What s Left Of Me
by DANI OTH
Summary: When Brooke Davis let the one true love in her life, Lucas Scott, go off with another girl it was to stop the risk of having her heart broken...again. But when she finds out she's pregnant it's already too late to fix things. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. READ.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS THE FIRST FIC I WRITE SOLO AND THAT I POST HERE.**

**THE NAME FOR THE FIC COMES FROM THE SONG OF NICK LACHEY, THAT ****IN A WAY**** EXPLAINS WHAT I´M GOING TO DO WITH THE FIC.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER CASEY, SHE IS AWESOME ON WHAT SHE DOES BECAUSE THIS IS NOT MY WRITTING STYLE AND EVEN THOUGH I TRY TO CHANGE IT, I CAN´T. SO KUDDOS TO HER. **

**ALSO WANT TO THANKS HER FOR HELPING ME TO COME UP WITH THE SUMMARY AND TO MY WONDERFUL FRIEND "THE TODDSTER"**

**I WANT TO DEDICATE THE CHAPTER TO SEVERAL PERSONS: CASEY, "THE TODDSTER", BERT, BECS, MY OTH GIRLS (YOU KNOW HOW YOU ARE), B MY AWESOME FRIEND/VID TEACHER THAT TAUGHT ME ALL I KNOW ABOUT VIDEO MAKING (THANKS FOR THE TRY ON MAKING THE PROMO VID) AND FINALLY TO ALL THE BRUCASERS OUT THERE.**

**THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW****: EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED UNTIL BRUCAS BROKE UP ON S4 STAYS THAT WAY. THE REST WILL CHANGE BUT YOU WILL NOTICE IN FUTURE I MIGHT USE SOME SCENES OR PARLAMENT BUT THE REST IS ALL PRODUCT OF MY IMAGINATION. BY THE WAY IT´S KINDA AU **

**SUMMARY****:**

**When Brooke Davis let the one true love in her life, Lucas Scott, go off with another girl it was to stop the risk of having her heart broken...again. But when she finds out she's pregnant it's already too late to fix things with Luke who has left the country.  
When he returns home for the first time in fifteen years and discovers that Brooke is there, he's about to get the surprise of a life time.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO NICK LACHEY, AND HIS RECORD COMPANY.**

**HERE IT IS.... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

_**What's Left of Me  
Chapter One**_

Lucas leant back into the chair that sat in front of his cluttered desk, a notebook rested absentmindedly on his lap as he thought about the past twelve or thirteen hours, and how much actually happened in that time. His brother and his best friend had renewed their wedding vows in front of all their friends and family following a rocky couple of months.  
The day was almost over, the last of the late afternoon sun glow disappearing behind the leafy trees leaving the quiet North Carolina town in darkness broken only by the dim glow of the street lights.  
Next to him, lying across his bed was one of his closest friends, Peyton Sawyer, her messy golden curls spread out against his pillow as they talked. In between playing an intense game of guess the artist of the song, they were discussing Haley and Nathan's wedding and when Peyton felt like it, the half-brother she only discovered she had.  
The peace of the evening disappeared though when the side door to his bedroom swung open revealing the most beautiful women that he had ever laid eyes on. His girlfriend, his pretty girl, his Brooke Davis…

"Hey," Luke greeted friendly, before realising what the scene in front of her must have looked like, "We were just…"  
There was no denying the pissed off look on her face, "I'd like to talk to my boyfriend…alone." She narrowed her emerald eyes as she glanced at the girl that was supposed to be her best friend. Peyton sighed, and rolled off the bed; she didn't want to fight with Brooke tonight.  
"Nice job not hitting on him." There was a bitter sarcastic tone in Brooke's voice as she glared at Peyton again, who at this point was right next to her; Brooke resisted the urge to push her through the open door.  
"Bye Luke, I'll get those CDs later; thanks for the sex." The sarcastic tone in her voice rivalled that of Brooke's and she glanced at Brooke slyly as she did this.  
Lucas sat in a stunned silence for a second and then rocketed out of his chair as Brooke turned to look back at him.  
"She's joking…"He tried to reassure her, wrapping his arms around her in a hug, "I was trying to call you."  
"You mean when you weren't with Peyton?" Her voice was no longer as loud as it was before, or as sarcastic but rather now it was soft and hurt.  
"Come on Brooke, you never call me back."  
Brooke pushed her boyfriend off of her and went to sit down on his bed, trying not to think that Peyton had been on here only minutes before.  
"Now you know how I feel." She stopped for a couple of seconds to calm herself down before she continued; she hadn't come here to fight.  
"Listen, I know everything's been difficult for you recently. Losing Keith, your HCM, having to give up basketball…" She took another deep breath this was more difficult for her to say than she realised it was going to be.  
"It feels like I've been keeping you so close to me to try and protect you from everything, but it feels like I've been hanging onto the two of us for you and not me."  
"I'm sorry I kissed Peyton." Luke apologised for the hundredth time since that incident as he sat back down in his chair. "I should have told you when it happened."  
"It's not about that Luke." Brooke cried, "It's not. I mean it used to be, I thought it still was, but it isn't about her anymore." She could feel his rough hands rub against her legs,  
"This is about me…I love you Luke, and I'm probably always going to love you." Tears were starting to form in her eyes and Luke knew he wasn't going to like the direction of the rest of the conversation. "But we go days without having one meaningful conversation, and I used to miss you so much when that happened; but I'd look at you and it didn't look like you were missing me. And I guess I stopped missing you because of it."  
She looked up from where she had been staring at her legs and noticed that Luke's hypnotising cerulean blue eyes were staring at her in a puppy dog expression. "I mean, look at today…"

She kept talking but Luke's conscience became louder until he could no longer hear her sexy, husky voice. He knew he should say something, _anything. _After all, for someone who called himself a writer, he had no words for this situation, for what felt like one of the most critical situations in his young life. It was like no words had ever been written down.  
But then again it didn't really matter, when someone tells you that they've stopped missing you, you're screwed no matter what you say. He finally began to hear Brooke again, only to hear some of the most dreaded words that one could hear when in love.  
"It shouldn't be like this Luke, we shouldn't be like this."  
"Brooke." His voice was a hoarse whisper, he wanted this conversation to stop now before it could get any worse, and he knew what was about to happen.  
"I'm sorry Luke, I can't do this anymore." Brooke looked like she was in physical pain as she said the words.  
There had to be something he could say, something to stop her from walking out the door.  
Brooke leant across, and brushed one last small kiss on his cheek before she climbed off the bed, headed for the door. Luke's mind went into overdrive as he tried to think of something that no one had ever said in the history of the world, something that would save this situation.  
"Brooke…" At least it was a beginning, it stopped her in her tracks, one foot out the door, as she turned back to look at him. "I'm sorry."  
"Yeah," She smiled slightly, "me too." And then like that she left and Luke knew that those three words weren't the ones that were needed.

Later that night, long after he'd turned out the lights and collapsed into his bed, he found that he wasn't able to sleep. He couldn't believe that without trying too he had hurt her again, something he'd promised he'd never do.  
When the new day finally arrived, the sun cast a morning glow throughout his room, and his alarm bell sounded shrilly in his ear to wake him up, it appeared to be any other day; but for the first time in his entire education the quite brooder who loved going to class and learning didn't want to go; so he rolled over in his bed to hide out the day brooding.

- - -

It was late in the afternoon and Haley, Nathan and Peyton were hanging around outside the gym after basketball and cheerleading practices had ended. Brooke had already disappeared and Peyton attributed it to the face that they hated each other at the moment. They were talking about a number of different topics, such as the vow renewal the day before, and the day's gossip, when Nathan noticed something.  
"Hales, have you talked to Luke recently?" He didn't know how any of them hadn't noticed that the blond former basketball player had been missing all day before now.  
"Sure I have." Haley answered automatically smiling, she had hadn't she?  
"He hasn't been at school all day."  
"He hasn't?" Apparently being a (sort of) newly wed had diminished Haley James Scott's observation skills, but now that her husband mentioned it she realised that he was right.  
"Have you talked to him Peyt?"  
"The last time I talked to him was last night. When I left, Brooke was there and wanted to talk to him."  
"What happened?" Haley questioned. "It's Luke, he never misses school unless he's like on his deathbed."  
"Something must have happened last night. Brooke's been here all day."  
"I'll go see him." Haley shrugged; he was her best friend after all.  
"No, I'll do it." The brother card beat the friend card, and the second Nathan smiled at Haley she was gone, nodding in agreement.  
"I'll go home then I guess."  
Nathan pulled her close into him for a goodbye kiss.  
"Bye." He whispered to her softly as his lips pressed down against hers.  
"I'll see you soon." Haley repeated the kiss and it took them a minute to pull apart from each other.  
"Bye Nathan." Peyton laughed as the two lovebirds finally separated.  
"Bye Peyt." Nathan waved, already heading across the courtyard.

Nathan walked directly up the path to his half-brother's house, his destination the side door, which would be easiest to avoid any awkward questions if Karen was home. The sight that greeted him inside the room was a shock; the entire was room and was shrouded in darkness.  
"Rise and shine Cinderella." Nathan pulled the curtains up letting a sudden stream of harsh sunlight through the entire room, causing Luke to roll over into his pillow to try and block the light.  
"Go away." He screamed, muffled, into the pillow.  
"What are you still doing in bed?" Nathan asked ignoring Luke's demand.  
"Because I want to stay in bed." Luke sighed and rolled over again, the last thing he wanted to do was explain everything to anyone.  
"Come on you have to do better than that. What's the problem?"  
"Nothing. Go Away. Please." He added the last word, hoping that if he would be nice his wish would be followed.  
"I'm not buying that BS from you. Has this got to do with whatever happened between you and Brooke last night?"  
"How did you know she was here?"  
"Peyton."  
"Dammit Peyton." He grumbled, a much nastier stream of words racing through his mind.  
Nathan knew he had hit a nerve at the mention of his brother's girlfriend.  
"So, what happened between you and Brooke?"  
"I'm not talking about it."  
Nathan didn't move from his position at the end of Luke's bed, he knew sooner or later the blond would react.  
"If I told you, you'll leave?"  
Nathan nodded, triumph that he had won a lot sooner than he thought.  
"Brooke broke up with me last night."  
"Why?" To everyone that saw the couple it was obvious how madly they were in love with each other.  
"It might have been something to do with the fact that she found out last night that I kissed Peyton that day in the school." He didn't need to elaborate any further than _that day_, everyone knew what it meant.  
"Why would you do that again?" His brother sure knew how to ruin a good thing.  
"She was bleeding, she thought she was going to die."  
"So why didn't you tell your girlfriend straight away?"  
"Because I didn't think it was _that _important."  
"So how are you feeling now?" Nathan asked, though by just looking at his brother he could take a guess.  
"Like crap, like my whole world is crumbling down around me…heartbroken."  
"Staying in bed isn't going to make you feel any better. But you really need to take a shower, cause you stink."  
"I don't smell that bad." Luke climbed out of bed, the first time since that morning. Nathan grimaced in response and Luke walked a little bit faster to the bathroom.

When Rachel arrived back to her large house that afternoon, to find that Brooke had beaten her back from cheerleading practice, she already in the bedroom, sitting on her bed with her head in her hands, her auburn hair shielding her face. Rachel was a little surprised to see Brooke like this since she had appeared so happy and carefree, like normal, the entire day at school.  
"Fancy running into you here." She laughed, dumping her bag in the corner. When Brooke lifted her head to greet the red head, she realised that her emerald eyes were filled with tears and her cheeks were stained by tears already shed.  
"What's wrong Brookie?" Rachel asked slightly alarmed by the sudden show of emotion.  
"Nothing." Brooke shook her head and tried to smile, but failed horribly.  
"Okay, anyway I wanted to talk to you about something."  
"What?" Brooke wiped away the tears, to focus on her friend.  
"Well first, will you go out with me tonight?"  
"You're really over Coop that fast?" Her friend and the much older 'Hot Uncle' Coop had only broken up a week or so ago and her friend had gone out nearly every night afterwards in the search for a suitable rebound.  
"Well I still love him of course." Rachel admitted. "But I'm not going to pine around here waiting for him. So boys and booze seems like the perfect plan."  
"I'm not feeling it tonight." Brooke apologised. "Maybe another night."  
"So," Rachel processed her friend's answer. "You would prefer to stay in this room all night and cry yourself to sleep like you did last night? What happened yesterday?"  
"What are you talking about?" Brooke responded quickly, coming to her own defence. "I didn't cry myself to sleep last night."  
"I heard you." Rachel stated. "I was going to ask you, but you had already disappeared by the time I woke up."  
"I went to Luke's house last night."  
Rachel prodded her on by waving a hand around. Going to Luke's house could have meant a number of different things; she was going to need some more clarification.  
"I broke up with him."  
"Why?"  
"Because he and Peyton want to hook up."  
"What?" Rachel sounded angry; she had been with her friend before when she had to deal with the whole Lucas/Peyton/Brooke drama.  
"At the Naley rehearsal dinner Peyton told me that she still loves Luke. I wanted to get out of it before my heart was shattered into a million little pieces again."  
"You don't go giving that bitch what she wants." Rachel was mad, not at Brooke but at Peyton for telling Brooke that, knowing what type of person Brooke was. "Luke loves _you,_ not her. Anyone can see that, I see it all the time."  
"I'm saving myself a lot of heartbreak here." The tears had resumed and now Rachel was really pissed at Peyton.  
"Crying yourself to sleep every night is not saving yourself from heartbreak."  
They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, knowing that if they continued they'd be stuck in the same loop of conversation.  
"I know there's a full tub of ice cream in the fridge." Rachel pulled Brooke up off the bed. "It's your favourite."  
Brooke smiled; she was always on board for eating ice cream out the tub, especially tonight.

Luke was still in a brooding mood after that disastrous night in his bedroom, but he knew that Nathan and everyone else who he had talked to recently was right, staying in bed wasn't right so he figured that he could brood on the Rivercourt. He had been on the court for half and hour before someone approached him.  
"What are you doing here Haley?" He sighed as he moved to join her on the bench on the side of the court.  
"Nathan told me about you and Brooke."  
"That again." Luke let the orange ball he was holding drop, he was going to be sitting for a while if this is what Haley wanted to talk about.  
"You still love her." Haley stated matter-of-factly.  
"Her exact words were _I can't do this anymore _and _I stopped missing you._ She doesn't want me to go after her."  
"This isn't the Lucas Scott I know." Haley was trying so hard to make her friend see some sense. "The Luke I know wouldn't be here sitting next to me moping, he'd be fighting to get her back. Words mean nothing."  
"They mean something." Luke retorted back, as a writer he knew that.  
"Do you remember what she was like at the beginning of the year? Maybe she just wants you to show her how much you love her again. A very wise girl once told me that sometimes people play hard to get because they need to know that the other person's feelings are real. Maybe she needs to know that you still love her."  
"You're right." Luke said. Of course she was right. He could still win Brooke back.  
"Of course I'm right." Haley laughed, wrapping her best friend and brother in law up in a hug.

It was a couple of days before Peyton realised that what happened that night at Luke's house, might not have been wise, especially when her friendship with her oldest friend was already strained. She knew that before Brooke began to completely hate her, they needed to talk to salvage something, anything of their friendship.  
She stopped just before she entered the courtyard at Tree Hill High School where there were a number of people milling around for lunch. Brooke was easy to pick out, surrounded by a group of cheerleaders and basketball players, picking absentmindedly at her lunch.  
"Brooke, can I talk to you?" She walked quickly over to the table before she could change her mind, or before Brooke disappeared.  
"No." Brooke answered calmly, civilly. "Can you go away, 'cause I really don't want to see you ever again."  
"I'll be really quick; then I'll go."  
Brooke turned her head to Peyton so they were eye to eye. "One minute, cause you're not welcome here."  
A couple of other cheerleaders glared at Peyton and she had a sneaking suspicion that her ill admission had been spread through their circle of friends.  
"I want to apologise for the other night." Brooke knew how hard it was for Peyton to say sorry to people and the blonde girl hoped that she would go easy on her. "I didn't mean what I said, I was joking around, we were only hanging out."  
"I don't care." Brooke turned back to her group of friends. Peyton knew she was meant to leave at that point, but she didn't.  
"Why don't you care?" She was slightly confused; Brooke seemed pretty upset that night.  
"Luke and I broke up. Again. You win. Again. Why do you care?"  
"I care because you're my best friend."  
"I'm not your best friend anymore." Brooke pushed back from the table and stood up. "I stopped being your best friend the second you told me you loved _my boyfriend_."  
Then Brooke left without another word and Peyton suspected that was the last time the two would ever speak again.

Dinners at the Roe/Scott house had been quiet lately, Luke brooding into each and every meal. Karen Roe, the mother of the troubled teenager had tried to ignore it but she couldn't face another night of silence.  
"What's going on Luke?" She asked bluntly, being direct was sometimes the best option.  
Luke looked up from his meal, he was surprised that she hadn't heard about it yet, after all nearly everyone at school knew by now.  
"Brooke broke up with me." He said quietly, pushing his fork into more food.  
"What happened?" She had grown so used to hearing Brooke sneak in and out Luke's side door every night. She didn't know that the two were having problems.  
"I really don't know." There was the whole _I'm not missing you _speech, but he wasn't thinking of that as a reason.  
"Do you miss her?"  
"Of course I miss her. It's Brooke."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Hopefully, get her to talk to me. To sort this out."  
A small playful smile formed across Karen's lips; at least her son wasn't a complete write-off yet.

Rachel had had enough, of falling asleep to the sound of crying every night. She knew that it had only be one week, and she understood that Brooke still loved Lucas, but it seemed to be getting worse with each passing night. To make matters worse, she was now waking up to the sound of vomiting.  
"Again?" Rachel was seriously worried about her eighteen year old friend. Brooke leant up against the cold material of the bathtub.  
"I think it's just stress." She laughed it off.  
"Brooke, it's the third time this week. I don't think its stress." Rachel was implying something, but Brooke was slightly sleep deprived and couldn't catch the hint.  
"I think you're pregnant."  
"It's not possible." The answer was a reflex. She could not be pregnant.  
"Number one, this is the third morning you've woken up at the toilet bowl; number two you and Luke did it like rabbits, and number three you're putting on a bit of weight."  
"I'm not gaining weight." Brooke snapped back, offended that her best friend would actually say something like that.  
"Fine them, if I'm wrong you won't have any problem to taking a pregnancy test."  
"I'm…I'm not going to take the test." If she could maybe refuse to think that it was even a possibility that she was pregnant, it wouldn't be true.  
"How often do you get the chance to show me you're wrong? Just take the test, you have nothing to lose."  
Brooke tried to look confident, positive that she wasn't knocked up.  
"Fine." She grumbled, but she still wasn't happy about peeing on a stick.  
Rachel went to her bathroom cabinet, and after some searching behind different creams pulled out an unused pregnancy test. Brooke raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow in question.  
"Don't ask." Now it was Rachel who sounded cranky.

"Is it time yet?" Brooke complained. It had taken Rachel another twenty minutes after pulling out the test and reading the instructions, mainly because of Brooke's nerves. She was now terrified about what the stick was going to say.  
"Don't be nervous." Rachel smiled, "You were so sure that it was going to be negative."  
"Fine. I'm nervous. I'm terrified."  
"Don't stress yourself. It's not healthy for the baby." She smirked, and Brooke reached out to whack her.  
"That's easy for you to say. Your life isn't going to change forever if _that _thing says positive." She thrust one finger to the offending stick.  
"It's time." Rachel announced unnecessarily as the timer beeped loudly throughout the room.  
"I can't." Brooke chickened out, pulling her hands away from the stick. "You do it Rach."  
"Don't be a baby." Rachel tried to coax her friend forward. This is something you need to do."  
The two girls stared at each other for a minute, before Brooke reached and grabbed the stick swiftly before she changed her mind again. Looking at the colour on the stick, the angelic features on her face went completely devoid of emotion.

"Brooke…?" Rachel asked softly, moving towards her friend in worry. This was such a life changing moment and no one should do it by themselves. "What does it say?"


	2. Chapter 2

**WELL ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS MADE ME UPDATE SOONER THAT I THOUGHT.**

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: BJQ(MY FIRST REVIEW), DIANE HERMANS, ARTEMI, PRINCESA KARLITA411, LOVE ME SOME JULIAN, THE TODDSTER, DDBDDB123, ILY BRUCAS, xMITSUKIMOONx, MONKEYLOVER012, EXOTIC LIL´MAMI, BDAVISRULZ, HALEYDAVISBAKER, CHRISTINE, BDAVISLSCOTT23, ETFANALLTHEWAY, KELLY-STARFLY, NIGHTLYEVILTM, TANYA2BYYOUR21, ARUBAGIRL0926, OTH-BRUCAS-LOVE, GOSAL11444, BRUCASFAN4LYFE, MARRYROYALTY, BERT, BRUCASFOREVER1418, JENN, BECS AND MICKEI.**

******I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER CASEY FOR THIS GREAT CHAPTER AND BECS FOR TEACHING ME HOW TO UPLOAD CHAP.2 SINCE I DIDN´T HAVE A CLUE LMAO. BY THE WAY I REALLY LIKE THIS CHAPTER, PLUS THERE IS AN INSIDE JOKE IN IT(I HOPE YOU WILL CATCH IT)**

**I FORGOT TO TELL YOU GUYS IN THE OTHER CHAPTER THAT THE STORY WILL HAVE SOME TIME JUMPS BUT IN EVERY TIME JUMP I WILL TRY TO STAY FOR A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO NICK LACHEY, AND HIS RECORD COMPANY.**

**HERE IT IS.... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

_**What's Left of Me  
Chapter Two**_

"Brooke…?" Rachel asked softly, moving towards her friend in worry. This was such a life changing moment and no one should have to do it by themselves. "What does it say?"

Rachel's raven haired friend was in a state of shock, unable to move or pronounce a single word as her eyes remained glued to the outcome on the small white stick.

"Brooke, what does it say?" Rachel repeated her question, worried about her closest friend.

"I'm…I'm pregnant." It took Brooke another minute to begin to speak coherent words, and when she finally looked towards her friend, Rachel noticed the tears in her eyes.

Rachel grabbed the stick away from her friend, forgetting what bodily fluids covered the stick. "You're pregnant." She found some need to unnecessarily repeat her words. "I told you so." She added with a Gatina smirk.

"'_I told you so' _is not helping me." Brooke snapped at her friend slightly, "Rach, what am I going to do?"

"Do what you want with it, but first you should probably tell Luke."

"That's not helping me either, why would I tell Lucas?" Brooke had an excuse to be a grumpy bitch now.

"He's the father of this baby. Isn't he?" Rachel raised one eyebrow to rile up her friend. Brooke, after all, used to be just as wild as Rachel.

"Because," Brooke sighed, finding the right words to explain. "If I told him, he would do the _right _thing which would be to stay with me, if not marry me. And I know that deep down who he really wants is Peyton."

"How would you possibly know that? That boy is nuts over you, he's probably heart broken that you ended things with him; thinking about you and not…Peyton." Rachel shuddered as she spoke the blonde girl's name. The two did not get along.

"I know it. Period. I want someone to stay with me because he really loves me, and not because of some baby."

"Did it ever occur to you that all Luke wants is you, and that he just wants to be friends with Peyton?" Rachel knew that it was her friend who broke up with Luke, and she hated knowing that Brooke was still madly in love with him.

"In this triangle of death," Brooke referred to the love triangle that had been going on between herself, Luke and Peyton for a year. "Friendship just doesn't exist. Plus, Peyton has already told me that she's still in love with him and every one knows what Peyton wants, Peyton eventually gets. Everyone and everything she hurts along the way is just collateral damage."

"Because you always let her get what she wants." Rachel's voice was rising in annoyance.

"Rach just shut up." Brooke was on her last nerve. "All I want is your help, and your silence. No one, especially Luke can know about this."

"Fine, but if I'm in this for the whole thing, I'm going to become a god mother." Rachel sat down next to her friend and wrapped her into a comforting embrace.

Brooke's mind flashed to the future, of her friend turning either her daughter or son corrupt.  
"We'll see how the god mother thing goes."

- - -

"Can I stop now?" Luke collapsed into the swivelling office chair that was positioned in front of Peyton's computer, a thin layer of sweat covering his body after spending the better part of the afternoon moving heavy objects around her room.

"I guess." Peyton collapsed on top of her bed, unaware of how hot the room had become until now.

"I talked to Brooke last week." Peyton spoke after a couple of minutes of comfortable silence, the topic of conversation coming out of nowhere and surprising the male.

"How'd that go?" Luke had started to casually look through the CDs that had been left littered against the desk. He knew that the relationship between the two women was strained and after _that _night, it would have been close to ruins.

"Not great. I wanted to explain about what she saw." Peyton was picking at the loose threads of cotton on her bed spread.

"How'd that go?" Luke repeated his previous question. "When I tried to explain, she refused to listen."

"Well, she listened to me; she just said that she didn't care anymore and that it was over between the two of you."

The sad, pathetic expression that Peyton saw flash across Luke's features was all the confirmation she needed; and she knew who had ended it with whom.

"Did she give you a reason?" Her voice had suddenly quietened and softened, playing the role of caring friend.

"She said she didn't miss me anymore." Luke spoke after a minute, still trying to make sense of the reason.

"I don't know Peyt," He sighed, "she did say that she was over what happened that day in the library, but if it's not that then I don't know what it is."

"I'm sorry Luke," Peyton jumped off her bed and sat on top of her desk, brushing her fingers against Luke's. "You know I'm here for you if you need anything."

"You can call, or come over, anytime." Peyton continued when Luke didn't continue the conversation.

"I love you Lucas." She grabbed his hand softly.

"I love you too Peyt," Luke laughed softly. "We've been through a lot together."

"No Luke." Peyton now had urgency in her voice, eager to get this out now that she had an actual chance. "You don't understand. I've been holding this in for a _really _long time; I need you to know. I love you; I'm in love with you."

"Oh." Luke's mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape.

The sudden declaration of love left Luke speechless for several minutes, he would never have believed that he would hear that from Peyton after they had managed to get their friendship back on track from the last time.

Peyton couldn't stand the silence, and the shocked expression on Luke's face, it wasn't the reaction she had been hoping for.

"What does _Oh_ mean? Luke, please say something." Peyton needed to know what was going through his head; sometimes the male species was just so bloody unreadable.

"It means I love you too Peyton…as a friend. I'm sorry, but I don't love you the same way."

Peyton's face and expression dropped, but instead of being dramatic she tried to play it off as a joke. "Forget everything I said." She moved quickly away from him, moving towards her bed again. "I feel a little stupid at the moment."

"You're not stupid Peyton. You know how I feel about Brooke; nothing's going to change about that."

"Luke, are you sure? I know how you feel at the moment, but she hurt you really bad – I don't know if it would be healthy to fight for her again."

"You can't help who you love Peyton." The both of them understood the meaning of that sentence.

- - -

The white sterile walls and plastic waiting chairs did little to ease the nerves of eighteen year old Haley James Scott. There were children playing in the corner set aside for games and colouring books, and adults waiting – some in pairs, some alone – to be let into the doctor's office.

The small woman was in the latter category; about to go through this appointment alone in case what she believed was happening was just a figment of her imagination.

She was terrified about what was possibly happening, and there was a part of her that didn't want to confirm the fear; but there was a larger part of her, a louder part of her that needed the certainty.

Her mind was racing, not focusing on what was happening in the waiting room; until the grey haired receptionist called out her name.

"Mrs. Scott." Her voice lacked emotion, going through the routines of her day. "The doctor's ready for you now."

She pushed herself off the plastic chair, and started walking down the long hallway, painted the same white as the waiting room to the waiting doctor's office.

After five minutes of waiting in the office, unaware of what the doctor would be like since she had been too scared to use the doctor she had been seeing since she was a child; the middle aged man entered the room and took a seat at his desk.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Scott; I'm Doctor Murray. What seems to be the problem today?"

"I think I might be pregnant." Haley spoke quickly, before she lost all confidence and quickly excused herself.

If he was at all surprised by her admission and her age, he didn't show it. Instead he smiled and opened her patient file to start writing down some notes.

"How have you been feeling recently?"

"I'm throwing up in the morning, I'm feeling nauseous and light headed all day long and I've been feeling really fatigued lately."

"Okay, well, I'm going to perform a quick exam okay, so I'll take you straight to the next room where you can change, and then we'll be able to determine if you are or are not pregnant."

Haley nodded, and followed him to the next room; wishing that she had just confronted her fears and brought someone with her – Nathan or Brooke; someone to offer her support in this time.

"I'm going to do this as quickly as possible Mrs. Scott; I know you're feeling pretty uncomfortable here." After arranging herself on the examination table Doctor Murray had re-entered the room. "Just remember the most important thing, you need to relax."

Doctor Murray's promise had stuck, and before too long, Haley was back in the office, curled up into herself, waiting for him to return with the results.

"Well, Mrs. Scott." Doctor Murray breezed back into the room, flipping through the results that were already in her file. "It seems as if you are indeed pregnant."

- - -

In the middle of Tree Hill High School's courtyard the figures of the school's hottest girls, Brooke Davis and Rachel Gatina, sat alone at a table, talking quietly while everybody avoided them, giving them their privacy.

"The doctor's given you a month to make up your mind, what are you going to do?" Rachel had accompanied her friend to the doctor's office that morning for moral support, where he had confirmed the news and gave her pamphlets discussing her options.

"Are you going to…?"

Brooke cut off her friend before she could speak the word.

"I don't think I can." Brooke spoke softly to avoid being overheard, playing with her hands. "Not after seeing it on the screen like that, and its Luke's too, no matter what I don't want to lose that."

"I didn't think you'd be able to do that." Rachel knew her friend too well. "You know I'll always be there, but if you're planning on keeping it, I really think Luke should know."

"No." Brooke was not going to talk to Rachel about that subject anymore. "And shut up, Haley's coming."

"Hey Brooke," Haley slid into the seat next to her friend, "Rachel." Nodding to the girl she barely got along with.

"Hey Tutor girl." Brooke brushed all her worries to the back of her head and smiled to her friend.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" She added, glancing at Rachel hoping she got the hint to leave.

"Fine, I was about to leave anyway. See you at the house Brookie." Rachel grabbed the bag that had been next to her feet and walked towards the table full of cheerleaders.

"How have you been holding up?" Haley asked her friend, knowing that the breakup couldn't have been easy, no matter who instigated it.

"Okay. Great." Brooke shrugged, forcing a bright smile. "At least I will be."

Haley wrapped her friend up in a one-armed hug. "Of course you will; you're Brooke Davis."

Brooke laughed at Haley's advice. It sounded so simple and easy.

"What about you?" Brooke quickly diverted the conversation. "You're hiding something from me. I know it."

"Not much get's past you." Haley smiled a little bit, "But I want you to be the first to know, I'm pregnant."

"Haley, that's great." Brooke _was _happy for her friend; even though they were in the same condition at least she was in a happy, stable relationship.

"I haven't told Nathan yet." Haley admitted

"Why, Hales? He loves you; I bet he'd be really excited about being a father."

"But we're not even out of high school yet, and what happens if he gets that Duke scholarship?"

"It doesn't matter if you two have each other. Just make your famous Mac and Cheese and tell him over dinner."

"I might do that." Haley said after a couple minutes of thought; just as the loud shrill sound of the warning siren sounded. "Come on, we've gotta go."

- - -

The late afternoon air had made way for evening, and the basketball court at the River Court was occupied by the figures of Nathan, Skills, Junk and Fergie.

They were in the middle of a two-on-two game – Nathan and Skills versus Junk and Fergie, with Nathan/Skills kicking some ass 11-5 when the brooding form of Lucas Scott appeared on the edge of the court.

"What are we playing?" Luke asked, a small smile forming across his lips, as he held out his hands to catch the orange ball in Skills hands.

"We're playing ball." Skills spoke when no one else did. "You're not playing anything. Remember your life threatening heart condition dog?"

"One basket isn't going to kill me." Luke hated this basketball ban that had been imposed on him it was ridiculous.

"If basketball doesn't your ma will." Fergie laughed, they all knew Karen Roe since childhood and they knew that she would hurt them if anything happened to her boy.

"So, are we still playing?" Nathan took the ball from Skills hands to move back to the court, but Fergie and Junk didn't move.

"We don't really want to be humiliated again tonight." The two boys didn't move from the edge of the court, and the game came to a sudden stop.

"What's up Luke?" Nathan sat down next to his half-brother; noticing that something was worrying him.

"Nothing." Luke gave a small, grim smile, convincing no one.

The four other boys laughed, "What's going on dog?" Skills repeated the question.

"Well, Peyton decided to reveal all her feelings, about how she's in love with me."

"What did you say?" Nathan asked looking down at his feet, he remembered the time he was in a relationship with the blonde; how hard it could be sometimes.

"Oh."

The others couldn't help it they started laughing.

"How are you going to stay friends with her, when you're trying to get Brooke back? It could really complicate things." Nathan said.

"I don't know if I can…"

The five of them remained at the court for several more minutes, bursting out in random fits of laughter as they talked, before Nathan realised the time.

"I promised Haley I'd be home in ten minutes." He jumped up off his seat and gathered up his bag.

"Be careful you don't trip on the leash." Fergie joked as Nathan walked away.

- - -

It was late afternoon by the time Luke made it back to his childhood home, reluctant to go home after enjoying his walk through the small town he had grown up in.

What he found when he walked through the kitchen door was the last thing he expected. His mother was sitting at the small kitchen table, a cup of tea in front of her; talking lightly to the one man in the world he despised, his father.

"What the hell is going on?" Luke's voice rose angrily, this was the man that left the both of them behind forgetting them the second he had the chance.

"Luke." Karen went to stand up reaching for her son. "Dan's here…"

"I don't want to hear it ma. I want you out of this house _now _Dan."

"It doesn't matter Karen, I'll leave. We can talk another time…when we have more privacy."

"Lucas Eugene Scott, what was that?" The second Dan was out the house Karen exploded at her son; she had not raised him to be so rude.

"It's Dan ma. The man who abandoned us, you can't just let him waltz back in here."

"He brought back your crib, which I had left on the side of the road. He fixed it up so I could use it for the baby." Her hands stopped on the small bump forming in her stomach.

"One good action doesn't redeem him of anything. He's evil. Men like him can never change."

"People can change Luke. Look at Nathan or Brooke."

"They're different ma." He wasn't about to compare his brother or the love of his life to his father. "They were never evil."

- - -

Nathan unlocked the front door to the small apartment he shared with Haley, the smell of pasta and cheese wafting through the door.

"Hales, I'm home." He called out, surprised when Haley came running from the kitchen, jumping into his arms.

"I love you too babe." Nathan laughed, "Dinner smells good."

"Great." Haley took his hand, leading him to the dining table where the steaming plates of Mac and Cheese were waiting for him.

"Wow, Mac and Cheese. You must be worried about something." He knew Mac and Cheese was Haley's comfort food.

"Well, I do have something to tell you." Haley admitted sitting down and picking up her fork quickly. She wanted some food in her stomach, to calm her nerves before she changed their lives forever.

Nathan started eating slowly, his eyes never moving off his wife.

"Hales, you're worried about something. What is it?"

"I have something really important I need to tell you…and I need you to not freak out."

"Okay…" Nathan put down his fork again; it wasn't like Haley to get this worried about telling him something.

"I know we're both young, and this was never planned…but I'm…pregnant." She ended up just spitting out the word before she lost all confidence in herself.

There was silence in the room, and now it was Haley's turn to carefully study her husband's face; terrified how he would respond.

"Wow." He eventually said, smiling slightly. "That's a surprise."

"Good or bad?" Their dinner was momentarily forgotten.

"…Good, unexpected, but good." Nathan answered carefully. "I got a call from Coach K today." He added afterwards. "I got that Duke scholarship."

"Nate." Haley laughed, "That's great; it's your dream. What did you tell him?"

"I told him I'd talk to you before I answered, but this baby, this baby changes everything."

"Nate, you have to take that scholarship." Haley wasn't going to let him give up on his dream like that so easily.

"But…you…and the baby…." Nathan stuttered slightly, basketball had been a dream but Haley and his family were his life.

"We'll still be here after your scholarship that scholarship won't wait for you though."

- - -

"You know you shouldn't be doing that." The feminine voice surprised Luke as he was stealing in some much coveted hoops while no one was at the River Court.

He caught the ball, spinning around to find the woman he had asked to meet him here, despite the cold air of the night.

"It's not going to stop me though." Luke wasn't about to let Rachel Gatina tell him what he could or couldn't do. "I didn't ask you here so you could order me around."

"Then why did you ask me here?" Rachel wrapped her jacket around her; fighting to keep warm. "It's freezing."

"I need your help, how's Brooke going?"

"Fine." Rachel answered shortly. Even though she believed that Luke should know that Brooke was going to carry his child, she wasn't going to tell him when Brooke swore her to secrecy.

"I want your help." Luke said afterwards when he realised Rachel wasn't going to tell him anymore on his ex-girlfriend. "I need to get Brooke back."

"How do you think I'm going to help you on that? The girl hasn't been listening to me lately."

"Well, say I came around to talk to her, or I wanted to leave a present for her. You wouldn't send me away; you would let me into the house."

"I don't know Luke…" Brooke had been the only one there for Rachel when she had been in dark places, and she felt like if she helped Luke out now that she would be betraying her friend.

"Come on Rachel, this is the only favour I'm asking you for. Brooke won't have to know that you helped me. It'll be a secret."

Rachel rolled her shoulders and shrugged, she wasn't feeling comfortable about this at all.

"I'm desperate Rachel; you know how I feel about her. How she used to feel about me at least…"

_How she still feels,_ Rachel added silently. "I'll think about it." She finally conceded.


	3. Chapter 3

**ALL THIS AMAZING REVIEWS MADE ME UPDATE SOONER THAN I THOUGHT I WOULD AND THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU. YOU ASK YOURSELF WHY? WELL I WILL TELL YOU THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER I WROTE AFTER TWO MONTHS OF NO WRITTING AT ALL AND IT COSTED A LOT BUT YOUR REVIEWS GAVE ME THE PUSH I NEEDED TO START AND FINISH THIS ONE.**

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: ALWAYS RIVERCOURT, PRINCESA KARLITA 411, MRS. PEYTON SCOTT, BDAVISFTW, TANYA2BYYOUR21, ARUBAGIRL0926, MOONLIGHTPRINCESS6, WOODNYMPH01, BDAVISRULZ, I LOVE SARAH, JULIALEIN, DIANEHERMANS, ILYBRUCAS, REALSELFLESSLOVE, GOSAL11444, OTH-BRUCAS-LOVE, YOU CAN´T FIGHT DESTINY, FANOUDUM, ARTEMI, BANDLFOREVER(ASHLEY), PEACHYKEEN83(CHRISSY), THE TODDSTER AND BERT.**

**WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER CASEY FOR THIS GREAT CHAPTER, YOU WERE LOOKING FORWARD TO SEE IT POSTED HERE IT IS.**

**BY THE WAY THE INSIDE JOKE THAT NO ONE SEEM TO CATCH WAS HALEY´S DOCTOR: DR. MURRAY AS IN CHAD LAST NAME LMAO. I THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY.**

**I ENJOYED VERY MUCH WRITTING THIS, I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY IT TOO.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO NICK LACHEY, AND HIS RECORD COMPANY.**

**HERE IT IS.... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

_**What's Left of Me  
Chapter Three**_

"Ma, where are you?" Lucas Scott's voice ricocheted through the small house as the teenager strolled from room to room trying to find his mother.

"Laundry." The distant voice of his mother called, from the opposite end of the house. By the time he reached the back room, his mother was closing the lid on the dryer, the last of the washing. "What's wrong?" She turned to face her son.

"I need to talk to you." Luke said it quickly, "Can we go sit somewhere?"

"What is it Luke?" Karen looked worried; the words her son was saying were usually followed by bad news. "Don't scare me, Luke."

"It's nothing to be scared about." He assured his mother as they both sat down at the small wood table in the kitchen. "I have a plan…about Brooke."

The older brunette didn't need to respond, Luke could see it in the smile on her face; she wanted her son and Brooke together again as well.

"I might need to borrow some money." Luke worded it carefully. He didn't want to sound ungrateful and for Karen to refuse. Two arched eyebrows followed, and Luke knew that he was going to have to explain his plan a bit more to get what he needed.

"Flowers aren't cheap ma, I don't know if what I have is enough."

"Flowers are good. Girls like flowers." Karen smiled at her son, proud that he was the type of man who would put some thought in how to romance a girl. "Of course I'll help you. Brooke's a sweet girl."

Luke's shoulders relaxed; relieved that at least he had his side of the operation under control.

"If I'm giving you money, do you reckon you could help your mother with the clean laundry?" Karen laughed, pushing away from the table.

- - -

Brooke rested her forehead against the cool metal of her open locker door, stalling before she had to head to her first period English Literature class. Sitting in a classroom, listening as everybody discussed poetry _again _was not what she wanted to be doing at the moment.

She had almost willed up the courage to close her locker door when someone's hand brushed against her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Brooke, relax it's just me." Haley James-Scott laughed as Brooke spun quickly around to find the hand. "Are you ready for class?"

Brooke grabbed her textbook and notebook, slamming the locker door shut. She and Haley began the walk to the other side of campus in a comfortable silence until other thoughts entered Brooke's head.

"Hales, I was wondering…"

"What's wrong Tigger?" Haley looked at her friend in concern.

"How did Nathan take the news of the pregnancy?"

"He was surprised and shocked at first, anyone would be; but then he got all excited and happy. Thanks on the advice by the way, it really helped."

"That's great Hales, you and Nate deserve it."

Haley smiled softly, letting one hand brush over her flat stomach softly. "Nathan got some other pretty important news yesterday as well. He was offered that scholarship to Duke."

Brooke squealed, for as long as she knew Nathan, she had known of his dream to go to Duke University. "That's great Hales, everything's happening how it should be for you two."

"You're a great friend Brooke. You know I had to talk Nathan into accepting the scholarship after I told him out the baby though? He said that we were more important, and that it didn't matter as long as we were together."

"Of course Nate said that." Brooke smiled, "I didn't think it was possible in the beginning but you definitely changed him for the better, and into the better Scott brother."

"Luke is just as good." Haley knew that it would take some work to get Brooke to trust Lucas again.

"Lucas is only good when he's asleep." Brooke tried not to sound like the bitter ex-girlfriend; it wasn't right, especially when it was she who had broken up with him.

"Come on Tigger, I know Luke's stuffed up in the past, but I also know he's trying really hard to fix what he's done."

"Sometimes it's too little too late Hales, but can we _please _change the subject?" Brooke didn't really want to spend the morning debating her ex's faults.

"Fine," Haley laughed again as they neared the door to their classroom. "Next time I'm at the doctor's, do you want me to get you a picture of your little god daughter or son?"

Brooke nodded, laughing; Haley knew how to make Brooke forget about everything else.

- - -

Luke stood outside the entrance to the _Goodfella's Bar._ It was already late afternoon, and considering that it was a Friday afternoon, the bar was beginning to get crowded; meaning it was the perfect place for someone who didn't want to be seen.

Entering the bar, it was easy to spot her sitting alone at a table, a crowd of guys hovering close by.

"Rachel." Luke greeted her, sliding into the seat next to her. The crowd of guys moved away, disappointed.

"Thanks for meeting me here Luke." Rachel gave him a small smile, a peace offering. "I thought it was the perfect place to talk without being spotted."

"What do you want to talk about?" Luke asked, even though he already had an idea.

"I have your answer, do you want it?"

Luke nodded, failing to conceal his excitement.

"I thought about it and I decided to help you. Even I can see the two of you belong together."

"Thanks, Rach." He couldn't help giving the red head a friendly kiss on the cheek, without her his whole plan would have been ruined.

"You're welcome, but as soon as Brooke suspects anything the deal's off, okay?"

Luke nodded, more than happy to accept that condition.

"So, what's your game plan?" Rachel leant back into her chair, drink in her hand.

For forty minutes Luke described his "Win Back Brooke" plan to Rachel, occasionally receiving her advice and input on some ideas.

"You're not allowed anywhere near my parent's room, or go snooping through my house." When Luke finally finished his plan, Rachel started on some conditions of allowing Luke inside her home.

"Okay."

"Brooke's room is my room as well so keep your hands out of Brooke's drawers, 'cause I don't want you going through my stuff either."

"Okay."

"Am I getting through to you, are you even listening?"

"Don't worry Rachel, I'm listening."

"Don't go moving anything, because then everybody's going to know that you've been there."

"Okay."

"The bedroom is second floor, third one on the left. Brooke's bed is the one on the left."

Lucas laughed, "She always slept on the left side of the bed."

"The spare key is under the pot plant on the left side of the front door." Rachel's voice lowered softly so only Luke could hear that part of the information.

"Okay."

It was possibly the same one word answer Rachel was receiving that made her suspicious but she narrowed her eyes towards the blond in front of her. "Where's the front key Lucas?"

"It's under the pot plant on the left side of the front door." Luke recited.

"Whenever you leave, make sure everything is the same. If Brooke's in the house I'll let you know before you break in. If you want to leave her letters, leave them in the mail box."

"Thanks again for this Rachel."

"Just remember I'm doing this for her, for you because like I said you two belong together." _For you and for the baby,_ she added silently.

"I've gotta go before my mum starts calling everyone to find me. I'll see you later, okay."

"Bye Lucas." Rachel sang back, as Luke pushed his way out of the bar.

- - -

"Do you still want me to accept that scholarship?" Nathan and Haley were cuddled up on the couch in their tiny apartment after dinner, once again thinking about what was going to happen after high school.

"You know my answer hasn't changed. The baby and I are always going to be here, the scholarship won't be."

"But what do we do when we can't find a place to live?"

"We'll find something affordable, hopefully nice." Haley sounded positive.

"I don't want to be the pessimist Hales, but we have no money."

"So, I'll get a job." Haley smiled up at him, "I've worked before."

"Between school and the baby you won't have time to work Hales. I just think we have to be realistic here."

"Nathan, you have an obligation; to yourself, to me, and to this baby to work towards your life long dream. I'm sure Duke has accommodation somewhere for married couples, for parents."

The look on Nathan's face was obvious; he was having trouble believing Haley's optimism.

"We can ask your father for money." Even as Haley said it, she knew what Nathan's answer would be. He was not going to accept money from that man and feel the obligation for the rest of his life.

"So, have you heard about your applications yet Mrs. Scott?" Nathan calmed down a bit after voicing his frustration over his father and money.

"No, but I don't think they'd risk losing their next big star." Haley smiled flirtatiously.

"I'm their next big star?"

"Yes, but the best thing is that you are all mine." Haley wrapped her hands around Nathan's neck and relaxed against his chest.

"So, if a really hot chick walks in front of me, am I allowed a look?" Haley missed the joking laugh that was bubbling under Nathan's voice.

"Nathan Scott." Haley pulled away from her husband, anger flooding her face and her voice.

"I'm just kidding; you know I only have eyes for you." Nathan pulled his wife back into him again, brushing his lips softly against hers.

"I love you too Nathan Scott."

- - -

With Ben and Jerry's flowing out of an environmental friendly shopping bag, evidence of Brooke's cravings already beginning; Rachel struggled with the front door while Brooke took her time coming back from the mail box.

The sight that greeted the red head amazed her, and she mentally reminded herself that the next time she saw Luke she needed to kill him. This was going to take forever to clean.

"What the hell is this?" Rachel's shock was not all false; she was honestly surprised at the effort that he had put in.

"What the hell is what?" Brooke sauntered in through the front door, searching the mail for anything that might have had her name on it.

"This." Rachel flung her hand out at the sight in front of them; long stemmed red roses, flooding the entire room to the point where furniture was not visible.

"Oh. My. God." It was the only thing that Brooke could, even think to say.

"I know my furniture." Rachel didn't even want to think how long it would take the maid to remove all the petals that might have fallen off.

"At least, it's being used." Brooke laughed, searching for the funny side. In the entire time Brooke had lived here, the downstairs furniture, except for the kitchen was rarely touched.

"That's not funny."

"I'm sorry Rach, it's not. They are beautiful flowers. They're probably for you."

"I don't think so." Rachel laughed. "No one I'm seeing would do something like this."

"Well, I'm not seeing anyone at all." Brooke shot back. "How'd they even get in here?"

"The maid probably let the flower boy in." Rachel tried to sound casual, like she had no idea.

"Who would send all these flowers that would have the money for this?"

"I don't know. How about you search for a card in the sea of roses, and I'll go run myself a bath."

Rachel reached her room, and realised once again that she _really _needed to kill Lucas. The living room downstairs was not the only place that he had covered in roses. The dresser by the door and Brooke's side of the room was once again covered by identical roses; bed included.

"Brookie, come up here please." Rachel called out, her eyes catching the words on the card that had been scribbled in Luke's obvious handwriting.

"What?" Rachel could hear her making her way up the stair case.

"You have more in here; and they're definitely for you because my side of the room is nice and intact and clean."

"Who would do something like this?" Gingerly Brooke picked up one of the roses, admiring the texture of the petals against her skin.

Rachel pointed to the card, nestled amongst the roses. "We're about to find out."

"It's from Lucas." Brooke was definitely surprised. "He's never done something like this for me, ever."

"Maybe, he's trying to show you he still cares. What does the card say, I'm waiting over here."

"_Pretty girl, if how much I love you could be measured by flowers, I don't think all the flowers in the world would be enough…Please come back, I love you. Lucas._" As Brooke spoke, tears started to well up in her eyes, and she brushed them away blaming pregnancy hormones.

"I was right, it's a glorious day. What are you going to do now?" Rachel asked; the infamous Gatina smirk spread across her face.

- - -

Luke was walking through his quiet hometown, enjoying that it wasn't as cold in the afternoon as it had been lately; his thoughts on a dream he'd had last night that he couldn't forget. He passed the Rivercourt, and noticed Mouth sitting on one of the benches while the other guys played each other.

His basketball ban still in force, Luke jogged across the road to sit next to Mouth.

"How's the game going?" Luke asked as Skills took control of the ball.

"It's a close match," Mouth admitted, but it's weird not seeing you on the court with the ball in your hands."

"It's weird not seeing you with the mic in your hands." Luke retaliated, both of them laughing.

"Left it at home today." He admitted. "So, how you coping with everything."

Everybody knew by now the break up between Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott.

"Getting there, but I swear I'm going to fight for her back again."

"That's great, Luke. Do you want to know something? I had always thought that you and Brooke would last. Like Nathan and Haley."

"Thanks Mouth, I'm going to try and remember that."

"You wanna know why?" Mouth continued, not stopping long enough for an answer. "Because I always thought your hearts were the same. I said the same thing to Brooke when you guys first broke up."

"What did she do?" Luke asked curiously.

"She just looked at me and smiled a big wide hopeful smile. I still feel that way."

"Thanks for that Mouth." Luke patted his friends back. "You really know how to make someone feel better."

"Keep your hopes up amigo. You can always talk to me, right?"

Luke nodded in agreement, and then paused to think about something.

"Without the others hearing, and thinking I'm crazy or corny or something. I had the best dream last night."

"What about?"

"Brooke and I, together in the future; married and living in her dream house with the red door."

"That doesn't sound corny man that sounds like you love her."

"We were happy," Luke continued, the glazed look in his eyes appearing as he remembered the dream, "Three kids; two boys and a girl. The girl was a complete mini Brooke, and the boys were me, except for her smile."

"I can see why you didn't want the guys hearing that." Mouth laughed once Luke was finished.

"I don't think I can rest until I can have that." Luke admitted, running his hands through his hair. What was he going to do if he couldn't get Brooke back?

- - -

Even though it had been a while, Peyton couldn't stop think of the fatidic day of Luke's response. While it still raced through her head, she searched through her vast record collection until she reached the LP of Cheap Trick.

After putting it on in her old LP player and letting the music blare through her room, Peyton through herself down on her bed and grabbed her drawing pad.

_How could I have been so stupid?_

_I totally made a fool of myself_

_I should have waited, let him forget her a bit _

_Why didn't I see that coming?_

While she was questioning herself internally, the phone started ringing and above the level of the music she almost missed it.

"Hey sweetie, how are ya?" Her father's voice flooded through her ear, and she felt better already.

"I'm good Dad." Peyton smiled the obligatory parental questions comforting.

"How's school?"

"It's fine Dad. When are you coming home?"

"There's still another month sweetheart. Then we can discuss this number you found in one of Ellie's records. I've got to go, but I'll call again later."

"Bye dad." Peyton didn't want to keep him on the phone if he was busy. Turning her music up again she found herself wondering how something that she had dreamed about since leaving Jake behind in Savannah could have turned into a nightmare; but she made the decision then that something had to change.

- - -

Luke still hadn't heard how the roses at Rachel's house went down, not a word from either girl; and he came to the conclusion that he was going to have to do something.

With the sounds of his mother moving around the house in the background, Luke pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. He had written her letters before to win her back, and he was going to try it again.

_Dear Pretty Girl,_

_It's been a while since the last time I wrote you…_

For thirty minutes Luke continued writing, until with a final flourish he signed his name. Sealing the heartfelt letter into the envelope, he wrote Brooke's name in big letters on the front and then added a note on the back.

_I love you. Please don't burn this._


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY I HAD SOME FAMILY PROBLEMS AND AFTER THAT IT WAS HOT AS HELL WHERE I LIVE SO NOTEBOOK WITHOUT A COMPUTER DESK IT´S NOT A GOOD IDEA. PLUS THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE BIT LONGER THAN I USUALLY DO.**

**BY THE WAY THE PEOPLE WHO ASKED FOR SOME BROOKE/KAREN MOMENT AND SOME BRUCAS INTERACTION YOU WILL FIND IT IN THIS CHAPTER. I THOUGHT TO MYSELF WHAT A HECK YOU HAVE BEING SO GOOD TO ME SO YOU DESERVE IT.**

**ALSO I LET YOU KNOW THAT THE NEXT UPDATE WILL TAKE BETWEEN A MONTH OR TWO BECAUSE SOME FAMILY ARE COMING TO TOWN AND THEY WILL STAY UNTIL THE END OF MONTH SO THAT MEANS NO WRITTING TIME PLUS IN MARCH I START THE UNIVERSITY AGAIN SO I WILL NOT HAVE MUCH TIME TO WRITE.**

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: LOVE ME SOME JULIAN, LINDA19, JULIALEIN, SWEETESTGIRL123, OTH-BRUCAS-LOVE, BDAVISRULZ, GOSAL11444, ABBEYROADGIRL13, ARUBAGIRL0926, BDAVISLSCOTT23, I LOVE SARAH SOPHIA, DIANEHERMANS, ARTEMI, BJQ, LEYTONANDSAWYER, CHIPMUNK87, BANDLFOREVER, SQUEALING LIT FAN, TODDSTER, APRIL, HEARNOEVIL, KALEL HAMMER.**

**I ALSO WANT TO THANK TO THE PEOPLE WHO JUST JOIN IN AND REVIEWED THE FIRST CHAPTER: MY GOOD FRIEND B, MY OTHER GOOD FRIEND TIM MACHINE AND JASMINE**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER CASEY FOR THIS GREAT CHAPTER **

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO NICK LACHEY, AND HIS RECORD COMPANY.**

**HERE IT IS.... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

_**What's Left Of Me  
Chapter Four**_

Karen had treated Nathan and Haley to a home cooked meal that night, which meant the teenaged married couple didn't get back to their apartment building to after midnight. Managing to find the lock against the dim glow of the streetlamps, the small brunette went to turn on the lights; only to be greeted by just more darkness.

"Did you pay the electricity bill?" She didn't want to sound judgemental or accusatory.

"No." Nathan moved past her into the apartment, his answer so blunt.

"Did you forget?" She failed to conceal the anger that was bubbling over in her voice.

"It was either the electricity or the rent Hales, they were both due."

"The rent." Haley's voice was breathless, "With the wedding, and the baby, and school; I completely forgot about the rent."

"That's what I'm here for." Nathan wrapped his wife up in a comforting hug, kissing the top of her head softly.

"That's why I love you." Haley looked up to smile back at him.

Moving away from the embrace, Haley moved into the small kitchen to make herself a cup of tea before bed. When she went to go light the gas top stove, an already burning match in her hand, she realised that was what was missing…the gas.

"What happened to the gas Nathan?" Haley was getting frustrated, how many other utilities had been shut down in their apartment.

"Well, that's another story." Nathan called out from the bedroom; where he was getting ready for bed. Blowing out the match, Haley followed the trail of his voice.

"I'm waiting to hear it." Haley almost snapped, standing in the bedroom doorway with her hands on her hips, just able to make out Nathan in the dark.

"The landlord increased the rent; there wasn't enough to pay both bills."

"Couldn't you tell him that we needed, like a month's notice?"

"I told him that, and he didn't care very much. He told me to pay, or we could leave. I had no other choice, I had to pay."

Haley gave a deep sigh, moving into the bedroom, collapsing onto the bed.

"You're right." She conceded, "I'm just going to go to bed." She didn't want to discover anything else that night.

While Haley readied herself for bed, using a lit candle she had found in her bedside drawer as a source of light; Nathan headed into the bathroom to finish getting ready. It was as he was walking back into the bedroom that he heard the quiet sobs of his wife.

"What's wrong Hales?" Nathan collapsed onto the bed, next to the sobbing form of Haley.

"Nothing's wrong," The pregnant teen sniffed, lying horribly.

"You're crying." Nathan stroked her brunette hair softly, "Something's wrong."

"How are we supposed to bring a child into this world if we don't have the money to give him or her proper care?" Haley turned to look up at Nathan.

"Don't worry about that." Nathan tried to comfort her fears; everything would be fine by the time that their baby was born. Hopefully.

"How can I not worry, Nate? We have no power, _or _gas because we don't have enough money to pay a couple of bills. If we don't have enough money for the bills, we won't have enough money for a baby."

"Don't worry," Nathan repeated, "I will make sure that you and our baby have everything you need. I'll figure something out."

"I don't think you've thought about how much a baby is going to cost." Haley smirked up at her husband, they were still in high school; their wages weren't going to cover what a baby needed, or what she was going to need during the pregnancy.

"I have Hales," Nathan comforted. "We will have the money we need. From now on everything will be fine, for the three of us." He brushed his hand over her stomach, Haley's eyes already drooping with fatigue.

"I love you Hales; I promise everything will be fine."

"I love you too." Haley whispered, already drifting off to sleep.

---- ----

Rachel found her roommate stretched out across her bed, sketchpad and coloured pencils spread out in front of her as she focused on the white piece of paper. The fiery redhead knew that she needed to say something to Brooke about the two declarations of Luke's love that had been ignored by Brooke.

"We need to talk." Rachel sank down on to the bed next to Brooke, her eyes casting a quick glance over the sketch, far from finished.

"What about?" Brooke didn't even look up from the piece of paper as Rachel sat down; she wasn't in the mood for talking. "What's wrong?" She looked up, suspiciously.

"What's wrong?" Rachel looked at her friend. "What's wrong is that even after Luke destroyed my living room trying to show you how much he loves you still, you still haven't done anything."

"I don't want to talk about that." Brooke looked back down at her book, trying to block Rachel from her attention.

"Oh no, missy, we're talking about this, no matter what you want. That boy is still clearly head over heels for you, and he's trying to show it and you just do…nothing."

"Leave me alone Rach, you know the reasons why I'm not with him anymore."

"Don't use freaking Peyton as your excuse; you can't keep using her as your bloody excuse. She's not worth your happiness, your future. Do you know how much all those flowers would have cost?"

"I know they're not cheap." Brooke conceded, fiddling with the pencil in her hand, drawing random doodles on the page.

"He probably spent everything on those flowers, and don't even get me started on that letter."

Brooke sat up so quickly that she sent the sketchpad and pencils flying off the bed. "Did you read my letter?" She asked accusatorily.

"How can I not, when you leave it lying wide open like that on the bed in the room we share, after you cried yourself asleep again?"

"I do not cry myself to sleep." Brooke defended herself, getting a glare from Rachel.

"The room's not that large Brooke, I can hear you. Give the poor guy another chance, let him show you what you mean to him."

"Let's say, hypothetically, that I was to give him another chance, but in like a month Peyton is still everywhere; and he decides that shewas _the one _after all. The baby and I would be alone again. I can't take that sort of heartbreak again, not when there are two of us I have to think about." Rachel realised that Brooke must have thought about a second chance at least.

"If nothing's happened yet, I doubt he will leave you when you're together."

"He's done it before." Brooke reached out to get her stuff off the floor again.

"Oh my God, Brookie I love you but you're so bloody stubborn. I'm leaving before I slap you. Just know that if you keep going with this attitude, you're going to lose him beyond repair." She close to begged her friend. "Remember, you have the baby to think about. Please, just think about it."

---- ----

Standing on the front porch, her closed fist hovering over the wooden front door; Haley was pretty sure that what she was doing was wrong; she had never gone behind Nathan's back before. She need a solution to their problems though, and fast, even if it was just for the sake of their future unborn child.

"Does my son know you're here?" Dan's cold voice asked her after a brief greeting and an invitation inside.

"No." Haley held her bag close to her as she entered the large house of her father-in-law.

Dan led her into the living room, and they took seats on opposite arm chairs. Once they were settled, and a glass of Scotch in his hand; Dan continued. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I thought you should know that I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations, you've made me a young grandpa." The fake smile plastered on his face was enough to make Haley shiver. The man had always given her the creeps. "But I'm guessing you didn't come all the way here to tell me that, the life of the mayor is always a busy one." He gave her a 'hurry up' gesture with his hands.

"We're having some problems." Haley spoke after a moment's hesitation. "We need your help."

"What sort of problems?" His bushy eyebrows raised in interest.

"Financial problems." Haley was still hesitant to tell Dan their problems. "I was sort of hoping that you could give us a loan; there are just a couple of bills that my wage can't cover at the moment."

"No." Dan said after a moment of thought. "Nathan is not an investment I'm willing to make at the moment." He spoke like it was a real estate offer.

"He's your son…" Haley tried to get through to the man that _had _to be hiding in Dan, _somewhere._

Dan shrugged; he couldn't care at that moment.

"Can you do it for your grandchild?"

"When Nathan got emancipated and married, he knew that he had to take on all the responsibilities of being an adult." So the answer was still no.

"I don't know why I bothered." Haley stood up to leave, "It's obvious that you don't have the capacity to care, even for your own family."

"Oh, I care." Dan spoke as Haley walked through the doorway; he hadn't even stood up to see her out. "They're just not a wise financial investment."

Haley scoffed in response as she walked out the front door.

---- ----

The afternoon sun was already high in the cloudless blue sky by the time Rachel's car pulled up into the local doctor's office's car park. The redhead was officially there for moral support while Brooke went for her first ultra sound, but unofficially she was just as excited as Brooke to see the growing baby.

"Good afternoon Miss Davis." Her doctor, Doctor Meyer, greeted Brooke at the entrance of his office; half an hour after she had entered the waiting room. "Come in." He gestured to the two available chairs at his desk.

"This is Rachel Gatina, my roommate and friend." Brooke introduced them as they sat down; the doctor opening up the patient file.

"Might I add future Godmother," Rachel shot Brooke a playful smile, "Are you single?"

"Married, two children." The doctor gave Rachel a quick smile, like he was asked that question a lot.

Brooke slapped Rachel on the leg, and shot her a look that clearly said to stop hitting on the doctor. Rachel gave Brooke an apologetic smile in response.

"Okay," Dr. Meyer continued, ignoring the two teenage girls bantering. "You're just entering your twelfth week. How have you been feeling since your last appointment?"

"So-So, a little morning sickness, but of course it isn't restrained to just morning. I've felt faint once or twice, and so far absolutely no loss of appetite."

"Don't be alarmed about the nausea; some women get it right through the whole pregnancy. The light-headness is a cause for a little concern though. Be careful, don't do anything too strenuous, and Miss Gatina if it gets any worse please bring her in immediately."

Rachel nodded in agreement, listening very intently to the doctor.

"Other than that, all sounds normal so far. You're undergoing a great hormonal change, and your body is still adapting to the change."

"I can't wait to hear its heartbeat…" Brooke couldn't hide her excitement anymore.

"Let's go then," The doctor smiled, standing up to lead them into the other room.

With the cold gel spread over Brooke's bare skin, the doctor focused on finding the heartbeat. When the faint sound could be heard through the ultrasound, Brooke's hormones got the best of her; and she couldn't stop the couple of tears that escaped down her cheek.

"The rhythm of the heart beat is good, the baby is about two and a half inches long, and weighs about point three to point five ounces."

"It's so tiny." Brooke was in awe.

"I promise you it will grow, and it will grow quickly." A small chuckle escaped the doctor's lips. They finished the ultra-sound quickly after that. "I'll give you some privacy to clean up, and I'll see you back in the office. There are still some facts we have to go over."

"Since you're only a first time mother, and so young, it might take a while for you to start showing."

Brooke nodded, hoping silently that it better. She wasn't being self-conscious about her body image; she just needed to work out what to tell people, what to do in the long run.

"The brain is still developing, and tiny fingernails and toenails are starting to form. Vocal cords are beginning to form this week as well, and you're officially at the end of your first trimester."

"We could have the next Backstreet Boy or Spice Girl on our hands Brookie." Rachel nudged her friend.

"Shut up Rach." Brooke hissed; she needed to listen to the doctor.

"The kidney's are functioning, as well as the liver. The thyroid glands and pancreas are also complete and, finally, your prescription for the prenatal vitamins." He handed over her prescription, which Brooke thankfully accepted.

"Thank you, for everything Doctor." Brooke stood up, shaking hands with the doctor.

"I'll see you at your next appointment, Miss Davis."

"See you then Doctor McHottie." Rachel flashed a flirtatious smile as Brooke dragged her out the room.

---- ----

By the time Haley returned home from working the afternoon shift at Karen's Café she was completely exhausted, and wanted nothing more to curl up in bed next to her husband. The sight that greeted her as well was just as welcoming, Nathan was curled up on the couch watching SportCenter. The sight was just so familiar.

It took a couple of seconds from when Nathan turned to welcome her home for Haley to notice the difference. "The electricity is back on." She squealed excitedly, quickly crossing to the kitchen, and the stove. "So is the gas."

"I got a loan from Luke," Nathan admitted. "I promised him that it would all be paid back…with interest." He didn't like having to take money from his brother.

"Remind me to thank him the next time I see him." Haley kissed Nathan lightly, as she joined him on the couch.

"Explain something to me Hales," After a couple of minutes of comfortable silence, while the sports program played on the telly, Nathan broke the silence during the commercial break.

"I'll try." Haley smiled towards her husband, if it was something about the show; she would be screwed.

"Why did you go to Dan and ask for a loan, after I specifically told you that I wanted nothing do with him."

_Oh. _"How did you find out about that?" Haley asked with a small voice.

"He graced the Rivercourt with his presence, just to tell me that."

"Sorry." Haley apologised weakly, she should have known that Dan would have gone straight to Nathan.

"Sorry isn't going to fix anything Hales, I'm mad that you went behind my back to someone like Dan. I told you I was going to fix it."

"I'm sorry Nathan, I am. I thought the news of him becoming a Grandfather would soften him."

"Obviously it didn't." Nathan snapped back, he wasn't _really _mad at Haley; but more at their situation. "What did he tell you, or was it just a flat no?"

"He said you were an investment he wasn't willing to make." Haley responded after a pause and quiet sigh, this was something that no son should have to hear. "No matter how much you fight with each other, you _are _his son and I thought he would see that."

"Me being his son means nothing, Luke's his son as well and Dan's done jack all for him. He's angry at me because I refuse to follow the path and dreams he laid out for me, and I married you, and just when everything was starting to pick up, he finds out I'm becoming a father."

"Are you angry about becoming a father?" It was probably just hormones and paranoia that was playing on Haley's fears, but there was still some hurt in her eyes when she asked the question and Nathan could see it as he looked at her.

"No, you know I'm ecstatic about becoming a father; but when we first got married, he told me that you were going to trap me with a baby and I could wave good-bye to all my dreams. But they were his dreams, you and this baby is my dream."

Nathan wrapped his wife up in a hug and gave her a tender kiss, "I don't want to be trapped under my father's will for the rest of my life because we have some financial obligation to him, that's why I refuse to go to him for money. Promise me that you'll never do that again."

"I promise," Haley whispered, resting her head on Nathan's chest. "What are we going to do though, we have to pay Luke back and there's going to be more bills."

"We'll figure something out." Nathan repeated for what felt like the millionth time in the last couple of days.

---- ----

Brooke stood on the sidewalk outside of Karen's Café, working up the courage to go inside and talk to the grandmother of her unborn child casually, like there wasn't something life changing going on in her life.

Rachel's car had just taken off down the road, her friend unable to hang around the small café while the pregnant brunette filled her appetite; when the car had turned the corner and was out of sight, Brooke finally pulled the glass door open, setting off the bell above the door.

"What can I get ya Brookie?" Karen appeared on the other side of the counter, just as Brooke hoisted herself up on the stool.

"Turkey sandwich, with all the fillings, and fries. Lots of fries." Karen chuckled slightly as she took down the order, the teenager was definitely hungry.

"Anything to drink?"

"Iced tea?" Brooke smiled, thinking of the sweet drink that she was suddenly craving.

"Coming right up." Karen promised, moving back to the kitchen to hand off the order to the cook, and to return with the drink.

While Brooke devoured her meal, she could feel Karen's eyes casually glancing over every couple of minutes, studying the girl. When Brooke pulled her purse out of her bag when the last of the sandwich and fries had been devoured Karen started waving her off.

"On the house." Karen smiled, "It looked like you enjoyed it. Can you stay a bit longer though; I want to talk to you?"

Brooke nodded, grabbing a discarded magazine of the countertop while she waited for Karen to close up for the evening.

"How are you?" Once the red closed sign was hanging from the door, and the kitchen shut down for the night, Brooke and Karen took a seat at a more comfortable booth nursing an iced tea and coffee.

"I'm fine," Brooke smiled brightly. "Great, in fact."

Karen nodded, taking comfort in that the young teenager was looking after herself when she had no real parental figure to look out for her constantly.

"I wanted to talk about Lucas, I don't want to interfere with what's going on between you two; if it's meant to be then it's meant to be, but I have honestly never seen him love someone as much as he's loved you."

Brooke should have known where the conversation with her ex's mother was going to go, and now she couldn't stop it.

"Luke's my only son, and you're the daughter I never had. I just want to see the two of you happy. I miss having you around the house all the time." She added.

"Thanks Karen, that means a lot. You never know though, your new addition could be a little girl."

"It could be a girl, but that will never change how I feel about you and I want you to know that you can count on me for anything."

"You were definitely a better mother to me than my own mother ever was." Brooke admitted, sipping at her drink.

"Since I'm like your mother then, I'm going to give you some advice. Luke would go to the end of the world for you to show you how much he loves you, don't let anything or any doubts you may have in here steal the love and happiness you share with each other." She touched Brooke's head to emphasise her point.

"Let this make the decision," She moved her hand to Brooke's heart, "I know how much you love him, and how stubborn you can get. You could have a beautiful future with each other if you let your guard down."

"But…" It wasn't as simple as that to Brooke.

"No buts, just promise me that you'll think about it." Brooke nodded, unable to speak anymore; untrusting of what she might blurt out to the woman who had always been so open to her.

Karen smiled, pleased with at least the promise of a thought. "Come on, I can't let you walk back home when it's getting dark. I'll drive."

---- ----

Rachel had almost been ready for her date when Brooke arrived home via Karen, and by the time there was a knock on the door Rachel was completely ready.

"You're not my date." Rachel said flatly when she discovered Luke and a huge present for Brooke. "Thanks though, for your last gift; wilting petals take forever and a day to clean by the way."

"You're welcome," He was only paying half attention to the girl talking to him. "Brooke here?"

Rachel pointed up the stairs, just as she spotted her date's car coming up the driveway.

"Brookie, mailman's here for you. I'm leaving, see you tomorrow – don't wait up.' She called up the stairs before disappearing out the house, not wanting to hang around and see her friend's reaction. She could already tell she wouldn't be impressed.

"You're not the mailman." Brooke deadpanned as she appeared at the top of the staircase. "What are you doing here Luke?"

Luke presented the jumbo sized teddy to her, the red heart in the toy's hands scribed with the words _I Love You._

Brooke secretly melted; her guard and stubbornness were slowly breaking away. These corny, completely sweet acts were beginning to work.

"So…?" Luke asked, hoping this time his actions would appeal to her.

"Luke, we talked about this." Brooke grabbed the top of the stair rail to steady herself, a small action that didn't go unmissed by the blond at the bottom of the stairs.

"You talked about this, Brooke, not us."

"You agreed with me."

"I only apologised Brooke, I agreed with nothing. You never asked me how I felt, I still love you."

"Please stop Luke," Brooke begged close to tears. "It's isn't going to serve anything."

"Brooke I want _us _again, that has to mean something to you."

"Luke, please, I love the gift, but you have to go." She was struggling to keep her façade strong now.

"I'll go for now, but I'm not going to stop because someone once said that actions speak louder than words." He turned around just as he heard Brooke's raspy voice begging him to leave again.

"I will fight for…" He couldn't leave it like that, but he couldn't finish the sentence that he'd just started because as he turned around again he noticed that Brooke was no longer standing at the top of the stairs, but rather crumpled in an unconscious heap.

"Brooke, pretty girl, Brookie, wake up, talk to me." Luke took the stairs two at a time and was at Brooke's side in a matter of seconds, slapping her cheek to try and get her conscious again.

Lifting Brooke effortlessly up in his arms, cradling her close to his chest he carried her to her bed, using caution as he lowered her down into the mattress. Leaving her alone for a second while he raced to the adjoining bathroom; he dampened a face cloth for her face and found smelling salts in the medicinal cabinet.

"Come on pretty girl, please breathe this; please wake up." He begged, waving the salts underneath her nose.

He was seriously considering taking her to the ER when she wasn't responding, pausing only because she was clearly still breathing fine, when she finally came around; Luke let out a huge breath that he hadn't been aware that he was holding.

"What are you still doing here Luke?" He couldn't believe that they were the first words she managed.

"You collapsed Brooke; I wasn't going to leave you alone. What happened?"

"Low blood pressure probably." Brooke lied the best that she could.

"How are you feeling now?" Luke was peering closely into her emerald eyes, trying to determine if he needed to get her to the ER or not.

"I'll be fine after a glass of water." She watched as Luke bolted off the bed and down the stairs again to the kitchen. It was kind of sweet the attention he was giving her.

By the time he returned with the ice cold liquid which Brooke thankfully accepted, she was sitting up propped up by the number of pillows that cushioned her bed.

"There's no need for you to stay anymore, I'm fine now." Her emotional guard was back up as she placed the half-empty glass on the nightstand table.

"Don't be so stubborn Brooke, you just collapsed. I'm not going anywhere." Luke got himself comfortable on the bed next to Brooke, being careful not to cross any lines.

He could see when he slid his eyes to the girl next to him that she was preparing for an argument, he comprised.

"I'll stay until Rachel gets back. Just to make sure that nothing happens to you."

Brooke, too exhausted, to argue any further gave in; settling down in the bed to fall asleep for the night, being careful to not physically touch her ex-boyfriend.

Rachel didn't return until late night, or early the next morning, her watch claiming it was three am as she left her date with a lingering good night kiss in his car. Entering her house, making sure the door was locked securely behind her, the first thing she noticed was the giant teddy bear had been abandoned on the floor by the staircase.

She grabbed it by the paw, pulling it up the staircase with her, ready to berate Brooke for her stubbornness. The presents needed to stop piling up at her house, and she had to get her friend to see just how perfect Luke was for her.

She was stopped dead in her tracks though when she entered her bedroom and found her roommate and Lucas fast asleep on the bed together; Luke's hand resting on top of Brooke's still-flat abdomen.

Rachel considered breaking up the picture-perfect Kodak moment, knowing that the brunette would be ready for murder when she woke up and found the blond; but this was her chance to get Brooke to see the other side of him.

Putting the teddy bear at the foot of Brooke's bed, Rachel collapsed into her own bed, hoping that Brooke's morning sickness wouldn't betray her heavily-protected secret in the morning.

When Brooke woke up the following morning, the nausea surprisingly absent from her waking moments, she felt the most rested she had in weeks, and she was grateful that she had managed a full night sleep.

She was about to drift off again, hoping to get some more, when she noticed that something was touching her stomach. When she looked down, she noticed the hand that was draped over her stomach protectively; she could've recognised that hand anywhere.

"Lucas." Brooke shouted, pushing her ex away, "Lucas, wake up!"

The high school basketball star groaned his eyelids firmly shut as he resisted the morning.

"Five more minutes mum, dreaming, Brooke." Luke rolled over, and Brooke resisted the temptation to push him off the bed altogether.

"Perve, it's not your mother. It's Brooke."

Luke's eyes flung open, and he smiled sweetly up at the anger that was looking down on him. "Oh, morning pretty girl."

"What are you doing here; you promised me you would leave when Rachel got home." Brooke crossed her arms over her chest.

"I fell asleep; you can't expect me to stay up all night."

"Shut up the two of you." Rachel's croaky voice entered the conversation, it felt like that she had only drifted off to sleep; and the alcohol she had consumed last night on her date was enough to give her a headache. "It's too early in the morning for your petty bickering."

"Why didn't you wake him up, and make him leave Rachel?" Brooke was trying to cool her frustration down; stress was not going to do her any good at the moment.

"You two just looked so cute, cuddling and all." Rachel gave her infamous sly smile. "I thought it would be better to let you both sleep."

Brooke narrowed her eyes at her friend, who simply rolled over again and promptly fell back asleep. When Brooke realised it was futile arguing with Rachel, she turned her attention back to Lucas.

"It's morning, you're awake and I'm fine. So I think it's time for you to go."

"If that's what you want." He kissed Brooke's forehead as he rolled out of bed. Just because he was leaving now, did not mean he was giving up the fight.

---- ----

Brooke was enjoying the relative peace that surrounded her at the courtyard of Tree Hill High School during her lunch break, enjoying the healthy salad wrap that she had made that morning while everyone joked and laughed around her.

Rachel was…somewhere; Brooke preferred not to think about it, when her second best friend, Haley James-Scott slid into the seat next to her.

"Where you this morning Tutor Girl?" Brooke greeted her friend, having missed her in their morning Lit class together. "There was no one to talk to during English."

"I was at the doctors," Haley smiled joyfully, "Getting the all clear on your future godchild." Brooke stifled a squeal. "He or she wants you to have this." Haley dug into her bag and produced a black and white ultrasound pic.

"It's so tiny." Brooke awed, it was something she hadn't been able to comprehend during the hours she had stared at her own picture; how something so powerful could be so tiny.

"I know it's still surreal." Haley admitted, "It's still so strange to be pregnant during our senior year."

"No stranger that getting married during your junior year." Brooke laughed at her friend.

"Touché."

"I bet you cried when you saw this on the screen." Brooke pocketed the picture once Haley assured her she had plenty more.

"Of course I did." Haley laughed, "So did Nathan. Enough about me thought; it feels like we haven't talked in ages. What's going on with you?"

"School, sketching, Rachel." Brooke summed it up in three words. _Being pregnant, vomiting every morning, my nasty habit of fainting. _She really needed to watch her eating and drinking habits if she was going to stop that anytime soon.

She was so caught up in her health, that she didn't hear Haley calling out her name.

"I spaced for a second." Brooke apologised when Haley questioned her. "Some sketches that I need to get finished sometime this week."

"Luke told me that you two spent the night together last night." Haley continued the conversation once it was clear the Brooke wasn't bringing it up. "He also said you collapsed, what's wrong Tigger?"

"Nothing too serious, my blood pressure's been low lately; but I'm fixing it. And nothing happened last night. He just slept next to me, refusing to leave."

"Does this change anything?" Haley asked, and Brooke shook her head firmly. She had made up her mind and she needed to stick with it. Haley was going to further the conversation until she caught a glimpse of the time.

"Shit, I'm meant to meet some in the library for tutoring." She was already grabbing her bags. "I'll talk to you later though." She called out, racing across the courtyard.

"There's nothing to talk about." Brooke called back, unsure if her friend had heard her over the noise or not.

---- ----

Lucas was meant to be studying, but when his mind kept drifting back to Brooke and the night that he had spent at Rachel's house, he was finding it increasingly difficult to focus on anything else.

Giving up on the textbooks when his mind drifted for the fifth time in the last ten minutes, he grabbed a blank piece of paper to pen a letter. He had found a song that conveyed his thoughts perfectly earlier on that week, completely by accident, when he had been flicking through radio stations.

It wasn't his type of music, it wasn't even Brooke's type of music; but he was more concerned about the message behind it.

_Dear Pretty Girl, _he wrote.

_You don't know how much I miss you and how much I love you. _

_Being away from you is torturing me, you are the first thing I think about when I wake up, during the day, and you even occupy my dreams at night. Even now, when I'm meant to be studying I can think of nothing else._

_You are everything to me, you are like what I once told you; you are the biggest part of my world._

_I love you; I never thought I could possibly love a person as much as I love you. I had never considered before that this kind of love existed, but you were the one who showed me that it was real. _

_I never meant to hurt you, and now I realise that I was hurting myself too in the process and I swear to God that if I could take it all back, I would in a heartbeat._

_I want _us _again now, and in the future, because strangely enough you are _it _for me, like I told you a few months ago; you are everything I never knew I wanted in a girl and the one person that makes me feel whole._

_You once told me that you wanted me to fight for you, well I'm doing that now, so please give me a chance and come back to me because I would rather be alone than without you._

_Last, but not least, I'm sending you a gift with this letter. Please, take the time to listen to it. The song that I accidently heard on the radio, says everything that I feel for you Brooke, and everything you made me feel. _

_I love you Pretty Girl, I will always wait for you._

_Lucas._

He grabbed an envelope from the drawer, sliding the burnt disc containing the song inside along with the letter. Scribbling a small note on the back he pushed back from the desk, ready to post it.

_I Love You. Please don't burn it._

He made the entire walk to the Gatina house, hoping as he deposited the letter in the mailbox, that this would be what it takes to get a positive reaction from Brooke.

* * *

**A/N: I WANT TO HEAR YOUR OPINION ABOUT THE POSIBILITY OF NALEY HAVING A GIRL OR TWINS. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OR FEEL IN BOTH SITUATIONS? GOOD OR BAD .**

**SEE ON YOU ON THE NEXT UPDATE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**FIRST OF ALL I WANT TO SAY I´M SO SORRY FOR HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO UPDATE BUT I WILL LET YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. IN MID FEB. MY BROTHER CAME TO TOWN TO VISIT AND STAYED UNTIL THE END OF THE MONTH, IN THE MEANTIME MY GRAMS GOT SICK AGAIN AND IN MARCH SHE PASSED AWAY. PLUS I STARTED THE UNIVERSITY AGAIN AND THEY ARE KILLING ME WITH PROJECTS, READING ETC. SO THAT MEANS THAT I HAVE LITTLE TO NO TIME TO WRITE. THEN MY BETA/TRANSFORMER CASEY HAD SOME PERSONAL ISSUES TO TAKE CARE SO... BUT HERE WE ARE AGAIN.**

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: ARTEMI, BRUCAS FOREVER 1418, ARUBAGIRL0926, GOSAL11444, LOVEMESOMEJULIAN, BDAVISRULZ, DIANE HERMANS, PRINCESAKARLITA411, CHUKIE238, OTH-BRUCAS-LOVE, POLINE, BIZZYBEE9696, CJ08, SMARTIE01, VIRGENIE, SWEETESTGIRL123, TANYA2BYYOUR21, NATALEE1, BERT, -YAZ, TIGERVAWISH, BRUCAS-23.**

**I ALSO WANT TO THANK TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED CHAPTER 2 AND 3: MY GOOD FRIEND B, MY OTHER GOOD FRIEND TIM MACHINE**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER CASEY FOR THIS GREAT CHAPTER**

**SINCE I HAVEN´T POST A CHAPTER IN SO LONG I WILL DO A QUICK RECAP SO YOU DON´T HAVE TO READ THE LAST CHAPTER AGAIN: 1 - NALEY DISCUSSES FINANCIAL PROBLEMS. 2 - RACHEL NAGGING BROOKE BECAUSE SHE DIDN´T DO NOTHING AFTER SHE GOT THE FLOWERS AND THE LETTER FROM LUCAS. 3 - HALEY ASKED MONEY FROM DAN. 4 - BROOKE GOES TO HER PREGNANCY CHECK UP. 5 - NATHAN GIVING HALEY A HARD TIME BECAUSE SHE WENT TO ASK DAN FOR MONEY. 6 - KAREN AND BROOKE TALK. 7 - LUCAS IN BROOKE´S HOUSE WITH A HUGE JUMBO SIZE TEDDY BEAR THAT SAYS I LOVE FOR YOU FOR HER. 8 - BROOKE AND HALEY TALK. 9 - LUCAS WRITTING ANOTHER LETTER TO BROOKE AND HE ADDED A CD SONG FOR HER A PRESENT WITH THE LETTER.**

**PLUS TO MAKE UP FOR THE LACK OF UPDATE THE PROMO VID FOR THE FIC IS DONE, THANKS TO MY WONDERFUL FRIEND B. THE LINK WILL BE IN MY PROFILE, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT BECAUSE IT´S AMAZING, I CAN´T STOP WATCHING IT.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO NICK LACHEY, AND HIS RECORD COMPANY. ANY SONG THAT IS USE IN THIS CHAPTER BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNERS (THANKS TO FRIEND TORS FOR SUGGEST IT)**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

_**What's Left of Me  
Chapter Five**_

*Flashback*

Leaving the drugstore, having made the expensive detour after the doctor's appointment; Brooke and Rachel weren't paying attention to their surroundings while they talked to each other. It wasn't until someone came out of nowhere, bumping Brooke and almost sending herself and Rachel onto the floor.

Brooke dropped the bag, the prenatal vitamins that were inside rolling across the sidewalk, unseen, onto the road. The aggressor, only just realising who his victims were stopped to apologise.

"Brooke, I didn't see you. Are you okay?" Brooke's heart stopped when the voice of her ex-boyfriend slash father of her unborn baby apologised.

"I…I'm okay." Brooke stuttered nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"I was jogging." He looked at Brooke curiously; she knew that he regularly jogged around town. "Hi Rachel." He gave the red-head a quick acknowledging smile.

"Lucas." Rachel nodded briefly in return, any evidence of their recent secret camaraderie hidden.

"How could you not see me?" Brooke questioned, trying to subtly ascertain whether or not she had lost any of her purchases, she couldn't tell. "We were standing right here, it's kind of hard to miss us."

"I was listening to music, thinking." Like normal. "I think a better question is how could you not see me?"

Rachel laughed, agreeing with at least some of the question and Brooke shot her friend an angry glare, she was meant to be supportive of the best friend. "I was having an important conversation with Rachel. You should really watch where you're running."

Luke waited for any sort of elaboration, but Brooke clearly was not in a sharing mood. "What are you doing in a drugstore?" He asked after the long silence, for the first time noticing the store where the two girls had just exited. "Are you sick? Did you faint again?"

"I'm not sick. Rachel was out of birth control and I just had to pick up some things."

Lucas waited for another elaboration. "I'm not telling you." Brooke almost screamed, "I don't have to tell you things like this."

"I worry about you though Brooke, I still love you." Again, the hormones racing through Brooke caused a momentary lapse in the wall she had put up between herself and Lucas but before anything happened, the wall was up again.

"Well don't. We're not together anymore." She didn't know how many more times she could say that.

"Brooke…"

The brunette cut him off before he could continue any further; she couldn't take any more of Luke's determination to get her back today. "We have to go, right Rach?"

"We have a salon appointment in an hour." She apologetically apologised to the blond; even she felt sorry for him. Brooke was a stubborn person.

Brooke grabbed Rachel's arm, leading her towards the car and they were almost inside when they both heard the running footsteps of Luke behind them, him calling out her name.

"What do you want Lucas?" Brooke cried out. "I don't want to talk anymore."

"You forgot these." He held out the prenatal vitamins that Brooke hadn't realised was missing from her bag. "Why do you have them? What's going? Is there something that I should know?"

"I…" Rachel was not about to get into the middle of this conversation. "I'm going to wait in the car." She shot her best friend a good-luck-getting-out-of-this look and slammed the door behind her; cracking the window slightly so she could listen in to the conversation.

"Why do you assume they're mine?" Brooke was trying to stall for time, trying to find a way to talk her way around _prenatal _vitamins.

"It was on the street, next to where your bag dropped. Don't answer one question with another question. What are you doing with them?"

"Okay, I bought them." There was no denying that fact. "But they're not mine. I bought them for Haley." A moment of inspiration came to her. "I know she and Nathan are short on money, and since I'm the godmother I thought I'd help her out. But you can't tell her."

"Why not?"

"Because, she doesn't know I'm doing this. I don't know how she'll take it, and I want it to be a surprise."

"Fine." Luke handed back the bottle, "It's a nice thing you're doing for Haley and Nate."

Brooke smiled a little, then turned back to the car, "I'll talk to you later Lucas."

"Don't say a word." Brooke hissed at Rachel once she was inside the safety of the car.

"Fine." Rachel laughed, unable to hold it in. Her friend had done a pretty good job coming up with the story on the spot.

Taking advantage of Haley's one day off of work, Nathan snuck away from after school basketball practice to go visit Karen; knowing that his wife was probably in the library studying hard for an upcoming test.

Sliding into a booth in the almost empty café, he waited patiently for the owner to emerge from the kitchen.

"Nathan," Karen's friendly voice floated across the dining area. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit for? It's Haley's day off, she's not here."

"I know." Nathan shrugged slightly, "I actually came to talk to you."

Karen slid into the seat opposite Nathan without another word, and leaned forward into her son's half-brother. "What about? I'm all ears."

"Well, I'm guessing you know that Haley's pregnant, and I'm guessing you know that we're having some financial difficulties at the moment." He began his speech after a hesitation; coming to Karen had been a last resort, even though he knew that she would help anyway possible.

"I heard congratulations." Karen spoke softly, not wanting to interrupt the teenage boy.

"We lost our gas and power the other day," Nathan admitted. "Luke was kind enough to lend me the money; and I totally intend to pay him back every cent. I was hoping…" That was where his thoughts trailed off.

"You were hoping you could get a job here." Karen finished off his sentence without a second thought. "How do you plan on juggling work with school and basketball practice?"

"I'll make it work." Nathan was close to begging, and he could see that Karen was considering it.

"How about you handle the deliveries." She spoke again after a short silence. "You can come here after your school and basketball commitments, and use the space to study. When an order is placed, all you have to do is run the delivery out to them. You can spend more time with your beautiful wife this way."

"Perfect." Nathan had a wide grin on his face, "I'll start whenever you want me too. I just have to tell Haley first. Thanks so much Karen."

"Don't think about it. I want you and Haley to know that you can always come to me for help; I know what it's like to be a teen mother, remember. You know you have a great support network in me, and Luke, and your friends."

Nathan nodded, he definitely knew that. Even if his father wouldn't help them, everyone else was willing to.

"Change of subject," Karen leant back in her chair. "Do you want something to eat? There's a limited time offer today."

"What's that?" Nathan wasn't about to pass up a cheap meal.

"All you can eat, for free."

"I can't refuse that," Nathan laughed. "I'll have a burger with fries and onion rings."

The thought of exercise nauseating to the pregnant cheerleader, Brooke had cancelled cheerleading practice; returning to Rachel's house alone since the redhead had stayed behind to talk up some guy.

Automatically she checked the mail box as she walked up the driveway, no longer surprised to find another one of Luke's letters. Climbing up the stairs, wanting the comfort of the bedroom to read the emotion filled letter, she waited until she was spread across the bed to open the letter.

It was a moving letter, they were becoming Luke's speciality, and she had tried not to break down into tears as she tried to reassure herself that she was making the right choice.

Placing the blank CD that had been enclosed in the letter into her laptop, she waited for Miley Cyrus "When I Look At You" to start playing.

Before the song had even faded out, the tears were coursing down her cheeks and the sobs shook her figure. She could no longer deny that she still loved him, and she was now seriously considering running to find him and tell him the truth.

"What are you doing listening to _Miley Cyrus?_" Brooke looked up to find Rachel with a weird expression on her face as she stared at her friend's laptop, entering the room to catch the last couple of lines to the song.

One look at Brooke's tear stained face though, and Rachel was at the side of the bed trying to comfort her friend. Once she had calmed down, Rachel repeated her question. "It's definitely not your type of music." She added.

"Luke sent it with his latest letter; apparently it was everything he wanted to say."

Rachel laughed; she could see the romantic sending that type of song. "I can see him sending you something like that."

"Shut up." Brooke scolded lightly between tears. "It's a beautiful song."

Rachel looked at her friend, and evaluated the red blotchy eyes and tear-ruined makeup. "So, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Brooke sniffed unconvincingly, clicking several buttons on her computer to shut down iTunes.

"So why are you crying?" Rachel easily saw past her friend's bravado act. She knew that Brooke was incapable of holding in her emotions without it blowing up in her face.

"It's this letter. It's the song." Brooke sobbed, Rachel was right; she couldn't hold it in. "It's these damn hormones, everything's all over the place."

"Well, you know that you have to deal with the hormones for another six months." Rachel laughed. "Show me the letter." She held out her hand, waiting patiently for the pieces of paper.

She took her time to read the letter, before handing back to her best friend; a small smile on her lips. "It's a beautiful letter, just like all the other's Luke has sent."

Brooke agreed; there was no way she could deny that Luke was sending her beautiful letters.

"What are you going to do about it?" Rachel asked bluntly, "_Are _you going to do anything about it?" Even Rachel knew that sooner or later Luke would disappear.

"I was thinking that maybe I should give Luke some slack, I mean; he's been so kind and he doesn't even know about the baby…"

Rachel poked her slightly, encouraging her to go on.

"I was thinking of going to talk to him." Brooke ended. "And if we can get through it without arguing, maybe I'll give this relationship another go."

Rachel laughed, "Hallelujah. I knew you would finally come to your senses."

By the time that Nathan had finished his talk with Karen at the café, and managed to get a short game in down at the Rivercourt, it was late evening when he walked in to his small apartment.

"Hey Nathan." Haley smiled from her position on the couch, relaxing because of her day off; he crossed the room quickly to drop a kiss on her lips.

"I got a job." He hadn't meant to blurt it out, but he was so excited about the news.

Haley laughed out of surprise; she hadn't imagined he was going to say that. "Where?" She asked.

"Karen's café, we organised it today." She moved over on the couch so he could sit down as well.

"How are you going to fit that in…"

Nathan cut Haley off, already knowing the question. It had been the same one that Karen had asked him earlier.

"Well, see I won't be 'working' the whole time. I can study in between; and I start after practice."

"What is it exactly that you're doing at Karen's?" Haley asked, trying to keep the suspicious out of her voice.

"I'm the delivery boy." Nathan smiled. "I'll take people their phone in orders. I get to spend more time with you this way; isn't that great." He wrapped her up in a hug.

"You and Karen really talked this through, huh." Haley wasn't annoyed; no, she was impressed.

"So, you're okay with me taking this job?"

"Of course I'm okay with it." Haley laughed. "When do you start?"

"Well, I can probably start tomorrow." Nathan shrugged. "Do you want to know what I want to do now though?"

Haley shrieked playfully when Nathan lifted her with ease into the traditional bridal hold. She knew where he was taking her.

"Hello Karen."

Karen screamed, she had been cleaning the counter of her café following the hectic breakfast rush; and she had only disappeared into the kitchen for a second to get more liquid cleaner. When she'd come back out, she hadn't expected to be greeted by her ex, Dan Scott.

"You look gorgeous, today."

"Thanks Dan." Karen's voice was sarcastic. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Spare time." Dan shrugged his shoulders, casually. "Thought I'd come have a chat."

"Oh." That surprised Karen. "Can I get you anything?" She asked finally, she still needed to be polite.

"Coffee would be great." Dan smiled. Karen wondered what his hidden motive was, but she got him the coffee anyway.

"The café looks kinda…slow." Dan said five minutes later, steaming cup of coffee in his hand.

"An hour ago it was chaotic." Karen replied; "The breakfast rush." She explained when Dan looked at her questioningly.

"Do you need more help in here?" The caring side of Dan was new to Karen.

"No Dan, I've got enough staff. Haley and Deb are big helps too."

Dan nodded as if he was contemplating something. "If you need anything Karen, don't be afraid to ask; I want to be able to help like Keith did for so long. When's your next doctor's appointment?"

"This afternoon." Karen had stopped cleaning; this conversation was just getting too confusing. Dan was never kind and considerate.

"Do you want any company for the appointment?"

"I can go alone Dan. What is this nice, caring Dan act you're pulling suddenly? It's creepy." She couldn't keep her feelings a secret any longer.

"I'm just trying to change Karen, become a better person."

It was obvious that though Karen wanted to believe him, she was having some trouble.

Dan put down his cup, and a couple of bills on the counter. "Mayor's duties." He shrugged as a way of goodbye. "If you need any help Karen, just call."

"Luke, Luke, wait up." Luke had almost made it out of the schoolyard, shortly after the three fifteen bell when he heard the familiar voice of his best-friend slash sister-in-law calling his name. He slowed down to let her catch up.

"Didn't you hear me calling?" She panted, easily falling into line next to her oldest friend.

"I slowed down for you."

"Thank you, for the money Luke." Haley spoke softly as they continued the walk; she felt terrible that she had yet to thank him. "We are paying you back every cent."

"Don't worry about it Hales." Luke didn't exactly want to discuss financial problems with Haley. "You know I'd always help you and Nathan out. Think of it as a baby gift. You're gonna need the money in the future."

"You're a good friend Lucas Scott."

"How is my niece or nephew doing in there?" He brushed the slightest bump on Haley's stomach as they continued to walk.

"He or she is doing great." Haley smiled. "We went to the doctor's, so far everything's fine. That reminds me…" She dug around in her bag for a second before retrieving a piece of paper.

"Ultrasound, for you."

"Gee, thanks Hales. You know, it's like scientifically proven that Scott men produce boys' right?"

"Where did you get that?" Haley laughed at the random piece of information.

"Well, there's Dan, Keith, Nathan and Me. That's proof enough."

"Well, personally, I'm hoping for a girl." Haley touched her stomach. "Maybe your little investigation will be proved wrong."

Nathan was setting the table for dinner that night, while Haley finished the cooking; when the doorbell rang.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Nathan was shocked when he opened the door to find his recently absentee mother. "I thought you were still in LA with your second cousin?"

"Is that the right way to greet your mother?" Deb playfully scolded her son. Nathan wrapped his mom up in a hug, giving her the proper hello she deserved.

"I missed you and Haley too much, so I came home." Deb explained her sudden arrival.

"Well, come in. We're about to have dinner." Nathan moved away from the doorframe allowing his mother in.

Nathan led Deb to the table, offering her a seat. The elder woman had barely sat down when Haley walked through from the kitchen; greeting her mother in law with a big smile.

"Deb, Hi. You're back already?"

Deb was out of her seat again, wrapping Haley up in a hug. "I missed you two just so much." She suddenly pulled herself out of the hug. "You're pregnant?"

Haley looked at Nathan, not exactly sure what to do. "Yeah, I…"

"Were you planning on telling me?" The surprise and the shock were evident in her face.

"Of course, mom." Nathan said carefully, he didn't want to upset his mother. "But we didn't really want to do it over the phone."

"How could you tell?" That question was the more pressing issue on Haley's mind, now she was self-conscious. "I'm barely showing."

"A mother knows." Deb smiled, wrapping up Haley in another hug.

"Listen," Nathan interrupted the female bonding time. "How about we eat first, then we can spend all night talking about this baby." The boy was starved.

"Don't worry Hales." Deb laughed, sitting back down at the table. "He was always like that."

Luke was in his own little world, walking down the courtyard to the school's main entrance before the school day had officially started. He was so far into his own little world, and the music coming out of his iPod, that he jumped when someone grabbed at his arm.

He flung around, the speakers flying out of his ears, and he found Peyton smiling at him timidly. "I was wondering if we could talk?"

"What about?" Luke didn't want one of Peyton's conversations this early in the morning.

"I'm really sorry; you know about the last time we talked."

"I told you that was okay." He didn't really want to get into that moment.

"No it's not. I want you to forget everything I said…"

"Peyton, really it's okay."

"So we're friends again?" She wrapped Luke up in a hug, sobbing slightly. "I really need my friends again."

It was only bad luck that someone pushed their way out into the morning sunlight from the inside of the school; someone who had only given into days of thought, who had finally decided she did have the strength to try and work her relationship out with Lucas.

Brooke cursed herself when she saw Peyton and Lucas embrace, she had been stupid to think that history wouldn't repeat itself.

"Damn you Peyton." Brooke muttered under her breath, racing back into the school to find an empty room to think.

"Peyton, wait. You don't understand." Lucas pulled away from the hug. "It's okay what you said the other day, but I still really love Brooke."

"What has that got to do with us being friends?"

"I can't be friends with you, if I'm going to have a chance in hell at winning her back."

"Why?" Peyton could be oblivious sometimes to the world around her.

"Because, Brooke won't let me get close to her again if she thinks that history has a chance of repeating itself."

"I can forget our history. I can forget everything I said, and just be friends." Peyton really wanted Lucas back as a friend.

"You can't erase words, and things that happened. They'll always be there, and they'll definitely always be in Brooke's mind."

"But…"

"No Peyton. Goodbye." Then Lucas disappeared into the school, leaving Peyton standing there; confuse, in the front courtyard of the school.


	6. Chapter 6

**I´M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE, I WAS SWAMPED WITH UNIVERSITY WORK THEN I WENT ON VACATION BUT IT WAS HARD TO GET MY WRITTING MOJO BACK FINALLY I FINISHED THE CHAPTER. ****I SENT IT OVER TO MY BETA BUT SHE TOOK LONG IN GIVING TO ME BECAUSE SHE HAD HER COMPUTER FUCKED UP BUT HERE IT IS NOW.**

**BY THE WAY IF YOU DON´T HEAR FROM ME DON´T WORRY I DON´T LIKE TO USE A/N AS CHAPTERS, I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE THE STORY UNTIL I WILL END IT**

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: PRINCESA KARLITA 411, OTH-BRUCAS-LOVE, ONETREEHILLGIRL066, BROOKENLUCAS4EVA03, HOWDOYOUSLEEP. WRESTLINGFAN29, WILTINGLILLY, SUNLOISSPROD, MANDEEP, BDAVISRULZ, ARTEMI, ARUBAGIRL0926, DIANEHERMANS, MAFIAPRINCESS09, BREAKINGDAWN007, GEMELLANTODD, TANYA2BYYOUR21, CHELL2233, JLOVINGG, SUPERSTARGIRL7, PEYTONBROOKE, OTHSBERKB, LUCKYBROODY, BRUCASPURPLEMONKEY, BROODYANDCHEERY143, RANDOMGIRL1200, ELIXIR2K5, DISAPPOINTED253.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER CASEY FOR THIS GREAT CHAPTER AND BECS FOR TEACHING ME HOW TO UPLOAD CHAP.2 SINCE I DIDN´T HAVE A CLUE LMAO. BY THE WAY I REALLY LIKE THIS CHAPTER, PLUS THERE IS AN INSIDE JOKE IN IT(I HOPE YOU WILL CATCH IT)**

**HERE IS WHAT HAPPENED IN THE LAST CHAPTER:**

- **LUCAS BUMPED BROOKE AND RACHEL OUTSIDE THE DRUGSTORE**

**- KAREN/NATHAN TALK ASKING FOR A JOB**

**- BROOKE READING LUCAS´S LETTER AND HEARING THE SONG WHEN I LOOK AT YOU BY MILEY CYRUS.**

**- NATHAN TELLING HALEY THAT HE GOT A JOB AT KAREN´S**

**- DAN STOPPED BY KAREN´S AND OFFERED TO ACCOMPANY TO HER DOCTOR´S APPOINTMENT.**

**- HALEY THANKING LUCAS ABOUT THE MONEY LOAN.**

**- DEB ARRRIVED AT TREE HILL AFTER A TRIP AND WENT TO VISIT NALEY**

**- LUCAS AND PEYTON TALK. PEYTON WANT HIM BACK EVEN AS A FRIEND AND LUCAS SAID NO.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO NICK LACHEY, AND HIS RECORD COMPANY. ANY SONG THAT IS USE IN THIS CHAPTER BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNERS**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

_**What's Left of Me  
Chapter Six**_

Nathan hadn't said anything to Haley about his plans for the day; he had only kissed her goodbye as he walked out the door, like he did every day.

"Welcome to Duke University," He entered the first building he had found; which fortunately turned out to be admissions. "How may I help you?"

"Can you tell me where I might find Coach K?"

"At this hour…" She paused, checking the computer. "You can find him in the Schwartz-Butters Athletic Center."

"Thanks," Nathan nodded, before stopping again. "Can you tell me how I can get there?"

"Walk straight out, make a right turn, walk three blocks and then turn at your left. It's right there."

Nathan nodded again, "Thanks."

The lady behind the desk just smiled and waved in return.

What the woman in the admissions office failed to mention, after Nathan had made the easy walk through the campus, was just how large the athletic center was. It took him twenty minutes and half the athletic center before he found the office that he wanted. Knocking, he waited until the gruff _come in _was called out.

"Nathan Scott!" The man, who had stood as his door opened, smiled.

"You know who I am?" Nathan asked.

"Of course, I've been following you closely boy; you're having one hell of a season."

"Thanks."

Coach K nodded, "What brings you all the way out to Durham?"

"I wanted, needed, to talk to you."

The coach gestured to one of the guest seats as he reclaimed his own, Nathan sat down before he started to talk again.

"Well, I'm still seventeen, as you know, my eighteenth is coming up and I'm a married man."

The coach chortled, "That's a first from a high school senior. Congratulations."

Nathan didn't know how to answer, so he just continued. "My wife is an amazing woman. Like you said, I'm having a great year that was recently topped off with the news that I'm going to become a father. If our financial situation was difficult before, it's going to get a lot more difficult soon." He stalled, unsure how to continue.

"Go on son, I'm listening. Don't be afraid to speak your mind."

"Well, it's been my dream to come to Duke since I was a little kid, but I need help but right now, with the money situation…"

"What kind of help?"

"I don't know, help finding an apartment or house that we can rent, a job; it's the only way I'm going to be able to accept the scholarship."

"I'm not trying to blackmail you." Nathan rushed on, when the coach had just sat there staring at him while he spoke.

"Did your wife apply here too?" The coach eventually spoke again. Nathan nodded silently. "It's tough to be a teen parent." The coach mused, and Nathan wasn't sure how he was meant to answer.

"Definitely." He answered finally.

"Listen, Nathan. I can't answer at the moment, because something like this is definitely out of my area of influence."

"Oh, that's okay. Don't worry then."

"What I can do is talk to the Dean. We might be able to sort something out for the two of you."

**.:.:.:.**

Rachel bounded up the stairs of her house, two at a time; to find Brooke stretched out across her bed with a sketchpad in front of her, the brunette's attention solely on the white sheet of paper in front of her.

"So, spill." It was Rachel's greeting as she sat down on her bed. "Tell me what happened."

"What happened with what?" Brooke asked innocently, her eyes not once leaving the piece of paper. She didn't want to talk.

"C'mon Brookie. Don't play dumb. You were going to talk to Luke today."

"Nothing happened." Brooke shrugged her shoulders. End of discussion.

"Nothing happened?" Rachel didn't believe her friend, and she wasn't going to let her off the hook this easily.

"Nothing happened because I didn't talk to him."

"Brookie," Rachel sighed, "What happened? You were so sure on working things out this morning."

"I went to the courtyard to find him this morning, and reality hit me in this face."

"What happened now?"

"Peyton." Brooke hissed the name. "She was crying and he was doing everything he could to comfort her."

Lucas was a dumb ass, and Rachel was going to make sure he knew it. "What did you do?"

"I left." Brooke's eyes never once left her sketchpad. She didn't want to think about this more.

"That's why you were weird all day; I thought you were just nervous." Rachel laughed slightly. "Are you sure what you saw is what really happened?"

"Are you calling me a liar?" Brooke finally looked up from the sketchpad, defensive and angry.

"No Brooke, I'm just saying maybe you misinterpreted the scene."

"I know what I saw Rachel." She was definitely angry. "It's the same thing that happens every time."

"This just doesn't add up to me." Rachel admitted. The same Lucas who had asked her for help in winning back her best friend, the same Lucas who had showered Brooke with a constant stream of gifts, couldn't be the same Lucas hugging Peyton.

"What do you want me to add up?" Brooke nearly spat out the words. "Lucas is _always _available when Peyton wants him."

"Okay Brooke, obviously you know him better than I do." She appeased, even though she was almost certain Brooke had the wrong idea.

"Damn right. Damn Peyton." Brooke wanted to scream and cry.

"Okay, how about we forget about Luke and Peyton and go get my future godchild the Choc fudge brownie ice cream I know it wants."

Brooke finally smiled. "Your future godchild definitely wants that."

**.:.:.:.**

Nathan was sitting at the counter of Karen's café focusing on his homework while Haley buzzed around the store, serving customers; it was his first day on the job and so far he was finding it easy.

"You have a delivery Nathan." Karen emerged from the kitchen with a bag. "600 Castle Street."

"I recognize that address, a classmate lives there."

Karen raised one eyebrow. "Is that a problem Nathan?"

Nathan shook his head quickly and Karen smiled, sliding the bag into his direction before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"I heard you finally have a delivery." Haley appeared at his side while he was putting all his homework away so he could leave. "Where?" She asked conversationally as he kissed her softly.

"Sue Garvey's." He shrugged casually.

"Nathan." Haley tried not to shout too loudly. "You know she wants you. The hot basketball star."

"Wow." Nathan laughed. "I can't believe this."

"What?" Haley narrowed her eyes at him.

"Haley James Scott gets jealous." He was teasing her, as he circled his arms around her still-slender waist.

"No I'm not." Haley got defensive. "You _know _how she's all trying to get to you, and she asked for this delivery because she knows you're the one going to show up at her house."

"You're jealous." Nathan was having fun. "You think Sue's going to lock me up in her room and never let me leave."

"No I'm not." Haley was defensive. "This is not funny Nathan!"

"Don't worry Hales," He kissed her softly on the lips. "You'll always have my heart. I have to go before Karen kills me for taking so long."

"Fine go," Haley sighed. "But_ please _be careful."

Nathan laughed as he grabbed the take out bag, "Love you."

"Love you too." Haley grumbled as she went back to work.

**.:.:.:.**

During lunch the next day, while Brooke nibbled on a ham and cheese sandwich and Rachel was busy finishing last minute homework; they talked to Haley about her pregnancy while Nathan was busy at a lunchtime workout.

Brooke didn't notice Luke approaching until it was too late.

"Hey Haley. Rachel." Luke smiled at the two girls as they replied in unison.

"Brooke, can I talk to you?" He focused his attention on the brunette.

"I guess." Brooke sighed, putting down her sandwich. "What about?"

Luke gave her an incredulous look; he wanted to talk about what he _always _wanted to talk about with her.

"I'm tired of talking about us Luke. I will go if you keep pushing this."

"Don't go." Luke half-pleaded. "Can I at least give you a present?"

"Another?" She shrugged. "Okay." She couldn't help that she liked feeling pampered.

Luke placed a big box of chocolates on the table with a note taped on the top. "Open the note after I've left."

Then he walked off without another word.

"He's still so in love with you." Haley sighed dreamily as she watched her brother-in-law walk off.

"Brookie, open the box. I want to know what it is." Rachel pushed her homework aside.

Slowly, Brooke opened the box; inside was bombons.

"Aawww," Haley sighed again. "He gave you bombons." She was definitely hormonal this afternoon.

"Want one Hales?" Brooke was trying to work out how she felt about it.

Haley nodded excitedly, "the baby definitely wants one...or two."

"Didn't he say there was also a note?" Rachel asked, picking out a chocolate for herself. Just because she was the only non-pregnant teenager at the table didn't mean she was going to miss out.

"I heard him say that too." Haley mumbled; her mouth full of chocolate.

"Come on, we're dying to know what he said here." Rachel handed the note over, to Haley's agreement.

"Oh, so now you two get along." Brooke slightly grumbled as she opened the envelope.

_Pretty girl: Life is an endless search for things until you find the true love, everything else lose its importance, my search was over that summer day when you left for LA because that was the day I realized how much I love you and how much you mean to me. Come back to me, I love you. Luke._ She read silently, unable to speak while she read.

Once again, Brooke's eyes were filling up with tears and she was speechless.

"What's wrong Tigger?" Haley was instantly concerned. "Was the note good or bad?"

"Since I live with her, I'm guessing the note's great. Right Brooke?" Rachel watched her friend closely. "She gets emotional at the sweet gestures Luke's making now."

"You're right." Haley realized. "I haven't seen her like this since the Keller fiasco."

"Keller fiasco?" Rachel was confused as she grabbed the note from Brooke's hand.

"I'll tell you some other time." Haley promised.

**.:.:.:.**

Nathan was glad that after the end of his shift at the café he'd managed to make it down to the River court to shoot hoops with all the other guys. They'd been there for ten minutes before Luke finally showed up.

"Having fun?" Luke sat down on the bench to watch the game.

"Well, we just started but Nate and me are already kicking Fergie and Junk's ass' five to tree." Skills laughed, never stopping bouncing the ball down the court.

"Great." Luke laughed, sitting back to watch the game.

"Great for you maybe, definitely not me." Junk grumbled.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you guys something." Junk and Fergie were glad for the break.

"I'm planning a romantic night with Brooke..." He started.

"She still hasn't given you another chance?" Skills laughed. Luke glowered.

"I want to use the court." He continued, ignoring Skills.

"How is this court romantic in any way?" Nate laughed at his older brother.

"It has special meaning for the both of us. If I have any chance at all, it's going to be here. I want to use it tomorrow night."

All the guys nodded and mumbled in agreement. They could all go one night without the River court.

"Nate, I need your help. I need you to bring Brooke to the court."

"Excuse me?" Nathan's voice rose a little bit. "I don't want to intrude on your relationship problems."

"She won't come if she knows I'm the one waiting for her." Luke reasoned, when Nate still looked doubtful he continued. "C'mon bro, I've never asked for anything before and as much as I hate to bring it up. You owe me."

"Fine." Nathan sighed. "But if I have to endure the wrath of Brooke in the future, you're going to know about it."

**.:.:.:.**

Luke followed Nathan home once the game ended an hour later with Junk and Fergie disappearing in disgust at their loss.

"What do you want my help with?" Haley greeted her best friend when Nate disappeared into the bathroom to shower.

"How do you know...?"

"Because you have those puppy dog eyes you always have when you want something from me." Haley laughed while she worked on dinner.

"Am I that obvious?" Luke grimaced.

"I've known you since we were eight Luke." Haley laughed. "What is it?"

"Romantic night with Brooke; I have everything planned, except for the music. I'm stuck; I need something that expresses everything."

Haley stared at her and Nate's CD collection, as she tried to come up with something. She knew that Peyton would have the perfect answer, but considering Luke was trying to win Brooke back she knew why the blonde girl had been passed over.

"My dear Lucas, I found the perfect song." A big smile spread across Haley's face as she pulled a CD out of the rack.

"Track number seven." She assured him handing over a Bryan Adams CD. "No girl can resist, and this should tell Brooke everything you feel for her."

"Am I that obvious?" He didn't want to come across as too desperate. Or pathetic.

"Are you kidding?" Haley laughed kindly. "You practically live in another world when you look at her. It's like we all just disappear when you talk or even look at her."

"She still feels _something_ for you." Haley promised. "I was with her when she got the bombons and note, remember? I haven't seen her like that since the whole Keller mess, and you remember how that ended."

"Thanks Hales," he kissed her cheek. "For everything."

**.:.:.:.**

By lunchtime the next day Nate still hadn't talked to Brooke, and his brother was going to kill him if he broke his promise. He found her at her locker, with Rachel; who had become her second shadow recently.

"Hey Brooke, Rachel." Nathan greeted them warmly.

"Hey hotshot." Brooke smiled at her childhood friend. "Haven't seen you around recently. How's everything?"

"Great, I actually need to talk to you about something."

Brooke nodded, "Of course Nate. Anything."

Nate turned to stare at Rachel pointedly. "Do you mind?" He asked as friendly as possible.

"I'll see you at the table." Rachel smiled at Brooke. "See ya Nathan."

Nathan watched Rachel walk off before he turned back to Brooke. "I want to know if you can come with me to the River court tonight."

"Nate," Brooke smiled softly. "In the past? Sure, I'd love to. But you're married now and having a baby; and Haley's my best friend. I couldn't do that to her." She said it all with a straight face.

"What?" Nate had to think for a second. "That's not what I meant Brooke."

"I know, I was joking." Brooke laughed. "I just wanted to see your face, it was great."

"You're in a good mood today." Nate noticed. Brooke nodded, her smile growing even further.

"What is it?" Brooke finally asked.

"Well, I've planned this romantic night for Hales at the River court. I just want a woman's perspective to make sure it's perfect."

"That's _so _romantic Nathan." Brooke sighed. "When do you want me there?"

"I'll pick you up B." Nate promised. "You're already doing me a favor here. Eight o'clock?"

"That's perfect." Brooke smiled.

"I'm so lucky to have you." Nate wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders.

"You don't need to suck up to me now Nate." Brooke laughed, "I already said yes."

**.:.:.:.**

The concrete court floor was covered in rose petals and illuminated with small candles to light up the night. Right in the middle of the court was a small fold out table-clothed table with the food all set out, covered to protect it from the wilderness.

Luke was waiting in the semi-darkness with his small portable CD player and the CD that Haley had lent him. He'd worn something semi-formal to once again prove to Brooke that he was serious; a suit sans the tie.

"What do you think?" Nathan asked; surveying the intense dedication Luke had put into it.

"This is beautiful Nathan." Brooke sighed, it really was.

"Do you think Haley will like it?" Nate asked.

"I'm sure she'll love it."

Nathan sought Luke out in the darkness. "Do you love it?"

"Of course I do." Brooke sighed again. "It's so romantic; a girl could definitely fall in love with these."

"Do you wish someone would do this for you?" He was still watching Luke.

Brooke nodded, "This is a huge _I love you_ sign."

"Wait until you hear the song I prepared for her."

"Someone's going to get lucky tonight." Brooke laughed as Nate headed towards his car.

"Just let me get into the sound system." He called back to her.

Nate nodded towards Luke as he disappeared from Brooke's view, mouthing a _don't mention it _to follow Luke's _thank you._

A few minutes later, after enough silence Bryan Adams "Have You Ever Really Loved A Women" filled the small River court.

Luke stood silently behind Brooke, placing a red rose in front of her face.

"Amazing song Nate," She was tearing up again. "You should really give the rose to Haley though."

"I wanted to give it to you though."

"Lucas?" Brooke turned around, surprised. "Where'd Nathan go?"

"Nathan. He's probably back at his house now."

"To get Haley?" So she was slow tonight.

"Why?"

"For their romantic night?" How could he miss the transformation of the River court?

"Brooke." Luke smiled, "This is our romantic night. All of this is for you."

"Luke..."

"I will never get tired of saying this Brooke. I love you and I want you back. I want us again, I miss you."

"Why the River court?" Brooke didn't completely understand.

"Because, this is my whole world; you're the biggest part of my world and this place has so many memories of us together."

Brooke was speechless, trying to absorb everything and remain strong, and not give in to crying or into something she would later regret. She also made a mental reminder to kick Nathan's ass later.

After several long minutes of silence, Luke spoke up again.

"I even made dinner." Luke led Brooke over to the dinner table. "Your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes." He smiled, lifting the lid off one of the pancakes.

"I need to go..." After a couple of seconds of silence, Brooke blurted it out.

"No. Brooke, please..." He couldn't let her walk out again.

"Seriously Luke, I need to go..." Brooke said with a little more force, taking two steps backwards.

Luke grabbed her wrist, a little more tightly than he intended to, careful not to hurt her. "Please Brooke, just stay for dinner. I'll drive you home later..."

**.:.:.:.**

"Don't tell me they cut the electricity again, we paid the bill." Nathan groaned walking into the house after leaving Brooke at the River court; finding the place lit with candles.

"No." Haley laughed, emerging from the kitchen. "Since Luke was being all romantic tonight with Brooke, I thought we were due for a romantic night too."

"What did you plan for us Mrs. Scott?" Nate asked, putting his hands on her hips, pulling her into him.

"I cooked dinner and then afterwards maybe we could play..."

"I like that idea." Nathan grinned. Haley reached up on her toes to kiss him softly against his lips. "But I have a better idea. How about we leave the food for later and play now?"

Haley giggled; she definitely liked that idea more.

Nathan spread Haley against the bedcover, using more care than he had done in the past. Starting at her forehead, he slowly worked his way down her body, covering nearly every inch with his lips, running his hands up and down her arms and thighs.

When he reached her stomach, he peppered the area their child was growing with small kisses.

Grabbing his shoulders, Haley flipped Nathan back onto the bed; lowering herself on top of him.

Once they were done, Haley rested her head on his chest; her hair softly tickling his chest.

"I love you Haley James-Scott." Nate whispered, running his hand over the barely showing belly.

"I love you too my husband." Haley grinned, reaching up to meet his lips.

"How about we feed this baby now?" Nathan suggested, reluctantly moving from the comfort of the bed._  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**I´M SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY BUT THIS TIME IS ACTUALLY NOT MY FAULT!, LET JUST SAY THAT MY BETA/TRANSFORMER´S LIFE GOT REALLY BUSY AND SHE IS SO SORRY ABOUT THIS THAT ASKED ME TO TRANSMIT THIS TO YOU. SHE ALSO TOLD ME TO TELL YOU TO FORGIVE HER AND THAT SHE WILL TRY TO BE FASTER THE NEXT TIME.**

**WOOW I JUST REALIZE THAT WE HIT THE 100TH REVIEWS MARK ON ONLY 6 CHAPTERS, I CAN´T BELIEVE IT, YOU MADE ME ALL SO HAPPY. THE REVIEWS JUST PUT A SMILE ON MY FACE AND BRIGHTEN MY DAY.**

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: DESITOO, PRINCESSKARLITA411, DIANEHERMANS, ARUBAGIRL0926, MANDEEP, CLOVIECHLOE, KUTEKIM10, PEMPALUVBRUCAS, LOZ2601, STARSSHINE28, BDAVISRULZ, TANYA2BYYOUR21, SOPHIAMCKAY, TUTORGRRL, CARINA28, SUPERSTARGIRL7, DEWYMORNINGS87, BRUCAS233, SYDNEY, BLUEEYES92, BOUCHRA, OTH-BRUCAS-LOVE, BIGGESTOTHFAN, ABLACKRAINBOW, OTHFOREVER2009, LEONIE1988.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER CASEY FOR THIS GREAT CHAPTER.**

**IT´S BEING A LONG TIME SINCE THE LAST UPDATE SO HERE GOES A RECAP OF THE LAST CHAPTER:**

**1- Nathan travelling to Duke to talk to Coach K about helping him to go there.**

**2- Rachel asking Brooke how that Lucas talk went.**

**3- Haley getting jealous because Nathan was taking a delivery to Sue Garney´s house and he let her know that he will always be hers.**

**4- Lucas gives Brooke a big box of chocolates with a really heartfelt message card.**

**5- Deb and Karen talks about if the first one can come to work on the café again and she is surprise by Nathan´s presence there.**

**6- Lucas talks with the rivercourt guys to ask permission to use the court.**

**7- Lucas asked Haley to give a song to use for his romantic night with Brooke.**

**8- Nathan convincing Brooke to go to the rivercourt with him tonight because he was planning something for Haley.**

**9- Lucas set up the rivercourt in a really romantic way and Nathan manages to take Brooke there and leave her without her knowing. Bryan Adams´s song Have you ever really love a women starts playing.**

**10- Haley having a romantic night with Nathan.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO NICK LACHEY, AND HIS RECORD COMPANY.**

**AFTER THIS LONG A/N, HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

_**Chapter Seven**_

Lucas grabbed Brooke's wrist, turning her back around to face him. "Please Brooke," he begged her with pleading eyes. "I love you. Stay. I'll give you a ride home later."

"I…I have to go," she struggled out of Luke's grip, trying to keep her resolve strong as she looked into his eyes. Turning around, she started running away from the court.

"Brooke, come back!" Luke called out to her retreating form, trying to figure out where he went wrong. "Fuck!" He swore, taking off after her, towards his car.

Driving through the streets of Tree Hill, after he had struggled to get his car to work with him by turning on; he finally spotted her walking down the darkened street.

"Brooke, at least let me give you a ride."

"No," She didn't even turn around to look at him.

"Brooke, c'mon."

"No," She repeated.

"Don't be stubborn Brooke, come on."

"Don't call me stubborn." Brooke turned her head slightly, "And I want to walk."

"Seriously? Rachel's house is on the other side of town."

"Of course I'm serious."

"I'm not buying that, you hate walking."

"Do whatever you want," Brooke muttered. "But I'm still walking."

"It's not safe for you to be walking around alone at this time of night," Luke's car was slowly creeping down the road while he kept trying to get Brooke into his car.

"Stop worrying about me, nothing is going to happen."

"I worry because…"

Brooke cut him off before he could say anything else. "Stop saying that." She hissed at him.

"Why, it's what I feel. It's what I've always felt."

"But there is no _us _anymore."

"Brooke, please just look up for a second. There's a storm coming. Just let me take you back to Rachel's house before you get wet."

"I don't mind getting wet." Brooke shot back at him again, quickening her pace slightly.

_Un-freaking believable_, Luke mouthed to himself; no-one ever denied that Brooke Davis wasn't stubborn. "I won't say a thing about us; just get in the truck so you don't get sick."

Brooke stopped walking all together. "Really?" She asked suspiciously.

"Really; I wouldn't want your shoes to get ruined because of the rain."

Brooke stared at him for a couple more seconds before relenting and climbing into his passenger seat.

Brooke was about to get out the car, the drive to Rachel's house short and sweet when Luke stopped her. "Before you get out, I want to tell you something."

"Luke, you promised." She sighed, knowing his promise of no couple talk too good to keep.

"No, I just wanted to say thanks. This is the most time we've spent together since…you walked away." He looked at her for a second, the streetlights around them framing her body. "My god, you're breath taking."

"Bye Luke," Brooke smiled slightly; feeling a small blush rising. "Thanks for the ride."

After finishing dinner, Nathan and Haley retreated back into the warmth of their bed; Haley's head resting on Nathan's chest.

"I don't know what we're doing. What are we going to do?" Haley brought up the topic that they'd been dancing around for weeks now.

"With what?" Nathan's fingers skimmed through Haley's hair.

"With the baby," she sighed.

"Stop worrying Hales, everything will be fine."

"Of course it will, I have this big strong husband to protect us."

Feigning a look of confusion down at his wife, Nathan frowned. "Are you talking about me?"

Haley laughed, nodding.

"Well thanks babe, but I'm not that big."

"That's what you think," Haley smirked up at him, laughing, as one eyebrow cocked.

"Mrs Scott, I do think you're becoming too smart for your own good." He bent down to kiss her forehead. "Tell me, what is it that you're worried about now?"

"We don't have the room for a baby in this apartment, where is it going to sleep?"

"The baby doesn't need a room; they're sleeping with us until they're old enough to move out. Especially if it's a girl."

"Nathan," Haley scolded, likely hitting her husband.

"What?" He feigned oblivion.

"That's not healthy for the baby, or for anyone."

"I was joking Hales," he laughed, kissing her again. The look on Haley's face made it clear that she didn't think the thing was funny. "I wasn't joking about having a girl though; I'm not letting her out the house until she's at least fifty."

"Why Nathan?" Haley sighed, indulging him.

"Boy's aren't safe, we're all creeps and I won't let them anywhere near her."

"Aw," Haley smiled, her heart melting. "Aren't you the protective one? But maybe this is being a little too over protective?"

Nathan shook his head, he knew boys and if she was going to look anything like Haley they'd have a massive problem on their hands.

"We'll worry about that later, if it is even a girl; but back to my original point…"

"Why don't we just stay here, until the baby is old enough to get their own room?"

"I don't want that," Haley grumbled. "I want to have a room to decorate and put everything."

"I don't know how we could afford a new place Hales, especially with going to college next year."

"We could at least find out how much the lease for a bigger apartment is." She fought back; Nathan was reluctant.

"Look, there is no harm in looking. If we can't afford it, we'll find another solution." She looked up at Nathan; he was having trouble with the idea still. "Do it for me, please. You know you love me."

It was enough to get him to relent. "Fine, we'll look. You're spending way too much time with Brooke."

Rachel was spread across her bed, reading the latest issue of Cosmo when she heard Brooke walking up the stairs. "Hey Brookie, how'd the thing with Nathan go?"

Brooke growled slightly. "Don't mention Nathan right now; I want to kill him."

"What happened?" The red head was almost too afraid to ask.

"Well apparently, Nathan needed my help at the River court tonight because he was planning this big romantic night for Haley. I get there and the court is filled with rose petals, candles, even a decorated table in the middle of the court. I told him it was beautiful and Haley was going to love it."

"I didn't really pick Nathan for the romantic type," Rachel laughed.

"I'm not finished. He tells me he has a song for her that he wanted me to listen to. He goes to set it up, and a couple of minutes later I hear Bryan Adams' _Have you ever really loved a woman_."

"I love Bryan Adams." Rachel interrupted, as Brooke glared at her. "Not the point, okay."

"I'm waiting for him to show up again, so we can leave, but by the time the song finished I was all hormonal and emotional again and there's this rose in my face all of a sudden. I told him he should give the flower to Haley, and _Luke _told me he wanted to give it to me. Nathan set me up Rachel!"

"So what did Luke do after that?" Rachel prodded the story along, knowing that Luke would have gone all out if this was his set up.

"He told me the usual, and that he chose the River court because it was his world and I was the biggest part of it and that it holds so many memories of us. He also had chocolate chip pancakes."

"That is so sweet," Rachel smiled sitting down on her bed. "Man, you have to be macho to admit that the woman you love is the biggest part of your world."

"Rachel," Brooke scolded. "Focus."

The redhead shook her head, getting back to the conversation. "Fine, what did you do?"

"I couldn't think of anything to say. I didn't want to do something I'd regret," She paused and Rachel prodded her along. "I told him that I needed to go."

"Excuse me? You did what?"

"He grabbed me, pleaded with me to stay, that he'd drive me home later; but I walked away."

"Dumbass," Rachel had no qualms telling her friend what an idiot she was being. "He's put himself out there for you so many times, and all you're doing is rejecting him. This would have been the perfect opportunity to get back with him and tell him about this baby."

"You know…" Brooke started before Rachel cut her off.

"Do not get me started on that B," Rachel warned. "So did you walk all the way home?"

"He caught up with me, convinced me to let him drive me home. The boy knows me so well, it's not funny."

"What'd he do?"

"Promised he wouldn't talk about _us_."

"How is that knowing you though?"

"He pointed out a storm was coming, and that my shoes would get wet and ruined."

"He knows you well then," Rachel laughed. "That boy is nuts about you, I don't know what it's going to take to show you that."

Luke was back at the River Court early the next morning, cleaning up the remains of the night before; trying to come up with another idea, any idea that would work, to win back Brooke, but he was running out of inspiration. Nothing was working.

"What're you doing here dog?" Skills sat down on a bench, basketball in his hands.

"Cleaning up from last night; what're you doing?"

"I was gonna shoot some hoops before school. How did last night go? Any luck?"

"None," Luke grumbled she just walked away again.

"Sorry to hear that dog."

"At least she let me drive her back to Rachel's."

"Sorry about that, if I can think of something I'll let you know. How was she yesterday?"

"She was breath taking, glowing. Man, I miss everything about her so much. I miss her laugh, her wacky comments; those eyes she gives me when she wants me to do something. I miss her kisses and her nicknames but mostly, the nights when we could cuddle, and secure her in my arms and feel that nobody could take her from me because she was mine."

"I feel the same about Bevin sometimes,"

"Isn't it great? Hold on to Bevin Skills, you don't want to know the pain in losing that." Luke went back to cleaning the mess, while Skills obviously thought about something.

"I think I know what you can do, to try and get Brooke back." Skills finally spoke up again.

"What?" Luke put the last of the stuff into the back of his truck.

"We were watching _The Notebook _again, Bevin mentioned something that girls like men that are romantic."

"Being romantic has gotten me nowhere," Luke reminded his friend.

"Bevin told me that girls love that guys serenade them."

"Serenade?"

"Yeah, she might be right, in all my ma's soaps the guys always doing that to the girl to win her back."

"Seriously?" Luke sounded a little sceptical.

"Deadly."

"I don't know…" Luke sighed. It could work, or Brooke could attack him for showing up at the house again.

"You've tried everything else, what's the harm in trying this too?"

"I think you're right." Luke decided.

"You know I'm right baby." Skills exclaimed, "Plus, you gotta tell her what you told me." He threw the basketball in Luke's direction. "Now are we gonna shoot some hoops or what?"

Brooke entered the courtyard of Tree Hill High School, looking for the object of her current bad temper; who answered to Nathan Scott. Rachel was right by her side, when she saw him standing in the middle of the yard talking to Fedé.

Brooke ignored Rachel's warnings to go easy on him as she stalked straight up to him.

"Nathan…"

He turned around, and recognised the expression storming her face. "Brooke," he smiled weakly.

"Fedé, can you please leave Nathan and me alone for a minute. There's something we need to talk about."

The other boy was already backing away. "Yeah, sure, no problem. See you later Nate."

"How could you?" Brooke blew up at him the second the other boy had disappeared.

"How could I what?" He tried to play innocent. Brooke glared at him, not for a second buying his act.

"You mean last night…"

"How could you lie to me Nathan? How could you betray me like that? I thought we were friends."

"We are friends Brookie."

"Don't call me that. What angers me the most is that I would never have expected this from you."

"C'mon Brooke, let me explain." Nathan knew that trying to talk to an angry Brooke would be useless, and dangerous. She nodded her head in acceptance.

"I owed him. Plus, my brother loves you. He is going to the end of the world for you, and he's suffering because you're not with him. I've never seen him in as much bad shape as he is now. Right now, he'd do absolutely anything for you to get you back. He asked me for a favour, and I did it.

Don't forget, if it wasn't for your help in the past there would be no me and Haley, so it's a way to repay that because whether or not you see it, or even like it, you two belong together. You're the ying to his yang; you make him better and he makes you better. I can't watch you two mope around anymore."

"I'm not moping around," Brooke snapped at him.

"So where's the happy Brooke that everyone loves?"

"Happy Brooke is hiding, because Angry Brooke is here."

"Whatever, there's no point in arguing with you when you're like this. You can be mad all you want, but I'm still your friend; and I'm not apologising.

Brooke and Haley were hanging out in Haley's living room after school had finished, Haley enjoying her day off from the café; picking at a box of chocolates that Haley had stashed at the back of the cupboard a week ago, talking and half-watching a Latin-American soap.

"How'd your night go with Luke last night?" Haley finally brought up the topic.

"You knew about that?"

"I was the one that suggested the song, did you like it?"

"I loved the song," Brooke laughed. "I thought the whole set up was for you though."

"What made you think that?" Haley laughed, "I had my romantic night here though/"

"Because, that's what Nathan told me, and now I'm furious with him."

"Nathan? He's brilliant."

"No he's not." Brooke grumbled. She didn't care how long she had been friends with Haley's husband; she wasn't happy with him at the moment.

"He found a way to lure you down to the River court. At night. Without you refusing. He's one of a kind."

"You're right about that," Brooke sighed. "But I'm still angry at Nathan; and now at you as well." She half-heartedly threw a pillow at her friend.

"You loved the song though," Haley reminded her. "The song was everything Luke feels for you."

"I don't know why you're all ganging up on me."

"He loves you, you love him and everyone can see that, even if you can't."

"Be thankful that I don't kill you, because you're the mother of my godchild."

"And your best friend," Haley prodded. Brooke rolled her eyes, relenting on that as well.

"How was your night anyway?" Brooke moved the conversation along.

Haley's face brightened as she started to recount the night before to her best friend, making Brooke laugh and squeal as she described everything.

"Soon I'm going to blow up like a balloon," Haley grumbled, reaching for another chocolate.

"Forget about that Hales, you're beautiful and forget worrying about food. I want my godchild to be as healthy as it can be. Plus, you're eating just as much as me."

"I've been eating way too much," Haley commented; turning back to the television. "I can blame it on hormones, what's your excuse?" It wasn't a harsh comment, just casual conversation.

Brooke scrambled for a story. "It's all the tension with the Luke thing and school. Thank god for cheerleading," She forced a smiled.

"I know how to make the Luke tension go away. Forgive him."

"How are you kids?" The café was quiet; besides the couple of customers it was only Nathan and Haley, and Deb filling in for Karen.

"We're good," Haley finished with her customer, and went to sit down next to her mother-in-law.

"Nate, how's basketball, and your grades?"

"Great and Great, how badly can I do when my wife is a tutor?" He blew Haley a kiss as he sat down to focus on homework between deliveries. Deb laughed in agreement, turning back to Haley. "What about you?"

"Great, there's just a little bit more catch up I've got to do so I can graduate."

"Because of the tour right?" Haley nodded. "And how is my grandchild?"

Haley's hands went to the small bump on her stomach automatically. "Good," she smiled.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Haley shook her head, it was still too early. "When is the next appointment?"

"Couple of weeks still,"

"Get to the point ma," Nathan interrupted. "What was it that you wanted to ask?"

"I know you two are working hard with school and work, and that you don't have a lot of spare money; so I was wondering if I could buy you some stuff for the baby."

"What stuff?"

"Clothes, toys, a crib, anything; but if you feel offended with the help I won't buy a thing."

"We wouldn't feel offended," Nathan laughed. "We'd love your help ma."

"It would be great if you could buy clothes and toys," Haley added. "Except for the crib, we're thinking of trying to move to a bigger place first."

"Haley wants the baby to have its own room." Nathan added.

"She has a good idea," Deb agreed with her daughter-in-law and Haley shot a triumphant smile at her husband.

"You can always come live with me, if you want." Deb offered more help. "I have plenty of free rooms in the house, and I would love the company."

"We'll think about it, definitely." Haley smiled.

It was quiet as Luke stood out the front of the Gatina house, aware that it was midnight as he found the window to the room that Rachel and Brooke shared.

With his portable CD player with speakers as his only accompaniment, he turned the megaphone he was carrying on.

"_Brooke Penelope Davis!" _His voice echoed throughout the neighbourhood. _"The most beautiful woman in the world, the reason for my happiness, my better half, the only person I want to spend my life with. You're the first thing on my mind in the morning and the only thing on my mind all day…"_

Rachel was the first one to stir to the sound of Luke's voice. Grumbling at the late hour, fighting back the smile as she knew who it was, she fell out of her bed to shake Brooke out of her sleep.

"Brooke, Brooke, wake up." She shook her friend awake.

"What's wrong Rach?" She groaned, rolling away from Rachel as she pulled the sheets up again.

"Hear the voice?" Brooke nodded her head, not registering the person behind the voice.

"I think it's for you." Rachel smiled.

Brooke shot up into a sitting position as she realised what was happening, "Oh my God, that's Luke." She scrambled out of bed and she and Rachel peered through the window.

"I think you should talk to him, before he wakes everyone up." Rachel pointed out. Brooke opened the window, sticking her head and upper body out.

"What are you doing Luke? You're going to wake up the neighbours."

"I don't care," he shrugged. "I need you to know how I feel."

"Not now Luke, let me sleep." She started to close the window but Luke started talking again and Rachel kept the window open; she had to get her drama fix from somewhere.

"I'll let you sleep once I've finished what I've come to do."

"_Go to sleep boy," _One neighbour called out; amidst all the angry yelling of the waking street. _"You'll have a better chance tomorrow."_

"_It's now or never sir_," Luke apologised quickly. _"Brooke, I love you so much it hurts. I miss your smile, your laugh, and your wacky comments. I miss your eyes, and the way they can make me do anything. I miss your kisses and your nicknames for me and our nights together when it felt like nobody could get between us. I want a future with you, Brooke. I want to wake up to you in the morning; I'll never hurt you again._"

He bent down to start Alexz Johnson "I Still Love You" song,

"Brooke, snap out of it." Rachel snapped when she saw Brooke fighting back tears.

"He loves you; otherwise he wouldn't be doing this. You've got to do something."

"Rach, shut up."

"No. What more do you need from him? You need real courage and a real man and that's what he's being now."

"I know…" Brooke grumbled.

"So what are you going to do about it?" In that moment, the song ended and she wiped away the last of her tears when she got an idea. A few minutes later and she was back.

"Brooke you can't do that. He doesn't deserve that." Brooke ignored her, opening the window.

"I can do whatever I want." She told her friend, leaning out the window.

"Are you going to give me another chance?" Luke asked, hopeful that Brooke was finished fighting him.

Brooke grabbed a bucket of water, throwing it down at him. "Go home, Lucas." She told him firmly before closing the window again.

The water landed on Luke, soaking him to the core. "_I'm not leaving Brooke. I'm staying under the tree all night if that's what it takes for you to talk to me. I don't care if I'm going to get sick."_

Luke settled under the tree, and Brooke and Rachel left him there; believing that after a while he would give in. When Rachel woke up the next morning, her curiosity overtook her as to whether Luke or not was still in her front yard. She peeked through the window, and found him sleeping uncomfortably, propped up against the tree.

She felt sorry for him; with the added hormones Brooke was being extra stubborn.

Brooke wasn't in her bed, and believing she was in the bathroom Rachel left her alone; ready to talk her out of her stubbornness. When she hadn't emerged twenty minutes later, she knocked and then opened the door when there was no response.

She found Brooke on the floor, unconscious, again.

Doing the only thing she could think of, she raced to the window, opening it quickly.

"Lucas!" Rachel called down at the teenaged boy. "Lucas!" She called again as he began to stir. "Come up here, quickly!"

"What happened?" He was slowly struggling to his feet.

"Just get up here, I'll explain later. It's Brooke."

When Rachel told him that Brooke was in trouble, he ran into the house as fast as you could say _Indiana Jones._ When he found Brooke laying there on the bathroom floor his heart dropped.

"What happened?" He dropped down to her side.

"She fainted. I need you to lift her up and put her in bed, I can't do it by myself."

"She fainted? Again?" Rachel nodded.

"I'm taking her to the ER." He lifted her unconscious body up with ease.

Rachel knew Brooke would be pissed if she allowed that. "No Lucas, I only just took her to the doctor."

Luke stood in the threshold of the bathroom, still ready to take Brooke to the hospital. "What did he say?"

"He gave her medication, told her to get enough sleep and to eat well. She didn't do that yesterday." She lied.

Luke carried her to the bed, appeased. "Thank god it's nothing too serious. Give me something to wake her up."

Minutes later, Rachel was back after pulling up some smelling salts from the bathroom. She handed them to Luke as he lay down next to his ex-girlfriend waving the salts under her nose and brushing kisses against her forehead.

"C'mon pretty girl," Luke coaxed. "Wake up."

"She's starting to wake up," Rachel pointed out a couple of minutes later.

Leaving the smelling salts on her night stand, caressing her hair, Luke called out to her quietly again.

"Lucas?" Brooke frowned, slowly coming around.

"Yeah, it's me pretty girl." He kissed her forehead again.

"What are you doing here?"

"The moron stayed under the tree all night," Rachel laughed.

"Really?" Brooke's eyebrow rose.

"I told you I wasn't leaving."

"Rachel's right, you're a moron."

"How are you feeling?" He ignored the name, kissing her head again.

Brooke pulled away from Luke slightly, "So-so." She admitted.

"Do you have any food here?" He turned his attention to Rachel, as she nodded. "Why don't you stay with Brooke while I fix her something to eat?"

"Luke, you can go. I'm fine with Rachel." Brooke insisted. They both ignored her.

"Okay Luke, the maid is downstairs. She can show you how to move through the kitchen."

"Thanks Rachel. Brooke, I'm not leaving until you eat something and I see you're better myself."

Half an hour later, Luke walked back into the room carrying a tray full of chocolate chip pancakes, a glass of milk and fresh fruits. In that short period of time Rachel had talked to Brooke about a number of things, most importantly cutting Luke a lot of slack.

He rested the tray on top her legs, "you need to eat."

"I'm not that hungry." She eyed all the food wearily.

"You should eat, remember what the doctor said." Rachel glared at Brooke.

"You need to eat, so you don't faint again." Luke coaxed.

Brooke thanked Rachel for her silence, with her eyes. "I can't eat all that though."

"You need to eat Brooke; I'm going to die if something happens to you." Okay, he might be over playing that just a bit.

"Do you want to carry his death on your conscience?" Rachel prodded.

Brooke shook her head.

"So, let's do this." Luke grabbed the fork, spearing a piece of pancake, guiding it to Brooke's mouth. "Eat all of this and I'll leave without saying a word."

"Okay," Brooke finally opened her mouth.

"I need to go down to Walgreens," Rachel picked up her bag. "I'll be home soon." She waved goodbye to Brooke and left, leaving Brooke and Luke alone.

Luke insisted on feeding Brooke, even when she insisted to do it herself; ignoring her, telling her that he was making sure it was all getting eaten. When everything was finished, he placed the tray next to the bed and stood to leave when a moment of weakness overtook Brooke. "Everything you said last night, the night before; was it all true?"

"Everything."

"Lay with me, until I feel better."

Without giving her any time to rethink the invitation he was laying back down on the bed, "Of course." He pulled Brooke into him tight, kissing her head. "I love you, rest."

Few minutes later, once Brooke had drifted off to sleep again he could feel her breathing even out, and she looked so peaceful and profound sleeping.

It was almost midday when Luke arrive back home, entering through the kitchen door to find a very distraught Karen waiting at the table.

"Where were you?" Karen was angry. "I was worried sick, I don't know why you have a cell phone if you never seem to use it."

"I can explain…" The angry silence in the room prompted him on. "I couldn't call you because my cell was wet. I was at Rachel's house and Brooke threw a bucket of water on me."

"Why?" There was a small smile peeking through Karen's angry façade.

"I was serenading her, and she wanted me out."

"So you were wet all night?"

"I told her I wasn't leaving, and she fainted and Rachel needed my help."

"Is Brooke any better now? Did you call a doctor?"

"She is. She went to the doctor the other day with this problem. She just hasn't been eating or sleeping too well lately."

Karen nodded, unable to stay angry at her son any longer. "Go take a shower," She sighed. "Otherwise you're going to get sick."

Brooke was propped up in her bed, feeling slightly better, reading the Cosmo magazine she had swiped from Rachel earlier.

"Is that Cosmo any good fat ass?" Rachel smirked. "You stole it before I had a chance to even look at it."

"Yeah, thanks skank." She laughed a bit. "But, really, thanks for this morning; for not telling him that I'm pregnant."

"I promised you I wouldn't, but I have to admit that I panicked when he mentioned taking you to the ER."

"He wanted to take me to the ER?"

"He was worried sick. I think that if you took any more time to wake up he was going to lose his mind."

"Thanks again Rach," Brooke gave her friend a small smile.

"You're welcome fat ass. By the way," She reached into her bag and handed Brooke an envelope. "You might want to take a look at this. It came for you this morning."

Brooke ripped through the envelope to read. "Oh my God," she squealed. "Victoria's Secret wants to franchise Clothes over Bro's for their _Pink_ fashion line. I'm gonna be in stores everywhere!"

"Maybe not, read paragraph 14." Brooke glared up at her. "So I like reading your mail. They want an answer in four days, and that means you have to move to New York and I don't know how they're going to react to your state at the moment."

"Then what am I going to do?"

"Think about it, and if you accept don't say anything about being pregnant until you're there."

"Do you think that will really work?"

Rachel shrugged, "But if you accept, it will mean this huge change."

"I know, and it's all that more important now that I'm not alone." Her hand brushed across her stomach.

"Yes, you have the baby and you have me there with you."

"You'd come with me?"

"Always fat ass, that's what best friends are for. Now I'm going to get ready to rent some movies and spend the night with my friend."

"Don't forget the ice-cream either."


	8. Chapter 8

**LOOK WHAT I GOT ... A CHRISTMAS PRESENT! BY THE WAY BEFORE I FORGET, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL TAKE A LOT MORE THAN I USUALLY DO BECAUSE I HAVEN´T WRITE IT YET AND I´M DOING SOME REFORMS ON MY HOUSE SO I DON´T HAVE MUCH TIME TO DO IT.**

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: PRINCESA KARLITA411, LOODLE20, .FAITH, SUPERSTARGIRL7, ARTEMI, OTH-FOQ, HDFAN89, DIANE HERMANS, JUSTLIKEBROOKEDAVIS, MANDEEP, LEONIE 1988, RAYCH, TECHIE 124, BROODYANDCHEERY143, ARUBAGIRL0926, PUSHINGGIRL, TANYA2BYYOUR21, BJQ, ZARA2A, SHIN OBI87, BDAVISRULES, APOCALYPS24.**

******I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER CASEY FOR THIS GREAT CHAPTER **

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO NICK LACHEY, AND HIS RECORD COMPANY.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

_Chapter Eight_

Of course Lucas had forgotten about the invitation he'd offered to his brother and best friend about eating dinner at his house; so when he stepped out of the bathroom, he was a little surprised to find Haley helping his mom in the kitchen and Nathan on his PlayStation, waiting for him to start the game.

"NBA Live '07?" Nathan asked; lifting up the case of the game Luke had just bought as he sat down next to him. "Awesome." They started the game in silence, and waited for Nathan to score a couple of baskets before either of them started speaking.

"I'm guessing the date with Brooke failed." Nathan said.

"How'd you guess?" Luke muttered darkly, stealing the ball away from Nathan's player.

"Wrath of Brooke Davis, man; she stalked me out at school. Blew up at me in the middle of the courtyard – went off about betraying her."

"Sorry, man." Luke shrugged in apology.

"I tried to explain it. That you're still in love with her, that you'd do anything for her, and I just wanted to repay her for getting me and Haley together."

"How'd she handle that?"

"We both ended up storming away from each other." Nathan shrugged. "It doesn't matter. It's not the first time she's been angry at me. I'll survive. Now let's play, I'm beating your ass. It's kind of embarrassing."

-xx-

Haley had just arrived at school for the day when she spotted Brooke and Rachel in the middle of the courtyard, talking quietly to each other. She quickly made her way over to her friends, deciding that this was going to be as good a time as any to ask Brooke something.

"Hey Brooke," Haley smiled. "Rachel."

"Hey Tutor Mom," Brooke turned from Rachel, a small smile still on her lips to face her friend; which Rachel took as her cue to leave.

"Well…I'm going to go talk to that hottie over there." She nodded in the general direction of the far side of the courtyard and took off.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Haley turned her attention back to Brooke once the fiery red head had disappeared.

"Sure," Brooke nodded. "First tell me how my future godchild is doing though."

"Doing great, that's what I wanted to talk to you about actually."

Brooke laughed, to ease away the nerves that spilled through her suddenly. "Do I need to worry?"

Haley shook her head quickly, to alleviate the panic racing through her friend. "There's nothing to worry about, I promise. It's just...Nathan can't come to the next appointment because of practice. Do you think you could come instead?"

"I'd love to Hales."

"Great," She broke out into a wider smile. "I didn't want to go in there alone, and this way you can see the ultrasound live, instead of a picture afterwards."

"That sounds great, when's the appointment?"

"Next week."

Brooke panicked again, a new fear running through her body, at the thought that she and Haley shared the same doctor. "Who's your doctor?"

"Murray."

The fear of the secretly pregnant teenager lessened, but only slightly, considering they could be in the same office. "Where's he?" She asked, what she hoped was casually.

"Private office, down on Dawson St. Why?" She didn't seem too concerned about the question though, and relief flooded through Brooke.

"No reason, just curious." Brooke smiled as brightly as she could. "I would have thought you'd be going to the Regional Medical Centre."

"I go there for studies and stuff, but because of everything I can only see him in the afternoon when he's in his office."

Brooke nodded. "Afterwards, I'll take you and my godchild out shopping and to a late lunch."

Haley laughed, pleased with the answer considering how often she was hungry now.

"Trade you my juice box for your bag of chips? I'll throw in a cookie for free." Luke tracked Brooke down at lunch, away from the courtyard where she usually sat, sitting alone on a bench.

"You're using a bag of chips to try and pick me up now?" Brooke didn't even look up.

"This is ridiculous; I'm not trying to pick you up." Luke scowled. "I'm trying to look out for you so you don't pass out again."

"I can take care of myself," Brooke muttered. "I'm not a child anymore."

"I know you can, I know you're not, but I can't help but worry when I don't see you with everyone else at lunch."

"I wanted a bit of quiet today, that's not a crime."

"I also think that you need a bit more than a bag of chips, to stay healthy. Where is Rachel, by the way? You two are normally joined at the hip."

"She went to run some errands during lunch. I'm a grown person; I don't need a baby sitter." Luke was beginning to push every nerve she had.

"I'll stay with you until she gets back." He sat down next to her; and she blew up.

"Stop it Lucas. You're getting on my _last nerve_, with all this unnecessary worrying. I'm fine. I don't need a baby sitter. Go give that juice box to _someone else._"

"Do you know what Brooke?" Luke lost it as well. "You broke up with me, and you never even gave me a reason why. I'm trying here. I'm trying to fight for you, for us. There's never been someone else. You just walked away."

And then, so did he.

-x-x-

"There's one more left," Nathan sighed; glancing down at the newspaper he'd tucked under his arm while he and Haley walked all over Tree Hill looking at apartments. They were both tired and quickly losing faith in the search.

The landlord met them by the front entrance to take them up to the third floor apartment, rattling off details as they walked up the stars. "It's a secure entry lobby," he pointed out. "Two bedrooms, one and a half baths…" He unlocked the front door, letting them through first.

"It sounds nice," Haley's mood brightened up as they were ushered through.

They had a quick look through the bedrooms before they were taken back out to the living room. "There's a small wrought iron balcony, overlooking a common area." He pointed out the glass sliding door facing the pools and small lawn.

"You also have a private parking lot at Hanover, which has spaces available for a monthly rate of thirty five plus the application fee. You can also park over on 4th for free. There's a strict no smoking policy, and since you two are both students you'll need someone to co-sign."

They both nodded, knowing that's no problem.

"What's the rent?" Nathan finally asked the dreaded question.

"Seven hundred and fifty a month, with first and last month's rent as deposit."

"We'll definitely think about it." Nathan offered as they were led back out and down the stairs.

"So what did you think?" Nathan asked, looping his arm around Haley's shoulders as they walked away from the condo building.

"I liked it," Haley nodded. "A lot. But it's still pricey."

"How about we go to the real estate agency, see what they have and we keep this one in our mind. We might be able to get by."

Haley nodded, satisfied with the answer, and pleased with the fact that they were finally getting somewhere with the house hunt.

-x-x-

Lucas was at the River court, thinking after the latest, petty "argument" he'd had with Brooke, trying to clear his head and work out how a _simple, non-harmful _conversation turned out like that.

He was lost in his own world of thoughts, when he heard Mouth greeting him.

"Hey Mouth," he managed to smile up at his friend. "What are you doing down here? There's no game tonight."

"I called your house; your mother said you were down here. What are you doing alone?"

"Thinking," he grumbled. He'd been doing too much of that recently.

"Brooke, right?" Mouth nodded knowingly.

"Right." Luke nodded. "How's it going with your co-commentator anyway? Gotten her to speak yet?" Mouth nodded, laughing. She was _finally _speaking.

"Tough year, isn't it?" Mouth asked before they could dissolve into silence. "Are you missing the game?"

"Yeah," He was. _A lot. _"But nothing's more important than my health and my mom's health and she needs a stress free pregnancy." He wasn't going to risk that by continuing to play. "Are you excited for tomorrow night's game?"

Mouth nodded, it was going to be an amazing game to commentate. "Why don't you come along?" He thought of an idea. "Be a special commentator. The web would love it. An inside look at the game from an actual player."

Luke shrugged; it would be fun to watch the team in action again. "You talked me in to it." He nodded in agreement.

-x-x-

"Amazing food, Deb." Haley grinned after swallowing another big mouthful of the dinner her mother-in-law had served up. She had called them earlier on, when they'd been house hunting and Haley almost jumped at the chance of a home-cooked meal that she hadn't cooked herself.

"This is great ma," Nathan nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Better than what I cook?" Haley tried to look hurt, but failed since she was still shovelling the food in.

"I can't compare. She's my mother, you're my wife. The two of you are both equally good cooks."

"Good call," Haley decided laughing.

"So, how was the house hunting?" Deb brought up conversation again after they'd lulled into a silence.

"It was good…" Haley started before quickly trailing off.

"They're expensive." Nathan finished.

"The apartments, they were in good shape though?" Deb asked again.

"Most of them," Haley allowed.

"And some of them needed a lot of work to even be habitable." Nathan finished off again. "We ended up going down to Century Twenty First. We have an appointment with them next week to see if they can find us a cheaper_, _liveable apartment."

"Remember, my offer still stands." Deb reminded them. "You can come live here, instead of blowing too much money on somewhere to live."

-x-x-

"I have a great idea," Rachel burst out of the bathroom the next morning, while she and Brooke were getting ready for school; startling the brunette. "Party tonight. Here. After the game."

Brooke eyed her friend warily. "A party?" She had doubts. "I'm going to crawl straight into bed after the game. I'm really not in a party mood."

"C'mon, Grouchola. It'll be fun, you'll have fun."

"And I'm seriously not in the mood." Brooke repeated; she didn't want to fight this point with Rachel.

"What, are you forty?" Rachel laughed as she continued to get ready.

"Rude!" Brooke exclaimed, angry. Was Rachel really going to press this? Luckily though, the red head muttered an apology looking appropriately chastised.

Brooke nodded in acceptance. "I need to start being more of an adult, anyway. I can't keep partying all the time."

"We're already adults." Rachel snorted.

"I need to be more mature for this baby."

"That's why we need to have this party."

Brooke was the pregnant one, she was the one allowed to making confusing statements; not Rachel. "That doesn't make any sense."

"It's a last hurrah, before my beautiful Godchild is born, or you get too pregnant to be able to party. Plus, the team's probably going to win tonight – so it will be a double celebration."

"Team?" Brooke parroted. "How many people are you inviting to this party?"

"Just, the usual." Rachel winked. "The team, the cheerleaders. Everyone." She shrugged, smiling; already planning what she needed to do before the game, so they'd be ready for the influx of people at the house afterwards.

-x-x-

Nathan was walking through the halls of the high school, almost ready for the game, when he spotted Haley leaning up against her locker, talking with a couple of girls that he only vaguely recognized from around the school.

"Hey girls, give me a moment with my wife?" He winked at the small group playfully as they gave a small giggle and disappeared in the opposite direction he'd been walking.

"Hey babe," he bent down to kiss Haley softly.

"Looking sexy Mr Scott," she smirked back in reply.

"Are you waiting for the girls, with the car?" He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her in closer to him; and she nodded against his chest. "Where were you going?"

"Last minute meeting with Whitey," He groaned, he wasn't looking too forward to the outcome. Whitey on game day was always unpredictable. "Did you hear about the party Brooke and Rachel are having tonight?"

Haley laughed, and nodded again.

"Were you planning on going?"

Haley shrugged; she hadn't made any plans either way yet. "What about you?"

"It's a post-game party, of course I want to go. If you don't want to though, it's fine."

"It's just I might be tired by the end of the game," Haley's hormones were being a bitch.

"This could be the last party before the baby's born and we head out to college." He reasoned with her, and he watched her thinking about it.

"We'll go," Haley smiled; "Only for a little while and only because Brooke would probably kill me if we didn't make an appearance."

Nathan laughed, bending down to kiss her again. "That's the Haley I wanted to hear. Meet me next to the court after the game, and then we'll head off."

Haley nodded again, just before her husband reluctantly pulled away and headed off for the meeting with his coach that he was now late for.

-x-x-

Everyone who was anyone was at Rachel's house after the Ravens' had won yet another game.

"A peace offering," Luke held out a plastic cup full of beer to Brooke as he joined her at the base of the stairs.

"We're not at war, Luke." Brooke pushed up from her sitting position and refused the cup.

"I'm on DW and not I'm on duty tonight." She offered as an explanation, turning down the invitation of company that quickly followed. She frowned when she looked away from Luke to only see Peyton walk in with her long lost half-brother.

"Here comes the Brookie Monster." Peyton laughed to Derek. She smiled at his confused expression, he'd find out soon enough.

"Come to steal my house?" She turned on the bitch.

"It's Rachel's house." Peyton bitched back. "If anyone's stolen it, you've stolen it from her."

"Are you with Peyton?" She looked over at Derek, quickly grabbing him by the neck for a hard kiss. "Don't worry; it'll only make her like you more." Then she stalked away, leaving Derek in a shocked state after the outburst.

"What the fuck are you doing?" It wasn't long before Peyton had hunted down Brooke again, talking to Theresa who had made a hasty retreat from the warring former best friends. Brooke glared at her, confused.

"Kissing Derek," Peyton prompted, still annoyed.

"Sorry Peyton," she pouted not looking apologetic in the least. "I can't help who I like. New boyfriend?"

"He's my brother."

"You have a brother? I guess your mom slept around even more than you do." Then she walked away again, leaving Peyton behind with a pissed off look on her face.

"What the fuckBrooke?" She yelled after the retreating back. "Come here!"

An hour later, Luke was walking through to the backyard, with another beer in his hand, when he found Brooke again talking to a couple of guys who had formed a loose circle around her.

"Brooke? You have a second?"

"This kind of feels like déjà vu," Brooke pointed out, turning around to look at him.

"Not really," he disagreed. "You told me once to fight for you, and I have done so many times; but you never fought for me."

"I'm not going to either Luke. I told you, this, us, is over."

He was a little buzzed from the beer he'd been drinking, "Okay." He nodded. "I guess I was wrong. Do you remember the night of the party on the beach before school started? Remember what I told you."

Brooke nodded silently. She did.

"Like I said, I guess I was wrong. I'm not the guy for you Brooke Davis. I've had enough. I remember the night about a month ago, you came to tell me something. Well now it's my turn and I'm saying I can't do this anymore.

Putting myself out there for you, for your forgiveness, to just be with you again because you've been incredibly mean, and when I finally feel like I'm breaking through you're giving me the cold shoulder again.

I'm broke Brooke, completely broke, and at the time I didn't care; but like I said, I can't do this anymore. A guy can only take so much and you finally found my limit. She's all yours guys," he looked up and stared at his audience before glaring back at Brooke. "I'm warning you though; she's a real piece of work." Then he walked away.

Brooke was left standing there, with the eyes of the backyard staring down at her; surprised that Luke went so far as to create a scene in public. Haley rushed over to talk to her friend, as Nathan watched the scene from behind the safety of the glass windows.

"What are you doing Rachel?" He sighed, feeling someone caressing his back while he continued to watch his wife.

"You looked like you needed a massage." Rachel smiled at him. "You're looking pretty stressed."

"Cut the crap Rach," Nathan almost growled. "What do you want?"

"Wanted to see how you're coping with everything." Rachel offered, friendlily.

"I'm surviving," Nathan glanced over at the girl; uncertain of what her true intentions were now. Maybe he'd had too much to drink. "Haley's helping a lot."

"Let me know if it's not working, I can be there for you too. We were there together."

Nathan nodded, trying to shrug her off him again. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about something, but now's not the time. I'll call you soon."

"Do you remember something?" Nathan asked, his interest peaking.

Rachel nodded shyly, before leaning up to hug him quickly. "Thank you, Nathan. For saving me. I don't know if I've thanked you enough." She kissed his cheek.

"No problem," Nathan offered with a smile.

Luke was walking through the house after his final talk to Brooke when he found Mouth sitting there, staring at nothing.

"This party sucks," Mouth announced the second Luke sat down. Luke grunted in agreement.

"Heard about you and Brooke; it spread pretty fast. Wanna talk about it?"

"Don't really feel like that." Luke had had enough of talking for one night.

"You did a great job today, at the game." So, Mouth changed the topic of conversation to something a lot safer. "You're a natural."

"Come on Mouth, what's going on with you? Why are you drunk off your ass?"

"You're drunk too!" Mouth argued, and Luke shook his head.

"Buzzed. There's a difference."

"I'm everybody's friend but nobody's boyfriend and that sucks a donkey's ass." His words slurred together slightly, and Luke laughed gently.

"So you're better off like this alone. I also know you'll find someone eventually, when the time is right." He looked at his friend, concerned. "Let me get you a ride home."

Mouth shook his head, he wasn't ready to go back home just yet.

"What'd Rachel want with you Nate?" Tim asked, loudly; as he sat down on the couch next to Nathan and Haley and a couple of other guys from the team.

"Tim!" Nathan groaned, as Haley looked at the two of them interested.

"What'd she want?" Haley asked casually, trying not to sound like the jealous irrational wife.

"Just seeing how I was doing, and she thanked me again." Nathan shrugged. "Don't worry Hales; you're the only woman I want." He leant over to kiss her quickly.

Haley smiled in response and made her excuses to go find Luke to question him on the night's events so far.

"The next time you open your mouth, I'm closing it. With a stapler." Nathan threated Tim after Haley was out of ear shot.

"I hate Rachel," Haley grumbled, sitting down on the bench out the front of Rachel's house where she finally found her best friend.

"She's not that bad once you get to know her," Luke shrugged. He wasn't going to get into an argument over Rachel's virtues and vices with his best friend.

"I'm sorry about you and Brooke," Haley offered her apologies to Luke. "She's probably going through a lot right now."

"There's only so much a guy can take," Luke shrugged. "I can't take anymore."

He sat there with Haley for a little while longer, enjoying the relative peace of the front yard before finally standing up to track Mouth down to take him home.

-x-x-

When the party finally ended, in the early hours of the morning, Rachel and Brooke were left cleaning up the mess so they wouldn't be greeted with it when they finally climbed out of bed later that day.

"I know you were drunk at the wedding, and in a coma for the honeymoon, but to keep you up to speed, Nathan and Haley are still married." Brooke ended up blowing up at her friend halfway through the cleaning after a calm conversation had gone astray.

"Thanks for the update," Rachel smirked back. "I hate those couple-y newsletters anyway."

"Rachel! Trying to steal a girl's boyfriend is bad enough, but trying to steal a girl's husband is unacceptable! Especially when the couple is Nathan and Haley! They've been through enough!"

"I'll make a note of that in my mind your own businessstationary." Rachel was really too drunk for this fight.

"No. As one of Haley's bridesmaids, making sure they stay together _is _my business, so back off! She might be too classy to fight you, but I will kick your ass."

"Oh, I think you're going to stay out of it." Rachel laughed.

"Why is that?" Brooke was about to lunge at her friend, she didn't see anything that would stop her.

"Because, you're pregnant." Then she walked off, leaving Brooke speechless.

"I'm not having this conversation with you again," Brooke didn't let Rachel get far.

"I was talking to your baby."

"Don't be a complete dumbass Rachel, stay out of their lives."

"Look who's talking about being a dumbass; the queen herself." She was too tired for this fight as well.

"So not cool Rachel!" Brooke snarled. "I'm not going to go there. By the way Nathan is nota replacement for Cooper."

"I can't believe you said that." Rachel shouted, now angry at her friend.

They both stalked off in opposite directions, neither one of them liking the other too much at the moment.

-x-x-

After Lucas had dropped Mouth off at his house, offering a quick goodbye before a speedy getaway at the sight of the unamused McFadden's, he made his way back to his own home. Spreading across his bed, with his notebook resting on top of him, like always, he stopped to think seriously about everything that had happened recently and most importantly, about his future.

His train of thought was distracted when his mother came into his room with a basket full of freshly ironed clothes.

"Hey Ma, you loved Dan right, back in high school?" He'd always been able to find the best advice from his mom.

She paused for a moment at the strange question her son asked. "Oddly, yes." She offered after a minute.

"I know you might not have an answer for this, but what did you do when he didn't love you back? How did you get over it?"

She laughed at the question. "When I have an answer, I'll get back to you. Did something happen with Brooke at the party?"

"We broke up for good. I'm not playing around with her anymore; a guy can only take so much."

Karen seemed to understand, and left the room quietly with no further pushing. Picking up the pen that had fallen down to his side, he started to write in his notebook.

_My name is Lucas Scott. I'm a senior at Tree Hill High School. I play Basketball, at least I used to. I have a girlfriend, at least I used to. _

_And I have a best friend._

_But I've come to the realization that in order for me to move on from Brooke. Really move on from Brooke, I need to leave Tree Hill to find that peace._

_I seek…_


	9. Chapter 9

**FIRST OF ALL SORRY! THE REFORMATIONS TOOK WAY TOO LONG, FINALLY IT ENDED AT THE BEGGINING OF JUNE! IN THE MEANTIME MY BETA MOVED BACK TO HER COUNTRY, GOT A JOB AND WAS SUPER SWAMPED!. I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT IS MY FAV. CHAPTER BECAUSE OF THE WAY IT CAME OUT.**

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: , DIANEHERMANS, BRUCAS233, .FAITH, SUPERSTARGIRL7, PRINCESAKARLITA411, ARUBAGIRL0926, BJQ, OTH-BRUCAS-LOVE, MANDEEP, TANYA2BYYOUR21, HAPPYSEATURTLE, WEBBERFAN1, GEMMA945, JOHANNA96, MIELIES88, HARROC83, 08SHARRISON08, CHELL2233, BRUCASALWAYSANDFOREVER, ROBSWIFE11207**

**SINCE IT´S BEING TOO LONG I WILL MAKE A RECAP! FOR YOU GUYS:**

-** Lucas and Nathan talks, the last one told him about the Wrath of Brooke.**

**- Brooke going to the doctor with Haley.**

**- Brooke and Lucas talk in the school.**

**- Nathan and Haley House hounting.**

**- Lucas and Mouth, this last one asking Lucas to comment on the basketball game.**

**- Nathan, Haley and Deb talking about the house hunting.**

**- Rachel convincing Brooke to throw a party.**

**- Nathan and Haley. The first wondering if she is going to go to Rachel´s party.**

**- Rachel and Brooke gave a party. Where Lucas stopped trying to get Brooke back.**

**- Karen and Lucas talk, where he decided to leave Tree Hill.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER CASEY FOR THIS AMAZING CHAPTER**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO NICK LACHEY, AND HIS RECORD COMPANY. EVERY SONG USED ON THIS CHAPTER BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFULL OWNER!.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

**Chapter Nine**

_Out of the night that covers me,_

After last night's decision Luke headed down to the River court – planning on thinking everything through some more when he found the lone figure of Skills already on the concrete court, the orange ball aimed for the hoop.

"Hey Skills," Luke waited until after the ball had cleared through the hoop to startle his friend.

"Hey Luke," Skills threw the ball over. "I'm sorry about the way everything went down with Brooke dawg."

"Thanks," Luke threw the ball towards the hoop. "You know what Mouth said? That he wished that we'd never left the River Court."

"Ya think he was right?"

"I think things would be a lot easier." Luke agreed. "If we never had left, I wouldn't have lost Brooke twice. We wouldn't have lost Jimmy and Keith."

"If you never left the River Court, you'd still be invisible to Brooke dawg – you'd still be Nathan Scott's bastard young brother." Skills put it another way. "You still wouldn't know your brother, rock star Haley Scott would still be bookworm, waitress Haley James. You can't hide from the life you have man, eventually you just have to live it."

"Right," Luke laughed. "I guess when you put it that way."

"Don't sweat it man, look, I've got a feeling there's something about to happen to you. Real big. It's right around the corner. Check." Skills threw the ball across to Luke again, watching him make the point again.

_Black as the pit from pole to pole,_

Nathan was taking advantage of Haley being at work, sprawled out on the couch with the Play Station 2 controller in his hands; he reached out behind him when the sound of the phone drowned out the noise of the game.

"I'm looking for Nathan Scott," the unfamiliar voice said on the other line.

"Speaking," He muted the television.

"It's Coach K, I've called to discuss the problems you had about accepting the scholarship to come play for me. I've had a lot of long conversations with the Dean and I think we've come to an arrangement that you'll be happy with.

The offer of the full scholarship still stands, since you're a big part of my plans for the next season and he's reviewed your wife's transcripts – and he's ready to offer her a scholarship as well."

Nathan coughed in surprised.

"Because of your circumstances, we can also offer you a place on campus, and if your wife was to pick up a job she would be able to take advantage of the crèche available for school employees."

The coach went silent, and Nathan didn't know what to say.

"How does this sound boy? You haven't changed your mind about playing for us have you?"

"No, no at all sir. This all sounds amazing. It's okay though if I do talk this over with Haley first?"

"Sure, why don't you call me back tomorrow morning when you've both thought it through?"

They talked generally about basketball for a couple more minutes before the coach had a meeting he had to go to. After the phone was back in its cradle, Nathan had pushed himself off the couch – headed for the front door and Karen's café.

_I thank whatever Gods may be_

Luke entered the school the next morning, waving to a few guys he knew absent-mindedly as he tried to remember his schedule for the day when a sign stuck to one of the concrete columns caught his eye. Muttering to himself, he read:

_Want a chance to study abroad and have the opportunity to interact with different cultures? Don't look any further! YOUR OPPORTUNITY IS RIGHT HERE! The Department of Education and Skills in the United Kingdom gives you the chance to finish high school in another country with the possibility to extending it to tertiary education. All you need is to be in your final year of school, with a minimum GPA of 3.8. For more information contact the admissions office._

Reading through it a couple of times, he thought about what a great chance this was; get out of Tree Hill, have a fresh start somewhere new, a chance to forget about Brooke. Yeah, it was a long way to go but maybe that was the solution – he needed to get as far away as possible. He walked away, reminding himself to go to the office before the end of the day.

_For my unconquerable soul_

Brooke brought her lunch tray out from the cafeteria, towards the same table that she and Haley had sat at since becoming friends, surprising her pregnant friend who was reading through some notes for her next class.

"How's the study going tutor mom? Are you going to graduate with the rest of us?"

Haley looked up from her notes. "I caught up two months ago, Brooke. Didn't I tell you?" She laughed, "I must have forgotten. I'm forgetting a lot of things lately."

"So, after school today – there's no practice and no work, I was thinking a lazy afternoon with movies and ice-cream."

Haley laughed again, "You've already agreed to take me to my doctor's appointment, and then we're going shopping. I _know _I asked you, because the shopping was your idea. Anything on your mind?"

Brooke laughed it off casually, "I'm just distracted with school. When are we leaving?"

"If you ever need a tutor – I'm here. Can you pick me up from the café at four? _Don't forget _your car." She teased.

_In the fell clutch of circumstance_

Luke was headed towards the admissions office, eager for more information about the study abroad program when he ran into Mouth.

"Hey Mouth," he greeted his friend when they almost passed each other without a single word – both too absorbed in their own thoughts to realize their surroundings. "Another girl?" He asked sympathetically, taking his friend's face.

"I think Gigi wants to date me," he blurted out talking about his new (younger) co-commentator. "She's very persistent."

"It's always the quiet ones," Luke laughed. "How do you feel about her?"

"I don't know," Mouth shrugged. "She's a nice enough girl…"

"I say go for it," Luke encouraged. "You're always saying how much you want to be more than just a girl's _friend_. This is your chance."

Mouth nodded, agreeing, but thinking. "I'm going to go get some lunch." He finally said, having come to a silent decision with himself. "You coming?"

Luke pointed towards the doors to the administration. "I have some things that need to be taken care of first."

When Luke left the office twenty minutes later, his hands full of more information about the study abroad exchange, he knew that this was his chance to do something.

_I have not winced nor cried aloud_

(As always) it was the same fight between Rachel and Brooke as they walked through the halls of the high school, headed towards their lockers.

"Enough of this already, Brooke," Rachel tried not to snap too much at the pregnant girl. "I can do what I want with _my _life."

"Not when it screws with the lives of Nathan _and _Haley _and their marriage._" Brooke snapped back. "I saw Nate outside the house the other day, what are you doing Rachel?"

"I'm doing nothing," Rachel answered. "Besides, he didn't want it."

"He's not his Uncle," Brooke stopped walking. "Nathan _is. not _Cooper."

"I can't believe you'd even insinuate that," Rachel drew back into herself, preparing for a fight. "And you need to stay away from my life all the time – or I'll start messing with yours." She threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," Brooke hissed.

Rachel threw her hand out in the direction Luke had been earlier. "Believe me, bitch, I would. I've been telling you to tell him from the start – but haven't done anything because you're my friend. Stay away from my life, and what I do, otherwise if you don't tell him, I'm gonna."

Rachel grabbed what she needed from her locker and slammed the metal door shut so it echoed throughout the hallway, and stalked off – her fiery red hair flying leaving an equally angry Brooke behind.

_Under the bludgeoning's of chance. My head is bloody, but unbowed_

"I still can't believe that that was my godchild on that screen," Brooke was still in awe as she and Haley browsed through the stores after the smaller girl's doctor's appointment. "It's so cute,"

"I can't believe you cried," Haley had almost perfected the infamous Scott smirk since she'd married Nathan.

"I always get emotional around babies, and weddings," Brooke sniffed a bit – laughing as Haley wrapped her up in a hug as she laughed. "Is he, or she, always so active?" She remembered the image moving around a lot on the screen.

"I think they knew that their godmother was watching."

Brooke laughed, and rubbed her hand over Haley's growing stomach. "I love you too, kiddo." She turned to the baby's mother. "You have all your prescriptions?" She asked more seriously.

"Right next to the ultrasound for Nathan," Haley confirmed, pausing to dig another picture out for Brooke, "and this one for Aunty Brooke."

"Aaw," Brooke smiled at the picture. "So are you guys finding out the sex of my godchild, or not?" She had noticed that nothing had been mentioned at the appointment.

"We decided we wanted the surprise," Haley smiled.

"Have you thought about names?" Brooke was over her emotional period earlier and was bouncing now with excitement.

"Isn't it early for that?" Haley looked down. "I'm not even that big yet."

"It's never too early to start thinking about names," Brooke nodded smiling. "Come on," she dragged her friend towards another store. "I want to do some serious damage to my father's credit cards."

Half an hour later, Brooke was still going even though Haley was ready to collapse into the closest seat she could find; as Brooke turned direction to the next baby store Haley couldn't let out the small whine.

"Brooke, as much as I appreciate all the clothes, I'm hungry and I'm pretty sure you've bought out half the store."

"That's a bit of an exaggeration," Brooke held up her shopping bags. "I haven't even gone into this one yet."

"The baby has enough clothes to last them the first two years of their life," Haley smiled – running her hand over some onesies as Brooke started searching through the racks. "They aren't going to need to change fifty times a day."

"But just look at this one," Brooke held up the black onesie with the words _Rock Star _emblazoned on the front. "Oh, and this – "she held up the beanie with _Milk Junkie _over the front. "It tells everyone that your child is a bad ass not to be messed with." She let out a smile.

Haley smiled at the clothes, normally she'd be against them – but she couldn't help it. They were cute. "Fine," she conceded taking the clothes off her friend. Brooke browsed for a little while longer, finding things that she wanted to buy for her own child, but considering that she couldn't buy them in front of Haley without letting out her secret, she let her friend drag her towards the registers.

_Beyond this place of wrath and tears_

The group, consisting of Nathan, Haley, Mouth, Skills, Fergie and Junk had gathered down at the Rivercourt on Luke's insistence. No one mentioned the absence of Peyton, considering recent event and the new discovery that she had transferred out of school to go live with her dad who had been relocated to Texas for his job.

"Dawg, it's cold." Skills started when everyone was gathered. "What have you got us all out here for, if it's not to play ball."

"I need to tell you all something, and it's easier to do that all at once…" Luke started, pausing to gather his words.

"Well, don't keep us hanging man," Junk urged him on when the blond former basketball star said nothing.

"I'm leaving Tree Hill," Luke put it bluntly.

"We're all leaving man. Graduation's not that far away now." Fergie laughed; most of them had their university acceptances waiting at home, and their bags half packed ready to get away from the small town.

"I'm leaving a bit sooner than that," Luke shrugged, "before graduation."

"This is déjà vu," Mouth noted; remembering the time a couple of years ago when Luke took off for Charlotte with his Uncle claiming a fresh start.

"Where you going?" Skills asked. "LA, New York, Miami?"

"London."

An unnerving silence settled over the group as they processed that. London was an entirely different continent. Luke was actually _leaving _them.

"I think you need to explain," Haley spoke quietly as he faced six confused faces.

Luke explained to them the program he'd been accepted into, and his need to get away from everything here and that he had his mother's agreement with him that this was a good thing to do. The group was a mix of thoughts. They were sad, shocked, and speechless; and while Haley didn't completely believe that leaving like this was the solution, and others didn't like that it was a girl causing him to leave, they knew that they would support him on this no matter what.

"When are you leaving?" Haley reached up to hug him. "I can't believe I'm saying goodbye to my best friend _again_."

"Two days," he returned the hug. "It all happened so fast."

"How long are you going to be gone?" Nathan asked his brother.

"I have no idea," Luke confessed the truth. "I could be gone a couple of month, I could be gone a couple of years – it all depends on how much I get out of being somewhere new."

"You're going to miss your godchild, your niece or nephew's birth?" Haley paused as she took in this new piece of information. "They aren't going to know their Uncle Lucas." She started sobbing, her hormones taking over and Nathan wrapped her up in a hug.

"We're not going to stop talking Hales," Luke promised her. "We've been friends since we were eight. Different continents aren't going to stop us. We have letters, and phone calls and they even have this new thing called the Internet and we can Skype and IM each other." He teased.

"We need to throw a party," Skills decided. "Send you away in style."

"We can have it at the Tric," Haley dried her eyes. It was the only place to hold a party in Tree Hill, really, anyway.

"Tomorrow night," Nathan decided. "Around ten pm. Send Luke Scott away in style," he laughed slightly.

_Looms but the horror of the shade,_

Brooke was sitting cross-legged on her bed, absent-mindedly sketching in her design book as her thoughts flickered to how her baby would look, and who it would resemble more between herself and Luke; and her decision on the Victoria's Secret proposition, whose deadline was rapidly approaching when she looked up to notice the white flag waving from the doorway.

"Is it safe to enter?" Rachel asked. "Can we talk?"

"Talk yes," Brooke sighed. "Fight no."

"I don't want to fight," Rachel agreed, sitting down on the bed next to Brooke. "You were right." She conceded, to Brooke's surprise. They were both feisty, stubborn people and for one of them to concede to the other was big. "I've been extremely stubborn and horrible about this, and I think a part of me is trying to compensate for the loss of Cooper."

"You're off to a good start," Brooke shrugged, failing to conceal a smile as she listened to her friend's apology.

"I'm not like you. I can't throw myself into work to get over a guy. I just rebound to the next one; I'm proof of that saying the best way to get over a guy is to get under a guy. I was…wrong to put that focus on Nathan, who is completely unavailable no matter how hot." She paused for a moment to think about what she had to say next.

"I'd never tell on you to Luke, Brooke. Not when you're the only friend I have here. You were the only to care enough about me to visit me after the accident. So, you know, I'm sorry for everything."

"Apology accepted," Brooke smiled.

"I have another peace offering, just in case the apology didn't work." Rachel added, laughing, as she put the shopping bag she'd brought in with her on top of the bed. She watched Brooke rip into it, un-wrapping a pair of small brown booties, designed to look like the paws of a bear.

"Oh…" Brooke smiled, looking at the delicate things. "They're so cute, and so small."

"The girl said they could be used up to around six weeks," Rachel added. "I wanted to buy you the first thing, my godchild is going to be a spoilt thing before it's even born." She laughed.

"I can't wait to start shopping for the little one," Brooke admitted. "Shopping with Haley for baby clothes just made me excited to start for this one. There's so much cute stuff out there."

"What are you waiting for?" Rachel asked, "Let me know when you want to start – so I can make sure I can come with you." Between the two of them some serious damage could be made.

"Now?" Brooke asked, brightening up at the idea of some more retail therapy. Rachel laughed, and nodded.

"Mouth invited me to a party tomorrow night," Rachel added as they were getting ready to go out. "I don't feel right leaving you though."

"I'm fine," Brooke laughed. "I'm not in a partying mood anyway. I was planning to spend the night in with some movies and ice cream anyway. Just tell me how it went; I don't want to be behind on any gossip." She laughed.

Rachel nodded, "Mouth asked me to go as his date as well."

"He finally asked you?" Brooke's lips turned into an 'O' of surprise. "I never thought he'd get the courage to ask you."

Rachel shrugged, "we're friends I guess." She didn't really know what having real friends were like.

"That boys had a crush on you since you moved here," Brooke informed her friend.

_And yet the menace of the years_

Nathan and Haley walked into the busy café, picking seats at the counter as they waited patiently for Deb, who was behind the register, to be able to make it over to them.

"Where's Karen?" Haley asked when the place finally quieted down and the older blonde made it over to them.

"With her pregnancy, and Luke leaving so soon – I told her to take some time off, that I'd be happy to help. What can I get you two?"

"We were wondering if we could talk to you actually," Nathan said to his mother. "We've been looking everywhere for places to rent, and they go from somewhere in the _expensive _range to the _really expensive _range, and we were wondering if your offer still stood?"

"What offer?" Deb hid her smile, playing oblivious with the young couple.

"To move back in with you," Nathan smirked. "With us both heading to Duke in the fall, we don't need a place full time – and it's useless to be paying for a place we never use when it could go to medical bills."

"I'm glad you two though this through properly. Of course you can still move in with me, I'd be delighted. When are you moving?"

"Sometime this week," Haley answered, "the sooner the better." She smiled at her mother-in-law.

_Finds, and shall find, me unafraid._

"I just want to say a couple of words," the crowd turned towards Luke at the microphone where he'd jumped on stage between songs to grab the microphone.

"You've never been able to say just a couple of words," Skills yelled back from the middle of the floor.

Laughing, Luke shrugged. "It's short, I promise. I just want to thank you all for coming out tonight. I know that me leaving is kind of a sudden decision and that it's surprised all of you, but I'm excited for tomorrow and this new phase of my life.

I don't want to leave any of you, but I know that this change is what I need and I know I'm going to see all of you in the future. You won't be able to keep me away from home for ever." He jumped back off the stage to a round of applause.

"I can't believe you're _really _leaving tomorrow," Haley sighed when he caught up with his best friend and brother half an hour later after finishing up his goodbyes with Fede.

"I'm gonna miss you, brother." Nathan gave Luke a quick hug, before Haley took over.

"I'm going to miss you too Luke," Haley whispered, "I still don't know how I'm going to do any of this without you."

"I'm gonna miss both of you too."

"I still can't believe you're going to miss the birth of your niece or nephew," Haley grumbled half-jokingly. "Are you sure you can't come back for that?"

"I don't know Hales, probably not." He couldn't lie to his best-friend – especially if it was just going to give her false hope. "You'll have everyone else here though, and I'll be waiting online to Skype with you afterwards. Nothing's going to keep me from meeting him or her."

"It's not going to be the same," Haley sighed, "but if you're sure this is the opportunity of a lifetime."

"You'll both be sure to look after my mother, right?" Luke needed to make sure his mother would be okay after he left. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something bad happened to her and the baby.

"She'll be in the best hands," Nathan promised. "Between us, and my mom and everyone else in this town – you'll both have nothing to be worried about."

Luke nodded, breathing slightly easier than before now that he had that reassurance.

Haley jumped up onto the stage after that, surprising her friend with a mini-concert, recreating the set-list she had played on the infamous tour with Chris Keller; much to the delight of the party and Luke who had always loved to hear her sing.

During the last song, Luke noticed the fiery red hair of Rachel Gatina as she talked to Mouth and as the room erupted in applause, he made his way over to her.

"So you're actually leaving?" Rachel asked, spotting him. "When Mouth invited me, I didn't realize it was a farewell party."

"Not many people knew I was leaving," he shrugged. "It was a surprise farewell party I guess. I actually wanted to talk to you about something quickly."

Rachel arched an eyebrow. "Shoot."

"I need you to take care of Brooke while I'm gone. I know we're finished, and we're not in a good place; and I know I'm kind of leaving to get away from everything here – but I still care about her and I know that she can't count on her family for anything."

"I'll be there," Rachel promised.

Luke nodded, and then pulled an envelope out of his jacket. "I was going to leave this with my mother to give to her later, but I'll give it you now. It's a goodbye letter. She won't listen to me in person, so I'm hoping that when she's ready too she'll be able to read it. You've been a good friend to her Rachel, to me too."

Rachel nodded softly, pocketing the envelope in her bag – wanting desperately to stop him, to tell him the truth about everything but she instead just smiled and said goodbye as he moved on to the next people. She'd tell Brooke, and let her stubborn-ass friend make up her own mind (and possibly ruin her own life).

"You and Luke looked like you were having a serious conversation," Mouth noted as he came back with their drinks.

"Just wanted me to say goodbye to Brooke for him," Rachel answered. "Thanked me for being a good friend." She smiled brightly, taking a big gulp of the drink Mouth had just passed her.

"Do you know where he's going?" Rachel asked, almost as an after-thought.

"London."

Rachel almost spat out her drink. "London, _England_?" She coughed. "When is he leaving?" She asked quickly, she couldn't let him leave with making Brooke talk to him first.

"I think he's on the Madrid via London flight tomorrow, at like seven in the morning – but I'm not entirely sure. He never really mentioned it much," Mouth looked at her confused. "Why?"

"It's not important, I guess." Rachel started thinking quickly.

Mouth shrugged, "I know it's an early morning flight but that's all. Sorry Rach."

_It matters not how strait the gate,_

Lucas was standing in the middle of his room, looking around and contemplating all the holes in the room, which once had been full of his things and was now just empty. He knew that maybe he had packed too much, like he was never going to be back; but he couldn't say how long he'd be gone.

He was startled from his thoughts by Karen leaning against the doorframe.

"Did you leave me all the information for the family?" She asked. He picked up a piece of paper he had left on his desk, the address and phone number she'd need for him scrawled on it in his messy handwriting.

"You all ready?" Karen asked, folding the paper in half. "You know you don't need to do this if you don't want to."

"I'm ready as I'll ever be," Luke answered. "This is something that I need to do. That I want to do."

"Okay, are you ready to go now? It's going to take us a while to get through traffic.

"Ma, I need you to promise that you won't come into the airport with me." Luke said to her suddenly.

"But…" Karen started to protest; he was her son but Luke stopped her.

"I don't want you going through that stress. I don't want anything to happen to my little sister or brother."

"Sister," Karen clarified. "You're having a baby sister, I found out yesterday." Luke wrapped his mum up in a hug.

"That's great, ma." He kissed the side of her head. "She's going to be spoilt rotten."

_How charged with punishment the scroll._

The farewell party ended well past midnight, and a drunken Rachel didn't get home until at least three a.m., and only because she had a sober Mouth escorting her back. She stumbled her way through the dark house and up the stairs (_who put them there?_) before she reached her bedroom, collapsing into her bed like a dead weight, succumbing instantly to sleep.

A few hours later she woke with a jump, the sensation that she needed to do something important shocking her system.

"Six?" She mumbled to herself looking at her alarm clock, everything from the night before and what she needed to do slowly coming back through the remaining haze of alcohol. "Fuck!" She scrambled out of bed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Brooke, wake up. Let's go, wake up Brooke."

"Leave me alone," she heard from Brooke's bed a couple of minutes later; the sound muffled by the pillow. "I'm sleeping."

"You can sleep later," Rachel started changing clothes, "but right now you need to _wake up _and _come with me_."

Brooke rolled her head to look at her clock. "It's six in the freaking morning Rachel. What's this important?"

Rachel pulled Brooke out of bed, throwing some clothes in her direction, giving her barely enough time to shrug into them before she was pulling her out the door.

"I'll tell you on the way."

They were at least halfway there, when Brooke realized where they were going after passing a sign.

"Why are we going to the airport?"

"Lucas. Luke's leaving town."

"He can do whatever he wants," Brooke tried hard to sound carefree.

"He's leaving the country." The redhead amended. "He feels that if he stays here, he won't be able to forget you. This is the last chance you have to tell him about the baby, and to get back together because you still both love each other and this is getting out of control. No one knows when he's coming back."

Brooke's carefree demeanor faltered, "Are you serious?"

"Would I be awake at this ungodly hour, driving to the airport in traffic, when I'm hung-over, with only three hours sleep if I wasn't serious."

"No." Brooke conceded. Rachel wasn't a morning person on a good day.

"Pass me my bag," Rachel nodded towards her bag on the floor, grabbing at it when Brooke handed it over. She pulled out a white envelope. "This is for you, according to Luke it's a goodbye letter."

"And another CD." Brooke pulled out the plain disc.

"Read the letter," Rachel urged.

_Dear Brooke,_

_This is one of the hardest letters I've ever had to write because how can you say goodbye to person that was, and still is, the most important one in your life? The same person that introduced you to so many new things that until then you didn't know or dare to try, or the one that holds all your first times?_

_The one that made you realize what true love means and is or just for the sake of not losing her you are willing to become her best friend. All of that for me is you, Brooke. I know that at first I didn't really appreciate you for who you are but that changed the second time around._

_During the last time we were together, I was so immensely happy. I thought I had found the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I even had the audacity to picture our future together, I saw us living in a big house with a red door in Tree Hill, or wherever you wanted to go and we would have three beautiful kids – two boys and a girl. _

_You'd be a famous fashion designer, and I'd be a writer; we'd summer in France and have everything we could ever want._

_Knowing none of that will happen hurts, but what I think hurts the most is that I wasn't the one you were looking for and for that I'm sorry. I'm also sorry that I hurt you so many times and that I couldn't make you happy like you deserved._

_I need to get away, I don't know how long; so I can try and get you out of my heart and mind so that in the future when we meet again we can have a cordial relationship, if not a friendship. _

_I wish for you to find the man you are looking for, and I hope that he can give you all the happiness I couldn't or didn't know how to give you. I'll try to do the same, find a person that can make me feel even a fraction of the immense happiness that I had when I was with you._

_The CD I left best describes how I feel about our breakup. I hope you'll listen to it._

_Love you,_

_Lucas._

Brooke had tears running down her face, and she didn't even bother to wipe them away as she asked Rachel how much longer they had to go to the airport.

"Half an hour," Rachel glanced down at the clock on the dash. "I didn't think there'd be this much traffic this early in the morning."

"Hurry up," Brooke urged. "I need to see him before he leaves." She slid the CD with Taylor Swift "Breathe" into Rachel's player.

Brooke broke down completely as the song came to an end, Rachel trying to calm her down and keep her eyes on the road. Rachel was right, it was time to let Luke know the truth; she couldn't keep it a secret from him any longer.

_I am the master of my fate:_

The girls made it to the airport by 6.50am, only ten minutes to spare if what Mouth had told them had been accurate.

Rachel pulled up in front of the departure doors, ignoring the no parking signs and followed Brooke out of the car when they heard the security guards calling out to them.

"Lady, you can't park here."

Rachel turned around, her ponytail flying, "Are you kidding me, this is kind of something important. Life or death." She may have been exaggerating a little.

"Not my concern. Move the vehicle or you'll be ticketed." Obviously the guard had been desensitized to human emotions in his job.

Rachel shrugged, running off again to catch up to Brooke who was studying the departure times.

"What was Luke's flight number?" Brooke turned to her friend in a panic.

"It's the first flight out this morning." Rachel shrugged to Brooke.

"Madrid via London, at Gate 15," Brooke read aloud before taking off again; pausing only to change direction when Rachel told her she was heading the wrong way.

When they reached the gate on the other side of the crowded terminal, the gates were closed and all the passengers boarded; but an employee was still behind the desk typing at the computer.

"You have to open the gate again," Brooke leant against the desk to catch her breath.

"Are you a passenger?" Brooke shook her head.

"I can't open that gate. The flight is ready and waiting to depart."

"Listen," Rachel snapped. "Her boyfriend's on that flight – and there's some important things he needs to know before he leaves."

"Please," Brooke begged.

The women looked between the two. "I don't have time for high school drama, that flight…"

"My dad has important friends, who _will _ensured you are fired if you don't get that door open." Rachel snapped; no qualms in using her father's connections.

While Rachel glared down at the women as she finally reached for the phone, Brooke moved towards the windows – staring out at the runway.

"It's too late," Brooke whispered; her voice cracking.

"No it's not." Rachel promised, moving closer to her friend. Brooke nodded again, and pointed out the plan taxiing down the runway.

Brooke let the tears run, sobbing uncontrollably as she slid down the windows; her back pressed up against them, her head resting on her knees. She couldn't stop the bitter laugh that escaped when she heard the song playing through the PA system, like it was just a bad dream

_Standin' out in the rain, knowing it's really over, please don't leave me alone. I'm flooded with all this pain, knowing that I'll never hold you, like I did before the storm._

Rachel sat down next to her friend, pulling her into her side for a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Brooke, this is my fault." Rachel brushed the other girl's hair out of her face.

"It's not your fault." Brooke choked out between sobs. "If anything, this is all my fault."

_I am the captain of my soul._

* * *

**DON´T HATE ME... AND DON´T WORRY THEY WILL REUNITE.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I NOT GOING TO SAY ANYTHING SO HERE IS THE UPDATE YOU HAVE ALL BEGGINING ME FOR... **

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: PRINCESAKARLITA411, LIZ, FAITHHOPELOVE, ALYSEF, BRUCAS233, APOCALYPS24, DIANEHERMANS, MANDEEP, SHAKEYSHAY, WILDKAT86, SUPERSTARGIRL7, BDAVISRULES, CIARANDELLE, TANYA2BYOUR21, ARUBAGIRL0926, .FAITH, SHONETTE06, CRAXYGIRL54, KATENICOLE1234.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER CASEY FOR THIS GREAT CHAPTER **

**NOW WE ENTER IN THE TIME JUMP PART OF THE STORY, SO EVERY TIME I DO THAT, I WILL TRY TO STAY ON THAT SAME TIME JUMP FOR 2 OR 3 CHAPTERS. IT IS A WAY TO SMOOTH YOU ALL INTO THE SECOND PART OF THE STORY THAT BEGINS AFTER WE MAKE THE FINAL JUMP.**

**HERE IS A RECOLECTION OF WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER SO YOU DON´T HAVE TO GO AND READ IT AGAIN: 1- Lucas and Skills talked in the Rivercourt,2- Nathan gets a call from Coach K to tell him what sweet deal he got for him. 3- Lucas founds in the school posters about a program to finish High School in England. 4- Brooke and Haley talking, this last one telling her that they will meet at the café to go to the doctor and shopping (Haley´s doctor). 5- Lucas runs into Mouth and after that goes to the admisión office to know about the program.6- Rachel threatens Brooke to tell Lucas about the baby if she keeps bugging her about her life decisions.7- Brooke and Haley goes shopping.8- Lucas telling his friends that he is leaving to London.9- Rachel and Brooke made peace and Rachel gives her a gift for the baby.10- Naley taking the offer of Deb of moving in with her.11- Good bye Party of Lucas, where he talks to Naley, the guys and asked Rachel to take care of Brooke and left a letter of good bye to her. Mouth told a shocked Rachel about Lucas leaving the country.12- Lucas watching his empty room and talking to her mom. Plus he got the news that he was having a baby sister.13- Rachel came home drunk, fell asleep and then a few hours later woke up, knowing she had to tell Brooke so she forced her out of the house and into the car to go to the airport. In the way she told her everything and gave her the letters and the song.14- Rachel and Brooke got to the airport but they arrived late and she see the plain take off!.Brooke starts to sob uncontrollably and Rachel was trying to comfort her.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO NICK LACHEY, AND HIS RECORD COMPANY.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

**Chapter Ten**

_**Four Months Ago**_

_It had been exactly two days since she had watched Luke's plane take off from the tarmac, feeling helpless as she couldn't take anything from the last couple of months back; those days had definitely been the worst of her life. Thank god she had Rachel, because otherwise she definitely couldn't do it by herself._

_Making a decision, she had first told it to Haley before telling one of the other most important people in her life, the only mother figure she'd had since she was old enough to be by herself. When she knocked on the door of the Roe house, she was greeted by a tired Karen._

"_Hey Brooke," The older woman yawned. "Come in."_

"_Thanks," Brooke smiled crossing over the threshold. "You look so tired."_

"_I'm having trouble sleeping the last couple of nights." Karen sat down in her arm chair, Brooke sinking into the other._

"_Missing Luke?"_

"_The house has never been so quiet before." Karen noted. "It was different when I knew where he was and when he'd be home, and now I have just no idea. A mother never stops worrying, you'll learn that someday."_

"_You know you're like a mother to me, right?" Brooke asked, knowing no other way to break it to her. Karen nodded slowly, unsure where Brooke was headed. "So, I couldn't leave without saying goodbye."_

"_Leave?" Karen took a second to think about it. "Where are you going?"_

"_New York, I got a great job offer from Victoria's Secret. They saw my designs in a fashion show that was in New York a couple of months ago and they want to franchise Clothes over Bro's for their _PINK _fashion line."_

"_What does that mean?" Karen was happy for Brooke, the girl deserved success in her life._

"_That I'm going to be in stores everywhere." _

"_That's amazing," Karen stood up to hug the brunette girl. "Congratulations Brooke."_

"_What about school, though?" Karen returned to mother mode once they were sitting down again._

"_I've arranged to finish out the year in New York, correspondence or tutoring or something. It's a condition of my contract that I get my diploma."_

"_And your parents know about this?" She had never met Mr and Mrs Davis, even though Brooke had been in Tree Hill since they were all in grade school but she still had to ask._

"_They were fine with it, but then they've never really cared what I was doing."_

"_Are you going out there alone?" New York was a terrifying place, especially to a teenage girl._

"_Rachel's coming with me." Karen nodded, Rachel was definitely one girl who would not let anything happen to anyone she cared about – and she knew Brooke would be safe with her._

"_When do you leave?"_

"_Today," Brooke admitted sheepishly. "They need me to be there this week so I can start work on designs for their next campaign."_

"_I don't understand the sudden rush to leave this town, honestly." Karen said. "First Luke, now you; you're not escaping from anything right?"_

"_It's an opportunity I couldn't pass up." Brooke avoided the truth._

"_How did Haley take the news?" Karen asked softly._

"_She was sobbing all over the place, it broke my heart; but she understands." Brooke frowned; she hated breaking the news to Haley._

"_You have to understand she hoped for her two best friends to be there for the birth of her child and now she's lost both of you." Karen touched Brooke's shoulder, adding that she couldn't tear herself up over her decision though. "Is the move permanent?"_

"_At the moment," Brooke nodded. She really didn't see herself coming back to Tree Hill anytime soon._

"_So, when are you leaving?" Karen asked._

"_This evening, Rachel and I are driving up there. I actually have to go finish packing now." Brooke smiled, giving Karen one last tight hug before leaving._

_**((XX))**_

**London – Harris's Family House**

Luke looked up from his books at the desk in the bedroom he shared with Gavin, one of the boys in his Host Family who was the same age as him; the cloudy day had become a chilly night and he'd been trying to concentrate when someone distracted him.

"Fuck mate, you're still studying?"

"I need to keep my GPA up if I'm staying here on exchange," Luke answered back, his eyes only looking up from the books briefly. "The same level," he clarified for Gavin's confused face.

"I know that man, but I mean its Friday. Friday's aren't made for studying. The Lord made Friday nights to enjoy yourself, and have some fun."

"That was Sunday, Gavin. Not Friday." Luke answered amused.

"You're wrong. Monday to Friday equals study and school, Friday and Saturday is for partying and having fun and then Sunday is left to cure hangovers, and trying to recover clothing if you got lucky and to cram in that homework that we didn't do earlier in the week. I'm completely serious." He added when Luke shot him an amused, patronising look.

"I can't believe you made it to senior year," Luke laughed.

"It doesn't matter how I got here, but what I know is that since you arrived four months you have been locked up in here studying and that's no way to spend your life. It's not what you came here for."

"How do you know what I came over here for?" Luke asked, scribbling something down in his book.

"Because you can study in America, you came here to experience the culture; and I suspect to escape from something but we haven't made it that far yet. So put the books away for one night, and let me show you the town. Don't be a granny."

"I'm not a granny," Luke was slightly offended by the clarification.

"Then prove me wrong. Tonight, clubbing, drinks, women."

Luke stared at his roommate for a second, before sighing and putting the books away.

_**((XX))**_

**New York City – JX Photography Studio**

Rachel was in the photography studio, for a shoot she'd booked for sportswear; her first one that didn't involve Brooke's label or Victoria's Secret. She was happy, because even though she cared for her best friend's label, she wanted a modelling career and she wasn't ready to stick to one company or design just yet.

"Rachel Gatina?" The photographer approached her as the last of her makeup was being touched up. "Hi, I'm Jason Salvatore – I'm the photographer for the day."

"Nice to meet you," Rachel flashed him a bright smile.

"The pleasure is all mine," Jason assured her, kissing her cheek.

"You're totally eye candy, are you single?" Rachel had never been one to shy away.

"Yes," he answered without hesitation before moving forward. "Let me tell you how today's going to go. You'll have six to eight dress changes but we're always depending on what the company, through this evil phone, dictates, he held up his smart phone.

Rachel nodded her understanding, she understood the by now.

"I'm not going to put you under a bright light; I'll keep it as natural as possible without losing resolution in the photos."

"You definitely know what you're doing," Rachel brushed her arm up against him. "I get terrible headaches sometimes being under those lights all day. You must have a lot of years' experience. How old are you?" Always the straight-forward, brash one.

"Twenty six," He smiled.

"I like them a little older," she laughed.

"I'll go as fast as possible, because I understand how uncomfortable posing is. I'll let the girls finish up on you so we can start. Hopefully we won't be here all night."

"I'll think we'll make a great union," Rachel threw him a kiss as he walked away.

Two hours into the shoot, Rachel was tired but hopeful that it would be over soon; even though she loved being a model there were days when it just seemed to drag on.

"Rachel, take five minutes." Jason shouted suddenly after the latest rounds of shots grabbing his water bottle from the table next to him and taking his phone from his assistant.

Rachel gratefully collapsed into her chair, with her own bottle.

Ten minutes later he was back, informing her that the company wanted even more photos and that meant another change but, again, it shouldn't take too long.

Two hours later, they were still there; with no plans to slow down any time soon. As Jason was changing the memory card over in the camera, Rachel took the break to ask for the time.

"Half four," he answered checking his watching.

"Oh my god, I need to go." She grabbed her bag from her chair and bolted for the door.

"Where are you going? You can't go anywhere; this shoot needs to be finished." Jason came after her yelling.

He jumped into the cab that was queued up behind the red-head model to follow her; no one could walk out on his shoot and get away with it.

_**((XX))**_

**Tree Hill - Deb's House**

Nathan walked through the door after practice to find a very pregnant and excited Haley waiting for him in the living room, restlessly flipping through a magazine. "Nathan," Haley squealed jumping off the couch to give him a tight hug. "The nursery is finally finished."

"That's great," Nathan smiled, kissing her cheek as he returned the hug.

"I'll show you," Haley beamed, taking his hand to pull him up the stairs.

"Can we sit down first?" He led her towards the couch, "Whitey killed us at practice."

"Can we sit down afterwards?" Almost immediately he regretted those words as Haley's eyes swelled with tears and her breathing started to get heavier.

"You don't seem to care about me or the baby anymore," she pulled away from him. "I know I'm a balloon and that I'm not attractive and…"

"Hales," Nathan tried to pull her back to him, "Haley, you're not a balloon and you're still attractive as hell to me, you're carrying my child and that's the sexiest thing in the world."

"But…" Haley sniffled, wiping the back of her hand over cheeks.

"Everything I do, everything I'll ever do is always in the best interest of you and the baby."

"I know, I love you too," Haley smiled, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Come on, let's go see this nursery."

"Close your eyes," Haley instructed Nathan as they stopped in front of the former guest room, waiting for him to oblige before leading him inside.

The room was painted a gender neutral colour, a light pastel green tone, with a border of small furry, woodland creatures. There was a changing table on one side with a white changing pad; the diaper disposal on the end next to crib.

The crib that she and Deb had managed to construct was one of the most adorable things Haley had ever seen, designed with classic sleigh lines, made with solid wood and the one dark Jarrah colour. It started as a standard crib before turning into a toddler crib, a day bed before ending in a full size single bed.

The bedding set was simple, with a comforter, a bumper, super cute sheets, a dust ruffle, diapers stack and window balance; covered in bunnies and carrots.

On the other side of the room was a rocking chair, and next to that two dressers. By Deb's recommendation they also had a sleep positioner to prevent the baby from turning over in the crib and accidently suffocating. The mobile hanging over the cot was a musical one with alternating bunnies and basketballs.

"You can open your eyes now," Haley said when they were both in the room.

"Hales, it's gorgeous. You and mom did a fantastic job."

"You love it?"

"I love it," Nathan laughed, amused at her enthusiasm.

"And there's also this," Haley pulled open one of the dresser drawers to pull out a one-piece. _Mommy Loves Me._

"Where's the one for Daddy?" Nathan asked after reading the words out loud.

"We'll have to find one for you I guess, if we really have to." Haley laughed; her tears from earlier completely forgotten about.

_**((XX))**_

**New York City**

Rachel jumped out of the cab at 100 East 77th Street, and went running straight into Lennox Hill Hospital. Getting directions from the front desk for the OB-GYN ward, she made it to the elevator just before the doors closed.

Not even two seconds later, the photographer followed her steps, waiting for the elevator to take him back up to his AWOL model.

"Hey Brooke, sorry I'm late." Rachel sat down in the free seat next to her friend. "Have I missed anything yet?"

Brooke shook her head, looking through designs at work. Her appointments never managed to run anywhere near on time, and she'd learnt now to bring work with her to keep her occupied.

"So this is what's so important that you had to disappear in the middle of the shoot." Jason approached them.

"You left the middle of the shoot?" That caught Brooke's full attention.

"Did you follow me?" Rachel was shocked.

"We need to finish. You're not just allowed to walk out."

"Can we reschedule?" Rachel asked sweetly. "I kind of need to be here at the moment."

"Tell me the oh-so important reason you left the shoot to come sit in a hospital waiting room." There was a slight snarl to his words.

"My friend," she pointed to Brooke, "the mother of her godchild. I promised I'd be here with her today".

"I didn't see you there," Jason apologised, calming down. He might have overreacted a little bit. "Why didn't you tell me before the shoot you had to be somewhere later Rachel, or when you asked the time? We could have worked something out, moved faster."

"Won't happen again," Rachel through her hands up in mock surrender.

"You must be one hell of a girl for her to pull such a risk," Jason said to Brooke before turning to Rachel. "You're a great friend."

"The pregnancy suits you well," he added after a thought; "how far along are you?"

"Eight months," Brooke smiled excitedly. "Almost time for this little one to come out."

"Rachel, about this shoot, I'll call you if I can get a reschedule or if they go with another one. I'll try and do it so neither of us get screwed over; but I've got to go do damage control now." He kissed both their hands before making a quick and quiet exit.

Thankfully, just after that Brooke was called back for the nurse to take the routine tests before her doctor, Doctor Bourne came through.

"Thirty three weeks now, Brooke and everything is going well. How have you been since your last check up?"

"Sore and tired a lot, but I guess that's to be expected, my feet are swelling like crazy."

The doctor nodded, jotting down a few notes. "And the cravings?"

"All the time," Rachel answered for her. "In the middle of the night, when I'm sleeping and she's asking me to run down to the store."

Doctor Bourne laughed at Rachel's answer before turning back to Brooke. "Are you sleeping well? Have you found a comfortable position yet?" Brooke nodded, remembering that it had taken a couple of nights to find a position where she didn't wake up in the middle of the night in discomfort.

"Your pre-natal classes going well?" He continued going down his list of questions.

"It's disgusting sometimes," Brooke admitted. "But it's been helpful. Rachel's been helping me out a lot. I actually wanted to ask you something doctor, I've been having these pressures in the lower part of my stomach recently, I just want to make sure nothing's wrong."

"It's your pelvis, it's just the way your body is adjusting to the changes and what it's about to do. We'll try to keep the baby there for the forty weeks, but it could happen a couple of weeks early which is normal for first time mothers, but we'll confirm those with the ultrasounds to make sure nothing else is happening in there."

Brooke nodded, feeling slightly more relaxed now that she had the doctor's reassurances; she just couldn't handle anything going wrong now.

"The tests for the HCM detection also came back negative; your baby isn't in danger of developing the condition." He put her to ease with the other concern she'd been having; both Brooke and Rachel let out a sigh of relief. "We'll head into the other room now, so we can take a look at your baby again."

"Good heartbeat," Doctor Bourne nodded fifteen minutes later when the gel had been rubbed over Brooke's stomach and they were staring at her baby on the screen. "Fourteen inches from crown to rump, so it's going to be a big and healthy baby. I'd say it's about four pounds, eight ounces so you're right on track for eight months."

"Fat ass like its mother." Rachel mumbled, earning a slap from Brooke.

"Is that hair?" Rachel pointed to the screen, where the doctor nodded in agreement.

"Some do develop hair while still in the womb," he agreed. "It's also sensitive to light now so be careful about where you put that stomach now. I'll print these photos off now that we're done, and when you're all cleaned up and ready, come and sit back in my office. We still need to go over a few things."

They were talking quietly to each other, when he walked back into the office. "Now, I want to monitor you a little closely until you give birth, so I want you back in fifteen days for another check-up, and we'll see how you're going after that. Also, you might experience Braxton Hicks contractions between now and the birth, which is just false labour and is getting your body ready."

"When should I come in though, if I'm feeling those?" Brooke asked, worried about the thought of a false labour.

"If they're coming every fifteen minutes or so, but you should be right until our next appointment. I'll see you then Brooke, Rachel." He handed over the ultrasounds and her updated prescriptions which Brooke happily accepted.

"See you soon, doctor." Brooke waved as they left the office.

_**((XX))**_

**Tree Hill - Karen's House**

Knowing that Luke would be on soon to talk to everyone via Skype, Nathan and Haley were at Karen's house, crowded around the computer waiting for the notification to pop up that he had signed in.

"Hey Ma, hey guys." Luke smiled, appearing on the screen. "Nobody backed out on me. That's good news. I don't have much time today though, so this has to be quick."

"Too much study?" Karen queried.

"My roommate's taking me out; apparently I need to see more of the town's nightlife."

"That sounds fun Luke," Haley smiled as Nathan told him to _find a hot girl_.

"Mom how are you?" Luke turned his attention to his mother as Haley hit Nathan. "Is everyone taking care of you?"

"These two and Deb are taking great care of me," Karen reassured her son.

"How's my little sister doing? When is she due again?"

"She's moving around and kicking a lot, she's growing nice and healthy and strong. She'll be here by the end of the next month."

"Have you decided on a name yet?"

"I'm thinking of Lily," Karen had gone through a long list of names; finding it hard to narrow the list down and eventually had decided that she really liked that name.

They talked for a couple more minutes before Karen had to take a bathroom break, leaving the others with some privacy.

"Hales, stand up so I can get a better look at you." Luke said smiling at his best friend. Haley stood up, angling her stomach to the webcam so he could see.

"You're huge," Luke commented – not catching Nathan's frantic head shaking until it was too late.

"Is that all you can say?" Haley grumbled.

"She's a little sensitive at the moment," Nathan warned him quietly.

"You look awesome Haley," Luke corrected. "I can't believe the baby's so big already."

"You're forgiven." Haley smiled, sitting back down. "The doctor keeps joking that the baby's going to come out fully grown already."

"Really?" Luke laughed. "Just don't forget the Scott's family is tall. The baby will definitely be a Scott. Have you thought about names yet?"

"Not really," Haley admitted. "We know we want Lucas as a middle name for a boy but we can't decide on girl's names. I want Madison, but your brother seems set on Abigail."

"I just think Abigail Scott has a great ring to it." Nathan protested.

"You've got a point there Nate, sorry Hales." Luke laughed. "How's the nursery going anyway? You haven't got a lot of time left now."

"Amazing," Nathan responded, slinging his arm around Haley's shoulders. "My girl did a fantastic job."

Haley quickly followed Karen's shouted offer of something to eat, leaving the two alone to talk.

"You walking on egg shells over there?" Luke laughed.

"Oh, I love her; but she's driving me mad. I can never guess how she's going to react to whatever I say."

Luke laughed again, trying to say that he was sorry; but he couldn't even get the words out so it wasn't like his brother was going to believe him anyway.

"Wait until you're having a baby, I'll be sure to remind you of this." Nathan grumbled himself. "How is everything going over there?" He changed the subject quickly.

"It's all going great. I like the school and everyone over here, and the team is going really well, we always march out first. My roommate's bugging me that I'm always inside though, so he's forcing me out tonight."

"You've got to have some fun, man."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me," Luke rocked back in his seat.

"How have you been handling everything?"

"The family treats me like I'm their own son and brother, and all my classmates are amazing. They seem fascinated by the accent."

"That's not what I meant, but it's good to know." Nathan laughed. "At least you're fitting in."

"I'm getting there," Luke admitted. "I'll almost forget her, but then I'll see an old photo, or picture her dimples and I've sworn I heard her laugh or her voice throughout the school campus, but I'm moving on."

Nathan was about to say something, but Luke's head swivelled as Nate heard the distant yell of someone saying he was all ready to go, and he should hurry up.

"And that's my cue," Luke smirked. "I'll talk to you again soon, say bye to Haley and my mom for me?"

"Sure, have fun tonight and try not to get into too much trouble.

_**((XX))**_

**London – Boardwalk Soho**

"Are you sure they're going to let us in?" Luke frowned at the long line outside the club Gavin had taken him to.

"They'll let us in problem, don't worry."

"There's a really long queue, we might not even make it to the door."

"You worry too much Lucas," Gavin laughed, headed straight for the bouncer. "Jamesy, my man, what's up lad?" He gave the bouncer a one armed hug, fist bump thing that all men knew how to do.

"Not much, you good? Haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm going good. My boy here, he's from the United States and I've promised to bring in to the best club in town, show him everything we've got to offer."

Gavin laughed, understanding. "There are some great looking girls in there tonight Gav, I promise you."

They made a bee line for the bar, ordering a shot of tequila each and a couple of beers to chase them down with. With the bottles in their hands after they'd downed the strong shots, they went looking for the group of Gavin's friends that had already made their way inside.

"Luke, these idiots are Tony, Thayer and Peter." Gavin quickly made the introductions. "They all go to school a couple of towns over," he offered as an explanation as to why Luke hadn't met them around school. "Luke's from the States."

"Ready to rock the night with Gav here?" Thayer laughed, as they rearranged themselves slightly so everyone could fit at the table.

"Any with this lunatic is an epic night," Peter added.

"Remember that night we all went out, and finished up in Birmingham?"

"I'm going to grab another beer if they're going to retell this story," Gavin groaned as Luke laughed.

"We must have been about sixteen," Thayer started, "we were all a little wild and rebellious and we'd managed to get into a club and then by morning Gav was dragging us out to Birmingham for a football match; or was it an old girlfriend?"

"I think it was football," Tony agreed before Peter contested that and insisted it was a girl.

"We were all terribly hung-over by the end of it anyway. It's a miracle we even made it to the bus, nevertheless the right one home.

"I was grounded for the three months after that," Gavin finished up as he sat back down, handing out the next round of beers.

"Come on, I think it's time we go find some fun for the night." Tony laughed, taking a big swig of his beer before disappearing onto the dance floor with Thayer.

The two were gone for barely half an hour before they showed up with a small group of women. "Let me introduce Alexis, Gabrielle, Kelly, Megan and Stephanie." He pointed to each girl, stumbling only once with one of their names; a success if you asked him.

"Hey pet," Alexis turned to Luke. "Come dance with me?"

Luke thought about it for a minute, before smirking and taking Alexis' hand, feeling the slight effect of the alcohol already.

"Woo, go Luke." Gavin called out after him as Megan sat down on his lap.

_**((XX))**_

**New York City – Brooke and Rachel's apartment.**

"I'm glad that everything went well today at the doctor's," Rachel admitted as Brooke flipped the TV over to her favourite program while they lounged on the couch.

"Me too," Brooke caressed her stomach. "You're going to be such a big boy or girl and I can't wait to have you in my arms."

"I don't get it," Rachel said, and for a minute Brooke thought she meant the TV show.

"Well, Damon has a pretty big crush on Elena, but she likes his brother Stefan instead. I agree with her, he is definitely yummy, and…" She was taking a breath to continue when Rachel cut her off.

"I wasn't talking about The Vampire Diaries, and Damon's the hotter one anyway. I meant that a few months back you were all for knowing what you were going to have and now you won't hear anything about it."

"I was just thinking how excited Haley was for the whole surprise, and I realised that I wanted that same thing. And this way, I can have more fun browsing for future clothes and name ideas. Who wants to be limited anyway?"

"Well, it's all good for you but what about the baby's poor godmother, who just wants to know?"

"Because you promised you were in this with me, and I'm not giving you the easy way out." Brooke laughed. "Why did you leave your photo shoot today, Rach? It was your first job you got without me or VS."

"Because, I promised I'll always be with you for the doctor's appointments and everything else you needed me for, and that shoot was already running two hours late, and I'd had enough."

"You should never put your career in jeopardy just because of me," Brooke softly said. "Me and the baby are fine for a couple of appointments. I'm not going to be upset that you put your career first."

"You're like my sister Brooke; we're the only family we have. So there are some things I am going to put first".

"Just don't put yourself in bad repute with the modelling world okay; I still want to be able to use you whenever I want to, okay." Brooke laughed. "And I'm not able to be completely in charge just yet."

"You've got a point," Rachel laughed. "I promise to behave on shoots from now on."

Brooke hugged her friend tight, "Now shush, I'm missing the show."

"That's why we bought TiVo," Rachel laughed. "So you can re-watch it later."

"Anyway I'm more interested that even though you're about to pop you manage to attract all the men."

"What are you talking about? You're going crazy Rach." Brooke laughed; no one was interested in her while she looked like this.

"You can't deny it; Jason Salvatore was checking you out while you two were talking."

"Who's Jason?" Brooke asked, blanking on her encounter with the photographer at the hospital.

"The photographer that I ran away from today, who caught up with me at the hospital."

"He was just being polite," Brooke countered.

"He was totally checking you out, and flirting with you, while acting all nice and sweet. I think you really made an impression on him. I think he has a crush."

"You're being stupid Rachel, let's just watch the show."

"He said the pregnancy suited you." She refused to back down.

"He was just being polite," Brooke stared at the television screen.

"No. He wasn't." Rachel laughed. "Men don't pay attention to those little details if they're just being polite."

"I don't care if you're right or not Rach, I'm not looking for anything romantic and right now I just want to focus on my baby and on work. Let's just drop this and go back to my show."

* * *

**ORIGINALLY THIS CHAPTER WAS A LOT MORE FUNNY THAT WHAT IT IS NOW BUT THE BETA TOOK OUT SOME JOKES BUT THE CHAPTER IS ALREADY GOOD.**

**NOW A FEW QUESTIONS THAT I NEED YOUR ANSWER TO SHARPEN THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS UNTIL WE GET TO THE SECOND PART: 1 WHAT DO YOU WANT NATHAN TO STUDY IN THE UNIVERSITY?**

**2 DO YOU THINK BROOKE SHOULD GO TO THE UNIVERSITY? OR JUST HAVE HER COMPANY?.**

**3 DO YOU THINK BROOKE AND LUCAS SHOULD BE DATING IN THE FUTURE? (DON´T WORRY THEY WILL FINISH THIS STORY TOGETHER).**

**BTW SINCE THIS PART OF THE STORY IS MORE FLEXIBLE, IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING THAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN THIS PART OF THE STORY OR ANY IDEA, JUST LET ME KNOW AND I WILL TRY TO INCLUDE IT HERE.**

**ALSO I INVITE YOU TO CHECK ANY STORY THAT MY TWO BETAS ARE WRITTING**, **Leeese AND CASEYCOOP. THEY ARE TERRIFIC WRITTERS.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND ANSWER THE QUESTIONS, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME**


	11. Chapter 11

**HERE IS THE APOLOGY STRAIGHT FROM THE BETA´S MOUTH...**

_**Dear Readers:**_

_**Some of you probably know me as caseycoop, and I beta/transform this story for Dani. I'm sending everyone huge apologies for the fact that I've had this chapter now for something close to four months. Four months goes really quickly, it turns out. In that time my Internet has decided to be temperamental, I've been distracted my school, by work and by other commitments in real life. I offer you all sincere apologies again for making you all wait so long, and hopefully this chapter is all the worth the wait for you.**_

_**Merry Christmas and Happy New Years, Casey.**_

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: TANYA2BYOUR21, LIZ, GLEE80, CRAZYGIRL54, DIANEHERMANS, ARUBAGIRL0926, JONASGRL9, BJQ, GILMOREFREAK23, FLAZZYCULLEN, CRAZZIIELYLMEG14, TOUCHEDBYANANGELWITHLOVE, BRUCAS7, DROLEDANGE, GYPSYKL79, MELISSA2005, GOTTALUVNALEY, EMARIEXO, BEBIDOO2.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER CASEY FOR THIS GREAT CHAPTER**

**I FORGOT TO TELL YOU GUYS IN THE OTHER CHAPTER THAT THE STORY WILL HAVE SOME TIME JUMPS BUT IN EVERY TIME JUMP I WILL TRY TO STAY FOR A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS.**

**HERE IS A RECAP OF LAST CHAPTER: 4 month Jump:1- flasback from Brooke saying good bye to Karen and they have a Heart Felt talk.2- InLondon, the son of the family that took Lucas in, named Gavin reproached him that he was always looked in the room and invite him out !.3- Rachel ran out from a photoshoot because she is late to accompany Brooke to a Dr. appointment while the photographer runs yealling behind her.4- Haley shows Nathan the baby room.5- The photographer catches Rachel in the hospital and reproached her behaviour and Brooke has her medical appointment.6- Naley and Karen talk to Lucas via Skype.7- Lucas out partying with Gavin.8- Brooke and Rachel in NY talks about how the first one doesn´t want to know the sex of the baby and how Rachel left the photoshoot half way done and the impression Brooke left on the photographer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO NICK LACHEY, AND HIS RECORD COMPANY.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

**BY****THE****WAY****I****INVITE****YOU****ALL****TO****CHECK****MY****OTHER****STORY****NAMED****TAKING****CHANCES,****HERE****IS****THE****LINK:**.net/s/7133371/1/TAKING_CHANCES

**Chapter Eleven**

The scene inside the Harris' family house might have been chaos, the noise level rising constantly in the middle of Saturday, but Lucas remained oblivious as he lay passed out on his bed. Not even someone pulling the blinds open on the sunny day outside disturbed him, at least not until Gavin started poking and prodding him to wake up.

"Time to wake up, sleepy head." Gavin laughed as he turned the radio on to jerk the blond American out of his stupor.

"Where am I?" Lucas slurred through the sleepy, disorientated haze he woke up into.

"We brought you home, you had a pretty big night man – it was a difficult task to get you to come back here, considering how wasted you wound up. We practically had to carry you back."

Luke braved a look down at his body, and he noticed that he was practically naked, except for a pair of boxers. "Who…" He started to ask who'd undressed him, but Gavin shook it off, saying he'd done it. What were roommates for after all?

"Though, if we hadn't intervened when we did you'd have come home in that state anyway. That Alexis is a real fireball," Gavin laughed, "the state you were in? She almost had her way with you."

Luke squinted, trying to conjure up the image of Alexis. He remembered the name, but faces and actual images were still a blur. "God, my head is killing me?" He groaned, coming to his senses more as he slowly woke up. "What time is it?"

"Midday," Gavin laughed again, seeing the humour in the hangover when it wasn't him.

"Stop yelling, please." Luke grabbed his head and burrowed underneath the covers again.

"I have the perfect solution for this," Gavin mumbled leaving the room, and leaving Luke in a blissful state of peace and quiet again.

He warily peeked out from under the covers when Gavin returned ten minutes later with a glass full of a red mystery drink.

"The best remedy I know for hangovers." Gavin offered as explanation.

"What's in it?" Luke sniffed at the drink. Gavin shook his head in response, he didn't want to know.

"Just drink it, it works, I promised." Gavin assured him, a grin on his face as Luke almost choked on the drink. "So, who's Brooke?" He waited until Luke was distracted before he asked the question.

"What?" Luke almost spat the vile drink out.

"Don't spill that, ma will make you clean it." Gavin warned him. "Brooke. It was all you could say last night. Brooke this, Brooke that, you even called Alexis Brooke a couple of times."

"None of your business," Luke grumbled.

"Did I hit a sore spot?" Gavin sounded anything but sorry.

"What else did I say?" He asked reluctantly, how much had he let slip in his inebriated state.

"Brooke I love you, why did you leave me?" Gavin imitated Luke, right down to an appalling accent. "So who's the girl?"

"None of your business?" Luke repeated. "Why do you look so fresh? You practically matched me drink for drink."

"Apparently the British can hold our liquor better than Americans," Gavin laughed as Luke's head began to spin; the remedy hadn't kicked in yet.

"Hilarious," Luke spat out.

"I'm the one in the middle," at least Gavin found the situation hilarious, Luke grumbled. "Seriously though, you can tell me now while you're sober and in control, or I'll just get you drunk again tonight and see what slips out of that mouth of yours. You're an emotional drunk Lucas boy."

"I hate you right now. Did ya know that?"

"Yeah, but I know you love me mate," He grabbed Luke's face kissing him on the cheek as Luke pushed away. He laughed again. "So what'll it be?"

Luke sighed, knowing that this way was the lesser of two evils. "Brooke is, or she was, my girlfriend back home, and she's why I had to get out and come here…"

**- XX -**

Brooke knocked on the door of Miranda Firestone, the file she was cradling full of her latest draft of designs.

"The latest designs, Miranda." Brooke offered them over after she'd been called inside, taking a seat opposite the no-nonsense woman.

"You look exhausted," the women noted as she began to look through the designs. "I hope you're not pushing yourself too much Brooke."

"These are excellent Brooke, great job." Miranda finally broke the relative silence as she'd ahhed through the collection Brooke had put together. "You took what we wanted, and you added your own thoughts to it. That shows a lot of initiative, which is something we're always looking for."

_The road trip to New York City had taken a little longer than either girl had anticipated, as Brooke had to stop several times along the way for the restrooms and occasional, urgent, cravings._

_Until they could find a suitable apartment for the two (three) of them, they found their way to a relatively cheap, relatively clean hotel they could stay in. _

_Her interview with the Victoria's Secret designers were the day after, and while she was excited, her nerves kept creeping through and she was scared that because of her pregnancy that they would turn her away. Rachel could promise her that that was gender discrimination and they weren't allowed to solely base their decision on the fact she was pregnant, but the redhead was going to supply her with plenty of moral support._

"_Is it okay, if I call you Brooke Miss Davis?" The woman who'd introduced herself as Miranda Firestone started, Brooke nodded. "We call you for this interview, because we saw your work on the NY Rogue Fashion Contest and we loved your work. Even though you couldn't be there in person, we thought it could be the new style we're looking for. It's fresh, simple yet stylish and after asking the organisers we were surprised at just how young you were. That takes a lot of talent."_

"_That's incredibly kind of you," Brooke was flattered by the words._

"_This company is looking to branch out more, do more than just lingerie and we think you'll be perfect in helping orchestrate that."_

"_I'm honoured that a company this large, and famous, thinks I'm the one that they need for the job."_

"_You won't be alone, of course, there will be a group of people who work for you, and you'll answer to me directly."_

_Brooke nodded, taking in the influx of information. It was a dream job._

"_I've been meaning to ask you, why you weren't at the competition. It's something that a lot of people tend to notice."_

_Brooke sighed, looking quickly to Rachel before answering. "I was double booked for a cheering competition, and I made the decision to be there with my friends. I have all the time in the world to be older, to show my work off. I hope this answer doesn't affect whether or not I get the job, I am committed to my work."_

"_Of course not, it was just to satisfy my curiosity. We do expect you to at least finish your high school education while you're in the company's employ though Brooke. We don't want your education to be affected because of this."_

"_Of course not," Brooke conceded. "I'm only a couple of credits short of graduating anyway, so it won't take that long." _

"_That's perfect. We can work around your schooling for now, and we'll start you off on a pay of twenty five hundred, and we can work up from there once you have your diploma and are working on a more permanent basis. Have you found a place to live yet?"_

"_My friend and I booked into a hotel last night," Brooke admitted, "just until we can find an apartment."_

"_The company can help with that Brooke, that won't be a problem. It sounds like everything's perfect here, we'll have our lawyers sign up the contracts and you can go over them next week when you're more situated. How does that sound?"_

_Brooke nodded in agreeance, and then faltered. "Miranda, I know this isn't a situation that's been mentioned before, but I'm four months pregnant. Does this alter anything?" Oh God she hoped not. She didn't want to lose this job now, after all this._

_Miranda leaned back in her chair and looked over Brooke for a minute. "Of course it doesn't Brooke, and I have to say congratulations, you're barely showing."_

**- XX -**

Nathan was sitting on a stool next to Haley in Karen's café while Deb stood behind the counter during a quiet lull in the day.

"Hales, do you have a problem with staying with my mom this weekend while I go away?" It was the first either girl had heard of a trip out of town. When Haley shook her head, that no she had no problem, Nathan elaborated. "I'm going to go up to Durham to try and find a place for the three of us," he rubbed a hand of his wife's stomach, "I don't want you travelling right now either."

"Does it have to be this weekend?" Haley asked. She had no problem with being alone with Deb, but spending her coveted weekends with her husband were even better.

"We're going to be graduated soon, and I think it's the best idea to do as much as possible now before everything gets too hectic."

"You'll let me have a look at the place though before you make a final decision though, right?" Haley asked, "I mean just because I can't walk around for ages like we used to doesn't mean I don't get a say."

"Of course baby, and I know what you like and want anyway."

Haley giggled, and threw her arms around Nate's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. "I love you so much Nathan Scott, always…"

"…and forever," he returned the kiss.

Deb feigned gagging, before heading back into the kitchen. "Do you kids want pie?" She called back, breaking them apart.

"Apple pie." Haley yelled back excitedly, settling back down in her seat.

"Why don't you spend some time with Karen as well this weekend?" Nathan suggested, "I know she misses Luke a lot, and this way my mother can keep an eye on both of you."

**- XX -**

Brooke sat cross-legged on the sofa, after finally finishing her homework, when she thought about the promise she made to Karen before she left, on staying in contact.

Picking up the pad and pen she had been writing on earlier, she thought for a couple of minutes before she started writing.

_Dear Karen,_

_It's been four months since the last time we talked, and I'm sorry I couldn't write sooner but life in the Big Apple got so hectic between work and school. It's a hectic I can handle though, so don't worry, I'm enjoying it so much. I kind of miss the quietness of Tree Hill compared to the rapid pace here, but I wouldn't change this opportunity for anything._

_I don't remember if I've told you this already or not, but I've been renting an apartment with Rachel close to where I work and so far we've been pretty good at keeping the place clean. I remembered the first time you made me clean the floors when I had to scrub them down here, and what you taught me in keeping to my word. And also that a mop works a million times better than a sponge. _

_The school is great, I guess, it's better since Rachel enrolled here too so at least I have one familiar face to depend on. The public schools here are so much bigger, and just so different to Tree Hill High School that it was definitely a shock at first, but we'll both be graduating soon and I'll be glad to have the behind me._

_I still can't believe my dreams are coming true with this job, it's a shock every time I go to work. The pay is really good as well, and I'm only working six hours a day so it isn't too stressful. I'm creating a new line of clothes, and the people I work with are all so amazing…_

Brooke was distracted from her writing when Rachel called out that she was home, and that she'd bought Chinese. "I'm coming," she called back as the aromatic smell filled the small apartment and she turned back to the paper quickly.

_Rachel's just bought home dinner and I'm starving._

_I miss everyone so much. Love you, Brooke._

**- XX -**

Nathan had immersed himself in his house hunting expedition in Durham, getting early starts on both days there; looking through so many houses and apartments. Some were nice, some just…weren't, but he had so much to consider with them; only one of them being how far they were from the campus. Sure he had a car, but what if he and Haley didn't always have matching time schedules.

The house he had just walked through was definitely one of the nicer ones he'd walked through. Two bathrooms, so the baby would have their own room, a nice yard, and only a ten minute walking distance to the University he'd figured with some quick mental calculations.

"I'll have to talk this over with my wife," he told the realtor as he watched the man lock the front door again, "but I have a good feeling about this place."

He nodded, handing over a couple of papers on information about the house, "well keep in touch Mr. Scott," he urged, "I'll be looking forward to your call."

**- XX -**

"Have you heard anything from Brooke?" Karen asked Haley as the three girls lounged around Deb's living room.

Haley nodded slowly, "I talked to her on the phone the other quickly, but she had to go somewhere so she couldn't talk long. She's doing good, I miss her though."

Karen went to respond, but Haley's phone lit up and started a tone specifically set for when Nathan called. The older woman laughed at Haley's giddy expression and left her alone to answer the call.

"Nate, I miss you so much. I'm glad you called," Haley answered the phone, barely letting him get in a word.

"I miss you too baby," Nathan laughed. "How's everything going back there?"

"It's just hormone overdrive down here, lots of gossiping and movie watching, you're not missing out on anything. How's everything going with you?"

"I think I found us the perfect place, it's got the separate bedroom for the baby, it's relatively cheap, and it's not that far from campus."

"Nathan," Haley breathed excitedly. "Do you like it?" She asked.

"I have some photos to show you when I get home," he told her, "but I do like it…" a beep intercepted their phone call, "I'll call you back later babe, I've got another call coming in. I miss you."

"Miss you too," Haley got out before the line went dead.

Nathan checked his caller ID quickly before answering the phone. "Coach, it's good to hear from you." He greeted his future coach.

"Nathan, it's good to hear you enthusiastic," the older man laughed. "Is there any way you could possibly make it down to the campus anytime soon?"

"I'm actually in town at the moment Coach, I can be there in the next half hour if that's okay."

That was perfectly okay with the Coach, and Nathan hung up the phone, making the ten minute walk to the campus, since he'd made the most of his nice day and left the car at the hotel he'd been staying at.

**- XX -**

Brooke arrived at the complex where the Victoria Secret's design offices were, ready for a new day's work, where she was accosted the second she arrived on her floor for a surprise meeting with her boss.

Two hours later, already tired and waddling back to her office, she was greeting with a bouquet of red roses in a large ceramic vase taking centre position on her desk. She lifted the accompanying envelope and read it with a small smile forming on her lips.

_For the most beautiful pregnant woman I've ever seen, here is an equally beautiful present just for her. Sorry for what happened the other day._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Jason Salvatore_

She had just wiped away the stray, hormonal driven tear off her cheek when Rachel waltzed into the office, after enjoying her late start time and brunch in one of her favourite cafés.

"Hey fat ass, did you just get here?" Only Rachel could ever manage to get away with calling her that.

"I just had a meeting," Brooke said distractedly while she moved the flowers to a corner of her desk where she could admire them some more. "How's your day been?"

"I just got here," she shrugged. "My call's not until four." She followed up defensively when she saw Brooke's face.

"Who sent you flowers anyway?" Rachel asked taking a seat on the small couch while Brooke took her seat.

"Jason, they're to apologise."

"That's an expensive apology," Rachel noted. "You really made a big impression on him. Let's see the note." She held out her hand in expectation. Brooke was reluctant to hand it over but knew that Rachel would stop at no length to read it.

"I think he has a crush on you," Rachel added after she'd read the note.

"He's only met me once." Brooke scoffed.

"Love at first sight _can _exist then." Rachel said, handing the note back.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Brooke asked her friend, putting the note away in a safe spot in her handbag.

**- XX -**

"Nathan Scott, a pleasure to have you here again," Coach K greeted Nathan enthusiastically after he finally found the coaches office inside the Schwartz-Butters Athletic Centre. "Did you have a safe trip up?" He asked as he offered the younger boy a seat.

"It was quiet," Nathan answered, glad that he'd avoided the traffic that could get hectic at times. There was nothing worse than being stuck in traffic jams.

"Have you managed to find a place yet for next year?"

"I'm looking at a couple of places," Nathan nodded, "but I've got to talk to Haley before a decision's made. She's back in Tree Hill this weekend.

"How is your wife? How much longer until you're officially a dad?"

"She's doing well," Nathan smiled, "there's still a month to go roughly."

The Coach nodded, telling Nathan a story from when he was younger and his wife was pregnant with their first child for a couple of minutes before they got down to business. He pulled open a drawer, and handed Nathan a small book.

"Is this the playbook?" Nathan asked, looking back up at the coach. "Can you actually give this to me?"

"It's a new playbook," the Coach promised. "Not the one that we're currently using. I want you to go through it. Learn it by heart so you know it for the new season."

Nathan nodded slowly. "All the other guys are getting this as well, right?" He didn't want special treatment or whatever this could be seen as.

"Before they're on holiday's they'll get a copy. I want all my players ready for the new year."

Nathan nodded to that, the Coach was competitive and demanded the best. He understood that.

**- XX -**

The school was throwing a 'celebration' for the recent victory the athletic department had just had over their city school rivals, and for days it had been touted as the 'must go to' event for the school year so far.

Gavin was determined to make Luke have a good time at the thing, and to change his mood after the ribbing he'd received from the gaffer.

"Stop brooding man, the gaffer does that to everyone. You played great, everybody could see that. Hell, even the headmaster was thrilled at the end of the game."

Luke threw him a look of questioning. He hadn't seen that, but he'd trust the one who hadn't been racing up and down the court all game.

"Oh, I hear my name being called out," Gavin was already backing away from Luke to the blonde girl calling his name, "I'll see you later man." And he disappeared into the crowds with the girls to Luke's laughter.

Both boys got lost in the large party, dancing with whatever girl they could find, and generally talking to their classmates, especially about the toasted game. It was a tame event, the headmaster and teachers (and parent chaperones) keeping a close eye on them to make sure that nothing got out of hand.

Hours later, when the music was still blaring, Luke walked up to the drink stand for a cup of water, when he spotted Gavin and another classmate he'd talked to a couple of times, Patrick, off to one side.

"What are you doing hanging out with this one?" Patrick joked to Luke, pointing to Gavin. "He's wild." He laughed.

"He's the one with the car and the knowledge," Luke shrugged, "plus I kinda have to share a room with him." He joked. Gavin was a good guy, most of the time.

Patrick laughed, and then looked around quickly. "I hear my girl calling, I should probably go find her. She's probably pissed that I took off with her drink." He grabbed another cup of soda for his girlfriend and disappeared to Gavin and Luke's goodbyes.

"This place is dead," Gavin sighed. "Let's go. I know somewhere we can go that'll be much better than this."

Luke didn't really think that the party was dead, but he'd been here long enough to know not to argue with Gavin's decisions. After all, he was the one that had grown up in this town.

Half an hour after leaving the school, where Luke was glad to get out of the car he still wasn't used to being in as it careened down the road on the left hand side, they pulled up to a house that was busting with noise and overcrowded with other people.

"Boys, you're here! Wicked! We were about to send out a search party for the two of you!" Thayer greeted them loudly as they stepped through the door; his third beer for the night clenched tightly in his hand.

"Great party," Luke nodded as a couple of girls passed them giggling.

"This isn't the party," Gavin shrugged like it was no big deal.

"It's just the pre-thing." Peter added casually, leading them all upstairs.

"This is the party," Thayer laughed when they reached a bedroom, and the girls lying on the bed in their lingerie. Tony pushed Luke onto the bed.

"Have some fun," he laughed. "After all it is your birthday."

Luke fell on the bed, and one of the girls straddled him, with a large smile on her face. "But…it's not my birthday." He protested weakly, as Gavin kissed the girl next to him.

"Our…Our mistake." Gavin shrugged, not caring if their excuse had been fabricated. He was just interested in what was in front of him.


	12. Author s Note

**I HAD PROBLEMS WITH THE BETA I HAD. SHE COULDN´T DO IT ANYMORE SO I HAD TO CHANGE BETA TODAY SO I WANTED TO INFORME YOU GUYS THAT IT WILL TAKE A LITTLE BIT MORE BUT DON´T WORRY THE CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED, JUST HAVE A LITTLE MORE PATIENCE.**

**AGAIN THANKS**

**XOXO**

**DANI**


	13. Chapter 12

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: PAIGEMATTHEWSFAN21, DIANEHERMANS, ARUBAGIRL0926, BJQ, BRUCAS233, PRINCESAKARLITA411, LEEESE, LEONIE1988, HPRANDOM554, BDAVISRULES, CRAZYGURL093, BonnieLforU, 155JESSICA155, MRLSXX, HALLEE-BEAR, CRAXYGIRL54, HEATHERXD, MIMILOVESFANFICTION, TWILIGHTFAN1914, SHAYE21, ALLABOUTBRUCAS, BFIESTY.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT. SO KUDDOS TO HER.**

**HERE IS A RECAP OF THE LAST CHAPTER FOR MY READERS: **

**1- Gavin wakes up Lucas who has a terrible hangover and he gives him a weird drink to help him come out of it. Gavin use this opportunity to ask who is Brooke. Lucas didn´t want to share but eventually he does.**

**2- Brooke takes some designs to her boss to look at and she says they are good. Flashback to when she first got tonew yorkand her interview with them.**

**3- Nathan talking with Deb and Haley telling them that he will go to Duke to do some house hunting for the three of them.**

**4- Brooke writing a letter to Karen telling her how she is and her life in NY.**

**5- Nathan already in duke talks to Haley and gets a call from Coach K to stop by the university.**

**6- Brooke arrives to the office and found a bouquet of roses sent by The Model photographer Jason Salvatore.**

**7- Nathan talks with Coack K and he give him the playbook for next year so he can learn it with time**

**8- High School Party inLondon, Lucas and Gavin go but this last one make him leave to go to a Party in a Friends house where they throw Lucas into a bed full of semi- naked girls. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO NICK LACHEY, AND HIS RECORD COMPANY.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

**BY THE WAY I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER STORY NAMED TAKING CHANCES THAT IS ALREADY COMPLETED, HERE IS THE LINK:**.net/s/7133371/1/TAKING_CHANCES

Chapter 12

Lucas was standing in one of the less busy corners of Westminster Abbey waiting for Gavin to stop talking to one of the girls in their class. While he was standing there oblivious to the world and actually praying in his head for buddy here to speed his business up, he felt a hand touch his shoulder and heard a soft whisper of his name. He turned around and what he saw left him speechless.

"Faith?" he managed to ask in an incredulous tone.

"Yes, Lucas." She replied with a smile.

"Yes it's me," Lucas told her as he pulled her into a hug. "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm on a school trip and I think the correct answer will be what are you doing in here?" She asked as she eagerly returned the hug. She then laughed slightly as she said. "The last time I heard from you, Tree Hill was your home."

"I live here for the moment." He told her.

"What? Why?" she asked in a stunned and incredulous tone.

"Long story," he replied with a slight sigh. He then managed a laugh as he asked. "So I see that public schools have really improved in these four months."

"Nah." Faith replied in a scoff.

"Then how did you all get here?" Lucas asked her curiously.

"We won a contest that is all. Plus we, the whole class, decided to take this trip early." Faith explained.

"Cool," Lucas replied with an impressed expression. "How long have you all being here?"

"We got here like two days ago." She told him. She still couldn't believe that she had run into him here of all places.

"So are you liking London so far?" he asked.

"Yeah it's a really pretty place but stop changing the conversation," Faith told him. She then asked. "Is Karen with you?"

"No, mom is in Tree Hill." Lucas replied. It was clear to hear from his tone that he missed his mother.

"Tell that long story that explains to me why are you living here at the moment." Faith insisted. At that very moment, Gavin arrived and saw that Lucas was accompanied by a girl.

"Nice work, mate," he said with a grin. "And you didn't even need me to do anything this time."

"Gav, she is Faith, a friend from Tree Hill." Lucas explained as he introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, the one and only Gavin Harris here sweetness." Gavin told her as he ran his gaze over her.

"Back off, Gav." Lucas warned him as he saw what he was doing.

"Okay." Gavin said immediately. Faith couldn't help but laugh slightly at the look on Gavin's face.

"Nice to meet you too," she said to Gavin. She then turned her attention back to Lucas. "Are you here with Brooke Davis? I still can't believe that she is your girlfriend."

"Ouch, sore spot there precious!" Gavin told her as he made a grimace.

"Gav!" Lucas warned again as his eyes almost fell out of his head.

"Okay, okay. I'm backing away mate." Gavin replied as he held his hands up.

"No Faith," Lucas said in a tired tone. "That's another long story."

"Well I haven't seen you in a couple of months and you are full of long stories that I can't wait to hear. But now I have to go." Faith replied as she glanced across the crowd. She then handed him a piece of paper with a number scrawled on it.

"What is this?" Lucas asked as his brow creased in confusion.

"My cell phone number," she told him. "Call me and we can meet and you can tell me all those long stories while I'm here."

"Okay, I will." He promised. They then shared another brief hug.

"Bye Lucas." She said as she began to head back to her group.

"Bye Faith." He replied as he watched her go with a fond smile on his face.

~X~

Brooke and Rachel were at a high school for Fashion Industries and were on their break. They were enjoying the rays of light that filtered through into the school's yard. They created various fascinating patterns on the concrete and were almost mesmerizing. Rachel had wanted to ask Brooke something for the past three months so and she decided that now it was time to go ahead and bite the bullet. She took a deep breath before she began.

"Brooke, I've wanted to ask you something for the past few months." She said.

"Okay, ask me." Brooke replied as she moved her attention to her redheaded friend.

"But I don't know how you are going to react." Rachel admitted as she made a face.

"What is the question, Rach?" Brooke asked impatiently.

"Well the question is, what are you going to do with your life?" Rachel finally asked.

"I'm going to raise my child, with your help of course. I will continue working and in the future I'm planning to have my own company." Brooke told her as she got a thoughtful look on her face.

"I know that but what I meant was, are you going to college?" Rachel asked.

"So that was the real question." Brooke said as she smiled.

"Yes." Rachel confirmed.

"Why were you afraid to ask me that?" Brooke asked her in a curious tone.

"I don't know." Rachel admitted.

"I understand that I'm moody and that I have bad temper sometimes because of the pregnancy. But I wasn't going to bit your head off for that question." Brooke told her as she laughed.

"Okay, okay," Rachel replied as she too laughed. She then asked. "So are you?"

"I honestly don't know, with the baby and all." Brooke admitted as she got another thoughtful look on her face.

"But have you at least thought about it?" Rachel questioned.

"I haven't thought about it," Brooke confessed. "Not until you asked."

"I will give you my opinion but you can do whatever you want." Rachel said to her. Brooke looked at her as she encouraged her to tell her.

"And your opinion is?"

"I think that you should go. Because if you're planning to have your own company in the future, you should definitely know how to run it, beside the whole fashion stuff," Rachel began. "I'm talking about the business part."

"You have a pretty solid point there," Brooke told her as she thought over her friends words. "But I still don't know because I will have the baby and the job. I don't know if I will have time for it all."

"If the problem is about who will take care of the baby, I will since I'm not going to college. I can take care of him and I will schedule all my modeling jobs for the afternoon." Rachel told her with a smile.

"How come you are not going to college?" Brooke asked in surprise. "And okay you have a plan, but who is going to take care of the baby in the afternoon?"

"I'm not going because this smoking body is not fit for college," Rachel told her as she laughed. "About your last question, you can check with Victoria's Secret and see if they have a crèche. And if they do you can leave her or him there while you are working."

"I don't know if they have that." Brooke admitted as she frowned slightly.

"You can ask your boss about it!" Rachel told her.

"Okay, I will," Brooke replied. She then raised her eyebrows as she looked at Rachel firmly and said. "But don't push."

"I'm not pushing," Rachel insisted. "You can do whatever you want. But if you finally decide to go, you don't have much time to apply since we're graduating in a month."

"I know," Brooke said with a sigh. "I promise that I will think about it."

"That is okay for me." Rachel replied.

~X~

Nathan, Haley, Karen and Deb were all working together in the café. They chatted as they went about tending to the customers. Between them they now had a system that made the service in Karen's Café even more efficient than it had been before. The atmosphere between them was lighthearted and playful until a deep voice interrupted them.

"How nice it is to see the family together." Dan said as he walked towards the counter from the café doorway.

"What family?" Deb asked as she glared at him. "The only one you had, you lost."

"Ouch Deb, that hurt my poor heart." Dan replied sarcastically as he held his hand over where his heart was.

"I didn't know that you had one." Karen replied as she laughed.

"Always with your kind hearted comments, Karen." Dan replied with his usual smug looking smile. Deb and Karen just wanted to go over to him and wipe it off once and for all.

"Cut the crap Dan, what do you want here?" Nathan asked as he frowned at the man who had fathered him. His displeasure at seeing Dan was clearly written all over his face.

"I was told that my son and his wife were here and I wanted to see them and talk to them." Dan replied coolly.

"You've seen us and talked to us, now go!" Nathan told him firmly. He really couldn't believe Dan sometimes.

"This how you treat me?" Dan asked as he raised his eyebrows and looked at his son. "I'm your father."

"I'm treating you the way you deserve to be treated." Nathan told him in a low, angry tone. His jaw set into a firm line as he finished talking.

"Harsh don't you think?" Dan asked him in reply.

"I don't know, you be the judge on that." Nathan replied as he rolled his eyes.

"One last question," Dan asked. The smirk came back as he asked. "How is my grandchild doing?"

"He or she is fine!" Nathan told him as he glared at Dan in disgust. His detest for the man in front of him grew more with each passing moment. "No thanks to you!"

"You have to understand son-" Dan began. However, he was cut off.

"What is going on here?" Deb suddenly asked with a clueless look on her face.

"Do I tell her or should you?" Nathan asked as his blue eyes sent arrows of hatred directly to the self centered jerk in front of him.

"I don't care which one tells me but someone better had." Deb insisted. Her temper was beginning to rise.

"After I found out that I was pregnant, we had some financial issues and I went to Dan for help," Haley began to explain. "And he completely denied us any."

"If my memory serves me well he pretty much said that I was not an investment he was willing to make at that moment." Nathan said as he continued to glare at Dan.

"Is that correct Dan? Did you say that?" Deb asked in a shocked tone.

"Yeah I did." Dan replied as if it was nothing.

"How could you say that to your own son?" Deb asked. The disgust was evident to hear in her voice.

"If he wanted to be a grown man, he has to face the responsibilities of that. Simple." Dan told her firmly the smug, sly grin was still plastered on his lips as he did.

"Get out of here Dan, or so help me god, I don't know what I'll be capable of this time!" Deb almost yelled in an angry voice. The confrontation was beginning to draw the attention of the customers.

"Okay, I'm off but not because you are kicking me out," he replied. His smile changed from smug to almost evil as he said. "It's only because I don't feel comfortable in a place where nobody wants me!"

~X~

Lucas was glancing through the window of yet another book store. He already had a bag from another one he had left not too long ago. He had spent quite a long time in there looking through the numerous shelves. He had felt completely relaxed and at home, that his mind hadn't actually been on the brunette that haunted his dreams each night.

Lucas shivered slightly as he pulled his jean jacket tighter around him. He then flipped the collar up a little more, hoping to stop some of the icy chill from running it's frosty fingers along it. It was getting late and he wished that Gavin would hurry up and bring the car to where he was. Lucas couldn't help but smile as he thought of what Gavin had said about the car that his father had gotten him couple of years ago. Gavin insisted that it was the best way to pick up girls. He breathed a sigh of relief when Gavin finally pulled up.

"Get in. We're celebrating." Gavin called to Lucas. Lucas shook his head as he opened the door and climbed in.

"What are we celebrating?" Lucas asked as he placed his bag of books on the floor of the car and pulled his seatbelt on.

"Didn't I tell you mate this car was great to pick up girls in?" Gavin asked as he looked at Lucas like he had grown an extra head.

"Yes, you did." Lucas told him as he chuckled.

"Well I just got some, mate," Gavin said as he smiled widely. "You wouldn't believe it! Plus my parents are out of the house with my siblings."

"What?" Lucas asked as he almost had to do a double take.

"Yes. We are meeting them at the club and then we'll back to my gaff." Gavin told him as he pulled away.

"Really?" Lucas asked, feeling dismayed inside. It was the last thing that he wanted to do.

"Really. La Vida Loca!" Gavin replied enthusiastically. Lucas wondered where he got all his energy from.

"We went out yesterday too." Lucas replied in a tired tone.

"I know."

"You go if you want, I kind of tired." Lucas told him with a sigh.

"I'm joking mate." Gavin told him as he burst out laughing.

"Cool!" Lucas said in a relieved tone. "What are we going to do then?"

"Blockbuster and pizza." Gavin told him.

"I love that plan!" Lucas said as he managed a smile.

"I'm happy that you approve it, mate." Gavin chuckled.

"Can we put the top up? My ass is freezing." Lucas said as he folded his arms in front of him to try and retain some of his body heat.

"Buy a coat mate," Gavin told him. "You're not in sunny America now! Anyway, this is like summer to us!"

~X~

A few days after the flowers had been sent to Brooke, Jason called her at the office and simply asked her out. Brooke refused but he kept calling and calling, until one day, she decided to take him up on his offer. They went to a really fancy and expensive restaurant. When they arrived there, they were received by a very happy, polite and efficient hostess.

"Mr. Salvatore, how lovely to see you here again." She greeted with a wide smile.

"Thanks Marie." Jason replied as he smiled back at her.

"It's been a long time since your last visit." She remarked.

"It sure is." He commented back to her.

"I didn't realize," Marie said as she saw Brooke. She smiled as she looked at Jason and said. "Congratulations on your future fatherhood."

"No, it's not mine." Jason told her.

"Sorry," Marie replied, feeling a little foolish. She quickly changed the subject. "Let me get you to your table."

Ten minutes later, both of them were seated at the table. They were browsing the menus and were having difficulty deciding what to order. Everything listed sounded delicious and Brooke found herself wanting to try the entire menu. After they eventually decided what they were going to eat, they placed their orders. Brooke then decided that it was time to face the big elephant in the room.

"Jason thank you very much for the flowers," she began. "I know I already said it by telephone but it was a very nice gesture from you."

"You are more than welcome," he replied with a warm smile. "I felt awful for what happened at that doctor's office."

"It's okay, it could have happened to anyone." Brooke told him in response.

"Thanks," he replied. He then went on and said. "I thought that the only thing that could lessen my guilt, was to send you something as beautiful as you are."

"Thanks." Brooke replied softly as she blushed.

"I have to be sincere," he told her before he momentarily paused. "It cost me a lot to find the courage to send you those flowers."

"Why?" Brooke asked curious.

"Because I have never persued a pregnant woman," he confessed. "But you left me speechless the first time I saw you."

"Speechless? Is that a good thing?" Brooke asked hesitantly.

"Totally a good thing. I mean I used to see women like your friend Rachel and boom there I was! In fact girls like that have been all I've dated for the past two years." He told her.

"Nice thing to say to a pregnant woman and to any woman in general," Brooke said as she laughed slightly. "Do you know that last phrase is wrong right?"

"Why?" Jason asked her with a puzzled frown.

"You are implying that you dated minors." Brooke informed him.

"Sorry I meant that I only dated models." Jason replied with a grin.

"Ahh okay." Brooke replied in return as she smiled at him.

"Sorry for that!" Jason said as he saw the funny side and laughed. "But with you it's different. You have something. I don't know what it is. Since I saw you, I can't stop thinking about you."

"Jason-" Brooke began, but he interrupted.

"Please let me finish." He insisted.

"Okay." Brooke relented.

"So that's why I called you to ask you out. It took me a lot of calls to convince you to come but the point is that I want to get to know you Brooke," he told her. "I want to get to know what is inside of that beautiful body and person."

"Well thanks for that." Brooke replied softly.

"For what?" he asked.

"For telling me that I have a beautiful body, while I'm eight months pregnant." She said as she laughed softly.

"You do," he insisted. "But going back to what I was saying. If you let me, with time this can become the most serious relationship that I have ever had. I don't want nothing superficial with you, I want a real relationship with you if you let me. And if it happens, be a father to that baby that I will love like it's my own."

"Whoa, slow there mister," Brooke told him as his words shocked her. "Thanks for the beautiful words and letting me know how you feel but…"

"But what?" Jason asked when she paused.

"I just got out of a long, difficult relationship with the father of my child," she told him as her eyes became sad. "And I'm not interested in a relationship for the moment."

"But that can change in time right?" Jason asked her hopefully.

"I don't think so." She replied.

"Why not?" he asked her curiously.

"Because, sadly, my heart belongs to him," Brooke admitted as her eyes sparkled with sad tears. She blinked them back furiously as she said. "And I think it will always be that way."

"Lucky fellow," Jason replied as he tried to keep his expression neutral. "Why did you two break up? If I can ask."

"Yes, you can," she replied. She took a deep breath before she continued. "I think it was a combination of errors from both parts and a lack of communication."

"I understand." Jason replied truthfully. He honestly did.

"Thanks," Brooke replied with relief in her voice. She then asked. "By the way I was meaning to ask, how did you get the number for my office?"

"I was talking to Rachel about the shoot that I could re schedule and she happened to mention that you work there," he began. He laughed as he confessed. "I have a couple of friends in the building that provided me with the number."

"Very good of you!" Brooke said as she laughed.

"The perks of being a Model photographer huh?" he said as he too laughed. Their food then arrived. "So why don't we stop talking and start eating."

"I think that is a good idea. Plus the baby is hungry." Brooke replied with a laugh. They then began to eat the delicious looking food.

~X~

"Hales babe, we have to make a decision about the house in Durham," Nathan reminded Haley. They were cuddled together on the sofa in Deb's living room. "If we wait too much someone might take it away."

"I know what you mean. Please tell me again about the house. I don't remember what you told me the other day." Haley told them. She snuggled closer to him and he rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Okay. It's a little house that is very well maintained," he began. "We don't have to do anything. Plus the realtor told me that a few months ago the owner painted."

"I like that because we can't afford rent and maintenance." Haley replied.

"That was my thought exactly." He told her as he grinned.

"That is why I love you!" Haley told him in a happy tone before she brought her lips to his and kissed him. It was a loving, tender kiss and Nathan eagerly returned it.

"I know!" he told her with his famous smirk when their lips had separated. He then continued to tell her about the house in Durham. "So the layout was really good. The master bedroom is right next to what could be the baby's room and that is exactly what you asked me."

"Nice, thank you," she replied with a smile as he continued to stroke his hand up and down her back. "How big are the rooms?"

"They are pretty big!" Nathan replied as he pictured them in his head.

"Big enough to fit all the baby stuff?" she asked.

"All that and maybe a bed too!" he answered.

"Wow that is big!" Haley said impressed.

"That is why I like it!" Nathan told her with a chuckle.

"You have talked about important things but so far no mentions to a bathroom." She told him in a teasing tone.

"Sorry, the bathroom is on the hallway that leads to the bedrooms and it's a decent size!" Nathan explained.

"Bathtub or just shower?" Haley asked. She hoped there was a tub so she could have a long, soothing soak when she wanted.

"Both." Nathan replied with a smile.

"Cool!" Haley said happily.

"Yeah the realtor told me that the owner updated the bathroom a few years back to make it more modern." Nathan told her.

"That is nice and one less thing to worry about." Haley said , not quite believing their luck.

"Living room is open plan, so you can look at the kitchen while you are watching TV." He continued as he moved through the house in his head.

"That way you can cook and entertain your guest right?" she asked.

"Yes!" he replied. "So what is your opinion?"

"I think we should rent it and if I don't like it I can divorce you later." Haley said as she laughed.

"Okay," Nathan said as he joined in with her laughter. "Let's just call the realtor."

Nathan grabbed the phone from the coffee table, without having to move from his spot on the sofa. He then dialed the number that he had gotten from his business card. It took a while to get someone to answer the phone and Nathan began to get impatient. Eventually it was picked up at the other end.

"_Thanks for calling Property Virgins, I'm Sandra. How can I help you?_" the receptionist asked in a cheery tone. Nathan wondered if she got sick of talking like that all day.

"Hi I would like to talk to Mr. Huston please." Nathan replied.

"_One moment please. I'll pass you through._" She replied in the same tone.

"_Huston here speaking."_ A voice said literally a few seconds later.

"Mr. Huston it's Nathan Scott, you showed me a house a couple days ago!" Nathan explained.

"_Nathan… Nathan…"_ Mr. Huston said as he tried to remember. He had shown a lot of people a house a few days ago.

"The teenager with the pregnant wife that will attend Duke next year." Nathan said refreshing his memory.

"_Oh yes Nathan, I remember you now. How are you?"_ Mr. Huston replied. The recognition was clear in his voice.

"Good." Nathan replied bluntly. Haley chuckled softly as he did.

"_So did you decide what you want to do you about the house?"_ he asked him.

"Yes. After talking with my wife, we decided that we want to rent the place." Nathan told him.

"_Great!_" Mr. Huston said happily.

"How do we do to get the money to you?" Nathan asked as he frowned slightly. Haley saw it and couldn't help but think he looked adorable.

"_You can deposit it in my bank account or send a transfer."_ The realtor told him.

"Okay," Nathan replied. "Can you give me the details please?"

"_I will send it in an email."_ He told him.

"Okay Mr. Huston, we will be in touch. Goodbye." Nathan said. The realtor said his goodbye and Nathan hung up the phone.

"So what did he say?" Haley asked eagerly.

"The house is ours." Nathan told her with a huge grin.

"Great!" Haley said happily. She then frowned slightly as she asked. "How do pay them the money?"

"That's the same thing I asked," Nathan replied. "He told that I could deposit or transfer."

"So what are we waiting for?" she asked.

"For him to send me an email with the details," Nathan told her. "I think someone was a bit busy!"

~X~

It was Wednesday night in the Harris Household and nothing much was happening. Gavin's mother and father were in the kitchen making dinner together and his younger brother and little sister were watching television in the living room. Gavin was lying on his bed with a small rugby ball in his hands. He was throwing it into the air and catching it. Lucas was doing some homework.

"Mate I know what we should do on Saturday!" Gavin suddenly said, breaking Lucas' concentration.

"What?" Lucas asked as he looked up from his books.

"There is this amazing bar in Chelsea, that I heard it is wicked!" Gavin told him with a grin.

"Really, who told you that?" Lucas asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Do you want the long version or the short one?" Gavin asked him with a chuckle.

"The short one." Lucas told him.

"Well Thayer has a friend that is called William," Gavin began. "He went there and told him it was mind blowing!"

"Really?" Lucas asked skeptically.

"Really." Gavin assured him.

"What else did he say?" Lucas asked.

"He also said that it was full of hot girls for us to know and ingratiate." Gavin said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Huh." Lucas said, not sounding impressed at all.

"So are we going right? You and me." Gavin asked him.

"I don't know." Lucas answered with a sigh.

"Come on mate!" Gavin insisted.

"Okay," Lucas relented. He frowned as he asked. "Why is it that all you think about is girls?"

"We are young and it is the only thing we can think about!" Gavin said as he laughed. "Plus we are mighty fine!"

"I'm trying not to think about girls." Lucas told him.

"Do you know that your statement is incorrect?" Gavin asked.

"No. Why is it?" Lucas asked with a frown.

"You said 'I'm trying not to think about girls' right?" Gavin asked once again.

"Right." Lucas confirmed, completely baffled as to what Gavin's point was.

"Well the correct statement would be I'm trying not to think about one particular girl." Gavin told him.

"Smart ass!" Lucas retorted as he threw a pillow at his friend.

"Hey I resent that!" Gavin said as he pulled a fake hurt look.

"Yeah and I'm going to believe that." Lucas said as he laughed.

"Okay I know what we can also do." Gavin said as he too laughed.

"On Saturday?" Lucas asked.

"No, from now on!" Gavin said as he sighed at Lucas' cluelessness.

"What?" Lucas asked reluctantly.

"I'm going to help you get over her!" he stated.

"Don't you have homework to do?" Lucas asked changing the subject.

"No I already did it." Gavin responded.

"Don't you have another thing to do?" Lucas asked.

"No," Gavin replied after he had thought a moment. "Stop changing the theme of this talk."

"I'm not doing that." Lucas lied.

"You are so doing it mate," Gavin told him. "So back on track. I'm going to help you get over her."

"So you are serious about it?" Lucas asked, not looking impressed.

"As serious as a heart attack mate." Gavin replied. Lucas frowned slightly at his analogy.

"Why?" he asked with a sigh.

"Because in the four months that you've been here, you have become my friend. I love you and her name is all that leaves your mouth when you are drunk! Believe me that is not a girl magnet!" Gavin told him. He laughed as he added. "With that you are killing our chances as well as yours!"

"Wow! Self absorbed much?" Lucas asked as he laughed.

"Just a tiny bit," Gavin agreed as he too laughed. "So what do you say?"

"Okay. I'm in!" Lucas replied.

"Fantastic! The Doctor is in the house then!" Gavin responded. Lucas frowned as he did.

"You totally sounded like a black person there." Lucas said as he laughed.

~X~

After a pretty difficult Wednesday, Brooke was just led on the couch in her apartment. She was waiting for Rachel to come home from a shoot. And for her to bring part of the grocery shopping. The other part of it she brought it when she got home. She slipped off her shoes and thought that right then was a good time as any to continue the tradition she had started when she had moved to New York. Every month since she had been in New York, she had written a letter to Lucas. She struggled up off the sofa and went to her closet and retrieve a shoe box. It had a lot of papers, pictures and memento's in it plus a notepad and envelopes. She led back on the couch again, grabbed the notepad, the pen and started to write.

_Dear Lucas,_

_I'm eight months pregnant as I'm writing this letter. I think now that I have to go to the doctor for check ups every 15 days, I might as well write you a letter every time I do. By the way don't worry the baby is fine. The doctor just wants me to go more often now because our baby is so big. And adding to the fact that he wasn't the one who was attending me from the beginning, he wants to take a closer look._

_Rachel says that he or she is going to be tall, because you're tall and I think that she is right. So far he or she is about 14 inches from crown to rump and weights about 4 pounds 8 ounces. According to the doctor that is great for an eight month pregnancy._

_She keeps trying to convince me to know the sex of our baby but I don't want to, I want it to be a surprise. She bitches about it and says that it was very difficult for her as her or his godmother to shop for it. I tell her to stop it while I laugh a bit in her face._

_By the way before I forget, the HCM test result came back and the doctor told me that the baby is free from it with no chances to develop the condition._

_He already told me that the baby was not in position yet because since he or she is big. So he or she is still fighting for space and the doctor is right., I feel it in my belly all day. Sometimes I feel like he or she will be a soccer player plus he also told me that the heartbeat was in a good rhythm too._

_In the latest ultrasound he or she was very active, moving around a lot but the few moments that he or she was still, I could see what it looks like. I could see his or her chubby cheeks and the thumb was in the mouth._

_I also got to see his or her face and I can proudly say that I think he or she got your nose. The only thing I wish for is that he or she will not get my dimples, I don't like them. Plus Rachel swears that she saw hair on the baby's head and the doctor said that it was possible because some babies are born with a head full of hair and some with just a little fuzz there._

_I will put one picture of the ultrasound for you here to see and later in the week I will also put a copy of the dvd where you can see it moving and the other thing I told you. _

_Don't forget that I'm also adding a picture of me so you can see how big I am and according to the doctor this last couple of months I will be bigger since all the weight gain will go directly to the baby._

_By the way congratulate me, this month I remember to bring a DVD to replace the one they gave me last month._

_Well that is all for this month and I hope that in the future you can read all of this and not hate me for not speaking sooner but when I wanted to it was already late._

_Love from, _

_Brooke._

When she finished she folded the letter and put in an envelope. She then placed a copy of the ultrasound picture and the picture of her inside. She then wrote 8 months on the front of the envelope before she tucked the envelope flap inside. After that, she grabbed the box that she left on the floor, opened it and put the letter with the rest of them. She looked at the contents for a few moments before she closed it once again. She got up and put the box in the closet again just in time to hear Rachel's voice saying that she was home with the food.


	14. Chapter 13

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: PRINCESAKARLITA411, ALLABOUTBRUCAS, DIANEHERMANS, LADYMOON2121, CRAXYGIRL54, JERSEY1123, KIMMIE613, ARUBAGIRL0926, , KCHURCHY85.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT. SO KUDDOS TO HER. **

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO NICK LACHEY, AND HIS RECORD COMPANY.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

**BY THE WAY I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER STORY NAMED TAKING CHANCES, HERE IS THE LINK: **.net/s/7133371/1/TAKING_CHANCES

Chapter 13

A month has passed and it was Saturday around lunch time and Haley was sitting on the couch watching television. Nathan was doing his homework at the kitchen counter, so that he wouldn't get distracted by the television. Deb wasn't around since she decided to spend the day with Karen and Nathan and Haley were enjoying having the house to themselves for a change. However, Haley was feeling extremely uncomfortable. No matter how she positioned herself, she couldn't find a position that was comfortable for her. Eventually, and to her relief, she finally found a position that worked for her. She was halfway through the show she was watching when she decided that she needed to speak to Nathan.

"Nathan!" she yelled from her spot on the sofa.

"What?" Nathan yelled back from the kitchen.

"Come Here." She yelled in response.

"Okay I'm coming," Came the yelled reply. It seemed aged before Haley saw him coming into the lounge. He gave her a concerned look as he asked. "What's up?"

"Did we finish packing the bag for the hospital?" Haley asked him.

"Yeah, you did it two days ago." Nathan said with a confused frown. He wondered why she had called him into the living room just to ask him that.

"Okay." Haley replied. Nathan's curiosity increased.

"Why?" he asked her.

"It's nothing." She told him in response.

"Okay." Nathan replied as he headed back towards the doorway.

"Nathan!" Haley said stopping him. It was like she had just remembered something.

"Yes?" he asked her gently as he looked over at her again.

"Do you know where it is?" she asked as she moved her attention from the television and to him.

"Yes." Nathan simply replied.

"Where?" she asked.

"It's in the room, in the chair next to the door." Nathan told her. He wondered if she was testing him ready for when the baby was coming.

"Okay." Haley replied.

"Why?" Nathan asked wanting to see if his theory was right.

"Just asking." Haley told him. Nathan smiled as he assumed that he was right on his theory.

"Okay." Nathan repeated as he again moved to head out of the door.

"Nathan!" Haley said yet again, stopping him in his tracks once more.

"What!" he asked trying not to sound irritated. He still had to finish his homework.

"On second thought," she began. "Why don't you go get it?"

"Okay but you have to wait until I finish my homework." He told her.

"It has to be now!" she told him sounding a little urgent.

"Why?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Because I don't want you to freak out but I think I'm in labour." She admitted.

"What?" Nathan almost yelled as his eyes nearly fell out of his head. He began to pace backwards and forwards as he tried to get his brain to work. It was like somebody had flipped a switch and he could no longer think.

"You heard me." Haley told him.

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked as the panic began to kick in.

"I think a contraction every ten minutes tells you that I'm pretty sure." Haley told him in a remarkably calm voice.

"But the baby isn't supposed to be here for another two weeks." Nathan told her. It was clear to see from his expression that his brain had now gone from off, to panic mode.

"Don't you think that I know that?" Haley asked him as she managed a small laugh. She somehow managed to think that he looked adorable while he flapped around as he panicked.

"But … but." He stuttered as he looked at her completely clueless.

"Stop with the but… but and go get the bag if you don't want your child to be born in here." She told him with a laugh.

Nathan stood blinking at her for a few moments and then it was like her words finally registered in his brain. He left the lounge and ran through the house like a chicken with its head cut off. He didn't know what to do and his coordination was none existent. He bumped into every single item of furniture he passed and Haley could only laugh at her poor husband as she watched him go. She had never seen Nathan like this before, not even at the recent championship game that of course the ravens won and he was the top scorer. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he came back. He had the bag he had initially gone to get and two full suitcases of clothes. Haley looked at him and started to laugh.

"What?" Nathan asked as he stood there breathing heavily from the exertion. It was like he had forgotten to breathe properly while he had been running around, gathering her things.

"Two suitcases, really?" she asked as she eyes the luggage he held.

"What?" Nathan repeated.

"Do you think I really need all those clothes?" she asked as she continued to chuckle to herself.

"I don't know." Nathan replied honestly. Right then he wasn't even sure if he could remember how to drive. Haley continued to laugh at him, until a contraction arrived.

"Ouch!" she hissed as she made a pained expression. Nathan dropped the luggage he held on the floor and immediately ran to her side. He almost tipped a coffee table up in his haste.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing, just a contraction!" Haley assured him as she breathed through it like she had been told.

"Okay." Nathan replied as he watched her. He felt pretty useless right then.

"I'm not going to a high society party or a vacation, I'm going to have a baby so one suitcase and the bag is fine." Haley told him as the contraction ended.

"Okay. I'll take the other bag back up to the room." He told her.

"Go but hurry up!" Haley replied firmly.

Ten minutes later, Nathan finally came back into the lounge. Haley shook her head at him as she wondered what had taken him so long. He looked thoughtful for a moment and then spoke.

"Do you think we should call my mom?" he asked.

"Okay. If it makes you feel more at ease." Haley replied.

"Yeah, plus we have to call her to let her know." He said as he grabbed the phone.

"You're right but hurry up!" Haley insisted as Nathan dialled his mom's number. Deb answered after a couple of rings.

"Mom-" he began, but was cut off by Deb.

"_Nathan honey, I can't talk right now."_ She told him.

"Why?" Nathan asked as he rolled his eyes.

"_I'm driving Karen to the hospital."_ She explained.

"Is she in labour?" Nathan asked as he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"_Yes."_ Deb answered.

"Weird." he mumbled, more to himself than anyone else.

"Nathan! Hurry up!" Haley told him. "If you don't want this kid to be born in here you really need to hurry."

"Okay I'm coming!" he told her.

"_What's weird son_?" Deb asked him.

"I was just calling you to say that Haley is in labour too and we're heading to the hospital." He told her sounding surprisingly calm and undisturbed by events.

"_Awwww. I will see you there when I can. Good Luck to both of you!" _Deb replied genuinely.

"Okay Mom bye." Nathan said in response.

"_Bye son."_ Deb said in response. They both then put their phones down, ending the call.

"So?" Haley asked as she raised her eyebrows at him expectantly.

"Karen is in labour too!" he told her in an incredulous tone.

"Really?" Haley asked in surprise.

"Really." He told her as he smiled and nodded his head.

"Well I guess our kids are going to share a birthday." Haley said as she managed a laugh.

"I guess and by the way my mom sends a good luck to us." Nathan told her.

"Thanks. Now go! Please!"

~X~

NEW YORK

So far it had been a pretty uneventful Saturday for Brooke and Rachel. They were both sitting on the couch watching TV and Brooke was eating one of the latest cravings that the designer was currently requiring. Rachel was relieved that it wasn't a weird one, as she probably wouldn't be able to stomach watching her friend stuff her face. The current craving consisted of apple pie with hot chocolate fudge and almonds on top. And to finish, two big scoops of vanilla ice cream.

"Hey Slut, is it good?" Rachel asked Brooke as she looked at her in amusement.

"So good!" Brooke answered in a dreamy tone as she licked her spoon clean.

"I can see that!" Rachel replied as she laughed loudly.

"What?" Brooke asked curious. She wondered what the redhead was finding so amusing.

"I think normal people don't let their face eat as well." Rachel told her as she continued to laugh to herself.

"What? Give me the mirror!" Brooke demanded as she frowned.

"Here," Rachel said as she handed Brooke a mirror that had been sat on the coffee table. "So it that how you're going to teach my godchild to eat?"

"Rachel! Why didn't you tell me?" Brooke asked in a slightly angry tone. She had chocolate all around her mouth and a big smudge of it on her cheek. She wondered how she had managed to make such a mess and not realize. She then remembered that she had been too busy savouring the taste of the food to really notice anything else. "And to answer your question NO!"

"I thought it was kind of funny!" Rachel confessed, still finding the sight highly amusing.

"Hahahah It's not!" Brooke replied sarcastically. "Give me a paper napkin so I can wipe."

"Hey chill out a little!" Rachel told her.

"Sorry!" Brooke mumbled as she wiped the mess from her face.

"That's okay," Rachel told her as she eventually stopped laughing. They both settled back down once Brooke's face was food free and continued to watch the television. After about another half an hour, Rachel spoke again. "Enough of this, let's do something productive for a change."

"No! The baby and I are comfy in here, we want to continue resting." Brooke protested with a sigh.

"I know you do," Rachel replied. "But there is got to be something that you can do on the couch that is more productive than watching TV or Latin Soaps by the way!"

"Okay," Brooke relented. "What are your suggestions?"

"Have you started to look for baby names?" Rachel asked curious.

"No." Brooke confessed sounding slightly embarrassed.

"Brooke what are you waiting for? You don't have much time!" Rachel said in surprise. She thought that Brooke would have had names picked ages ago.

"I know but it's going to be so difficult and it sucks that I can't do it with Lucas!" Brooke said sadly.

"And whose fault is that?" Rachel asked.

"Mine!" Brooke mumbled as she got a sad and mournful look on her face. Her hand went to her swollen belly and she looked down at it as she stroked it softly.

"You got that right," Rachel told her, noticing the sad expression on her face. She knew she had to try and cheer Brooke up before she got too down in the dumps. "So I can help you if you want because if you wait until he/she is born is going to be difficult."

"You're right and I would love for you to help me." Brooke said as she looked at Rachel and smiled gratefully.

"Okay," Rachel replied happily as she grabbed the book of names that Brooke had placed on the side of the couch. "Here is the baby name book. Look at it and tell me what you like and I can tell you if the names are pretty or not and maybe I can thrown my own suggestions."

"Okay and Rach." Brooke replied.

"Yes?" Rachel asked when Brooke trailed off.

"Thank you." She told her.

"You are welcome." Rachel replied with a smile.

Two hours later, Brooke had picked seven potential candidates for her baby's name. She had four girl's names and three boys. And they were only first names. She had decided that she wanted the baby to have a middle name, but she wasn't sure which combination would sound right. She called for Rachel, who was just finishing her shower.

"Rach!" she yelled. She heard the bathroom door open and Rachel emerged wrapped in a towel.

"Yeah?" she asked her in response.

"Just finished picking, come so we can discuss the options." Brooke told her with a smile.

"Okay I'm coming," Rachel replied. "Let me just get dressed."

Brooke was surprised when a few short minutes later, Rachel arrived fully clothed. It usually took the redhead forever to get her outfit sorted. Brooke then realized that she was eager to hear what names picked for the baby.

"So what are the options?" Rachel asked as she slumped on the sofa beside her pregnant friend.

"Well we will start with the girls." Brooke told her.

"Then bring it on slut!" Rachel replied with a smile.

"Okay, whore!" Brooke replied with a laugh. "First choice is Isabella."

"Really?" Rachel asked with a slight frown.

"Yes, why?" Brooke asked in response with a frown of her own.

"Because it sounds like one of the names of those women from the eighteenth century." Rachel replied as she laughed.

"I'm assuming that you don't like it." Brooke asked sounding slightly offended.

"No, but that is my opinion. You totally have Veto power," Rachel replied. She then laughed as she said. "Plus with a mom that is hot as you are and godmother who is equally hot, she will get trashed with that name."

"So do you have a suggestion?" Brooke asked.

"Yes." Rachel answered, but didn't elaborate any further.

"Which is?" Brooke coaxed.

"How about Kate? It's simple, nice and has a very special ring to it." Rachel replied.

"Kate…. Kate…. Kate Davis." Brooke said, testing the name out.

"See." Rachel said with a smug smile.

"You're right! And I kinda like it." Brooke replied.

"So the baby will have a middle name or not?" Rachel asked her.

"Yes, he or she will have one," Brooke replied. "I haven't come up with it yet though. Maybe I will once I see the baby."

"Okay that seems fair. Next name." Rachel said.

"Bailey," Brooke said with a smile. She then added her reason. "Because it has mix of me and her aunt back in Tree Hill."

"I like it assuming it's a girl" Rachel told her.

"Yeah of course." Brooke replied.

"How about Sophia?" Rachel asked. "I think I heard it means Wisdom."

"Sophia," Brooke said as she thought. "I don't know."

"You know which actress was named that?" Rachel asked.

"Who?" Brooke asked in response as she thought. She couldn't think. Her mind was too full of potential baby names.

"The one that you like so much." Rachel replied as she chuckled.

"Who?" Brooke asked as her mind drew a blank.

"Sophia Bush!" Rachel told her with a laugh.

"Ohh yeah!" Brooke replied as her memory was refreshed. "I just love her!"

"I know!" Rachel replied.

"Yeah that name can work. Another pick is … wait for it…" Brooke teased.

"Come on!" Rachel ordered. The suspense was killing her.

"Rachel like her godmother." Brooke told her with a smile.

"Awww! Thank you!" Rachel said as she hugged Brooke. She then laughed as she said. "And you know I totally love the name."

"You're welcome," Brooke told her. "Anymore options from you?"

"Yes. One last choice," Rachel replied. "How about Ashley?"

"Ashley Davis," Brooke said as she made a face. "I just don't feel it!"

"So that is a no?" Rachel asked.

"It's a BIG NO!" Brooke told her.

"By the way I totally forgot," Rachel began. She tried her best to keep a straight face as she suggested. "Why don't you name her Victoria?"

"Not a chance in hell!" Brooke immediately replied. "Hell would freeze before I call her that."

"I know, I just wanted to see your reaction." Rachel said as she laughed.

"You are being mean Rach!" Brooke told her.

"Sorry," Rachel replied. "So what are the choices for boys?"

"Get ready… the first choice is Benjamin." Brooke told her.

"I kinda like it and the short name could be Ben." Rachel told her honestly.

"Yeah I know!" Brooke replied with a smile. "And I love it how it sounds; Benjamin Davis or Ben Davis."

"I agree it has a great ring!" Rachel replied.

"Now what is your suggestion?" Brooke asked her.

"I have three," Rachel replied. "The first one is Casey. Do you like it?"

"Casey… Casey Davis ummmm not very much." Brooke told her as she scrunched her face up.

"Okay, let me scratch it from my list," Rachel told her. "What is the second choice?"

"My second one is to name him like his father, Lucas." Brooke confessed.

"I like Lucas but not as the first name." Rachel admitted.

"Why?" Brooke asked curious.

"Because slut if we ever go back to town and you haven't come clean about the bundle of joy you are carrying, it will be too evident who is the daddy." Rachel pointed out as she laughed.

"Uhhh I haven't thought about that." Brooke replied. She was glad that Rachel had.

"See… but don't discard the name," Rachel told her. "Use it as a middle name if you want."

"Great idea Rach, thanks." Brooke told her gratefully. She was glad that Rachel was helping her with this. It was a lot harder than she thought it would be.

"You're welcome. I will give you my next choice." Rachel replied.

"Okay." Brooke said as she smiled. Rachel seemed to be enjoying this just as much as she was.

"How about Ryan?" Rachel suggested.

"Ryan… Ryan… I like that name." Brooke told her.

"Think of it like this Ryan Lucas Davis." Rachel replied. She smiled as she said the full name.

"Ryan Lucas Davis," Brooke said as she thought out loud. "I definitely like it!"

"Cool!" Rachel replied happily. "What is your next choice?"

"My next choice is a bit more modern and unique." Brooke warned her.

"So what is it?" Rachel asked, her curiosity peaked yet again.

"It's Hudson." Brooke replied quietly.

"Hudson?" Rachel asked as she frowned.

"Yes." Brooke confirmed.

"Is that even a name?" Rachel asked as she frowned. She knew it was a surname, but she hadn't heard it as a forename before.

"Yes, it's a name Rach." Brooke told her with a sigh.

"I'm not sure about it." Rachel said honestly.

"Think of it like Hudson Davis." Brooke added.

"Or Hudson Lucas Davis right?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Right." Brooke replied.

"Ummmm." Rachel said as she thought.

"What's the verdict?" Brooke asked her after a few moments of silence.

"I'm not sure about that name but I don't hate it either so it's okay." Rachel answered.

"Cool Rach! Do you have another candidate?" she asked her friend.

"As a matter of fact yes, one last one. How do you feel about Alex?" Rachel suggested.

"Alex…. Alex…" Brooke said, again thinking aloud.

"Or Alex Davis." Rachel prompted.

"Or Alex Lucas Davis." Brooke said before Rachel could.

"Sure." Rachel said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I kind of like it." Brooke told her.

"Great. Now we have six choices for each," Rachel replied. "And you get to pick any day now."

"Yeah but I don't know if I want to pick it now or wait to know the gender and see her face," Brooke replied. "Because if I name my child Isabella and she doesn't have the face of that name, I will never forgive myself."

"Don't be so dramatic," Rachel said with a laugh. She then changed the subject. "Wanna check the television now?"

"Yes please!" Brooke replied eagerly.

~X~

In London, Gavin and Lucas were both on their room chatting. It was a regular thing that they did after they had finished their homework. The past month had been busy for the two of them. There had been numerous parties with the boys. There had been a lot of girls at the parties that had tried hard to get Lucas' attention, however none had succeeded. They had also been busy with sports practice and the homework they had been given.

"Since what I tried for the past month hasn't helped in the get over her department," Gavin began as he laughed. "We're going to try another therapy that may work better."

"What is it?" Lucas asked. He almost sighed but caught himself in time. He knew that Gavin meant well.

"You'll see." Gavin told him cryptically.

"Okay what do you need?" Lucas found himself asking.

"I need you to bring me photos of Brooke," Gavin began as he got a thoughtful look on his face. He then added. "And bring me that piece of cake that is in the fridge and a glass of coke."

"What?" Lucas asked, not sure if he had heard him correctly.

"I need those things." Gavin told him.

"I hope you're not going to one of those girly witchy things like throw stuff in a bag with graveyard dirt and hang it from north facing tree." Lucas said as he frowned.

"What?" Gavin asked as he laughed hysterically at Lucas' words. "Who do you think I am?"

"I don't know," Lucas replied. "You tell me!"

"I'm not a magician, or a witch of whatever," Gavin assured him as his laughter died down. "Relax the cake and the coke is for me. I didn't feel like getting up. By the way how do you know that kind of stuff?"

"I grew up with a lot of women surrounding me," Lucas told him. Gavin smirked at him as he told him. "Okay?"

"Okay," Gavin replied as Lucas headed out of the room to go and get Gavin his snack. He arrived back a little while later and Gavin eyed the cake hungrily. Gavin grabbed the cake and drink from him as Lucas found a picture of Brooke and handed it to him. "Right, I'm going to get you to look at this picture of Brooke and I want you to remember all the things you didn't like about her."

"I'll try." Lucas replied.

"Before we start I want to say, for the record, that I don't have anything against Brooke." Gavin stated.

"How can you if you don't know her?" Lucas asked in reply.

"I know," Gavin told him. He then looked at the picture Lucas had given him. He got an impressed look on his face as he said. "She looks so hot! No wonder you can't forget about her!"

"Gav!" Lucas said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry," Gavin replied as he composed himself. "So grab the picture and look at it."

"Okay what do I do now?" Lucas asked after he had taken the picture back from Gavin.

"Close your eyes, Luke." Gavin said as he took a bite of the cake.

"Okay." Lucas replied as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Imagine that you're with Brooke," Gavin began through a mouthful of the cake. "Imagine that you're kissing her deeply and you're running your hands all over her body. Then you run your hands through her hair, but then you get grossed out because it comes out in clumps in your hands and you're like eewww."

"Gav!" Lucas protested, stopping his friend's words. "I don't know. Her hair was all always so silky smooth and soft. There'd never be a chance in hell for that to happen."

"Who cares?" Gavin asked before taking another bite of cake.

"I do!" Lucas insisted.

"Work with me, mate!" Gavin said as he chewed the cake.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Lucas replied.

"I think this will be harder than I thought it would," Gavin said with a sigh. "Let's try something different."

"What will it be now?" Lucas asked him in a distracted voice.

"You see." Gavin began to explain. However, he looked over at Lucas as he spoke and saw that he was engrossed in staring at the picture of Brooke that he held in his hands. He grinned as he quickly snatched the picture with one hand and slapped Lucas around the head with the other.

"Gav! What the hell?" Lucas yelled as he held his head and looked at Gavin incredulously.

"Sorry mate." Gavin replied with a cheeky grin.

"What that fuck was that? What is wrong with you?" Lucas asked in an angry tone. His head was hurting where he had been hit.

"With me, nothing. That is what I call Aversion Therapy," Gavin told him as he finished the cake. "How do you feel now?"

"Well, I like you less!" Lucas replied as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Then we need to continue trying other things." Gavin told him.

"No More Aversion Therapy!" Lucas told him firmly. "Got it?"

"Got it mate!" Gavin told him as he laughed.

~X~

NEW YORK

Brooke was now in her final month of pregnancy. Victoria's Secret had insisted that she finally took her maternity leave. So Brooke was spending her days watching TV, tidying up the apartment and the baby's room. In there she was arranging and re-arranging everything again and again. Plus in a few short days she would be graduating with Rachel. She was lounging on the sofa as she ate potato chips. They were her latest craving that she had been having for the past few days. She heard someone knock on the door and struggled up from the sofa. She continued to munch on the potato chips as she did as she went to answer it.

"Rachel, what did you forget whore?" Brooke asked as she opened the door.

"Nice mouth you got there." Jason said as he stood there laughing.

"Jason." Brooke said in a surprised tone.

"Hi Brooke." He greeted with a smile.

"How did you?" Brooke asked, trailing off before she finished.

"Get your address?" he finished.

"Yes." She replied.

"Well, I went by the office because I wanted to talk to you and the secretary told me that you were on leave," Jason explained. "So I pulled a few strings there and they gave me your address."

"Your friends at Victoria's Secret right?" Brooke asked.

"Right." Jason replied with a laugh.

"When I know who they are, they will know my wrath." Brooke replied with a slight laugh.

"Are you going to leave me standing here all day?" he asked her.

"Oh sorry, sorry. Come on in!" Brooke said as she remembered her manners.

"Thanks." He replied as he stepped into the apartment. Brooke closed the door and they headed back towards the lounge.

"Have a seat please." Brooke said as she gestured to the sofa.

"Again thanks." Jason replied with a smile as they both sat down.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Brooke asked him.

"First of all, let me say you look stunning today." Jason told her.

"Thanks." Brooke replied as a slight blush crept up on her cheeks.

"When are you due?" he asked.

"In a couple of weeks." She replied as she stroked a hand over her very large bump. She felt the baby kick in response.

"Great!" Jason replied with a smile.

"Yes, I know. I can't wait to see the baby and know the gender." Brooke said in a dreamy tone.

"I still remember when my sister went through the same thing. All the excitement and the thirst for knowledge." Jason told her with a fond smile on his face.

"What did she have?" Brooke asked curious.

"She had twins, two baby girls." He told her.

"Great." Brooke replied.

"Yeah."

"So…" Brooke said after a few moments silence.

"So what?" Jason asked.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Brooke asked him.

"Oh yes sorry," Jason replied. "I wanted to talk about what happened last month."

"I thought that I was very clear about it." Brooke told him.

"Yes you were," he confirmed. He then added. "But after you told me that, I kept harbouring the possibility for you to love me."

"You have to understand that is never going to happen," Brooke told him. "I don't want to be rude but you know-"

"Yes I do," Jason said, cutting her off. "Don't worry. After a really long month of thinking and going around the whole issue, I can truly say that I fully understand you now. It was foolish of me to think that I can win your heart, because I can't win it like it was some chess match. It has its own mind and feelings. The heart wants what it wants. Plus you will always be attached to the father in one way or another. You need time to heal because if you two broke up, it was probably like you told me; a combination of errors from both part and a lack of communication. He is just as foolish as I am to let go of a girl like this."

"Thanks, but I don't want to talk about that," Brooke replied. She then asked. "Why are you a fool if we didn't get into anything?"

"I know that. I was a fool because I came on too strong," Jason told him. "But the fact is I have never felt anything like this for anybody. After a long month of thinking, I realize that no matter what I do, I will never win your heart. And that's because I understand now that you can never give your love to me but that doesn't really matter. I want to be next to you."

"Jason, clear this up for me because you are not making any sense." Brooke told him.

"Yes," Jason replied with a smile. "I want to be next to you as a friend and to help you in any way that I can. You two girls alone in a big city are going to need a man around. Plus I can be cool Uncle Jason! "What do you say?"

"Jason," Brooke replied in a shocked tone. "I can't."

"I know that you can't answer that right now, don't worry. I just want you to think about it. Can you do that?"

"Yes." Brooke replied quietly.

"And when you're ready you can call me and let me know. Here is my number." Jason told her as he held out his card to her.

"Thanks." Brooke said as she took the card from him.

"Well now I have to go." Jason told her as he stood.

"Let me open the door." Brooke replied as she went to move off the sofa.

"No it's okay. I'll let myself out," Jason assured her. "Bye Brooke."

"Bye Jason."

~X~

NEW HANNOVER REGIONAL MEDICAL CENTER

At 7:30pm on Saturday, June 23rd in the New Hanover Regional Medical Centre, a baby was born. He was as healthy as a baby can be. He had a set of powerful lungs that produced an extremely loud cry as soon as he was brought into the world. He continued to cry loudly as he was checked over by the doctors and his proud parents watched eagerly. Those proud parents were Nathan and Haley.

Haley had been in labour for seven and a half hours. She had wanted a natural birth, but when the pain had become too intense, she had asked for drugs. However, it was too late for them to give her anything. If it hadn't been for Nathan's constant support, Haley didn't know what she would have done.

A few minutes later, Haley had her baby in her arms. Tears rolled down both hers and Nathan's cheeks. Nathan couldn't help but be mesmerized as he looked down at his baby boy. He couldn't believe that he had helped create something so beautiful.

A Little while later, Haley had had a chance to clean herself up and had been moved from the labour suite into a side room. She and Nathan were still mesmerized by their perfect baby and neither wanted to put him down. The baby was currently back in Haley's arms and he was looking up at both of his parents with bright blue eyes. The peacefulness of their family moment was broken by the sound of someone knocking on the door. Nathan climbed off the bed from his spot beside Haley and headed over to open it.

"Yes?" he asked the group of people who was gathered at the other side.

"Can we come in?" Mouth asked hopefully.

"Yes of course, come in," Nathan told them as he turned and headed back over to Haley's side. As he did, Skills, Fergie, Junk and Mouth walked into the room. They greeted Nathan and Haley as they did. Nathan then took the baby from Haley and said. "Guys, I want you to meet my son; James Lucas Scott."

"Congratulations dawg! We have another basketball player in our hands." Skills said happily.

"Skills only if he wants too," Haley told him. "And when he is older enough to decide for himself."

"Haley is right Skills. I don't want to make the same mistakes as my dad!" Nathan agreed.

"Congratulations Haley and Nathan." Junk told them.

"He is really beautiful baby!" Fergie added.

"Thanks guys!" Haley replied as she smiled happily.

"Maybe he can be a sport commentator like his Uncle Mouth!" Mouth suggested as he laughed.

"Anything can happen. He can be whatever he wants right my sweet boy?" Nathan said as he gazed down at Jamie. He then kissed his head softly.

"Don't forget to let Lucas know about this and his mom." Haley said in a tired tone.

"Don't worry," Nathan told her. "I'll let him know tomorrow."

"So are you going to be able to go to graduation?" Fergie asked. "It is in a couple of days."

"I don't know," Nathan replied. "It depends on when Haley is released and how she feels."

"We will try to make it," Haley told him. "I can't imagine not going though after working so hard to graduate."

"We'll see babe. Before I forget you have to call his godmother to let her know about the good news!" Nathan told her.

"Yeah I know. I'll call her as soon as the guys leave," Haley assured him. No sooner had the words left Haley's mouth there was another knock at the door. "Come on in."

"Hey kids," Deb said as she came in the door. "I've come to see my grandchild!"

"Mom how is Karen doing?" Nathan asked.

"Karen is fine. Lily was born a few hours ago and now Karen is resting," Deb told him. "But she told me to get my butt in here and find out about you kids."

"We're not kids anymore." Haley said as she laughed.

"I know," she replied. "So where is my grandchild?"

"Here mom," Nathan told her. He then handed the baby over to her. "Let me introduce you to James Lucas Scott."

"Aww I love the name and he is such a cute baby," Deb said as she took her grandson from him. "Hi Jamie. I'm your Nanny Deb."

"Mom really? Nanny Deb?" Nathan asked as he smirked.

"Yes Nathan. I'm too young to be called Grandma." She told him as she laughed.

"Hales, do you hear this?" Nathan asked as he looked over at her.

"Yes." Haley said as she laughed.

"What are you going to do?" Nathan asked her as he grinned.

"She will do nothing because this is between me and Jamie isn't it my beautiful baby boy?" Deb asked Jamie as she made funny faces at him.

"Nate, she's right." Haley said as she laughed.

"Well I think I speak for all the guys when I tell you that we're leaving." Mouth announced.

"Okay guys thanks for coming." Nathan told them.

"Yes thanks." Haley agreed. With that, Mouth, Skills, Junk and Fergie left after saying their goodbyes.

"Do you know something?" Deb asked after she had looked at her baby Grandson for a few moments.

"What mom?" Nathan asked curious.

"Yeah What Deb?" Haley asked.

"Jamie looks so much like Nathan when he was born." She told them.

"Awww Really?" Haley asked in a dreamy tone as she smiled.

"Really." Deb assured her.

"Cool!" Nathan replied as he smiled proudly.

"Although I must admit that the mouth and the eyebrows are from Haley." Deb added.

"Really?" Haley asked.

"Yes," Deb confirmed as she handed Jamie to Haley. "Well now I have to go and take care of Karen. Don't forget to let Lucas know that he has a sister as well as a nephew."

"We were telling exactly that just a few moments ago." Haley told her.

"I'm going, I don't want to but I have to. Bye beautiful baby boy," Deb said as she blew a kiss in Haley's direction. "Bye kids."

"Bye Mom." Nathan replied.

"Bye Deb."

~X~

Nathan walked into the house on Sunday morning. He had reluctantly left Haley and Jamie in the hospital. He had just wanted to stay there all day. However, he knew that he had things he needed to do. When he had left the hospital, Haley was watching TV and having breakfast in bed. Jamie had been sleeping peacefully in his crib beside her bed. The previous night had been relatively calm from him and Haley, considering that they had a new born to now look after. Luckily for him and Haley, it looked like Jamie was going to be a good baby and not one that screamed the place down at every given opportunity.

Nathan made his way up to his bathroom. He needed the shower to freshen himself up and to also wake himself up. After he had showered, dried and dressed, he made his way down to the kitchen to grab himself some much needed breakfast. After he had eaten, he grabbed his laptop and started it up. He went online to see if Lucas was on and to his surprise he was. He sent an invitation for a video call, which was answered almost instantly.

"Luke man, I have to tell you something!" Nathan began in an excited tone. He then frowned as he realized that it wasn't Lucas at the other end.

"Uhh sorry mate I'm not Lucas." Gavin replied.

"Who are you?" Nathan asked curious.

"I'm Gavin, Lucas's roommate." Gavin told him.

"So you're the famous Gavin." Nathan said as he smiled.

"Yep the one and only." Gavin told him with a cheeky grin.

"Pleasure to meet you." Nathan told him.

"The same." Gavin responded.

"By the way what are you doing with Lucas's computer?" Nathan asked.

"My computer kind of broke so I'm using his." Gavin explained.

"Okay. So is my brother around?" Nathan asked.

"Oh so you are the brother I heard so much about it." Gavin said as it dawned on him who Nathan actually was.

"I hope all was good things." Nathan said in a slightly worried tone.

"Don't worry mate, it was all good!" Gavin assured him.

"So is he around?" Nathan asked.

"Yes and no." Gavin replied.

"How is that?" Nathan asked in confusion.

"Yes he is around and no he can't come to the computer right now." Gavin elaborated.

"Okay. Why?" Nathan asked again.

"Well he is asleep." Gavin told him.

"Can you wake him up?" Nathan asked.

"I could if you want but I don't think he will wake up. He was pretty wasted last night." Gavin said with a laugh.

"So rough night right?" Nathan asked with a slight chuckle.

"Very rough night," Gavin said as he laughed again. "But if you want I can try and wake him up."

"Nah, leave him," Nathan replied. "But please tell him that he needs to call me back on my cell as soon as he wakes up."

"Is it important?" Gavin asked.

"Extremely Important." Nathan told him in a serious tone.

"Okay, I will tell him to call." Gavin assured.

"Thanks and a pleasure to meet you again." Nathan replied.

"The same goes for me!" Gavin replied as they both ended the chat.

~X~

Brooke and Rachel were sat at the table enjoying a breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes and iced tea. They watched television while they ate. While they were eating, Rachel began to talk.

"So after we talked about college, did you think about what we talked about?" Rachel asked Brooke curiously.

"Yeah, I did." Brooke replied.

"Okay. So?" Rachel asked.

"So what?" Brooke replied through a mouthful of pancake.

"What is your decision?" Rachel prompted.

"I think I won't go…" Brooke began. However, Rachel cut her off before she could finish.

"What! I think you are making a huge mistake!" Rachel said as her eyes went wide.

"Let me finish," Brooke told her. "I think I won't go this year."

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Because I will very busy with the baby and work. Not to mention the hundred of sleepless nights until I get the baby on a schedule," Brooke began to explain. "Plus, I want to be able to enjoy him or her the first year so we can form a tight bond."

"You are going to have a tight bond anyway so I don't get why you want to wait a year," Rachel said with a frown. "Maybe if you do that you won't start at all."

"I will Rach." Brooke told her.

"Did you ask at Victoria's Secret about the crèche?" Rachel asked her.

"Yes I asked my boss and she said that there is one and I can use it." Brooke told her.

"So I still don't get why you want to wait." Rachel continued.

"Why are you such a pain in the ass with this subject?" Brooke asked her. She was beginning to get annoyed.

"I'm being this pain in the ass because I know that you are capable of such more than a High School Degree and I want the best life possible for you my best friend and my godchild." Rachel told her as she rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Oh Rach!" Brooke said as she leaned over to hug her. "Thanks for believing in me!"

"You bet your fat ass that I will always believe in you," Rachel told her as she returned the hug. "And I got your back so that is why I don't understand."

"Okay, the thing is that if I started this year between college and work I probably won't see the baby much," Brooke began. "I will miss all his or her firsts and I don't want that."

"Well that I can understand." Rachel replied.

"Thanks." Brooke said as she smiled. She hated that Lucas would miss all the firsts and that made her want to be there for them happening even more.

"You know you can count on me for taking care of the baby." Rachel assured her.

"I know but I was thinking that you should go to college too." Brooke told her.

"I told you that I'm not going because this smoking body is not fit for college." Rachel said as she laughed.

"Oh no lady If I'm going so are you." Brooke told her.

"What? No!" Rachel disagreed.

"You are capable of such more then a High School degree and I want the best life possible for you my best friend." Brooke replied, using the words that Rachel had spoken mere moments before.

"Not fair using my own words against me." Rachel replied as she pouted slightly.

"Life is not fair," Brooke said as she laughed. "Plus I will need someone I can trust when I start my company."

"You thought of me?" Rachel asked in surprise.

"Of course so that is why I want you to go to college with me." Brooke told her.

"But what about my modelling career?" Rachel asked.

"You can still do it part time. I know a lot of girls over at Victoria's Secret that study and do modelling." Brooke told her.

"Yeah that can happen." Rachel replied as she realized that Brooke was right.

"So are you coming or not next year?" Brooke asked.

"Okay I'm coming but I can pick whatever I want." Rachel replied.

"Deal." Brooke responded.

"About the baby don't worry we can work things out," Rachel told her. "When we're both at college I mean."

~X~

The clock on the wall in the living room of the Harris house marked 1 am. It was now Monday and Lucas and Gavin had only just arrived home. They had decided to go out even though they knew that they had to go to the school the next day. Well, technically, later that day. They had only gone out because they had free periods for the first two classes, so they didn't need to be there until ten that morning. They were slightly on the wasted side so they headed upstairs to go to bed.

"Hey mate, don't go to sleep yet." Gavin said as Lucas practically collapsed on his bed.

"What do you want Gav?" Lucas asked in a slur.

"Let's talk a bit." Gavin told him.

"Now?" Lucas asked in what sounded like a whine.

"Yes now." Gavin replied.

"Why?" Lucas asked tiredly.

"Because like I told you once you are an emotional drunk," Gavin said with a laugh. "So now is when you are most honest."

"I'm not that drunk today." Lucas replied.

"I know but we are bit wasted." Gavin told him with a laugh.

"Woot you included yourself." Lucas said as he laughed.

"Of course mate." Gavin mumbled.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Lucas asked. The sooner they chatted meant the sooner he could fall asleep.

"I saw you the other day reading that letter from the exchange program, what was it about?" Gavin asked curious.

"They want to know by mid of July if I'm staying or not." He replied.

"What? You can stay?" Gavin asked in surprise.

"Yes, didn't you know that?" Lucas asked in response.

"No." Gavin admitted.

"I can stay if I want as long as I keep the same grades. And they will give me the opportunity of a scholarship to any UK university I want, to study whatever I want with the same regimen I have now." Lucas explained.

"Cool! Well you got the grades, that's for sure." Gavin told him.

"Thank god for that and for the drinking not affecting my memory." Lucas said as he laughed.

"Yeah mate, we should be thankful for that!" Gavin agreed as he too laughed. "And for the red mystery drink I know how to make for curing hangovers."

"You got that right!" Lucas agreed.

"So what are you going to do?" Gavin asked him.

"I don't know Gav." Lucas admitted.

"Let me re-phrase that. What do you want to do?" Gavin asked.

"What I want is for my heart to stop hurting for Brooke and I want my mind to stop thinking about her, is that too much to ask?" Lucas told him.

"No mate, its not." Gavin told him in response.

"I came here for that." He told him.

"Did you accomplish that?" Gavin asked him.

"Clearly not yet." Lucas mumbled.

"I understand you, I have been there." Gavin told him.

"Really?" Lucas asked in surprise.

"Really," he confirmed. "All you need is time mate, time heals all wounds and it gets better."

"I hope you are right." Lucas mumbled.

"I know I am but I won't lie to you mate. You will always remember her as your first love because they are hard to forget," Gavin told him. "But once time passes you will convert the love you feel now for her into another kind of love and you will be able to move on."

"How much time are you talking Gav?" Lucas asked him.

"It depends on the people. Sometimes it takes a little time and sometimes takes years. No one can say an exact amount of time." Gavin told him sounding very philosophical.

"Thanks Gav." Lucas said.

"Don't mention it mate. So what are you going to do? Have you at least thought about it?" Gavin asked.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it until I got the letter the other day." Lucas admitted.

"You lost track of time right?" Gavin asked him with a chuckle.

"Right. What is your opinion? What do you think I should do?" Lucas asked, unsure if he had already asked that question in his wasted state.

"You are the only one who can know what to do and my opinion is just that an opinion. You should do what you want and not what everybody wants." Gavin replied.

"I know that Gav and thanks but what is your opinion?" Lucas repeated.

"For me I would love for you stay because in the past few months you have become more than a friend, you are like my brother," Gavin told him truthfully. "I know that I already have a brother but it's so cool to have one that has my age that I can share things with him that I can't with my little brother or my parents. Plus to my friends you are one of the gang now! But I also understand that this, as much as I want it to be, isn't your home. And your life is across the pond so you should do whatever you want and I'll be fine with it."

"Thanks for the heartfelt speech and don't worry you are like a brother to me too. By the way you are wrong on something." Lucas told him.

"What?" Gavin asked him.

"My life is wherever I choose to be." Lucas told him.

"So..?"

"I will think about it." Lucas told him.

"Cool. Now changing subjects what did your brother want?" Gavin asked.

"When?" Lucas asked as he frowned.

"When he called this morning." Gavin told him, refreshing his memory.

"Ahh yes," Lucas said as he remembered. He then spoke in an excited tone as he said. "My mom had her baby. I'm officially a big brother now!"

"Congrats man!" Gavin told him, genuinely happy for him. "What did she have?"

"A baby girl named Lily." Lucas said as he smiled.

"Cool, great name!" Gavin responded.

"I know," Lucas said, before he added. "Plus I'm also officially an Uncle because my brother and my sister in law had their baby too."

"On the same day?" Gavin asked in surprise.

"Yes on the same day." Lucas confirmed.

"Wow that is weird." Gavin remarked.

"I know right?" Lucas said as he chuckled to himself.

"Right. What did she have?" Gavin asked.

"A beautiful baby boy." Lucas answered.

"And the name is?" Gavin asked curious.

"She already told if it was a boy his middle name would be Lucas so she named him James Lucas Scott." Lucas answered in a proud voice.

"Nice name. I like it. Where you able to see both babies?" Gavin asked him.

"No they were in the hospital but as soon as they get out, we will Skype and I will see them." Lucas told him.

"Cool, Congratulations mate." Gavin replied.

"Thanks. Can we go to sleep?" Lucas asked tiredly.

"Yes, we can." Gavin told him, suddenly feeling as tired as Lucas sounded.

"Goodnight Gav." Lucas murmured.

"Goodnight Lucas." Gavin replied. Within moments they were both sound asleep.

* * *

**ONE QUESTION. WHAT DO YOU WANT BABY BRUCAS TO LOOK LIKE. I MEAN WHAT KIND OF HAIR COLOUR DO YOU WANT?, EYES? FACIAL CHARACTERISTICS? GIVE ME YOUR FEEDBACK ABOUT IT**


	15. Chapter 14

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: DIANEHERMANS, HEYYY234, MELISSAGIRL, CAVALIERGURL, PRINCESAKARLITA411, LENA-MARIE, COLORGIRL2, GRUMPIE2003, CAROOW, KIMMIE613, IWANTSTOK, BRUCAS233, BJQ, JASAMFORLIFE, CRAXYGIRL54, DEARY2012, ARUBAGIRL0926, xXALIENATEXx. **

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT. SO KUDDOS TO HER. **

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO NICK LACHEY, AND HIS RECORD COMPANY.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

**BY THE WAY I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER STORY NAMED TAKING CHANCES, HERE IS THE LINK: **.net/s/7133371/1/TAKING_CHANCES

Chapter 14

One sunny Monday afternoon, Brooke was sat in the apartment watching television by herself. She was relaxing on the sofa and enjoying just being able to rest, without Rachel bugging her to get up and do something. Brooke then heard the front door slam, signalling that Rachel had arrived home from her latest photo shoot. As footsteps came towards the lounge, Brooke's nose was rewarded with the smell of sweet, delicious pastry that immediately made her mouth water in anticipation. Rachel smiled as she saw the look on Brooke's face as she placed the pastry down on the coffee table in front of Brooke.

"I thought that you would enjoy stuffing your fat ass on this while I soaked this hot body of mine in the tub." Rachel told her as she smiled.

"Too right I will bitch!" Brooke told her as she smiled in response.

"Well enjoy. I'm going to go and have my bath," Rachel told her as she began to head out of the lounge. "Although I'm not going to be long, because I want to have a girly catch up with my best friend."

"Just go and have your bath so I can eat in peace!" Brooke told her as she picked the pastry up from the table.

Brooke sat back on the sofa so that she was lounging back once again. She continued to watch the television as she began to munch on the huge pastry Rachel had bought for her. She let out an appreciative noise as the deliciously sweet flavour met her taste buds. She was glad that she had a friend like Rachel who thought of getting her little treats like this. She continued to eat and was just finishing it as a clean Rachel returned to the lounge and sat beside her.

"So fat ass," Rachel began. "Now that I'm back, we can catch up with everything that happened today."

"Welcome back skank," Brooke replied through her last mouthful. "And by the way thanks for the sweet treat. Your godchild and I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Rachel replied. She then asked. "What are we watching?"

"Right now, General Hospital and later Ellen DeGeneres." Brooke replied.

"I like her." Rachel said in response.

"Uh-" Brooke began in a thoughtful tone. However, before she could finish what she was going to say, Rachel butted in.

"What's wrong? Is the baby coming?" Rachel asked in a panicky tone.

"Nothing is wrong, relax," Brooke told her as she gave her an amused look. She laughed slightly as she continued with what she had been trying to say. "I was going to say that uh I forgot to tell you something the other day."

"What?" Rachel asked as she began to settle down again.

"Remember the other day when you went to a photo shoot and I stayed home eating potato chips?" Brooke asked her.

"No because you have been eating potato chips for the past week and half." Rachel replied as she laughed.

"Really?" Brooke asked as she frowned.

"Really," Rachel confirmed. She then asked. "Is it necessary for me to remember exactly which day it was?"

"Not really." Brooke admitted.

"Okay so continue." Rachel told her.

"I was on the couch watching TV, eating the chips when I heard someone knocking on the door. I thought it was you and I said what did you forget whore? But it wasn't you." Brooke began.

"Who was it?" Rachel asked curious.

"It was Jason." Brooke told her.

"What?" Rachel almost yelled.

"You heard me." Brooke told her.

"I can't believe he came to see you." Rachel said in an incredulous tone.

"I thought and felt the same way." Brooke told her in response.

"After you turned him down I thought that he would never want to see you again." Rachel said, still stunned by the revelation.

"I thought the same thing but he was there at my door." Brooke told her.

"What did he say to you?" Rachel asked before quickly adding. "You know when you saw him there."

"He said and I quote "Nice mouth you got there." Brooke replied.

"Wow." Rachel said in a surprised tone.

"I know I could only say Jason." Brooke told her with a smile.

"The same thing would happen to me," Rachel replied. "What did he say next?"

"He said 'Hi Brooke' all carefree, like nothing ever happened." Brooke explained.

"Wait a minute, how did he get your address?" Rachel asked as it dawned on her. "Because I didn't give it to him that is for sure."

"I asked the same thing but I couldn't finish it because he did." Brooke answered.

"Noooo!" Rachel asked, still sounding dumbfounded.

"Yessss!" Brooke replied in the same tone as she playfully mocked her friends.

"So how did he get it? I'm curious." Rachel said in response, indicating that she wanted Brooke to continue with the story.

"He said that he went by the office and they told him that I was on leave," Brooke began. "So he pulled some strings and got my address."

"I wonder who gave it to him." Rachel asked as she frowned in thought.

"Me too. While all of this was happening we were still standing by the door and next thing I know he asked me if he can come in." Brooke continued.

"You let him come in?" Rachel asked as her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"What was I suppose to do Rach?" Brooke asked in response.

"I guess let him come in." Rachel replied.

"Right and then I made him sit on the couch." Brooke continued once more.

"Okay. What did he want to talk to you about?" Rachel asked.

"I asked that but he insisted on exchanging common pleasantries first." Brooke told her.

"Such as?"

"He said that I looked stunning and asked me when I was due. He also told me about the time when his sister went through the same thing." Brooke told her.

"He has nephews?" Rachel asked.

"Actually two nieces." Brooke corrected.

"Oh okay," Rachel responded. "What else did you two talk about?"

"I asked him what he wanted to talk to me about." Brooke told her.

"And his response was?" Rachel coaxed.

"He wanted to talk about what happened last month." Brooke informed her.

"Noooooo I can't believe you." Rachel replied as her eyebrows rose in surprise again.

"Well believe me," Brooke told her before she carried on. "I then said to him that I thought it was perfectly clear."

"And what did he say?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"He said that I was but he kept harbouring the possibility for me to change my mind and love him." Brooke told her.

"That guy is unbelievable." Rachel said as she shook her head.

"I told him that he had to understand that it was never going to happen and that I didn't want to be rude." Brooke continued.

"How did he react?" Rachel asked.

"He said that after a long month of doing some thinking and going around the whole issue, he can truly say that he fully understands me now." Brooke told her.

"Was that for real or just acting?" Rachel asked sounding slightly confused.

"I think that it was for real because after that he started to say that it was foolish of him to think he can win my heart," Brooke replied. "He said that it has its own mind and feelings and that the heart wants what the heart wants."

"Well on that he is right." Rachel told her.

"I know." Brooke agreed.

"What else did he tell you?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"That I will always be attached to Lucas in one way or another." Brooke replied.

"Sorry to tell you this Brookie but he's also right about that," Rachel told her. She then frowned as she asked. "And he knows the name of the baby's father?"

"Of course he doesn't. He said the baby's father, I added Lucas now when I was talking to you." Brooke told her as she shook her head at her friend.

"Ah okay." Rachel replied.

"He also said that I need time to heal and that he is a fool for letting go of a girl like me." Brooke continued to explain.

"On that he is wrong he didn't let go of you if I remember correctly." Rachel disagreed.

"Really Rachel? Again with that?" Brooke asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Hey I'm just stating real facts." Rachel said as she smiled.

"I said that I didn't want to talk about it and asked why he considered himself a fool if we didn't get into anything." Brooke continued, ignoring Rachel's last comment.

"What did he tell you?" Rachel asked.

"He told me that he thought he was a fool because he came on to me too strong," Brooke began. She paused for a moment before she added. "But the fact is he has never felt anything like this for nobody."

"I understand." Rachel said as she listened intently to the words Brooke was saying.

"Then he said that he wanted to be next to me." Brooke told her.

"What?" Rachel almost shouted as her eyes practically fell out of her head.

"I thought the same thing so I asked him to clear it up. After that he said he wanted to be next to me as a friend and help me in any way he can." Brooke explained.

"Really?" Rachel asked in a doubtful tone.

"Really," Brooke told her as she nodded. "Plus, he added that two girls, meaning me and you, alone in a big city needed a man around."

"Wait! Let me see if I got it straight," Rachel said as she frowned slightly. "He is offering to take care of us?"

"Like you heard it!" Brooke replied.

"Damn he is good!" Rachel said as she laughed.

"He also said that he could be cool Uncle Jason." Brooke added.

"Noooo!" Rachel said in a disbelieving tone.

"Yessssssssss. He even asked my opinion." Brooke confirmed.

"What did you say?" Rachel asked, eager to hear Brooke's answer.

"I couldn't say anything and he said don't worry I know that you can't answer me right now plus he added I just want you to think about it." Brooke told her in a rush.

"Well at least he didn't push you for an answer. What else did he say?" Rachel asked.

"He said that when I feel ready to answer that I should give him a call. He even left me the business card." Brooke told her. She opened the notebook that was at the side of the couch and pulled the card from within it, before handing it to Rachel.

"What do you know." Rachel said, sounding impressed as she took the card and studied it.

~X~

Gavin had invited Lucas to play football in a park not too far from where Gavin lived. Lucas had debated whether to accept the invitation or not. However, once Gavin had given him a speech about how it was one of the nations most beloved games, besides rugby, tennis, cricket and some other sports, Lucas had finally relented. More so to shut him up, rather than actually wanting to play the sport. So here they were in the park with a couple of their usual friends and a few of the locals who Lucas didn't know.

At first, Lucas had wanted to remain a spectator, saying that he didn't know how to play. But after yet more convincing from Gavin and a speedy skills master class from Peter, Thayer and Tony, Lucas had reluctantly joined in. After 45 minutes it was a draw at 2-2. However, none of the guys wanted it to stay like that. They needed to have a winner so that they could brag about it for the rest of the week to their friends in the area and to the fellow classmates.

Lucas currently had the ball and was dribbling it across the pitch. He wasn't the most polished player present at the match, but he was managing to play fairly well considering that he was new to the game. He looked around for a member of his team that he could pass the ball to and as he did, one of the players from the opposing team made a very harsh tackle against him. Lucas went down like a lead weight and practically kissed the grass as he landed hard. Lucas was pissed as he got himself up and glared at the perpetrator as he marched over to him.

"What's your problem?" Lucas demanded as he stood in front of the offending player.

"Problem? What problem?" the guy called Hugh asked. He then spat on the grass, barely missing Lucas. Lucas looked at him in disgust.

"Excuse me," Lucas scoffed in disbelief. "Your tackle."

"Yeah?" Hugh asked as he shrugged, clearly not bothered by how he had barged straight into Lucas.

"A little harsh don't you think?" Lucas asked frowning.

"No, that's football." Hugh replied nonchalantly.

"That's football? I don't think so." Lucas replied shaking his head in annoyance.

"What do you know foreigner? Don't be such a baby." Hugh said as he smirked.

"Come on mates." Brian called from the background.

"Ignore him, Luke. He's a tit." Gavin told him. He could see what was about to erupt if they didn't calm the situation.

"Walk away Luke." Peter shouted.

"He's a knob head. He's laughing at you, Luke. Don't give him the satisfaction." Gavin told him.

"Luke forget about him mate." Thayer added as he reached Gavin and Lucas. Thayer and Gavin then began to walk away.

"Knob head?" Lucas asked with a confused expression as he watched his two friends walk off.

The match somehow managed to continue with no further problems. It ended 45 minutes later with a last minute goal coming from Gavin's team and the scorer was Thayer after they had gotten a corner. The final score was 3-2 in favour of Gavin's team. Lucas felt a little smug that they had won after the earlier run in.

~X~

Nathan and Haley had been home with Jamie for three days. They were still trying to sort a routine out and Haley had decided that she wanted to start getting the baby into some kind of schedule. Deb was fussing around them and was ecstatic that her grandson was finally there. They had Skyped with Lucas the previous day so that he could see Jamie and both Nathan and Haley had been the typical proud new parents. Both had been unable to keep the happy smiles off their faces, even though they were tired. Today, they were home alone and had their precious baby boy all to themselves. Both were secretly thrilled that they didn't have to share him with another family member.

"I still can't believe that the only way that the baby sleeps is by playing old school Hip Hop instead of some relaxing classic music." Haley said to Nathan as she gave him a playful glare.

"What can I say? My boy likes good music." Nathan said as he smiled. He looked down as Jamie who was in Haley's arms and gently stroked his face.

"I still wonder how he got to know that music since I only played classical when he was in my womb." Haley said as she frowned slightly.

"Well Hales I never told you this." Nathan began as he moved his attention from their son to her.

"What?" she asked curious.

"I made him listen to Old School Hip Hop when you were sleeping." Nathan said as he chuckled. His blue eyes were sparkling with mischief as he did.

"You did what?" Haley asked in surprise.

"You heard me," Nathan said as he continued to laugh. The baby moved and gained both parent's attention. "It was mine and Jamie's little secret. Right my boy?"

"Now I understand everything," Haley said as she laughed. She looked down at Jamie's tiny face as she said. "Your dad is such a funny guy, such a funny guy."

"I'm a hoot." Nathan replied as he laughed at Haley. He then smiled as he watched her kiss Jamie's head. She continued to look at Jamie as she begin to speak once again.

"Since he is such a funny guy, he should hold you and play with you while mommy goes to clean the bathroom and bedrooms." Haley said as she kissed Jamie's cheeks before passing him to Nathan.

"Come to daddy, Jamie. We'll have fun while mommy does the chores," Nathan said to Jamie as he took him from Haley. "We can have male bonding time and if you're good boy maybe I can teach how to play videogames on the playstation."

"Nathan, he's only 3 days old." Haley reminded him as she laughed.

"Never too young to learn." Nathan replied seriously.

"I better go before your dad continues to say silly things," Haley said to Jamie as she continued to laugh. She then kissed the baby once again. "Bye my sweet boy."

About three quarters of an hour later, Haley was just finishing cleaning Deb´s room. She didn't have to do it, but it was a way to say thank you for letting them stay. As she was almost done, she heard Nathan's voice as he stood by the door with the baby.

"Hales, I think our kid has started to rot." He told her as he pulled a face.

"What?" Haley asked in confusion as she looked over at him.

"There's a funky smell coming from our kid." Nathan said. He still pulled the disgusted face.

"Okay let me see." Haley replied as she headed over to them. She stopped in front of them and inhaled.

"So what's the verdict? Is he starting to rot or what?" Nathan asked her. Haley laughed at him and he frowned.

"No, he just made some poop." Haley told him as she continued to laugh.

"Okay," Nathan replied. "Then change him."

"Nathan, I'm kind of busy here. Can you do it?" Haley replied.

"I'd prefer you do it." Nathan told her.

"Jamie I think your daddy can't change a diaper." Haley said to their son.

"Son let's show your mother that your dad can change it." Nathan said defiantly as he headed towards the nursery.

Almost half an hour had passed, and Haley still hadn't seen or heard Nathan emerge from the nursery. She decided she should go and check on the process of the diaper change and headed towards the nursery.

"So Nathan did you finish yet?" Haley asked as she headed inside. Nathan had her back to him and Jamie was on the diaper change table.

"In a minute." Nathan replied. He sounded like he was concentrating hard.

"Okay." Haley said trying not to laugh.

"There I've finished." Nathan said a few moments later.

"Cool, let me see." Haley replied. Nathan turned round with Jamie in his arms.

"This wasn't so difficult see," he said as he held Jamie up in the air and grinned widely. "The diaper is firmly on and not going anywhere!"

Literally the moment Nathan said those words, the diaper became unstuck and slipped from Jamie. It landed on the floor with a gentle thud and Nathan looked down at it in disbelief as his smile dropped from his face. The sight made Haley laugh so hard that tears formed in her eyes. Nathan cursed under his breath as he looked at her indignantly.

"Stop laughing." He told her in an upset tone. He couldn't believe that after all his hard work, the stupid diaper had fallen off.

"Come on Baby," Haley said after she composed herself. She then gently took their son from Nathan. "Let's show daddy how to put a diaper correctly."

~X~

Rachel had convinced Brooke to come out of the apartment with her. She had told Brooke that she had some errands to do and needed some company while she was doing them. Brooke had told her that she didn't want to go out, because she felt like a whale and it would tire her too much. However, Rachel had insisted that the trip out would do both her and the baby good and had practically forced her out of the apartment door. So Brooke was feeling grumpy. She didn't like when Rachel forced her to go out, it always meant she had an ulterior motive and most of the time it was something not so good.

Brooke remembered the last time that Rachel had forced her to go out somewhere. She had had to watch Lucas leave without having had the chance to tell him that she loved him and that he was going to be a father. The memory made her heart hurt and she hoped that one day she would be able to tell Lucas those things. She hoped that this time she wouldn't have memories that broke her heart. She had repeatedly asked Rachel where they were going and how long they were going to be, but she might as well have asked a wall for the amount of information the red head gave her.

"Rach, it's hot as hell and my feet hurt," Brooke whined. "When are we going home?"

"This is the last place I swear to you and then you can sit." Rachel told her as they went through a door. Brooke looked around after she walked into the building behind Rachel and frowned when she realized where she was.

"Rach, what are we doing in the Plaza?" she asked in confusion.

"I need to see someone and get something." Rachel replied cryptically.

"Uh no no no missy! I'm not going to stand here waiting for you while you get lucky. Yuck!" Brooke said in a disgusted tone and wondered why Rachel had brought her here for that. "I'm going home."

"No, you are staying with me and FYI I'm not getting lucky. Now shush and let me talk." Rachel said as she grabbed her arm to stop her leaving. Rachel then practically marched Brooke up to the front desk, taking care not to walk too fast.

"Hello. Welcome to The Plaza. How can I help you?" the receptionist asked in a polite and happy tone.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Gatina and I've come here to retrieve something and someone is expecting me." Rachel replied cryptically once again. Brooke wondered what the hell was going on and hoped Rachel wasn't involved with any shady goings on.

"Oh yes, Miss Gatina," the receptionist replied after looking on the computer. "It's a pleasure to have you here."

"Thank You." Rachel replied with a smile. Brooke was now beyond confused and was heading towards discombobulated.

"The person will be expecting you down that corridor, the third door to your left." The receptionist told her as she pointed in the direction that Rachel needed to go.

"Okay. Did that person arrive yet?" Rachel asked in response. Brooke wished that she would just tell her what was going on.

"Yes." The receptionist replied.

"Thank you very much." Rachel said in response.

"You are more than welcome." The receptionist told her as Rachel began to lead Brooke away from the desk

"Why all the secrecy?" Brooke finally asked.

"Because this is a very important person and he doesn't want anyone to know that he is here." Rachel replied.

"I have the feeling that we are both going to get killed." Brooke said in a worried tone. Now she was more than convinced that Rachel was working with the mob or some other kind of gangsters.

"Don't be so melodramatic," Rachel told her. She then added. "And we are not going to get killed!"

What seemed hours later to Brooke, but in reality was a little over five minutes, Rachel opened a door to a huge huge room. Brooke realized it was the room known as the Palm Court. As they walked in, Brooke jumped when the people that were gathered in there suddenly shouted 'surprise' along with 'welcome to your baby Shower.' Brooke was surprised to say the least but at the same time tears of joy were running down her face.

"Welcome to your late baby shower Brooke!" Rachel said as she hugged her.

"You did this for me?" Brooke asked as she hugged her friend back.

"Of course silly, I don't have any other pregnant friend's," Rachel replied. "And you're like a sister to me Brookie."

"But how did you pay for this?" Brooke asked.

"That is for me to know and for you to enjoy." Rachel told her as she gave her a look that told her not to ask again.

"How long have you been planning this?" Brooke asked, still a little stunned.

"About a month." Rachel replied.

"How-" Brooke began. However, Rachel cut her off.

"Just enjoy it Brooke." Rachel told her.

With that Rachel left her standing there to grab something to drink. As she did, all the girls from work and their New York high school started to create a circle around Brooke to say hello or hug her. After all the proper hellos were done, all the girls were seated once again and enjoyed some of the food and drinks, as the fun part of the afternoon began.

"Now girls it's time for Brooke to open the presents." Rachel announced.

"Presents I like that." Brooke said as she smiled happily.

"Brooke, this is from Bethany." Rachel said as she picked up a small box and handed it to Brooke. Brooke eagerly opened it.

"It's a bath thermometer alarm. Thanks Bethany." Brooke said as she saw what was inside the box.

"You're welcome," Bethany replied. "I thought it could help you the same way that it did for me."

"I'm sure it will." Brooke told her in response.

"Next is Pauline's gift." Rachel said as she handed Brooke a larger sized box. Brooke took it and again opened it with enthusiasm.

"It's a tub." Brooke announced as she inspected the contents just as eagerly as she had opened it.

"Not just any tub. The seller said that you can convert it into a toddler tub later." Pauline told her.

"Thanks very much." Brooke said gratefully.

"You are more than welcome." Pauline replied.

"This one is from our High School girl, Kimberly." Rachel announced, handing Brooke a medium sized box. Again Brooke practically snatched it from the redhead and proceed to open it with the same enthusiasm as she had with her current craving.

"It's a plush Mickey Mouse, awwwwwwww." Brooke said in a dreamy tone.

"And by awwww she means thank you Kimberly." Rachel said as she laughed.

"You're welcome and I can't wait to see that baby!" Kimberly replied with a laugh of her own.

"Me neither!" Brooke said, still in the same dreamy tone.

"Now you are getting my gift," Rachel said as she retrieved a huge box and a medium sized bag. "Open them. Go on."

"It's a stroller," Brooke said happily as she opened the huge one first. She hugged Rachel as she said. "Thanks Rach!"

"Don't mention it. I'd do anything for my godchild and since you won't let me know the sex, I bought it in all brown!" Rachel told her. "Go open the bag."

"You got me a purse!" Brooke said excitedly as she moved the tissue paper out of the way.

"No dummy. It's a very stylish diaper bag." Rachel told her.

"Thanks Rach, I love you like a sister too." Brooke replied a little sarcastically.

"Now it's Tiffany turn." Rachel said handing Brooke another medium sized box.

"It's a cute Brown Bear." Brooke said in a dreamy tone once again.

"Not just any kind of bear," Tiffany explained. "My sister who works in a toy store told me that when you press these bears bellies, they produce a sound that reminds the baby of being in the womb. And it makes the baby feel calm like they're back in the womb."

"I didn't know that existed." Rachel replied.

"Apparently it does." Tiffany told her.

"Awesome, thanks Tiff." Brooke told her happily.

"You're welcome." Tiffany told her.

"Now this is from Patricia." Rachel said. Yet another medium sized box made its way to Brooke.

"It's a Breast Pump, thanks Patricia," Brooke said. She then grinned as she said. "You'll have to teach me how to use it."

"You're welcome and don't worry I will." Patricia replied with a laugh.

"Now it's the turn of your boss Mrs. Firestone." Rachel announced.

"Please call me Miranda." Brooke's boss said.

"Okay it's Miranda turn." Rachel corrected.

"I'm giving you this because it was extremely helpful when I had the babies that are now no longer like that," Miranda said as she laughed slightly. "I wish and hope that it will be as helpful to you as it was to me."

"Let's see what it is then," Brooke said as she eagerly grabbed the box that Rachel held. She then quickly opened it and inspected the contents. "It's a 3 in 1 electric steam sterilizer! Thank you Miranda, I will get a lot of use from it I'm sure."

"I hope you do." Miranda replied.

Brooke continued to open her presents for a little while more. She received a lot of stuffed animals, gift baskets, baby care kits, toilet products, bath wraps, caterpillars, baby Bjorn, a diaper disposal unit even though she already had one, burp cloths, unscented wipes, a feeding gift set, night and day bottle warmer, a twister brush set, a lot of pacifiers, an ear thermometer, a pacifier sterilizer, a baby video monitor, a lot of toys including ones that can go on the stroller, books, a play gym, a play yard, a swing by me by Graco and even a car seat.

With all the gifts she had received, Rachel would definitely need a truck to get them back to the apartment. They would also probably need another room just for all the baby things. However, Brooke was happy for the first time in a while. Now that she was done with the gifts, it was time for Brooke to eat and chat with her guests.

~X~

Lucas was sat on his bed with his laptop in front of him. He was writing furiously like a man possessed, needing to get all the thoughts out of his head and down in writing. He was suddenly brought out of his creative bubble by a familiar voice.

"Mate, what are you doing?" Gavin asked as he came into the room.

"Writing." Lucas replied.

"What are you writing?" Gavin enquired.

"Just things. Thoughts that I have and so on." Lucas replied. He didn't really want Gavin to know what he was writing. It was personal.

"Cool!" Gavin replied as he nodded.

"Yeah really cool." Lucas replied with a slight laugh.

"Let me read it." Gavin said suddenly.

"No!" Lucas replied instantly.

"Why not?" Gavin asked curious.

"Because it's personal." Lucas told him as he frowned slightly.

"Hey you can't get more personal than telling me why you came here." Gavin pointed out.

"True." Lucas admitted.

"So?" Gavin asked, wondering what his problem was.

"It's another type of personal." Lucas told him.

"I didn't know that there was different kinds of personal stuff." Gavin replied with a laugh.

"Well there is and you're still not reading it." Lucas told him firmly.

"Oh come on." Gavin pleaded.

"No, Gav." Lucas said remaining firm. This was one thing that Gavin wasn't going to change Lucas' mind on.

"What can be more personal than telling me about the girl that broke your heart?" Gavin asked as he slowly walked towards the bed.

"A person's thoughts are the most personal than one can get." Lucas told him.

"Come on man let me read it." Gavin insisted.

"No Gav. Stop asking." Lucas told him.

"Hey if we resort to that." Gavin said as he continued to head over to the bed at a snail's pace.

"If we resort to that what?" Lucas asked with a frown.

"You practically know all my stuff and inner thoughts. Including ones that I think not even my parents or friends know." Gavin told him.

"What that you "treat" yourself in the shower?" Lucas asked as he laughed.

"Yes." Gavin replied.

"You didn't tell me that!" Lucas said as he continued to laugh. He pulled a face as he said. "I found out by accident when I went into the bathroom when I thought it was empty!"

"It doesn't matter how you found out, the bottom line is that you know!" Gavin pointed out.

"You are one of the kind." Lucas said as he shook his head in amazement.

"Yes I am and in celebration of that would you let me read it?" Gavin asked, trying again to get Lucas to relent and give in.

"Again no!" Lucas replied.

"Come on mate, don't be a pain in the arse." Gavin told him.

"The only one who is being that is you." Lucas said in an annoyed tone.

"No, I'm not!" Gavin retorted as he held his hand out, indicating he wanted the laptop. Lucas ignored him and closed the computer.

"I'm think I'm going to go to the office to finish doing my thing and you might wanna finish the last assignment for Mr. Roberts that is due tomorrow." Lucas told him.

"Uh I completely forgot about that." Gavin admitted.

"Well you better not forget that is also the last day of school until graduation day." Lucas reminded him.

"Thanks mate for reminding me and tomorrow will be a glorious day!" Gavin told him.

"Bye Gavin!" Lucas said as he laughed and walked out of the room.

~X~

In Tree Hill it was the early hours of the morning; 2:30a.m. to be exact. Nathan was standing in front of his bedroom window in just his pajama pants, staring outside. He was looking up at the clear sky as he thought. He had been there for about half an hour as he became more preoccupied with his thoughts. He was drawn out of the turmoil in his head when he felt Haley's arms wrap around his waist from behind. He managed a smile as he felt her lips place soft kisses along his shoulder blades. He laced his fingers through hers and rested them on his toned abs.

"What are you doing up?" she asked him in a soft voice.

"I couldn't sleep," he replied in the same tone. He then frowned as he asked. "Is Jamie awake? Sorry I didn't hear him."

"No, he's sleeping. I just came back from seeing him." Haley told him.

"So what are you doing up?. You should go to sleep Hales." He told her in a caring tone.

"I was sleeping until the bed felt lighter so I woke up and I saw my gorgeous husband in front of a window brooding." She told him as he turned to face her.

"I wasn't brooding," He told her as he enveloped her in his arms. He needed to hold her. He then added. "That's Lucas's job."

"Lucas's job or a Scott man's job?" she asked as she returned the hug. She knew that something was bothering him so she stroked her hands over his naked back to try and reassure him.

"No, just Lucas's job." He replied.

"So what were you doing then?" Haley asked, enjoying the feel of his arms around her. It felt wonderful to her to be able to hug him properly again, instead of her pregnant belly getting in the way.

"I was just thinking." He answered.

"About?" Haley coaxed.

"A lot of things." He murmured as he breathed in her scent. He felt so comfortable in her arms and his worries seemed a million miles away.

"Care to share?" she asked him gently.

"Okay you got me." Nathan admitted.

"On the thinking or the brooding?" she asked.

"I'm preoccupied Hales." He admitted.

"About?" Haley enquired gently.

"I don't know if I'm going to be a good father and I don't want to become Dan," he told her as he frowned. Even though she couldn't see his face, she instinctively knew that he was frowning as he said. "Please if I ever turn into that, just shoot me."

"Wait honey. How long have you being feeling like this?" she asked as she held him tighter.

"Pretty much since Lucas left." Nathan admitted.

"And why didn't you talk to me?" she asked softly.

"I didn't want you to worry and I needed to be the man of both houses. Plus you were having a rough time between the pregnancy," Nathan told her in response. "And then Lucas and Brooke leaving and not being around."

"Awwww honey," she said as she kissed the side of his neck. She moved away from him and cupped his face in her hands. "Look at me. You will never be like Dan. _Never._ You have given me and the baby everything that we could ever possibly want or need."

"Hales that doesn't mean anything." Nathan told her before he kissed her softly.

"It means everything to me and Jamie," she told him as she smiled. They gazed into each other's eyes as the spoke. "Plus you are going to be an amazing father, I just know it."

"How do you know?" Nathan asked. She could see that he was scared of history repeating itself.

"Because I see how you are when you are with him," she began. "How your eyes light up every time he is in the room and how much love you give him when you are holding him."

"Really?" Nathan asked as he managed a smile.

"Really. Now come to bed future best father in the world." Haley told him as she smiled back.

"I'm not that sleepy yet." He told her. She caught sight of the broody look she had become used to seeing on Lucas' face.

"What are you worrying about now?" she asked.

"I can't fool you right?" Nathan asked with a small sigh.

"No you can't." she told him.

"It's Lucas." Nathan replied.

"What about him?" Haley asked curious.

"I know that I have to show myself as the understanding brother but I'm really worried about him." Nathan admitted.

"What are you worrying about?" Haley asked.

"About two things: number one that him leaving could be one of his greatest mistakes," Nathan told her. "You always said that leaving for the tour was a mistake. I'm worrying that he will feel that way in the future, when it might be too late to fix things."

"Yes I said that but it wasn't too late for us." Haley pointed out.

"No it wasn't," he agreed. But it did take us a while to be together again afterwards."

"It took you a little while to get there." She said as she laughed slightly.

"Yes, rub it in why don't you?" he replied as he too laughed slightly, before he kissed her forehead.

"What's the other thing that you're worrying about?" She asked him after they had been quiet for a few moments.

"I'm worrying that my brother is suffering from the break up with Brooke way more than he is letting us know. I'm worried that he will start on this downward spiral and lose himself. You know?" Nathan told her in a worried tone. "I've been there and it's not pretty. And Lucas and Karen pulled me out of it."

"I know," she replied gently. "And I also know Luke and he has a good head on his shoulders. He wouldn't do anything that could jeopardize him or his health or bring Karen any kind of pain."

"Yeah you're right." Nathan replied.

"I know I am. See I told you." Haley said with a smile.

"What?" Nathan asked in confusion.

"That you're going to be an amazing father." She explained.

"Huh?" Nathan asked, even more confused.

"Because you're worrying about your son and your brother like a parent does." Haley clarified.

"Thanks." Nathan replied with a smile.

"Now come to bed my beautiful, sexy and caring husband." Haley said as she took hold of his hand and began to lead him to the bed.

~X~

In London, the Harris household was fast asleep. All except one; Gavin. He was led in his bed still wide awake. His mind kept wondering about what Lucas had been writing earlier and why he was keeping it so secret. He knew the when someone said no that they meant it, but Lucas' unusual secrecy made him want to read it even more.

He wondered what could be so important for Lucas to want to keep it so secret. Gavin couldn't take the curiosity anymore. He knew it was wrong but he had to find out. He climbed out of his bed and silently walked over to where Lucas' laptop sat and picked it up. He then left the room so that he wouldn't wake Lucas and headed down to the living room to read it.

Gavin settled himself on the sofa and started the computer up. He then began the search through Lucas' various files to find the one that he wanted. He eventually found it about forty minutes later. He clicked on it and was glad that Lucas didn't have a password or code for the file. It opened and he saw what looked like a diary entry starting with June 27th. He began to read.

_I don't know why I can't seem to stop thinking about Brooke. These past few days, I find myself thinking about something that I thought I had forgotten all about. Apparently not._

_That dreadful day when I lost one of the most important people in my life. For everyone, he was my uncle but for me he was the only father figure I have ever known. He taught me how to be man, how to be responsible for my actions._

_I began to think that maybe I lost more than my uncle Keith that day. Maybe that was the day when I lost Brooke too and I didn't know it or realize until now._

_Me and my stupid hero complex, trying to save the day. The last few days I have wondered what would have happened if I had just done things differently. What if I had got off the school bus and saw Brooke coming towards me, crying and when she told me what was happening, I got on the bus with her instead of leaving her and going in? I should have stayed with her comforting, letting her know that I loved her. And that the police would find Peyton and she was going to be okay. _

_Maybe if I had done that my Uncle Keith wouldn't have had to go inside to rescue me and her friend. Then he wouldn't have been shot by his own brother. If that had happened I wouldn't have kissed Peyton, even if it was just a pity kiss because she was dying. Then Brooke would still be by my side, loving me the same way that I love her. But then I think that if I hadn't done what I did, then I wouldn't be the man that my mom and Uncle Keith raised._

_What I didn't tell her was that one time when I was with my guidance counsellor I asked if fashion college had a good basketball program. If they did, I planned to enrol there so I could be with my Brooke. And when we had finished those four years, if we were still together, I would have popped the question. Hopefully it would have been a big FAT YES from her._

_But other times I think that I don't have to be fixated on the "what if" because it doesn't help. My Brooke is no longer my Brooke and I don't know if she ever will be again. My Uncle is dead and will never see his baby girl grow up. And I'm in here in London trying to forget about the one and only woman I truly love as I try to continue with my life_."

Gavin was stunned after reading that. As he closed the computer down, he felt sorry for Lucas. He couldn't believe that his friend had such a tough life. Once the computer had shut down, Gavin picked it up and quietly headed back up to the bedroom. He quietly placed it back where he had got it from, before climbing into bed. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

The next morning the entire Harris family were at the kitchen table eating breakfast as always. Mr and Mrs Harris were at either end of the table. On the side of the table that was nearest to the wall sat Gavin, Lucas and James, Gavin's brother. Across from them sat Stephanie, Gavin's little sister.

"How did you sleep last night boys?" Mr. Harris asked them.

"Very well, Dad." Gavin replied.

"Fine, Mr. Harris." Luca answered.

"Okay." James told him.

"That's good to know," Mr. Harris replied. "So are you ready for the final day of School?"

"Yes!" Gavin told him in an excited tone.

"Yes, Mr. Harris." Lucas answered.

"Dad can you stop with the questions and let us eat breakfast?" James asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay," Mr. Harris replied as he laughed. He continued to laugh as he said. "Someone is moody this morning."

"Before I forget I have to tell you something Luke." Gavin said after swalloing his mouthful of cereal.

"What Gav?" Lucas asked as he looked up from his bowl.

"It's very good!" Gavin told him.

"What is?" Lucas asked in confusion. He had no idea what Gavin was talking about.

"That thing you wrote yesterday." Gavin told him casually.

"What?" Lucas asked, not quite able to believe what he was hearing. "Please repeat what you just said."

"That the thing you wrote yesterday was very good." Gavin repeated in the same casual tone.

"You read it?" Lucas asked in a shocked tone. He was beginning to get angry at the thought of Gavin reading his innermost thoughts and feelings.

"Yes." Gavin told him as if he had done nothing wrong.

"Even though I specifically told you that you can't read it several times?" Lucas demanded in an angry tone. The look on his face revealed just how pissed he was at Gavin.

"Yes." Gavin told him.

"The very same thing that I left the room to finish, so that you wouldn't bother me about reading it anymore," Lucas continued getting angrier by the moment. "After all of that you still read it?"

"Yes." Gavin repeated. Lucas was now extremely angry.

"How could you?" he yelled as he glared at Gavin.

"I wanted to know what was so important that you couldn't talk to me about," Gavin told him. "And after I read it, I realized that it was very good and it should totally become a book."

"I can't believe it. Did you read everything?" Lucas demanded angrily as he continued to glare. The rest of the Harris family watched the exchange between the two of them in silence.

"Not everything just yesterday." Gavin replied.

The moment Gavin had revealed that piece of information, Lucas got up from his chair. He grabbed Gavin by his shirt and pulled him up from his chair. He then pushed him hard against the wall and let go, before making a fist and giving Gavin a swift, hard right hook on Gavin's face. He slumped to the floor and Lucas decided that he wasn't done. Both boys then began to fight properly.

"James, grab Lucas and I'll grab your brother," Mr. Harris said. They managed to separate them and the two of them held a still struggling Lucas and Gavin. Lucas still wanted to give Gavin a new face. "Enough both of you!"

"He started it." Lucas said in an angry tone.

"I know," Mr. Harris told him. "Lucas go to your room. Gavin you're coming with me to the studio. We have a lot to talk about."

"Gavin, we raised you to behave better." Mrs. Harris said in a disappointed tone as Lucas left the kitchen and stomped up to the bedroom.

~X~

As her due date began to creep nearer and nearer, Brooke had decided that she was making sure that everything was ready for when he or she arrived. She couldn't believe how fast her pregnancy had gone. It had seemed only moments ago she had discovered the result on the pregnancy test. She was glad in a way, as it meant that she could stop dreaming about what the baby would look like.

She was by herself in the apartment, as Rachel was out doing some grocery shopping. Brooke was in the nursery using the time to make sure that everything was perfect for her little bundle of joy. She decided to turn on the radio as she went about placing everything where it should be. She was also making sure that everything was clean and sparkling as she didn't want the baby to have a dirty nursery. When she thought that she was done, she would decide that she wanted to change the place of things yet again and decide to move them. She would then spot another place that would need cleaning. Rachel had learnt the hard way to leave Brooke alone while she was 'nesting.'

Once she was again happy with the nursery, she headed to her bedroom to make sure that she had everything in her hospital bag that she would need. She could still hear the music from the radio as it floated throughout the apartment. She sorted through the bag and was happy that she had most of the things in there. She left it open to place the last thing in that she would need; the outfit that the baby would be wearing when they came home from the hospital.

She then headed back to the living room and continued listening to the radio as she folded the clothes for the baby. She had washed and ironed them all so that they would smell all nice and fresh. She picked up one of the tiny outfits and looked at it fondly. All of a sudden she began to get freaked out about the impending arrival of her baby. She began to get filled with doubt as she wondered if she would be a good mother. She then wondered what the future would hold for her and the baby, before wondering about what had been at the back of her mind all along. Would she be able to do it all alone? Nobody had taught her how to be a mom and her own mother had been no good at all. Brooke suddenly found that she missed Lucas like crazy. After a while, she managed to begin getting herself back together, when a song began to play on the radio.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away; 'cause none of us thought that it was gonna end this way. People are people, and sometimes we change our minds. But it's killing me to see you go after all this time._

It was the same song that Lucas left her when he left. As she listened to the words again, she couldn't hold it anymore. She began to get emotional and began to sob heartbrokenly. The moment the song finished, Rachel arrived back at the apartment with all the grocery bags. She saw Brooke crying her eyes out, so her only reflex was to drop everything on the floor and run to her side.

"Brookie was wrong?" Rachel asked worriedly as she knelt beside her friend.

"Nothing's wrong." Brooke said as she continued to cry.

"I don't buy that," Rachel said in a disbelieving tone. "Something must be wrong for you to cry your eyes out like this. Are you in any kind of pain?"

"No Rach." Brooke told her, still crying.

"Then tell me what's wrong? Please I can't see you like this." Rachel told her.

"I was organizing everything for the baby. Before you arrived I was folding all the baby clothes that I'd washed and ironed and I started to freak out about the baby arriving soon. Then my doubts began to kick in about if I'm going to be a good mom for the baby and our future or if I will be able to do it all alone because nobody taught me how to be a mom and I didn't have a good role model." Brooke explained in a rush. She was now crying hysterically.

"Awww Brooke." Rachel said as she hugged her.

"Then I started to miss Lucas so much and wished he was here with me and the baby. But when I was starting to get myself together again, the song that Lucas left me when he went away started to blast on the radio and I couldn't hold it anymore." Brooke continued. She was still crying and Rachel was still hugging her.

"Look at me Brooke and listen. Don't worry you will be a good mom. Your child will be lucky to have you, to have a mom that will take care of everything that he or she needs or wants," Rachel told her. She then placed a hand on Brooke's hugely swollen belly. "But most of all, that you will give him or her all the love that they could possibly want or need. They're going to have a mom that would make that child her priority. And in this case it's a good thing that you had a bad role model because you know what you don't want to be."

"Rach." Brooke began as her crying began to calm down again.

"Let me finish. About Lucas I know a way to solve that." Rachel said as she stood and headed over to where Brooke kept her phone book.

"How?" Brooke asked as she wiped her tears away with her hands.

"You'll see." Rachel said as she flipped through the book looking for the letter K.

"What are you doing Rach?" Brooke asked as she began to compose herself. She saw that Rachel was in the process of reaching for the phone.

"Calling Karen to ask her where Lucas is and if she can give me his phone number." Rachel explained.

"No Rach you can't do that." Brooke told her as she finally composed herself once again.

"Why not?" Rachel asked with a puzzled expression.

"You know why." Brooke told her.

"Brooke, this is the solution," Rachel told her. "If you're missing Lucas and you want him here, I'm doing the call."

"No Rach, I'm better now." Brooke insisted.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"I'm sure; it's these damn hormones that make me all emotional and upset for the littlest thing." Brooke assured her.

"Are you positively sure? Because I don't mind calling Karen and finally doing what you should have done and couldn't 9 months ago." Rachel told her.

"Yes, I'm sure." Brooke insisted.

"Okay. It's your call." Rachel said as she placed the phone and book back down.

"Thanks for all the nice words that you told me." Brooke said as she hugged her.

"You're welcome Brooke," Rachel told her as she returned the hug. "Right I'm going to put the groceries away because they're all on the floor."

"Okay." Brooke told her.

~X~

Two hours after the breakfast brawl, Lucas was still in his room. He was sat on his bed still angry about the violation of his privacy. He now had a black eye and a busted lip to add to his list of injuries. He just couldn't believe that after him telling Gavin countless times that he had gone behind his back and read what he had written. Suddenly, a movement at the corner of his eye got his attention. He saw Gavin stood in the doorway waving a white sock.

"What do you want Gavin?" Lucas asked in an abrupt tone.

"Just to talk to you," Gavin replied. "Can I?"

"I don't know. I'm still very angry at you." Lucas replied.

"I know mate but that is what I want to talk about." Gavin said.

"Okay come in but don't sit close to me." Lucas told him. He was still angry and didn't know if he could stop himself from hitting him again.

"That's okay." Gavin said as he came into the room and sat on his own bed.

"What do you want to talk about?" Lucas asked.

"I want to apologize for invading your computer privacy." Gavin said.

"Apology not accepted." Lucas told him.

"Why?" Gavin asked. Lucas looked at him incredulously.

"You have the nerve to ask me why?" Lucas said in an outraged tone.

"Ummm yes." Gavin confirmed.

"Do you think that what you did can be forgiven with a simple sorry? No Gavin, what you did what very serious! It can't go away with a simple sorry." Lucas told him in a hurt tone.

"I know, my dad said the same thing," Gavin admitted. "But he also told me that apologizing is the first step because it's means that I comprehend the value of my actions."

"You read something that was very private to me. Don't ever think that I will forgive you that easily because I won't." Lucas told him.

"I know mate." Gavin replied.

"You read it despite me telling you no several times," Lucas continued. "That meant that you know it was off limits before you grabbed my computer."

"I know mate and I'm sorry." Gavin told him in reply.

"What would you do and feel if I went searching through your personal stuff and read all your most intimate thoughts without your permission?" Lucas asked him.

"I would feel just like you." Gavin admitted.

"From now on how can I be sure that you won't read my stuff or violate my privacy when I'm not in the room?" Lucas asked.

"Mate I swear I won't read it again. I promised to my dad and now I'm promising the same thing to you." Gavin assured him.

"A promise is only good as long as you keep it." Lucas replied.

"I will mate." Gavin promised.

"Don't you think that I will forgive you that easily." Lucas told him.

"That is why I want to invite you on a trip to Newcastle as a way of me apologizing," Gavin told him. "And as a woot we graduated kind of trip."

"And what are we going to do there?" Lucas asked with a sigh.

"Watch the final game of the season for my fave football team Newcastle United!" Gavin told him. He then added. "Go Magpies!"

"I don't know!" Lucas replied.

"Come on mate, don't worry I already asked my mum and dad's permission," Gavin told him. "They weren't okay with it at first, but after I explained to them that this as a way for me to apologize, they agreed."

"Okay nice to know but if I agree to go where are we going to stay?" Lucas asked.

"At my aunts house with my cousins," Gavin told him. They're big magpies fans too!"

"I don't know I'm not still convinced and still angry at you." Lucas told him. He still had a frown on his face.

"I respect that you are angry with me, you have every reason for it," Gavin told him. "But you can't leave England without seeing a proper football match!"

"How long have you planned for us to stay there?" Lucas asked.

"A week give or take." Gavin replied.

"I don't know Gav, I'm not still convinced." Lucas told him.

"Come on mate," Gavin insisted. "It will be a perfect opportunity to try to patch things up and have fun."

"Okay I'll go." Lucas relented.

"Great!" Gavin said happily.

"On another note, do you really think that it should totally become a book?" Lucas couldn't help but ask.

"What you wrote?" Gavin asked, to make sure they were on the same subject.

"Yeah." Lucas replied.

"Yes and before I forget don't worry I won't tell anyone what I read." Gavin promised him.

"You better not!" Lucas told him in reply.


	16. Chapter 15

**HERE IT IS A NEW CHAPTER, I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU:DIANEHERMANS, TANYA2BYOUR21, BJQ, CHOSEN FOREVER, PRINCESAKARLITA411, xXALIENATEXx, XTINKXPROCUTIONSX, ARUBAGIRL0926, , PAIGEMATTHEWSFAN21, LITALOVE, CRAXYGIRL54, LEEESE.**

**I WISH TO GIVE A BIG THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT AND FOR HELPING WHEN I WAS STUCK IN A PART OF THIS CHAPTER. SO KUDDOS TO HER. **

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO NICK LACHEY, AND HIS RECORD COMPANY.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

**BY THE WAY I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER STORY NAMED TAKING CHANCES, HERE IS THE LINK: ** s/7133371/1/TAKING_CHANCES

Chapter 15

It was Friday morning. It had been a few days since they had finished school for the summer. Of course, Gavin had insisted that they went out every single night, drinking and hooking up. However, Lucas was still not ready for that last part. He was currently sleeping like a log thanks to the amount of alcohol that gone down his throat the previous night. He was reluctantly drawn out of his pleasant slumber, when he felt someone hitting his head with something.

"Stop hitting me, Gav." Lucas mumbled without opening his eyes. He knew that if he would he would regret it.

"How do you know it's me?" Gavin asked in surprise.

"Because you're the only one who likes to bother me when I'm asleep." Lucas mumbled back. He just wished Gavin would shut up and let him sleep for a few more hours or even weeks.

"Mate, you have to wake up." Gavin insisted.

"Dude, let me sleep," Lucas replied as he waved a hand in the air. "Massive hangover in process here. I need to burn the alcohol in my sleep."

"You really need to wake up." Gavin told him as he laughed.

"Why?" Lucas practically whined. He relished the days when he was just able to sleep without having an annoying roommate pestering him at the crack of dawn. Especially when his brain seemed to be conjuring up a scheme to begin hacking it's way out of his skull with a pick axe. He was sure he could feel it starting somewhere around his forehead.

"It's our trip to Newcastle today." Gavin reminded him.

"I know but you can't expect me to travel like this. We are going in the car anyway. Let me sleep." Lucas grumbled.

"No." Gavin said as he hit Lucas on the head with the pillow once again.

"Damn!" Lucas said as he reluctantly opened his eyes. "My head already hurts and now you're being a pain in my ass! And what do you mean no?"

"Yes I am a pain in your arse and no we're not going in the car." Gavin replied.

"What?" Lucas asked with a frown. He then regretted it as it hurt his head doing so.

"Yes like you heard it." Gavin said as he grinned.

"Why?" Lucas asked on the verge of whining once again.

"My dad decided that he's not going to let me take the car." Gavin told him.

"But I thought it was all arranged." Lucas said with a sigh.

"It was but he suddenly changed his mind." Gavin told him.

"Why?" Lucas asked puzzled.

"He said that I was still grounded for what I did and until next month I can't take the car far away from London." Gavin explained.

"So how are we supposed to get to Newcastle?" Lucas asked.

"Don't worry I have it all figured out." Gavin assured him.

"Okay. Tell me." Lucas replied.

"We take the train." Gavin told him.

"Okay. When does the train leave?" Lucas asked as he yawned widely.

"In approximately two hours." Gavin told him as he checked his watch.

"What?" Lucas asked as he gave him a shocked look. He wasn't sure that he had heard him properly.

"In two hours," Gavin replied as he laughed. "So you better get up and shower because you stink like a brewery."

"What the fuck Gav?" Lucas said as he bolted up off the bed. His brain immediately protested. "I need to pack my suitcase. I haven't done it yet."

"Well then I say that you better hurry!" Gavin replied as he continued to laugh as his hung over friend.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Lucas asked. This time it was a definite whine.

"Because the thing with dad only happened this morning." Gavin informed him.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Lucas chanted as he ran around the bedroom to gather his things.

"Why did you wait until last minute to pack your suitcase?" Gavin asked as he watched Lucas run around like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"Because I thought we would have the car. Now get out of the room Gav and go fix that miracle drink because I can't travel like this." Lucas told him.

"Okay mate." Gavin said as he laughed and left the room.

They left the house with only half an hour to spare and reached the train just in time. The climbed aboard just before the doors slid closed and seconds later they were on their way to Newcastle.

~X~

It was the night of July 7th and New York was as hot as hell. Brooke and Rachel were extremely thankful that they had air conditioning. Brooke knew that there was no way that she could have survived the heat while being about to pop without it. Rachel was glad because it cooled her down and made it so that Brooke wasn't cranky. After they ate a light meal and watched some television while they chatted, they went to bed. Rachel fell asleep instantly, while Brooke had trouble. She found it extremely difficult to get into a comfortably position with her huge bump. After what seemed an eternity, Brooke finally entered the land of slumber.

~X~

"Rach, wake up." Brooke said as she nudged the redhead's arm.

"What's wrong Brooke?" Rachel said as she opened her eyes. She saw that the clock on her nightstand said 4 a.m.

"Rach, I don't want you to freak out but I think I'm in labour." Brooke told her.

"You think?" Rachel asked sleepily as she sat up.

"I mean I'm pretty sure." Brooke edited in a shaky voice.

"Okay. Let's calm down," Rachel said as she took a deep breath. She then asked. "Can you sit?"

"Yes." Brooke answered as she sat on Rachel's bed.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Rachel asked.

"Every ten minutes." Brooke told her.

"When did this start?" Rachel asked.

"About an hour ago." Brooke answered.

"Why didn't you call me?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Sorry, I wanted to be sure that I was in labour. I didn't want to wake you up in case it was like last week." Brooke told her and reminded her about the false alarm.

"Let's just be calm, okay?" Rachel said when she saw that Brooke was beginning to freak out.

"Okay." Brooke replied unconvincingly.

"This is what we're going to do," Rachel said. "First of all, can you dress by yourself or do you need help?"

"I'm in pain but I can do it myself." Brooke told her with a pained expression. It was clear to Rachel that she was having a contraction right then.

"So you're going to go to your room and get dressed while I will do the same. Then meet me in the living room. If you need help just yell!" Rachel said sounding calm and collected.

She knew that she needed to be for the both of them. Now wasn't the time to freak out. They could save that for the hospital, when Brooke was in the capable hands of the doctors. Rachel had to remained focused to make sure that they made it there safely. Fifteen minutes later she was waiting for Brooke in the living room. She saw her come in and took hold of her hand and directed towards the couch.

"Brookie, just sit here while I call the doctor and get your stuff okay?" she said as she helped Brooke sit on the sofa.

"Okay." Brooke replied quietly as she sat.

"Are you okay or are you in pain?" Rachel asked worried.

"I'm okay right now," Brooke replied. She then added. "I can't say the same in a few minutes."

"Just try to stay relax and breathe." Rachel reminded her.

"I'll try." Brooke murmured in response.

"Brookie did you finish packing your bag?" Rachel asked her.

"Yes." Brooke answered as she nodded.

"It's in the closet right?" Rachel asked to make sure. Brooke had been moving everything around constantly in preparation for the baby coming.

"Right." Brooke confirmed.

"I'm going to call the doctor." Rachel told her.

"Don't forget to grab my focal point." Brooke insisted.

"Don't worry I won't." Rachel assured her as she gave her a comforting smile.

Rachel was only on the phone for a few moments. After she had done, she headed to Brooke's room and grabbed her bag from the closet and then retrieved her focal point. She tried to stay as calm as she possibly could, hoping that it would keep Brooke calm in the process. When she had double checked that she had everything, she headed back to the lounge.

"What did the doctor say?" Brooke asked her.

"He said that I should take you to the hospital and he was going to be there in half an hour." Rachel told her.

"Do we have to call the hospital to let them know we're coming?" Brooke asked as she frowned,

"No, the doctor told me he would do it." Rachel replied.

"I should call my boss." Brooke said as she suddenly got the thought.

"Brookie tomorrow is Saturday." Rachel reminded her.

"Oh yes." Brooke mumbled as she remembered.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go," Rachel told her. She then happily added. "I'm excited to finally see my godchild."

"Me too but I'm afraid." Brooke admitted.

"Brookie, look at me," Rachel told her. Brooke did and Rachel looked her directly in the eyes as she said. "Don't worry everything will be fine."

"Thanks for everything Rach." Brooke told her gratefully. She knew that she couldn't have got through the past nine months without her. She also knew that she couldn't get through the birth without her either, however long that may take.

"Don't mention it. That's what friends are for. Now shall we go?" Rachel replied as she held out her hand to help Brooke up.

"Let's go." Brooke said as she took Rachel's hand.

~X~

Just over three hours from their departure time, Gavin and Lucas arrived in Newcastle.

Lucas spent most of the trip sleeping like a baby with his sunglasses on. While Gavin, as always, took the opportunity to charm the ladies and chatted with some girl.

"Wake up mate," Gavin said to Lucas as he patted his leg. "We've arrived."

"Huh?" Lucas asked groggily as he opened his eyes.

"We've arrived and now we need to get off the train." Gavin told him with a laugh.

"Ah okay." Lucas replied as he stretched to ease the knots out of his joints.

"Are you grabbing your stuff or do you want me to?" Gavin asked.

"No, I'll get it." Lucas replied.

"Okay," Gavin told him. "Don't forget that as soon as we step off this train, you've to follow me."

"Don't worry Gav." Lucas replied as he shook his head.

They gathered their things and climbed off the train. Lucas stretched his legs a little before he did. Sitting in the same position for so long had given them a dull ache. Once they were off the train, Lucas began to follow Gavin as he had been instructed to do. After a few minutes, Gavin heard a familiar voice.

"Gavin! You bloody bastard, wait for me." The voice said as a person hurried over to them.

"Arch what are you doing here?" Gavin asked as he turned round and looked at the person.

"Mum sent me to get you both." Archie replied.

"How did Aunt Libby know that we were coming?" Gavin asked in confusion.

"Your mom called her." Archie answered with a grin.

"But it was supposed to be a surprise for her." Gavin pointed out.

"Forget about that she's so happy and excited to see you that she sent me to pick both of you up." Archie told him.

"Did you bring your car?" Gavin asked hopefully.

"Yes and don't worry. Duncan is going right now to get tickets for the Magpies next game." Archie told him with a chuckle.

"How-?" Gavin asked in surprise.

"I know you cous! Look at me," Archie said as he laughed and looked Gavin in the eye. "How much did you drink last night?"

"A lot." Gavin admitted.

"I'm glad to see that my cure for hangovers works like a charm," Archie said as he laughed once again. "Mum would not know what hit her."

"Thank god because Aunt Libby has a radar for those things." Gavin said as he too laughed.

"Well, blame my father for that," Archie told him. "Who put his wife to work at the bar?"

"I think nobody." Gavin said as he laughed.

"You got that right." Archie agreed.

"Sorry I'm being rude, Arch meet my good friend and almost brother from another family, Lucas Eugene Scott." Gavin said as he introduced Lucas who had been standing there quietly.

"Did you really have to tell him my middle name?" Lucas asked as he sighed.

"Hey it's your name." Gavin pointed out.

"Thanks." Lucas replied in a sarcastic tone.

"You're welcome," Gavin told him. He then grinned as he said. "Lucas Eugene Scott meet my cousin Archibald Euel Brown."

"Pleasure to meet you Lucas," Archie said in a friendly tone. "And forget about my stupid cous using the middle names."

"The pleasure is all mine Archibald and don't worry." Lucas replied.

"Please call me Archie or Arch." Archie said.

"Okay, Archie it is." Lucas agreed.

"Ummm sunglases," Archie said as he looked at Gavin. "Knowing you like I do, I don't like that Lucas is wearing sunglasses. Please take them off, I want to see you."

"Okay?" Lucas said in a questioning tone as he took his sunglasses off.

"Damn mate. How much did you drink last night?" Archie asked as he looked into Lucas' eyes.

"A lot, a lot." Lucas mumbled.

"I can see that," Archie replied. He then looked at his cousin and asked. "Gav did you give him the remedy?"

"He had been taking it since the first day I took him out." Gavin told him.

"You bloody bastard," Archie said as he laughed. "Are you giving him a master's degree on drinking?"

"That and girls." Gavin replied as he too laughed.

"Well then let's continue teaching him," Archie said. He then added. "But first we have to do something for him because Aunt Libby can't see him like that. It will spoil our fun week."

"When?" Lucas asked curious.

"Before we head home. Where are you from mate?" Archie asked.

"United States." Lucas mumbled. He didn't feel very talkative right then.

"Well Lucas Scott from the United States, this is Archie saying welcome to the toon." Archie told him with a smile.

"What is that?" Lucas asked with a puzzled expression.

"It's where the Geordies live." Archie told him.

"What is a Geordie?" Lucas asked still non the wiser.

"Someone that lives in the toon. We have so much to teach you and you have a lot to learn, bonny lad." Archie told Lucas. Lucas was still trying to work out what he was on about.

"You mean toons, like looney tunes and stuff? Like Bugs Bunny? Right Gav?" Lucas asked. Gavin and Archie just shook their heads and laughed, making Lucas all the more confused.

~X~

Brooke and Rachel arrived at the hospital in a cab not long after leaving the apartment. Rachel was glad that she was able to get them one easily. They climbed out of it and Rachel gathered Brooke's things and then supported Brooke as they headed towards the hospital entrance. They went in and headed over to the admissions desk. Once they reached the desk, they didn't even wait on the nurse looking at them before they spoke.

"Hi, I'm in labour." Brooke said as she winced.

"Name?" the nurse asked in response.

"Brooke Davis." She replied as she took deep breaths.

"Brooke Davis?" the nurse asked, to make sure that she had heard her correctly.

"Yes." Brooke confirmed as she held onto the edge of the desk tightly. Rachel rolled her eyes as she watched the nurse look down a list of names. It seemed to take her forever.

"Ah yes, Dr. Bourne told us that you were coming. He's running a little bit late because of traffic." The nurse told her as she made a mark next to Brooke's name.

"How long?" Rachel asked as she tried to stay calm. She knew that was the last thing that Brooke needed to hear right then.

"He will be here for the birth right?" Brooke asked sounding panicked.

"Don't worry he will," the nurse assured her. "And he also told me to tell you that it will take him 15 minutes longer than what he told you on the phone."

"Good!" Brooke replied.

"Now Ms. Davis or-" the nurse began as she looked at Rachel.

"Ms. Gatina." Rachel told her.

"Okay. Please Ms. Davis or Ms. Gatina can you fill out this paperwork so we can get Ms. Davis admitted," the nurse said as she handed the paperwork over to them. Rachel took it from her. "But in the meantime let me get you a wheelchair and into your room. It'll just be a few minutes."

"Thank you." Brooke replied.

"You're welcome," the nurse replied as she picked the phone up and pressed a few buttons. She placed it to her ear and began to talk. "Ernie I need a wheelchair in admission right away."

Ten minutes later, Brooke was being wheeled into her room. She saw that it was a very spacious one. The nurse gave her the gown to wear and told her to make herself at home and that she will be back in a few minutes to take her vitals. So Brooke changed out of her clothes with a little help from Rachel. Then Rachel helped her onto the bed and Brooke waited for the nurse while Rachel unpacked a few things that Brooke would need later. She made sure to put Brooke's focal point in a place where Brooke could see without having anything blocking it. Just as Rachel was finishing, the nurse came back into the room to check Brooke's vitals. She set about checking her blood pressure, temperature and a few other things. Before they knew it, they heard a voice coming from the doorway.

"How is my favourite patient doing?" Dr. Bourne asked with a slight laugh as he came into the room. "Hi Brooke. Hi Rachel."

"I'm ok now." Brooke told him in response.

"How long were you in labour for before Rachel called me?" he asked Brooke as the nurse finished checking her vitals.

"About an hour." Brooke told him.

"Okay, so this is what is going to happen," Dr. Bourne began. "I'm going to go outside, change my clothes, wash my hands and then I'll come back and see what's going on in there."

"How long will that be?" Rachel asked.

"Only a few minutes Rachel," he replied in a friendly tone. He then looked at the nurse and asked. "Etta are her vitals okay?"

"Her vitals are good." Etta told him with a smile.

"Awesome," Dr. Bourne replied. He then turned his attention back to Brooke. "Etta here will be your nurse and we'll be right back before you know it."

He and Etta left the room and came back a few minutes later. Dr. Bourne was now dressed in his scrubs.

"So are you girls ready to receive this baby into the world?" Dr. Bourne asked.

"Yes!" Brooke replied immediately.

"More than ready." Rachel agreed.

"Okay. So to see if the baby in position or if she or he is coming, what I like to call butt first, is to do an ultrasound," Dr. Bourne explained. "And after that I will examine you. Etta, can you bring the machine over please?"

"Coming right up Dr." she replied.

"What's the risk of the baby coming butt first?" Rachel asked the doctor.

"The only risk that I foresee is that we may have to do a c-section as the head will be the last thing to come out. The umbilical cord might be compressed and the baby might not get much oxygen and that could lead to brain damage. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. As I've seen on the scans so far, he or she has been in a good position. Let's see if the little one still is," Dr. Bourne informed them. Brooke shared a worried look with Rachel as Etta returned with the ultrasound machine. She quickly set the machine up and before they knew it, Dr. Bourne was performing the scan. "Okay Brooke. The ultrasound shows that there is no sign to worry; the baby is in position and ready to be born."

"Really?" Brooke asked as she breathed through a contraction.

"Really, so don't worry. You too Rachel." Dr. Bourne told them both in a friendly tone. He then pulled on a pair of surgical gloves as Etta moved the scanning machine out of the way.

"Thank you god!" Rachel said in a relieved tone. Dr. Bourne then examined Brooke to see how far dilated she was.

"Right now, you only have dilated two centimetres." Dr. Bourne said as he finished. He took the gloves off and dropped them in the trash.

"So what now?" Rachel asked.

"So I might be wrong, but I think you have a long couple of hours until you are fully dilated." He told Brooke in an apologetic tone.

"How long?" Brooke asked even though she dreaded the answer.

"I would guess about eight hours," he replied. "But it could be less."

"Eight hours like this?" Brooke asked as her eyes widened.

"That's what happens when you sleep with a boy." Rachel said as she laughed slightly.

"Rach, SHUT UP!" Brooke told her in an annoyed tone. She then asked. "Dr. is there something you can do to speed this up?"

"There is but I won't give it to you." He replied.

"Why? Please put me out of this misery." Brooke begged.

"Yes doc I beg you. Put her out of this misery." Rachel agreed as she gave him a pleading expression. She dreaded eight hours of Brooke like this.

"I won't give it to you because in this case, it's better to let the body run the course," Dr. Bourne said. "In case your body can't do it, we can give you something to speed the process. But so far your body is doing a wonderful job."

"Well Brookie, we will just have to wait." Rachel said.

"If I have to wait I want the pain medicine." Brooke said in a firm tone.

"I thought that you wanted a natural birth?" Dr. Bourne asked as he smiled.

"Well I changed my mind." Brooke insisted.

"Okay. I'll authorize Etta to give it to you so when you feel like you can't tolerate the pain anymore you ask her to administrate okay?" Dr. Bourne told her.

"Okay." Brooke replied in a relieved tone.

"I have a feeling that it's going to be sooner rather than later." Rachel said as she laughed.

"I think so too." Dr. Bourne agreed.

"Not funny you two," Brooke told them in an unamused tone. "Rach just wait until you have to go through this."

"I'll ask Etta to hook you up to the fetal monitor and to monitor your blood pressure frequently." Dr. Bourne said.

"Okay." Brooke replied.

"Before I forget and leave it's very important that you continue to do your breathing exercises and did you bring your focal point? That helps a lot." Dr. Bourne enquired.

"Yes, we brought it." Rachel told him.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"Over there." Brooke said as she pointed. Dr. Bourne looked over to where she pointed as she breathed through a contraction.

"Oh I see. Perfect location," he replied. "Who put it there by the way?"

"I did." Rachel replied.

"Well good job." He told her.

"Thanks." Rachel said as she beamed widely.

"I assume that the gentleman in the picture with you is the baby's father." Dr. Bourne said as he moved closer to the picture and looked at it.

"Yes." Brooke replied as the contraction ended.

"Well, you both seem happy there." He told her.

"We were." Brooke said as she smiled fondly.

"That is always good to know," he replied. "Well I'll back later."

~X~

Back in Newcastle, Lucas was eating a very English breakfast with Gavin and his cousins Archie and Duncan. They were at the lunch club before the Newcastle game was due to start. They all hoped that the food would help absorb the alcohol that was still in their systems. They were all quiet as they ate and Lucas was suddenly distracted

by a conversion occurring at the next table. He looked at the men that were talking until they realized that he was looking at them and glared at him.

"What are you looking at?" one of them asked in a not so friendly tone.

"Sorry, but you are talking about soccer?" Lucas asked.

"No." the man replied.

"I meant football." Lucas corrected himself.

"Oh, aye, yeah!" the men at the table replied.

"That is all there is to talk about when a game is approaching." A second man told him.

"Where are you from, son?" the first man asked him.

"United States." Lucas replied.

"Oh aye? Do you know Charlize Theron? She is a cracker." The first man replied.

"No I don't. She lives quite a way from me." Lucas replied as he laughed.

"What are you doing over here?" a third man asked.

"Well I'm in a student exchange program plus my friend Gavin there," Lucas began as he pointed to Gavin. "Brought me here to have fun and watch a Newcastle game."

"So a Newcastle game? Howay!" the second man said in a happy tone.

"A Newcastle game virgin or a football virgin, lad?" the third one asked.

"Just a Newcastle game virgin." Lucas informed him as he laughed again.

"Well it's good to see that we are exporting the brand." The second man said.

"And it's good to see a new Magpies fan!" the first man added.

"But I'm not a fan yet." Lucas pointed out.

"Once you see the Magpies play football you will never go back." The third man assured him.

"Okay." Lucas replied.

"You wanna lay off the black pudding, son." The first man said as he looked at Lucas' plate.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"You don't want to feel too heavy when you see the match." The first man replied.

"And in case we have to run." The second one added.

"Why is that exactly?" Lucas asked curious.

"Trust me you don't want to know." The first one replied as he laughed.

~X~

It had been almost a year since the last time that Victoria had seen her daughter. She knew that she was in New York, as Brooke called her up and inform her a couple of months ago. She knew that she shared an apartment with her friend Rachel, as she had also told her that. But now, Brooke was becoming famous with her Victoria's Secret job and things with Richard are worst then ever. So she had decided to pay a visit to her only daughter.

She went into the building, took the elevator and went to the fifth floor and knocked on the door. After a few minutes nobody had answered, so she kept knocking on the door. However, she still had no answer. She is knocked on the door and called Brooke's name for a few minutes more, but there still no answer. She eventually gave up and decided to ask the doorman if he knew where she was. She went back downstairs and saw the doorman sitting behind a large mahogany desk.

"Good Morning." Victoria said as she approached the desk.

"Good Morning, Madam." The doorman replied in a polite tone.

"I was wondering if you could help me." She said.

"Yes of course. What can I do for you?" the doorman asked.

"I was looking for my daughter." Victoria told him.

"Who is your daughter?" he asked.

"My daughter's name is Brooke Davis." Victoria replied.

"That doesn't ring a bell sorry." The doorman replied.

"She lives here with a friend." Victoria continued.

"What apartment?" he asked.

"5 B." Victoria told him.

"Oh the 5B girls, yes I know them." The doorman replied.

"Good because I haven't seen my daughter in a long time and I came here to surprise her," Victoria said. "But I kept knocking on her door and nobody answered."

"That is weird because it's Saturday and they usually don't go out on Saturday's. Let me see if they said something to the guy who was on the night shift." The doorman told her.

"Thanks for checking." Victoria replied.

"No problem," he told her. "Sometimes when they have to leave, they leave messages with us in case someone comes looking for them."

"Interesting system." Victoria remarked.

"Yes it is," he replied as he looked through the activity notebook. He then found what he was looking for. "Here it is."

"So?" Victoria asked impatiently.

"Sorry to tell this news, but she's in the hospital." The doorman replied.

"Is it something severe?" Victoria asked.

"It doesn't say here." He told her.

"Does at least say which hospital?" she asked as she tried not to roll her eyes.

"Yes, Lenox Hill Hospital." He told her as he read the note.

"Thanks for the help. I'll tell my daughter to reward you for the help at the end of the year." Victoria told him.

"Thanks Madam but that will not be necessary." He assured her.

"Have a good day." She told him as she began to walk away from the desk.

"You too Madam." He said to her retreating figure. Victoria quickly made her way out of the building and managed to hail a cab easily. She then headed to the hospital to see why her daughter had felt the need to go.

~X~

In Tree Hill, Nathan was at the river court. He was just shooting some hoops in preparation for the approaching year at Duke. He knew that he should be resting, but he always was a very professional athlete. He took his training seriously and he didn't want to be out of shape when he began college. He dribbled the ball up the court and easily sent the ball sailing through the hoop. As he was retrieving it something caught his eye. He moved his attention to the bleachers, and saw that Haley and Jamie were there.

"What are you doing here Haley?" Nathan asked. He sounded surprised but glad to see her at the same time.

"Jamie and I were bored at the house and we decided to come see you while you work out." Haley told him as he made his way over to them.

"You didn't have to come." He said as he kissed her. Haley eagerly returned it.

"We wanted to come." Haley told him as she smiled.

"Okay, let me see you buddy," Nathan said as he looked at his son. He couldn't help but smile proudly as he kissed his head. "Hi Jamie. Love you son."

"I love you too daddy." Haley replied in a silly voice on behalf of Jamie.

"Hales?" Nathan said as he frowned.

"Yes?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"I think it's too soon for him to be outside." Nathan said in a concerned tone.

"No it isn't. He's fine." Haley replied with a laugh. She loved how concerned he was about their son.

"But the doctor-" Nathan began, but Haley cut him off.

"The doctor said three weeks." She finished.

"It's not been three weeks yet." Nathan told her.

"Yes it has. Yesterday was the three weeks mark," Haley reminded him as she laughed. "Stop worrying he's fine."

"Okay, if you said so." Nathan replied.

"Yes I say so." Haley told him with an amused smile.

"Did you put sunscreen on him?" Nathan asked as he though of another reason to worry about his baby boy.

"He's too little to use it." Haley told him.

"Then I think he doesn't have enough protection against the sun. Let's go home." Nathan told her.

"Relax, Nathan. He is fully covered with his clothes," Haley told him. "Don't worry."

"I have to worry, it's my job," Nathan told her. "Plus it's too hot out here and the sun could hurt him."

"Nathan stop," Haley told him softly. "Relax. It's okay for him to be out and the sun won't hurt him since its after four. The sun isn't that strong at this hour."

"I really think we should be going home." Nathan insisted.

"Stop worrying!" Haley told him. She gave him a pointed look as she did.

"Okay, I'll try." Nathan finally relented.

"Now why don't you leave that basketball behind and come and take a walk with us, you sweaty, amazing, loving husband." Haley said as she leaned towards him and kissed his lips. Nathan eagerly returned it.

"You know the exact way to convince me don't you?" he asked with a grin once their lips had separated.

"Yes, I do." She replied as she watched him put the basketball under the stroller.

"Then come on." He said as he grabbed Jamie's stroller.

~X~

Victoria made her way down the corridor, not being able to believe why her daughter was here. She thought that the destiny was playing a cruel prank on her when she called the hospital on her way. When she had found out that she was indeed still there and why, Victoria had difficulty trying to believe it. When she arrived to the main desk she had enquired about where Brooke's room was, so now Victoria was on her way there to confront her. She reached the door and without thinking twice, she barged straight in without even knocking. She looked directly at the birthing table and saw that it was indeed true.

"So it is true." Victoria said in a cold tone as Brooke groaned through a contraction.

"What are you doing in here?" Brooke asked in surprise. She was shocked to see Victoria standing there.

"I haven't heard anything from you for five months, so I came to visit my daughter." Victoria replied in the same cold tone she had just used.

"How did you know where I was?" Brooke asked still shocked. She could really do without a confrontation with her right then.

"I went to your apartment, knocked for the longest time and then I decided to ask the doorman," Victoria replied. "He told me that you were here but I think he left out the biggest part to tell me. When I called here to see if you were still here, I thought they were joking when they said that you were in the maternity ward because the last time I checked my daughter wasn't pregnant."

"Really Victoria? Now is not the best time to talk!" Brooke replied. She couldn't believe what she had just said.

"When were you going to tell me?" Victoria demanded. She wanted an answer and she glared at Brooke like she could kill her as she expected one.

"I don't know!" Brooke replied tiredly. She then moaned as another contraction began.

"Well I know. It would be when that bastard child turns eighteen right?" Victoria spat in a disgusted tone. "Meanwhile I was going to be the laughing stock of the New York and Los Angeles social circles."

"How dare you call my baby that!" Brooke replied in a horrified tone. "And I didn't tell you because I knew what your answer would have been."

"What would my answer be?" Victoria asked icily.

"That you would most certainly make me get rid of it." Brooke replied. She couldn't believe Victoria's attitude right then. Neither could Rachel. She hadn't said anything, but was ready to evict the bitch that called herself Brooke's mother at the first indication from Brooke.

"Well you got that right," Victoria snapped. She then abruptly asked. "Who is the father?"

"It's none of your business so butt out." Brooke said in between breathing and moaning her way through another contraction.

"It _is_ my business, you're my daughter." Victoria spat back with venom in her voice.

Right then, all that Rachel wanted to do, was to go over to Victoria and give her a hard, fat, slap across the face. However, she held herself in check as she didn't want to upset Brooke any further than what Victoria already had. Instead, she pictured what it would look like in her head and felt a little satisfied as she did.

"I think you should leave because this situation is not good for Brooke right now." Rachel said as she gave Victoria an angry look.

"Well it's not my fault she is in this situation," Victoria snapped back. "It's hers for not keeping her legs together even though I showed her how!"

"You did not just say that!" Brooke said in a low angry tone after she had regained her strength after the contraction.

"In fact I think I might pull some strings with some friends of mine so I might be able to help you get out of this mess," Victoria said. "And there is always a family that wants kids so maybe we are in luck and they can take the kid with them."

"I am _not_ giving my baby up," Brooke practically yelled as she glared at the woman that was supposed to be her mother. "How could you even suggest that you evil botoxed vampiress! I am going to raise my baby, with Rachel's help. And there is absolutely nothing that you can do about it."

"Nonsense Brooke," Victoria scoffed. "You two girls are alone in here, so no way. Let me make some calls and see what I can do."

"Don't you dare!" Brooke yelled as her anger towards Victoria rose even further.

"Okay, I've heard enough," Rachel said as she glared at Victoria. "Victoria you should get out of here while you have the privilege of doing it using your legs."

"Are you going to allow her to talk to me like that?" Victoria asked Brooke. Brooke couldn't believe her nerve to ask that after what she had just said about her baby.

"She can do whatever she wants." Brooke moaned as another contraction ripped through her.

"At first I was thinking of breaking your nose but that would be too easy," Rachel said, enjoying picturing the things she was saying. "But the legs are better because you won't be able to walk for several months. Not to mention the gazillion of operations you will have to go through to repair them. And let's not forget about rehabilitation which I heard is a bitch. Oh wait, that's just like you. And if I break your legs I will probably have to get you out by dragging you by the hair and let's be honest, channel clothes and hospital floors don't match."

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Victoria snapped as she moved towards Rachel. "I'm not taking an insult from someone who is beneath me and who dresses like a Slavic bag lady. I'll bet if you step on any LA street at night you can really get your business up and running."

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you," Brooke told Victoria in a strained voice that was full of pain. "I know my friend Rachel and unless you want your next period to come out of your nose I suggest that you back off!"

"You think she still has those?. I thought she was too old for that." Rachel asked in a bitchy tone.

"She probably is." Brooke agreed as she breathed deeply. A few seconds later Dr. Bourne entered the room.

"Okay Brooke, let's see how dilated you are." He said as he pulled on a pair of surgical gloves. Brooke looked at him as he did.

"Can you make this bitch that wears the disguise of someone who calls themselves my mother out of here?" she asked. "Please I don't want her here."

"This isn't over Brooke. I'm not leaving until you come to your senses and realize that you are making a mistake by keeping this bastard child!" Victoria threatened.

"Okay that is enough. Mrs. Davis," Dr. Bourne told her. "It's time for you to leave."

"I haven't finished talking with my daughter." Victoria snapped at him rudely.

"Yes you have. My main concern is the welfare of my patient so whatever is happening in here, it's not helping and most importantly she wants you out of this room," Dr. Bourne told her in a firm tone. "If you don't leave this room right now, I'll have no choice but to call hospital security and have them escort you out of here."

"You should do that. In fact, I'll save you the trouble of calling them," Rachel said as she smirked, She then stomped over to where Victoria was standing and grabbed her arm. "Come on Bitchtoria, they're taking the curtain down for you."

"Get your whore hands off me!" Victoria demanded.

The image of Rachel dragging a struggling Victoria out of the room managed to put a smile on Brooke's face. She even managed a small laugh. Once Rachel had opened the door and pushed Victoria to the other side, she slammed the door in her face. Dr. Bourne then quickly examined Brooke to see how far along she was.

"Nice work Rach, thanks." Brooke said as she moaned through another contraction.

"You're welcome," Rachel said as she returned to Brooke's side. "Anything to help my best friend and godchild."

"So?" Brooke asked the doctor who had finished his exam.

"Ten centimetres," he told her with a smile. "Are you ready to start pushing in a few minutes?"

"As I'll ever be," Brooke replied. "I just want this to be over because it hurts so freaking much."

"So I guess that you didn't go for the epidural after all?" he asked as he laughed.

"You are doing great Brookie." Rachel said reassuring her.

"I don't feel like I am." Brooke replied. She then moaned and grabbed Rachel's hand in a death like grip as she finished speaking. Minutes later everything was set up to receive the baby; every doctor that needed to be there was there

"Okay Brooke, listen to me. On your next contraction, I want you to take a deep breath, put your chin in your chest and push as hard as you can okay?" Dr. Bourne began. Brooke just nodded as she was breathing through the pain. "Rachel, I want you to count to ten while she does that."

"Okay no problem." Rachel told him.

"The push needs to last until Rachel had finished counting okay Brooke?" Dr. Bourne asked her.

"Yes." Brooke replied tiredly. Dr. Bourne glanced at the monitor as she replied.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Ready." Brooke confirmed.

"Push Brooke," Dr. Bourne told her. "Push."

Brooke began to push with all her might. Half an hour later and what seemed like a million contractions and pushes to an exhausted Brooke, she had only managed to deliver the baby's head.

"I can't do this anymore; I'm tired." Brooke said in a weak voice.

"Yes, Brookie you can do it." Rachel encouraged her exhausted friend.

"No, I can't." Brooke told her. She sounded like she could cry at any moment.

"Come on Brooke you can do this," Dr. Bourne told her. "The head is out so there's only a couple of pushes left, I promise. But we need to act quickly if you don't want something happening to the baby."

"Come on Brookie. Concentrate on your focal point, on that picture of you and Lucas together!" Rachel told her. Brooke's eyes went to the picture of her and Lucas. "Who are we doing this for?"

"The baby." Brooke replied.

"And?" Rachel coaxed.

"Lucas." Brooke moaned as she was overwhelmed by pain again.

"Then come on Brooke," Rachel encouraged. "You don't want to tell him in the future that his daughter or son is dead right?"

"No!" Brooke murmured.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Rachel asked. "Look at that picture of the two of you and push like your life depends on it! Because my godchild's life does."

Rachel's impressive speech seemed to give Brooke a renewed energy. She began to push again and her eyes never left the picture of her and Lucas. Less than ten minutes later at midday on July 8th, Brooke heard a sweet cry fill the room. It was the sound of her baby announcing that it was finally here. Her and Luke's baby. She wished that he was there to witness this wonderful moment.

"Congratulations Brooke. Have your first look at your healthy baby boy," Dr. Bourne said happily. He brought the baby to Brooke so she could see him. He then carefully placed him onto her chest. "Rachel, want to cut the umbilical cord?"

"Of course." Rachel said happily with tear filled eyes.

While Rachel was cutting the umbilical cord, Brooke couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. She gazed down at her beautiful baby boy who was gently holding onto her finger with his tiny fist. All too soon for Brooke's liking, the doctors took him away to be cleaned, weighed, measured and checked over.

~X~

While Brooke was giving birth in New York, back in Newcastle, Gavin, Lucas, Archie and Duncan were leaving the stadium after the football match had finished. It turned out to be a really good game with Newcastle winning 3-1 over Fulham. Archie and Duncan joked that Lucas was the lucky charm and asked Gavin to leave him here. It had also turned out pretty well after the game. They hadn't had to run as the Fulham fans had left first and had been escorted back to their coaches by police officers. Lucas had been told that it was becoming a regular thing at football games to stop fans clashing afterwards.

"So Lucas what did you think about the match?" Duncan asked as they walked back to the car. They were all in good spirits.

"It was a very good match," Lucas told him. "Very intense."

"Yes, every Magpie game is!" Archie told him.

"So are you a Magpie fan now?" Gavin asked as he grabbed Lucas by the shoulder and ruffled his hair.

"Yes, maybe." Lucas said as he manoeuvred out of Gavin's embrace and began to rearrange his hair.

"Way to go mate!" Gavin said happily.

"Welcome to the toon army then!" Duncan and Archie said in unison.

"What do we do now?" Duncan added.

"I don't know." Gavin replied.

"It's a little early to go clubbing." Archie said.

"How about we go to the bar to drink some beer?" Duncan suggested.

"That could be a good idea," Archie agreed. He then added. "Wait what bar? Ours or others?"

"Ours." Duncan replied.

"Okay, good idea. I'm game. You Gav?" Archie asked.

"I'm in. Luke what do you think? Are you in?" Gavin asked him. A couple of minutes passed and there was no response from Lucas. Gavin turned round while Duncan and Archie continued walking to the car. He saw that Lucas was bent over while a hand held his chest. Gavin quickly ran up to him. "Luke mate, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," Lucas said in a faint voice as he gasped. "I suddenly started to feel pain and tightening in my chest and arm."

"Dunc, Arch wait!" Gavin yelled earnestly. He then turned to Lucas and asked. "Do you have any other symptoms?"

"I'm having trouble breathing." Lucas gasped.

"Relax, mate. We'll take you to the hospital." Gavin assured him.

"Gav, I can't breathe. I think I'm having- " Lucas began. He didn't get to finish as he collapsed. Gavin managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Damn mate, come on don't you die on me," he said. He then yelled. "Duncan go get the car ASAP, we need to get him to the hospital."

"I'm going." Duncan said as he set off running.

"No need there's a taxi." Archie said as he practically jumped in front of it to stop it.

Gavin grabbed Lucas's lifeless body and put him inside the taxi. He then sat beside him while Archie and Duncan took the seat in front of them so they faced them. They told the cab driver to take them to the nearest hospital. Ten minutes later, with an unconscious Lucas in Gavin's arms, they entered the Royal Victoria Infirmary. They went up to the receptionist and Gavin told her everything, including that Lucas had HCM. Almost immediately a group of medical people and stretcher arrived and Lucas was wheeled through a door. A door that Gavin, Archie and Duncan weren't allowed through. Now an hour later the three boys where waiting in the accident and emergency waiting room for news on Lucas.

"Do you think he is dead? Duncan asked.

"What?" Gavin asked him in return.

"Yeah, dead like Aunt Margarite." Duncan elaborated.

"I don't think so. I mean I hope not." Gavin replied.

"I don't think he's dead," Archie said. "You know what they say. No news is good news."

"Yes, you're right. Otherwise I don't know what I'm going to say to his mum," Gavin replied. "And mine for that matter."

"Is that the only thing that you're worried about?" Archie asked in surprise.

"No, you know I love him like a brother and that I can't think straight when I'm in hospitals." Gavin told him with a sigh.

"Yes that's right. I still remember when you fractured your arm; you thought you were going to die." Archie said as he laughed.

"Mates shut up," Duncan told them. "Here comes a doctor."

"Who came with Mr. Lucas Scott?" the doctor asked loudly.

"We did." The three of them replied in unison.

"Come with me please." The doctor said as he looked over at them.

"Okay." Gavin and Archie replied.

"Is he dead?" Duncan asked, dreading that the answer was yes.

"No he's not dead," The doctor told them with a smile. The three of them breathed a sigh of relief at his words. A few minutes later, they entered the room where Lucas was sitting on the bed. He was wide awake and greeted them with a wave. The doctor then said, "I asked you to come with me because your friend was asking for you."

"Hi Luke." Gavin greeted sounding relieved.

"Hi Gav." Lucas replied.

"Hi mate." Duncan and Archie said in unison.

"Hi guys." Lucas replied.

"So what happened to him?" Gavin asked.

"Yes doctor what happened to me?" Lucas repeated. He still hadn't been told. But he had wanted his friends with him when he found out.

"Well when your friend told us what happened and that you have HCM, the first thing we thought was a heart attack," the doctor told them. "So we ran some tests and the result was that it wasn't one."

"Thank god." Lucas said relieved.

"But just in order to be sure did you take your HCM medication today?" the doctor asked him.

"Let me think." Lucas replied with a thoughtful expression.

"I saw you take it while we were having breakfast." Gavin told him.

"Yes, Gavin is right. I did." Lucas replied.

"The other thing that I thought after that, was that you had a severe case of indigestion that sometimes can be mistaken with a heart attack," the doctor told him. "So in order to clear this up I need to ask you what you ate for breakfast?"

"I ate out with my friends." Lucas told him.

"Yes a very English breakfast." Gavin said.

"It had everything that you can imagine." Archie told the doctor.

"Even the yummy black pudding." Duncan added as his mouth watered.

"I see. Quite a heavy breakfast then." The doctor remarked.

"It was." Lucas told him.

"I need to ask you, did you eat the black pudding?" the doctor asked.

"One of the locals told me not to eat it so I didn't. Not that it really looked appealing," Lucas told him as he pulled a face. "Why?"

"I see that you're from America and if you're not use to it, it can be a little too heavy. It can cause indigestion," the doctor told him. "But you told me you didn't eat it so that cause is ruled out."

"So what is it doctor?" Gavin asked.

"Nothing he's fine." The doctor replied.

"Doctor how can you say that he's fine, when he collapsed and he had pain in his chest?" Gavin asked.

"What I meant is that he's physically fine," the doctor elaborated. "From a clinical point of view and according to the result of the tests he is perfectly fine."

"I'm not getting it." Archie said with a puzzled expression.

"Me neither." Gavin agreed.

"If you two don't get it then how am I supposed to?" Lucas asked as he frowned. "I'm the one who is in this hospital bed."

"Sometimes things like what happened to you Mr. Scott can be a manifestation of other things that is or was happening at that moment to someone we love or to a family member." The doctor told him.

"So you are telling me that my mate here is now psychic?" Archie asked.

"No what I meant is," the doctor began, but trailed off. He then asked. "How long have you being here Mr. Scott?"

"Five months. Why?" Lucas replied.

"Because in that time the roots that connected you to the people you love could have become stronger." The doctor explained.

"So you're trying to say to me, that what I experienced could be what twins experience too right?" Lucas asked as he processed the doctors words.

"Exactly." The doctor replied.

"What do twins experience?" Archie asked puzzled.

"If something good or bad happens to one of them, the other one can feel it." Lucas explained.

"Cool!" Archie said as he got an impressed look on his face.

"But you don't have a twin brother right?" the doctor asked.

"No." Lucas confirmed.

"Well then it could be something that happened to your family, or to your girlfriend back home." The doctor told him.

"I don't have a girlfriend back home." Lucas said.

"But you had one." Gavin pointed out.

"Like I said that could be it. Now I have to go." The doctor said.

"Doc?" Gavin asked.

"Yes?" the doctor asked.

"When can he go?" Gavin asked him.

"Even though I think that is the answer, I would like to keep him overnight just as a precaution." The doctor told him.

"Okay then thanks." Gavin replied.

"You're welcome. Bye." The doctor said as he hurried out of the room to see another patient.

"I'm going home with Duncan and we'll let mum know about this." Archie said as the two of them left.

"Okay mates." Gavin replied to the retreating figures.

"The doctor left me a bit worried." Lucas admitted to Gavin.

"Don't worry mate. The first thing you will do after we leave tomorrow is call your family." Gavin told him.

"You promise?" Lucas asked with a worried frown.

"You can bet on that mate." Gavin assured him.

"Thanks." Lucas said gratefully.

"Now rest and I'll try and rest on this chair." Gavin told him.

~X~

The sweet baby boy was now all cleaned up and back in his mothers arms. She still couldn't believe just how perfect and beautiful he was. Brooke looked at every detail of her son to see what was her and what was Lucas. His brunette hair was from her, his nose was a tiny replica of Lucas's and seconds ago when he had opened his eyes, she had seen that they were identical to his fathers. Rachel too was mesmerized by her six pounds eight ounce godson and the two of them watched the tiny bundle in Brooke's arms in a peaceful awe.

"Oh good, you're finished." Victoria said as she barged in and spoiled the perfect moment.

"What are you doing here? I thought that me taking you out was a code to get away from here." Rachel told her as she glared at Victoria. Victoria just ignored her as she began to speak.

"When I was outside, I made some calls to my friend and luckily he answered me back right away. He told me that there's a family back home that could take the kid and also there's another family in California that could take him too," Victoria said. "We need to decide."

"I can't believe that you went through with making that call," Brooke said in a low angry tone as fury blazed in her eyes. "Let me make this perfectly clear to you. There is nothing to decide. I am _not_ giving my baby up. End of discussion."

"I think that you are not thinking clearly." Victoria replied.

"The one that is not thinking clearly is you. He stays with me." Brooke told her firmly. She couldn't believe that she was trying to get her to give up her precious baby boy.

"So that thing is a he?" Victoria asked in an uninterested tone.

"That _thing_ like you call him is my son," Brooke told her. "And by the way he is not a thing."

"I need to call my friend in a minute. If you want the Los Angeles family I can take him there when I return." Victoria said as if she hadn't heard a word Brooke had said. Brooke was now beyond annoyed.

"Victoria for the final time, I'm not giving my son up for adoption. Enough with it." Brooke told her in an angry voice.

"I think you are making a mistake." Victoria told her.

"I think it's the best decision I have made in years." Brooke told her as she glared at the woman stood in her room.

"Then tell me who is the father?" Victoria demanded.

"It's none of your business so butt out." Brooke told her, unable to believe that she was trying to interfere.

"It's that Scott boy's baby isn't it?" Victoria said as she spotted the picture of Brooke and Lucas. Brooke and Rachel both remained silent. Victoria shook her head as she said. "That sounds about right. I notice that he isn't here. I see that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. You would think that with him being abandoned by his father that he would be there for the bastard child he created."

"Don't you talk about Lucas like that!" Brooke said angrily.

"Brooke just ignore her. Let's just focus on picking a name for this cutie!" Rachel said as he gently grabbed her finger.

"Yes, you're right." Brooke replied as she turned her attention back to her baby boy.

"How about we concentrate first on his first name?" Rachel suggested.

"Yes, let's do that," Brooke agreed as she gazed at her son's face. "He has the face of a Benjamin, don't you think Rach?"

"Umm kinda but don't be attached to my opinion," Rachel replied. "If you like Benjamin better than Alex or the other ones we came up with, then call him Ben."

"I love the name and he has the face of a Ben." Brooke said.

"I don't like that name." Victoria said in a bitchy tone.

"Then Benjamin it is right?" Rachel said as she grinned at Brooke.

"Yes," Brooke replied with a smile of her own. "His name is Benjamin."

"What about a middle name?" Rachel asked.

"Yes middle names," Brooke said, blocking out Victoria's presence again. "I like Hudson."

"Okay." Rachel replied.

"I hate it." Victoria said still in major bitch mode.

"But I also like Lucas too so I don't know." Brooke said, pretending that she hadn't heard Victoria's outburst.

"I hate it!" Victoria repeated in the same tone as before.

"Brooke, you have to decide on whether you like and want Benjamin Hudson or Benjamin Lucas." Rachel told her.

"I don't know, let me think." Brooke replied.

"I hate both of those middle names." Victoria said. Both Brooke and Rachel ignored her.

"I know what I'm going to do." Brooke said as she grinned. She knew it would piss Victoria off even more.

"What?" Rachel asked curious.

"I will name him," Brooke began as she looked at her son and carefully took hold of his tiny hand. "Benjamin Hudson Lucas Davis."

"Really?" Rachel asked with a smirk.

"Really." Brooke confirmed.

"Ugliest name ever." Victoria said in her bitchiest tone yet.

"Sorry to tell you this but don't you think that borders on child abuse?" Rachel asked.

"What?" Brooke asked puzzled.

"My godson having two middle names." Rachel clarified.

"No. I know that isn't common but he is my extraordinary baby so he deserves an extraordinary name." Brooke said as she glared at Victoria.

"Okay then. Welcome to the world Benjamin Hudson Lucas Davis, I'm your godmother and I love you already." Rachel said as she watched the baby before she bent down and kissed his forehead.

"So you are really going to keep it?" Victoria asked with a look of disgust on her face.

"Yes Bitchtoria. I wasn't bluffing when I told you that I'm keeping him." Brooke told her firmly.

"This is crazy Brooke; you are going to ruin your future!" Victoria told her in an angry tone.

"This is not crazy for me at all," Brooke told her. "Like I said before it's the best decision I've ever made. I'm not going to ruin my future because he is my future and as long as I have him I will be okay."

"You are crazy and I don't want to see you anymore or that bastard child." Victoria told her.

"Okay that's enough!" Rachel said as she headed over to where Victoria was and grabbed her by the arm. She then dragged her to the door. "You are out of here. Your presence is not welcome and FYI Brooke doesn't need you as long as she has her friends. You even think about coming back in here or to the apartment and I'll be kicking your granny ass out of the window."

With that, Rachel again shoved Victoria out of the door and slammed it in her face for the second time that day. She got a satisfied feeling as she walked back over to Brooke.

~X~

The clock marked seven pm and Nathan was on the couch watching Sport Center like he always did at this hour. He, Haley and Jamie had arrived back from their walk only half an hour ago. Haley was now bathing Jamie, before she was going to feed him and then put him to bed. His favourite moment of the day was when he and Haley would snuggle on the sofa while he watched television and that moment was soon approaching. He couldn't help grinning when he saw her coming down the hall to him.

"Jamie is all clean, fed and already sleeping in his crib." Haley told him as she sat on the sofa beside him.

"Is he okay?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't he be okay?" Haley asked him in response.

"Because we took him out today." He replied.

"Stop worrying about that, he's perfectly fine." Haley assured him for the millionth time.

"Okay." Nathan replied, not sounding entirely convinced.

"Now can we snuggle like we always do?" Haley asked him.

"Of course," Nathan said as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to his chest. He kissed her forehead as he said. "My favourite part of the day."

"Wanna hear a secret?" Haley asked as she smiled.

"What? Don't tell me that Jamie isn't mine." Nathan replied as he tried to keep a straight face. Haley hit his chest in response as he chuckled.

"Don't be a dumbass and don't joke about that." She told him as he pretended to hold his chest in pain.

"Ow that hurt!" he told her with a fake pout.

"That's what you get for trying to be funny and you know that Jamie is yours." She told him.

"Yes I know but I like when you get all mad." He told her as he laughed.

"So do you want to hear my secret or not?" she asked.

"Yes." Nathan told her.

"Okay, my secret is that this is also my favourite part of the day." Haley told him.

"You know I love you right?" Nathan told her sincerely.

"Yes." She replied with a soft smile.

"With all my heart?" he added.

"Yes." she replied again.

"And that I will do anything for you and Jamie right?" he continued.

"Right." Haley answered.

"And if we didn't have to wait twenty more days, I would totally have you right here, right now." He confessed.

"Someone is horny." She replied with a laugh.

"I'm not horny," Nathan told her. "I love you too much and I want to make you happy."

"You make me happy every day." Haley assured him.

"Then I'm happy that I'm doing a good job." Nathan said before he kissed her. Haley kissed him back instantly.

"You are and I love you too!" Haley told him after their lips had separated.

"Changing the subject, is my mom staying with Karen tonight?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know. Why?" Haley replied.

"Nothing in particular, I was just curious." He told her.

"I totally forgot to tell you something." Haley said as she remembered something.

"What?" he asked curious.

"This morning after you left to help your mom at Karen's café and I finished cleaning the house, I said to myself I'm going to call Brooke on her cell to see how she was since I haven't talk to her since Jamie was born and guess what?" Haley explained in a rush.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Rachel answered her cell phone." Haley told him.

"And that's strange because?" Nathan asked puzzled.

"Because Rachel never answers Brooke's cell phone." She told him.

"You know they live together right?" Nathan asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"I do silly." Haley told him as she shook her head.

"So what did you do?" he asked.

"I told her that I wanted to talk to Brooke and asked if she could pass the cell to her." Haley replied.

"What did she say to you?" Nathan asked.

"She told me that Brooke was busy and that she couldn't give her the phone." Haley told him.

"What did you say?" Nathan asked again.

"I said okay and asked her to tell her that she can call me back when she is not busy and Rachel said that she would call me as soon as she possibly can." Haley told him.

"That's okay. Don't forget that she's working there and studying too." Nathan pointed out.

"I know but on a Saturday? Plus school is over." Haley said.

"Well maybe she was doing some other things, don't worry Brooke never let you down so if Rachel said she was going to call back, she will," Nathan told him. "Plus in New York they might have to work some Saturdays."

"I know." Haley replied with a sigh. She couldn't stop the niggling feeling that there was something being kept from her.

"Now let's stop talking and watch tv." Nathan said as he moved his attention back to the screen.

~X~

Rachel was watching her friend with her baby. He hadn't even been in the world for a day yet, but Rachel saw that Brooke was already becoming an awesome mother. However, there was an issue on her mind and that she thought that this was the last time to address it. So she did.

"So the bad witch is gone." Rachel began.

"Finally," Brooke said in a relieved tone. "I still can't believe that she thought I was going to give up my baby. He is by far my best creation and my best decision was to keep him."

"I'm glad that you feel that way." Rachel told her.

"Me too." Brooke replied.

"Good because there's something that I want to talk to you about." Rachel told her.

"What is it?" Brooke asked. She wasn't really paying attention as she was still too engrossed in watching her baby boy.

"I still feel this is wrong." Rachel said.

"What's wrong Rach?" Brooke asked her.

"Not telling Lucas. I know that I told you already but I think he should know about Ben so you can let him make his choice." Rachel told her.

"Rach not again with this." Brooke said with a sigh.

"Yes Brooke. It's not like not telling him that you went out when you told him that you didn´t; this is much bigger and important." Rachel pointed out.

"You know why I didn´t tell him then and why I won't do it now." Brooke told her.

"Brookie, it's not fair that you've made this decision for him." Rachel replied.

"Life isn't fair." Brooke said.

"You can't seriously answer me that." Rachel asked in a disbelieving tone.

"I can." Brooke replied, showing just how stubborn she could be.

"You know that he's not with Peyton." Rachel said.

"How do you know?" Brooke asked with a frown.

"I picked the phone up by accident a couple of months ago and I heard Haley telling you that Peyton left town." Rachel admitted.

"That doesn't mean that he's not with her, they could be having a long distance relationship wherever he is." Brooke replied.

"I won't hit you right now because you have my godson on your arms." Rachel told her in a frustrated tone.

"Good!" Brooke replied.

"If you are afraid of telling him then tell Karen or Haley or Nathan and they could tell Lucas all about it and I'll bet my parents fortune that he will come running to you." Rachel said as she again tried to get through to her friend.

"No." Brooke insisted.

"If you are afraid, I could do it if you want." Rachel offered.

"No." Brooke said standing her ground.

"Brooke hear what I'm saying." Rachel pleaded.

"Rach, stop being a pain in the butt about this." Brooke told her tiredly.

"I'm not trying to be a pain in the butt; I'm trying to be the voice of reason here." Rachel almost shouted.

"Shh! The baby is sleeping and you're going to wake him up." Brooke told her with a frown.

"Sorry," Rachel whispered. "This is the last thing I will say about it and the last time I will say it and I don't want to say I told you so in the future but Brooke please think about it. Don't be so damn stubborn, he loves you and I'm pretty sure about that. You love him and Ben needs and deserves a father like Lucas. Can you promise that you will think about it?"

"I promise, I will think about it." Brooke told her.

"Good. Now give me that baby," Rachel said as she held out her arms. "So I can put him in the bassinet and you can sleep a bit too. You look exhausted"

"Okay." Brooke replied as she handed the baby to Rachel.

~X~

Lucas was released from the hospital the next day, just as the doctor had said. As soon as he and Gavin arrived at Gavin's Aunt's house, Lucas asked permission to call home which she granted and Lucas quickly went online so that he could Skype. After two hours of talking with them he finally asked if something wrong or weird happened the previous day. He didn't tell them about what had happened to him as he didn't want them to worry. They told him that everything had been fine the previous day with all of them and the kids. When they asked him why he had asked that, he had told them that he was just curious.

Several days later, Gavin and Lucas were getting ready to head back to London. They were both packing their cases in the room they had been sharing.

"I forgot to ask you the other day, what did your family say?" Gavin asked.

"About what?" Lucas asked in response.

"About what happened to you." Gavin told him.

"I didn't tell them what happened. I didn´t want them to worry." Lucas admitted.

"That's okay, but did they tell you if something happened to them?" Gavin asked.

"Yes, they told me that nothing happened to them or the babies." Lucas answered.

"Then something must have happened to Brooke." Gavin told him.

"What does Brooke have to do with anything?" Lucas asked with a puzzled expression.

"Remember that the doctor told you it could be your family or girlfriend." Gavin reminded him as he shook his head at Lucas's cluelessness.

"Sadly she is my ex-girlfriend" Lucas reminded him

"Okay," Gavin said and then mimicked Lucas. "Ex-girlfriend."

"I hope not and whether she is in Tree Hill or somewhere else, my wish is that she is okay," Lucas said. "She's an awesome person and she deserves everything good that can come her way."

"Okay. So changing the subject what did you think about the trip?" Gavin asked.

"It was good leaving aside the fact that I was admitted to a hospital for a night for a mystery fainting/chest pain session." Lucas replied.

"Yeah leaving that aside." Gavin said with a grin.

"Like I said it was good, I really liked hanging out with your cousins; they are two of the funniest people I know." Lucas told him.

"Yeah, they are fantastic. I just love them!" Gavin said with a chuckle.

"Loved that we went out every night and had fun!" Lucas continued.

"Yeah baby, now you're talking." Gavin said as he high fived Lucas.

"Also we drank like savage people." Lucas carried on.

"Yeah baby, I love that the most because that is England!. We drink until we pass out!" Gavin told him.

"You drink more than me." Lucas replied as he laughed.

"I know but you are starting to match me." Gavin said as he too laughed.

"Plus your uncle and aunt are awesome people and their food is delicious." Lucas carried on as he continued packing his suitcase.

"I know my aunt has a knack for cooking that sometimes I wish my mum had." Gavin said in a longing tone.

"Hey your mom doesn't cook that bad." Lucas told him.

"That's because you've tasted her improved cooking skills." Gavin told him as he laughed again. Lucas joined in.

"If you say so." He replied.

"So do you forgive me?" Gavin asked referring to him reading his laptop.

"Not yet and not completely, it will take some time for me okay?" Lucas told him honestly.

"Okay," Gavin replied. He then added. "Now onto a more serious subject."

"What?" Lucas asked a little hesitantly.

"I don't want to burden you but have you thought what you are going to do?" Gavin asked him.

"About what Gav?" Lucas asked.

"Are you staying or leaving?" Gavin asked.

"That." Lucas said as he remembered.

"Yes that," Gavin said. "Because don't you forget that the time for giving them your response is approaching."

"I haven't forget about that Gav." Lucas assured him.

"So?" Gavin asked. He was dying to know what Lucas had decided to do.

"I'm 95% sure of what I'm going to do." He told him, dragging the suspense out as long as he could.

"And that is?" Gavin coaxed.

"I'm not going to tell you yet." Lucas pretended as he laughed.

"Oh come on mate, don't play hard to get. You are killing me." Gavin told him in a frustrated tone.

"I don't want to be responsible for that." Lucas said as he laughed.

"So are you going to tell me?" Gavin asked.

"Okay." Lucas replied. Gavin waited for more, but Lucas remained silent.

"Then spill it mate." Gavin said eventually.

"I'm staying Gav," Lucas told him. "These five months helped a bit but I'm not out of the woods yet."

"Great choice mate!" Gavin said happily as he hugged him.

"Thanks." Lucas said as he returned the hug.

"More time to work on your get over Brooke therapy." Gavin said before he slapped Lucas's left cheek with his right hand.

"Gav stop it!" Lucas said as he pushed him away and laughed. "What did I tell you about hitting me?"

"That I can't do it," Gavin replied with a laugh. He then grabbed Lucas by the shoulder. "We need to go out tonight to celebrate this magnificent news."

"Okay." Lucas replied as he zipped up his packed his case.

"I'm telling you we're enrolling in the same University and we will have the most fantastic four years of our life." Gavin told him.

"I can be pretty sure about that." Lucas replied with a chuckle.

"But we do need to get out of London and with no parental supervision that will rock!" Gavin told him.

"So I'm guessing Newcastle is out of the question." Lucas said.

"Totally out of the question!" Gavin said as he laughed.


	17. Chapter 16

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: PAIGEMATTHEWSFAN21, DIANEHERMANS, LITALOVE, CHAOSWARRIOR, PRINCETONGIRL, PRINCESAKARLITA411, LEEESE, xXALIENATEXx, CRAXYGIRL54, ARUBAGIRL0926, TANYABYOUR21, SOOKIEANDERIC4EVER, AZTHEBEST1, MUSTANGLOVER2889, MAMIZUKEE, ALIFEGERAGHTY ...**

**AND A MOST ESPECIAL THANKS TO THAT ANOYMOUS READER THAT LEFT ME SOME WONDERFUL REVIEWS. I´M HAPPY THAT MY WORK ENCOURAGED YOU TO WRITE YOUR OWN FIC AND I WOULD LOVE IF YOU JUST SIGN UP IN HERE SO I CAN GIVE YOU A PROPER THANKS WITH YOUR NAME ON IT LOL FOR THOSE WONDERFUL WORDS YOU LEFT ME. IF YOU WILL POST YOUR WORK HERE LET ME KNOW SO I CAN STOP BY AND GIVE YOU A REVIEW TOO!.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT. SO KUDDOS TO HER. I WOULD LOVE TO SEND HER A HUGE I LOVE YOU TO HER!, SHE IS BEING AWESOME EVEN THOUGH SHE HAS HER OFF DAYS AND I JUST WANT TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO HER BECAUSE SHE IS A BADASS TOO! THAT DOESN´T NEED TENDONS TO KICK SOME ARSE.**

**I WISH FOR YOU TO ENJOY IT AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITTING IT.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO NICK LACHEY, AND HIS RECORD COMPANY.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME. BY THE WAY FOR THE PEOPLE ASKING A TIME JUMP, HERE IT IS! LOL LOL LOL.**

**BY THE WAY I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER STORY NAMED TAKING CHANCES, HERE IS THE LINK: ** s/7133371/1/TAKING_CHANCES

Chapter 16

4 YEARS JUMP

MANCHESTER, ENGLAND

The apartment was pitch black when Gavin woke up. He was naked and only covered by a sheet. His latest conquest was fast asleep and was using his chest as a pillow. Gavin grinned as he recalled what he and the blonde bombshell he had seen around university had gotten up to the previous night. He couldn't believe his luck when he had seen her in the bar he had gone to. It had been easy for him to charm her and bring her back to the apartment. He was proud that he had finally achieved getting the blonde into his bed.

He glanced to his right and saw that the illuminated clock said that it was 10 a.m. He was glad that the thick blinds at the window kept out the sunlight as he hurriedly got out of bed, not caring if he woke his latest conquest. He somehow managed to find his boxers on the floor and he pulled them on as he headed to Lucas's bedroom.

When he reached the open door of Lucas's room, he couldn't see him. The only thing he saw was a huge lump in the middle of the bed, completely covered by the sheets. Gavin frowned as he tried to make the shape out and wondered what Lucas had under there with him as there was no way that it was just him under there.

After a few minutes of studying the mass that spread from the top of the bed to the bottom, he saw what resembled a head. He picked up a pair of bunched up socks that was lying around on Lucas's bedroom floor, aimed at what he presumed to be Lucas's head and threw the socks hard. They sailed through the air and hit their target hard.

"Nailed! Wake up, sleeping handsome!" Gavin said as he laughed. "You're going to be late for picking your mom and sister for graduation."

"It's early." Lucas mumbled not moving from his position in the bed.

"What time do they arrive?" Gavin asked his friend.

"10:45." Lucas mumbled still half asleep.

"And what time do you think it is?" Gavin asked him in an amused tone.

"8." Lucas mumbled in the same half asleep tone.

"No, mister it's 10 am." Gavin told him.

"Are you kidding me to not let me sleep?" Lucas asked.

"Nope and actually it's now ten past ten" Gavin said as he looked at his watch that was still on his wrist. "So get up and don't make me hit you with another sock ball!"

"Damn Gav, why did you let me sleep that long?" Lucas asked as he moved around in the bed to try and free himself from the sheet cocoon.

"Hey it's not my fault," Gavin replied as he laughed. "You're lucky that I woke up at this hour."

Gavin stayed stood where he was as he watched Lucas jump out of bed hurriedly to put his underwear on. As Lucas moved, Gavin's attention was drawn to the gorgeous, naked blonde that was revealed when the sheets moved. Gavin was surprised as he hadn't seen Lucas leave the bar with her. Gavin was then drawn back to the tornado that was Lucas as he raced around the room looking for his clothes. He was completely ignoring what the blonde that lay in his bed was saying to him. Lucas then dashed past Gavin and headed towards the front door as he began to pull his clothes on. Gavin followed him still finding the situation highly amusing.

"Is that Elizabeth?" Gavin asked as Lucas continued to dress.

"No Elizabeth is my Tuesday girl." Lucas replied.

"And this one is?" Gavin coaxed.

"This is Emma, my new Wednesday girl thanks to the bar." Lucas said as he laughed.

"Well we have to say grace for two things." Gavin said as he heard Lucas's words.

"What things?" Lucas asked as he finally finished dressing.

"One the bar and two that amazing, hot, Wednesday you got in there." Gavin told him with a lopsided grin.

"Indeed we need to be thankful." Lucas agreed as he laughed.

"If I didn't have a Wednesday already, I would totally steal yours mate." Gavin told him.

"No mate, that Wednesday is all mine!" Lucas replied.

"We'll have to start thinking on sharing more than the flat." Gavin hinted as he grinned playfully.

"No Gav. The girls are out of bounds plus you have a blonde bombshell if I'm not mistaken." Lucas reminded him.

"What can I do? Blondes are my thing mate." Gavin told him.

"Yes, they are." Lucas commented.

"Like your thing is betting on stupid things," Gavin replied. "And not listening to me when I tell you not to do it."

"You mean this?" Lucas asked as he ran a hand over his newly shaved head.

"Yeah _that_ mate," Gavin answered as he sniggered. "I still can't get used to! It looks like a baby's arse."

"Me neither but that is a reminder not to bet against Thayer, Tony and Peter when it comes to girls." Lucas replied as he laughed.

"You never listen to me lately." Gavin told him.

"I stopped listening to you two years ago," Lucas began as he continued to laugh. "When you told me that a moustache would look cool on me."

"Well it was fashionable then," Gavin said as he shrugged. "But you can't deny that the goatee you have now is a girl magnet mate."

"Yes it is but it wasn't your idea and I was already very hot on the market before this." Lucas remarked as he stroked his goatee.

"I recognize that but you have to thank me for the crash course on drinking and girls." Gavin pointed out.

"That I do. Thanks Gav." Lucas replied.

"You are welcome and if you really had listened to me, you wouldn't have that black eye right now." Gavin said as he eyed Lucas's left eye.

"That black eye is _your_ fault. I would be okay if you hadn't picked a fight with a man twice your size for a girl." Lucas told him as he gave him a firm look.

"He was being mean to her and I'm a gentleman mate." Gavin replied. Lucas shook his head at his friends reply.

"Yes you are but I got the majority of the punches," Lucas pointed out as he managed a laugh. "Thank god I already had my new Wednesday."

"Well who would have thought that the man had five friends there, we were outnumbered." Gavin reminded him as he thought back.

"But you got the girl right?" Lucas asked.

"Right, for tomorrow of course." Gavin answered.

"I got to go Gav," Lucas said. He then asked. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, what is it?" Gavin asked.

"Can you get rid of the girl?" Lucas said as he pointed to his bedroom.

"Okay." Gavin replied.

"Thanks." Lucas said as he picked up his keys and began to head towards the door.

"Lucas." Gavin yelled and stopped Lucas in his tracks.

"What?" Lucas asked as he glanced over his shoulder at him.

"Not the motorbike, take my car." Gavin said as he picked his keys up and threw them to Lucas.

"Thanks," Lucas said as he caught them. He then threw the motorbike keys to Gavin. "Here."

"Wait!" Gavin yelled as Lucas went to leave again.

"What?" Lucas asked almost yelling back. Gavin threw him a pair of sunglasses.

"For the eye. You don't want your mum to have a bad first impression." Gavin said as he laughed.

"Thanks." Lucas said as he placed the sunglasses on.

"Now go," Gavin told him. Lucas ran out of the door as Gavin headed to Lucas's room. He stood in the doorway and looked at the blonde that was still in Lucas's bed. "Emma right? We need to talk sweetheart."

**~X~**

NEW YORK

The clock on the kitchen wall of Brooke and Rachel's apartment said 9 am when Brooke headed out of the room. She walked down the hallway towards her son's bedroom where he was still fast asleep. She opened the door and headed inside. The room was like any boy's his age and had toys littered about the place. She smiled as she headed over to the bed and saw her sons was sleeping like an angel on his Disney's Cars bedding collection. He stayed fast asleep as she sat on the bed beside him.

"Good morning my sweet baby boy it's time to wake up." Brooke said as she kissed his head and ruffled his hair.

"I don't want to mommy. I'm sleepy." Ben told her as he opened his eyes.

"You're always sleepy but you have to wake up and get up if you want to go to the park with Aunt Rachel." Brooke told him as she laughed softly.

"The park really?" Ben asked as his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yes really. Don't you remember that your Aunt Rachel told you that if you were a good boy yesterday she would take you to the park today?" Brooke asked him.

"No." Ben replied with a frown.

"Well she is. So do you want to go or not?" Brooke asked him.

"Yes I want!" Ben told her as he got all happy and excited.

"Then get up my little Prince," Brooke said as she kissed his cheek. "Go to the bathroom and brush your teeth while I grab your clothes for the day. Then we can have breakfast together."

"Okay mommy." Ben replied as he climbed out of bed.

Brooke then knelt in front of him and began to help him take his Scooby Doo pajamas off. When they were off, Brooke stood and headed to his closet to grab his clothes. She then went back over to Ben and handed them to him.

"Mommy I don't like these clothes." Ben told her as he saw them.

"Why not?" Brooke asked.

"Because they're ugly." Ben told her as he pulled an unimpressed expression.

"Ben, you have to wear these clothes today." Brooke told him.

"Why?" Ben whined.

"Because it was a gift." She replied.

"From who mommy?" he asked in a curious tone.

"It was from my boss," she told him. She then added. "Plus you have to wear it because I say so."

"I don't want to!" Ben said as he pouted.

"Ben come on." Brooke said, trying her best to convince him to wear the clothes.

"No mommy! No!" Ben insisted.

When Brooke tried to put the shirt over his head, he wriggled free and ran out of his bedroom in his Transformers underwear. Brooke quickly followed him and yelled his name. She had the clothes with her so that when she caught him she could quickly put them on him. They ended up in Rachel's bedroom and Ben jumped onto Rachel's bed and hid under the sheets.

"Benjamin Hudson Lucas Davis, get out of your Aunt's bed and go to your room so I can get your clothes on." Brooke told him using her firm mom tone.

"What's wrong Brookie?" a half asleep Rachel asked. She obviously had no clue that Ben was hiding in her bed.

"What's wrong is that your Godson doesn't want to wear the clothes that I picked for him," Brooke began. "So he ran out of his room and is hiding in here."

"Is that true munchkin?" Rachel asked as she looked under the sheets to where Ben was hiding.

"Yes." Ben told her, not moving from his spot.

"Brookie, what are the clothes in question?" Rachel asked as she looked back over at her friend.

"The clothes that my boss gave to him two months ago." Brooke told her.

"Those?" Rachel asked as she pointed at the clothing Brooke held.

"Yes." Brooke answered.

"They are ugly." Rachel told her as she pulled an unimpressed expression.

"See mommy even Aunt Rachel thinks that way." Ben said as he emerged from the sheets.

"Thanks Rachel for encouraging him." Brooke said, not sounding too happy.

"That's my job." Rachel said as she laughed.

"No it's not." Brooke told her.

"Brooke what do you expect? He's the son of a fashion designer and the kid is right." Rachel replied.

"I expect him to wear the clothes I give to him." Brooke said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Brooke, he's going to be four next week. He's not the baby that we could smother with hugs, kisses and bold fashion designs anymore." Rachel pointed out.

"Aunt Rachel is right, I'm four next week," Ben said as he held four fingers up to show his mother. "But I still want a hugs and kisses."

"He'll always be my baby!" Brooke said as she got a fond smile on her face.

"I know, mine too but I think it's time for him to start choosing what he wants to wear," Rachel told her. She then looked at Ben and began to tickle him as she asked. "Do you want to pick your own clothes, munchkin?"

"Yes." Ben replied as he laughed. The dimples he clearly got from Brooke were prominently on display.

"Okay. Brooke, Ben has spoken," Rachel announced. Her attention was still on the little boy. "What do you want to wear?"

"I don't know yet let me think Aunt Rachel." Ben replied.

"So why don't we do this," Rachel began. "Brooke you can go and make breakfast while my fave Godson and I think what clothes to wear to the park."

"I'm your only Godson." Ben said.

"Yes, you are." Rachel said as she gave him a big kiss on his cheek and hugged him.

"Okay." Brooke conceded before she left the room.

"We won Aunt Rachel," Ben said happily. "Mommy isn't going to make me wear those ugly clothes."

Fifteen minutes later Brooke, Rachel and a now dressed Ben were eating breakfast. He had chosen a blue Disney's Cars T-Shirt and a pair of brown shorts. Rachel had then helped him with his socks before he put his favorite sneakers on. They were just finishing up eating when the doorbell rang. Ben almost jumped off his seat to go and open the door but Brooke told him to stay where he was. Rachel then got up out of her seat and went to answer it.

"Hi Rach." The visitor greeted as she opened the door.

"Hey." Rachel greeted as she smiled widely.

"Are you ready?" her guest asked.

"Almost." Rachel replied.

"Okay."

"Let me call the munchkin. He will be so happy to see you." Rachel said in a happy tone.

"Yes, he doesn't know I'm back in town," the guest said. "It'll be a nice surprise."

"Ben, look who came to see you." Rachel yelled. Seconds later, the two people heard little footsteps running toward them.

"Uncle Jason!" Ben said in an excited tone as he hugged him tightly.

"Hi little man!" Jason greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm good. You came back just in time for my birthday." Ben replied excitedly.

"I know and we will do something about it," Jason said as he picked Ben up. "Maybe you and me having a special afternoon to pick the gift or something."

"Yay! Gifts!" Ben said sounding even more excited.

"I missed you." Jason told him.

"I missed you too Uncle Jason." Ben replied.

"Nice outfit you have on there. Did your mom pick it for you?" Jason asked.

"No, I did it myself. Aunt Rachel helped me put it on." Ben explained.

"Way to go Aunt Rachel," Jason said as he looked at Rachel. He then placed Ben back on the floor. "Ready to go to the park?

"How did you know that?" Ben asked in a surprised tone.

"Your Aunt Rachel called me and told me all about it." Jason told him with a grin.

"So are you coming?" Ben asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jason told him honestly.

"Yay!" Ben squealed happily. He then yelled. "Mommy come here."

"What's wrong son?" Brooke asked as she made her way over to them.

"Uncle Jason is here and he is going to the park with Aunt Rachel and me." Ben said in a rush.

"I see that," Brooke said as she smiled. "Hi Jason."

"Hi Brooke." Jason said in response.

"You're going to have so much fun now." Brooke told Ben.

"I know," Ben replied. He then asked. "Are you coming too? Please?"

"I can't baby, mommy has to work on some sketches." Brooke told him in a sad tone.

"Awwww." Ben said in a disappointed tone as he pouted.

"Ready to go, Ben?" Rachel asked. She wanted to get going before he began to sulk even more.

"Yes." Ben said as his pout lessened.

"Okay, go, give mommy a kiss and say bye." Rachel told him.

"Bye Mommy, I love you." Ben said as he hugged his mother and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too baby. Have fun with Aunt Rachel and Uncle Jason." Brooke said as she returned the hug and kiss.

**~X~**

DURHAM, NC

The basketball season was over as were the classes. Only the summer classes were still active. However, that didn't mean anything to Nathan as he worked his way through his usual training sessions. He needed to make sure that he remained at the top of his game and was fit for the NBA draft. It also kept him busy from wondering what number he would be in the draft. He was so engrossed in his training that he never heard the person enter the gym.

"Scott!" Coach K yelled, drawing Nathan's attention.

"Hi Coach, I didn't see you there." Nathan said as he stopped his training and headed over to the coach.

"I imagine that," Coach K said as he laughed. "Staying fit right?"

"Always Coach," Nathan replied. "Even more so if the NBA is knocking at my door."

"And we know that they are knocking pretty loud!" Coach K told him.

"I don't know that." Nathan said sounding unsure.

"I do!" Coach K replied.

"Thanks Coach," Nathan replied. He couldn't help asking. "Anything you want to tell me?"

"Yes, go and rest so you can be okay for the NBA," Coach K began. "And spend time with the family because life will soon be hectic."

"Thanks for the good advice but Haley is working right now." Nathan told him.

"Really? I thought she was out of it since you both graduated." Coach K said in a surprised tone.

"Really and she has to work till the end of the month." Nathan replied.

"Where is that beautiful baby boy of yours?" Coach K asked curious.

"Jamie?" Nathan asked with a fond smile.

"Yes Jamie, that kid always cracks me up!" Coach K said as he laughed.

"He is at daycare." Nathan replied.

"Ahh okay," he replied. There was a moments pause before he added. "I never told you this but.."

"What Coach?" Nathan asked curious as the coach trailed off.

"Congrats on that kid. He is one of a kind little man." Coach K said.

"Thanks Coach." Nathan replied proudly.

"You're welcome. You and your wife did excellent job raising him doing all the things that you did and still manage to have a good GPA and a good athletic career." The coach told him.

"Thanks Coach, that means a lot to us." Nathan admitted.

"I will tell you another thing that I don't normally say to my players." The Coach told him.

"What?" Nathan asked curious.

"I'm proud of you Nathan Scott and that is why I want to you to succeed in the NBA!" the coach said as he patted his shoulder.

"I'm honored to have that trust from you Coach." Nathan replied.

Coach K's phone began to ring and he pulled it out of his pocket as he walked away from Nathan. As he began to speak, Nathan went back to his training. Before Nathan had realized it half an hour had passed. Coach K's call ended and he headed back over to Nathan.

"Nathan!" Coach K called.

"Yes Coach." Nathan replied as he looked up.

"I have very good news. A source that I have close to the NBA Organization just called me and told me something pretty awesome. Are you ready?" Coach K said as he grinned.

"Yes Coach, what is it?" Nathan asked, eager to know what it was.

"You are going on the number 1 spot on the next NBA Draft." The coach told him.

"Are you serious Coach?" Nathan asked not quite able to believe his ears.

"Yes very serious." The Coach replied as his smile widened.

"Amazing!" Nathan said in awestruck voice. He then hugged the coach happily. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. It's all your hard work." The coach said as he returned the hug.

"I can't believe it!" Nathan said as his smiled almost cut his face in two.

"Believe it. Also my contact told me what teams are fighting for you," the coach added. "Do you want to know?"

"Yes please." Nathan replied eagerly.

"There are 5 teams." the coach told him.

"5 teams?" Nathan asked in shock.

"Yes 5. The Lakers, The Knicks, The Celtics, The Bulls and the Bobcats," the coach rhymed off. "All major NBA teams."

"I know! When you say those names I still can't believe they want me." Nathan said still in a shocked awe at what he was hearing.

"Well they do. Now stop talking to me and go tell that lovely wife of yours the good news!" Coach K told him.

"Thanks Coach K." Nathan said as he ran out of the gym.

Nathan ran through the college campus and headed towards the Admissions office. Haley was working there and he couldn't wait to tell her the good news. He opened the door and headed inside. Mrs. Withmaster greeted him as he did and he breathlessly asked to see Haley. Moments later, Haley appeared with a worried look on her face.

"Nathan, what is wrong?" she asked as she looked at her breathless husband.

"Nothing." He replied as he regulated his breathing.

"Then why are you so agitated?" she asked with a puzzled frown.

"I just ran here." Nathan told her.

"I can see that," Haley replied. "What did you want to see me for?"

"Haley, I just got the greatest news _ever_ right after Jamie coming to the world." Nathan babbled.

"What is it?" Haley asked as she laughed.

"I know what draft number I will be." He told her as he grinned.

"Really honey?" Haley asked as she began to get excited.

"Really!" Nathan replied as his own excitement grew again.

"So what number?" Haley asked eagerly.

"Coach K told me that I'm going to be number 1 in the draft." Nathan told her as his grin threatened to split his face in half.

"And that means?" Haley asked eagerly.

"It means that I'm the first player that will be picked." Nathan told her.

"Honey congratulations." Haley said as she came out from behind the counter and leapt into his arms.

"Thanks Hales." Nathan said as he held her tightly.

"I knew you could do it." She told him in a proud tone.

"Thanks for always believing me." Nathan told her as they pulled back from each other slightly so that they could see their faces.

"I know what you are capable of Nathan," Haley said before she kissed him. Nathan eagerly returned it before their lips separated. "I love you Nathan."

"I love you too Hales." He told her as he smiled happily.

"We'll talk more about this later okay?" Haley told him. "Now I have to get back to work."

"Okay Hales." Nathan replied.

"Are you going home now?" she asked curious.

"Yes, why?" Nathan asked.

"Can you pick Jamie from daycare and take him home with you?" Haley asked.

"Yes." He replied with a smile.

"Thanks. I will see you tonight." Haley said as she kissed him again. Nathan again eagerly returned it.

"Bye Hales." He said softly as they separated.

"Bye Nathan." Haley replied as he headed out of the door.

**~X~**

MANCHESTER, ENGLAND

Lucas arrived at Manchester airport ten minutes later than the flight was scheduled to arrive. He was relieved when he checked the arrivals board and saw that it had been delayed due to bad weather in the departing country. He was slightly relieved as it gave him a little bit of time to compose himself for his mother arriving.

He could just imagine her face when she saw his current look. It definitely wasn't one of his best; shaved head, black eye and goatee. He looked like a typical bad boy. As he found a seat and sat down to wait on the flight arriving, he found his mind traveled back four years to when he had told his mother and friends that he was going to stay in England.

_Lucas was sat in Gavin's house in the room that the two of them shared. He had already sent the forms and papers with his response to the Department of Education and Skills. Now all he had left to do was tell his family and friends about his decision. Lucas turned his computer on and waited to be connected to his mother through Skype. He had already sent an email to Nathan telling him to be at his mothers in time for the call. He double clicked the icon to and sent a video call invitation and smiled when his mother responded to it almost instantly._

"_Hi mom." He greeted as he smiled._

"_Hi Lucas." Karen replied with a smile of her own._

"_Is everyone there?" Lucas asked her when he saw that it was just her._

" _Yes, Nathan is in the bathroom and Haley is putting Jamie in Lily's crib." Karen told him._

"_Okay. How is my little sister doing?" Lucas asked._

"_She's fine and she is such a good baby." Karen told him with a fond smile._

"_As good as me?" Lucas asked playfully._

"_Better than you." Karen told him as she laughed._

"_Mom that's mean." Lucas replied as he too laughed._

"_Hey Bro!" Nathan greeted as he sat beside Karen._

"_What's up little brother?" Lucas asked in response._

"_I'm good but I have to say that I'm a bit sleep deprived." Nathan told him with a grin._

"_Is my nephew giving you a fight?" Lucas asked with a chuckle._

"_Just a bit." Nathan admitted as he yawned._

"_Good," Lucas said as he laughed. "How is he?"_

"_He's fine." Nathan replied._

"_Glad to hear it." Lucas responded as Haley sat at the other side of Karen._

"_Hey Luke." She greeted brightly._

"_Haley!" Lucas greeted, happy to see his best friend._

"_How are you?" she asked eagerly._

"_I'm good. You?" Lucas asked in response._

"_I'm good." Haley confirmed._

"_Good," Lucas replied. He then smiled as he said. "You've lost a lot of baby weight."_

"_Thanks." Haley said as she beamed at the compliment._

"_You're welcome. I was just asking Nate about my nephew." Lucas told her._

"_He's great," Haley gushed. "He gives us a little fight in the night every other day but other than that he is a good baby."_

"_And he's got you both wrapped around his little finger right?" Lucas asked with a slight chuckle._

"_Yes." Nathan and Haley replied in unison as they both laughed._

"_That's okay," Lucas told them. "It's how it's supposed to be."_

"_Like Lily will have you wrapped around hers when you come back." Haley told him._

"_That will be soon right?" Karen asked hopefully._

"_You don't go beating around the bushes right mom?" Lucas asked as he laughed._

"_No." Karen replied with a smile._

"_About that subject," Lucas began. "That was one of the items I was planning on talking to you guys about."_

"_So talk." Haley replied._

"_I don't know how to say this so I just going to come out and say it," Lucas said. He then took a deep breath before he added. "I'm staying."_

"_What? Why?" Karen and Haley said in unison._

"_I understand you brother." Nathan replied. He did and he also knew that Lucas would need some support._

"_Thanks little brother," Lucas said in a relieved tone. "Mom, Haley, I'm not out of the woods yet but I'm better. I need to stay here because it's helping and I need more time."_

"_But I thought that 5 months was time enough for you." Haley said._

"_Hales, you knew that this was a possibility. Tell me truth when you went on tour could you forget Nathan in all that time that you went away?" Lucas asked._

"_No." Haley admitted._

"_See I rest my case." Lucas replied._

"_Son I don't like that but you are a grown man and I respect your decision. I'm sorry that Lily won't have daily contact with you." Karen told him in a sad tone._

"_Don't worry mom" Lucas assured her. "What I'm doing will be worth all of this."_

"_I sure hope so." Karen replied not sounding convinced._

"_So now changing the subject," Lucas began. "Nate what university did you finally pick?"_

"_I'm going to Duke. Coach K got me a sweet deal with the help of the Dean." Nathan told him as he grinned._

"_Cool man. Full ride?" Lucas asked in response._

"_Yep," Nathan informed him. "You?"_

"_I'm going to go with Gavin to Manchester Met University." Lucas replied._

"_Awesome. What are you going to study?" Nathan asked._

"_I'm going to go," Karen said as a baby crying could be heard faintly. "Lily is crying."_

"_Me too," Haley added. "Jamie needs to be fed."_

"_Okay Mom, Haley," Lucas said as the two women got up and moved out of view of the webcam. "I'm going to study Literature. You?"_

"_I don't know something to do with Sports or management." Nathan told him._

"_That's okay." Lucas said sounding impressed._

_The two brothers had talked for a while longer before Lucas finished the video call. He had a soccer match to go to with Gavin_

**~X~**

NEW YORK

While Ben, Rachel and Jason were at the park, Brooke was busy planning Ben's birthday party that was the following week. She always tried to make sure that every birthday party was special and unique for her baby boy. She couldn't decide if she would have it at the park or if she should hire a venue for it. After debating for a long while, she decided to ask Rachel's opinion on the matter.

She was also thinking about booking a clown, a magician, face painters and Disney characters, as well as Scooby Doo ones. She wanted all his favorite characters at his party. She was also wondering if she would be able to hire a bouncy castle or if there would be safety issues that would prevent her from doing so. She was sure about the food that was being served at the party, both for the kids and the adults.

She made a mental note so she wouldn't forget the souvenirs for the kids party bags and to also to check on the cake that she was getting from Carlos bakery. The cake design consisted of a racing track with all the Cars characters that had a grandstand to house all the Scooby Doo ones. She knew that Ben would love it.

All she wanted was for Ben to have the best birthday ever. She wanted him surrounded by all the people who loved him and all his friends from the daycare at her work. Her thoughts then turned to Lucas. She wondered what he was doing with his life now and wondered if he ever thought of her. She placed a fresh sheet of paper before her and decided to write him another letter.

_Dear Lucas, _

_It's that time of the year again. Our sweet baby boy turns 4 next week. I can't believe how much he has grown and I can't believe how much of you he got. He likes books, he is smart, he can be broody like you sometimes, especially when Rachel or I have a problem. He looks at us and says 'talk to me mommy' or 'talk me to Aunt Rachel,' that always makes me or Rachel laugh because he looks like a little Dr. Phil._

_I love the faces he makes when I'm reading to him. He gets mad if I don't make the voices in the correct way. He also got my cheeriness and my stubbornness. Like today, he hid under Rachel's sheets because he didn't want to wear the clothes that I picked for him. And of course his aunt always spoils him and takes his side so I lose the battle._

_About basketball, he hasn't asked or shown any interest in it so far. But I know he will sometime in the future and I won't deny him the opportunity to play the sport because it is in his genes. I thought from the moment he was born that he was a perfect mixture of us and now almost 4 years later, I still think he is the perfect mixture of us. He has your blue eyes and your nose and sadly my dimples because you know how I feel about them, and my brunette hair._

_He is a handful but I wouldn't trade him for anything because every day he makes me feel that I made the right choice by keeping him. And he is such a sweet boy because every time I arrive home he showers me with kisses and sits on my lap and talk to me about everything he did that day or what he saw on the street._

_Sometimes we're watching a Disney movie on the couch and he falls asleep in my arms so I have to carry him to his bed. His current obsession has to be Disney Cars and Scooby Doo; he can spend the whole day watching cartoons or movies about them._

_I will put a picture of him in the park that I took last week for you to have; now I have to go because I have work to do._

She picked up the piece of paper and carefully folded it before she put it in an envelope, along with the picture of Ben. She then wrote 4 years old on the front. She then got up from her seat and headed to the place where she kept the box she had created for Lucas. She carefully placed the letter into it so it sat on top of all the other letters she had in there before she went back to her design table to start working on some sketches.

**~X~**

DURHAM, NC

Nathan had just put Jamie down for his afternoon nap and was coming out of his room when he heard his cell phone ringing in the living room. He closed the door carefully and then hurried to answer the call. He checked the caller ID and it was a number he didn't recognize. He wondered who it was as he answered it.

"Hello?"

"_You have an incoming call from Wake County Jail; do you wish to accept it?"_ an operator asked him.

"Okay." Nathan replied with a frown.

"_Hello son_." Dan Scott's voice said at the other end.

"What do you want Dan?" Nathan asked in an annoyed tone.

"_I wanted to congratulate you_." Dan told him.

"For what?" Nathan asked, wishing that he hadn't answered the call.

"_I heard the news on the TV about the draft_." Dan told him.

"Thanks." Nathan replied.

"_I'm really proud of you. I knew you could do it."_ Dan continued.

"Thanks." Nathan repeated.

"_We finally achieved everything that we dreamed."_

"_I_ finally achieved everything." Nathan corrected him.

"_Son, don't be like this_." Dan said.

"How am I supposed to be?" Nathan asked in an angry tone.

"_I'm a changed man son; I want to build a new and better relationship with you_." Dan said.

"You lost that opportunity two years ago." Nathan told him.

"_I confessed and came here two years ago so I can be a better man and have a new relationship with you, your brother and my grandson."_ Dan explained.

"You're lucky that Karen and I decided not to tell him about it." Nathan replied.

"_Tell him son."_ Dan urged.

"What do you want me to tell him? That you killed the only person he loved like a father? That you killed your own brother in cold blood?" Nathan asked in an angry tone.

"_Yes_." Dan replied.

"That you left his little sister without a father?" Nathan continued.

"_Yes son. The only way to have a new relationship with both of you is if all my sins are out in the open_," Dan told him. He paused for a moment before he continued. "_This time away has given me a lot to think about and like I said I'm a changed man. I'm sorry for what I did_."

"I don't care Dan because your so called "redemption" will not bring Uncle Keith back." Nathan spat angrily.

"_I know that and I know I was a monster but like I said I'm a change man. If I could just take back what I did, I will do it in a heartbeat_." Dan said.

"Telling me your fake I'm sorry will _not_ work with me." Nathan said in a low, angry tone.

"_It's not fake son_." Dan insisted.

"I don't buy anything that comes out of your mouth." Nathan replied.

"_Why_?" Dan asked sounding surprised.

"Because you kept what you did a secret for two freaking years. That is why." Nathan said in a hateful tone.

"_I understand that you are mad_." Dan said.

"Mad doesn't even begin to describe how I feel and I already gave you too much time." Nathan replied. His blood felt like it was boiling in his veins.

"_I understand you son but please I'm reaching out to you_." Dan insisted.

"Then don't. I already told you that I don't want anything from you. I don't even want to hear anything. To me you are as good as dead and I don't want you near my family or Karen's." Nathan told him.

"_But son_-" Dan began. However, Nathan cut him off.

"But son nothing and don't bother to call because the next time I won't pick up. Goodbye Dan." Nathan replied as he ended the call.

"Goodbye son." Dan said to the dial tone.

**~X~**

NEW YORK

Brooke was busy in the kitchen as she finished up making the dinner. Ben was busy playing in his bedroom. She plated up Haley's famous mac and cheese before she poured herself a glass of water and Ben a glass of milk. She placed them on the dining table and then went to call her son.

"Ben, drop the toys and come to dinner son." Brooke told him as she poked her head in the doorway of his room.

"Okay mommy, I'm coming," He told her as he left the toys on the floor and left the room. He then followed Brooke back to the kitchen and she lifted him into his seat at the table. "Yummy mommy! Mac and cheese!"

"I'm glad you like it." Brooke replied with a smile.

"I love it. One of my favorite foods." Ben said in a happy tone.

"I know that. Start eating or it will get cold." She told him as she gave him a fond smile.

"Okay Mommy," Ben said as he picked up his cutlery and began to eat. Seconds later after swallowing a mouthful of mac and cheese he asked. "Mommy, can I ask you a question?"

"What do you want to ask?" Brooke asked in response.

"Where is Aunt Rachel?" he asked.

"She went out," Brooke replied. "Why?"

"Because she always eats with us." Ben told her.

"Yes that is true but your aunt also deserves to go out sometimes." Brooke told him.

"You're right mommy," Ben replied. "Did she go out with Uncle Jason?"

"I don't know Ben, your aunt has a lot of friends." Brooke answered.

"How many mommy?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know Ben." She replied. She really didn't know how many friends Rachel had.

"10? Or 20?" Ben suggested.

"Really don't know. You know where she works right?" Brooke replied.

"Right, she is a model and she is always in her underwear." Ben told her matter of factly.

"She's not always in her underwear," Brooke said as she laughed. "She does model other clothes."

"I thought the models always were in their underwear?" Ben asked.

"Some models are but not all of them and in her line of work you are bound to meet a lot of people." Brooke told him.

"So all the people in the model world are friends with Aunt Rachel?" Ben asked wide eyed.

"Not all of them but a good portion of it probably are," Brooke told him as she smiled. She then added. "You know how loveable your aunt is."

"Yes, I love her!" Ben stated.

"I love her too!" Brooke told him as she grinned.

"Eat mommy," Ben said as he pointed at her plate. "Eat or it will get cold."

"I will," Brooke replied with another grin. She was quiet for a few moments as she thought. "Ben?"

"Yes mommy." He replied.

"Why do think your Aunt is with Uncle Jason?" Brooke asked in a curious tone.

"Because they have this weird sexual energy going on between them." Ben said sounding older than his years.

"Where did you get that?" Brooke asked in a shocked tone as her jaw dropped.

"I saw it on TV." He said after he swallowed another mouthful of mac and cheese.

"Where was your aunt Rachel when that happened?" Brooke asked.

"She was next to me, we were watching General Hospital and she was explaining the show to me." Ben explained.

"Your aunt made you watch General Hospital?" Brooke asked.

"No, I was sick of playing in my room so I came to the living room and Aunt Rachel was watching that so I wanted to watch it with her." Ben explained.

"I will tell your aunt not to watch soaps with you anymore." Brooke said as she shook her head.

"Why mommy?" Ben asked with a frown.

"Because you are already too smart for your own good," Brooke said as she laughed, ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead. "Let's get back to eating."

"Okay mommy." Ben replied before he continued tucking into his mac and cheese.

**~X~**

DURHAM, NC

It was past 8 pm and Nathan and Haley were sitting on the couch. They were snuggled together as they watched TV. Jamie was already in bed sleeping. While they watched the television, they chatted about various things.

"So I've heard you talking about numerous types of things for the past half and hour." Haley said as she picked a piece of fluff off his shirt.

"And?" Nathan coaxed as she didn't elaborate any further.

"You still haven't talked to me about your important news today." She reminded him with a smile.

"Oh yes!" Nathan said as his face lit up. "My number 1 NBA draft place and the teams that want me. Sorry Hales, let's just say that the afternoon was not good so it slipped my mind."

"What happened? Did Jamie give you a lot of trouble?" Haley asked him.

"No, our son is a saint. It was the phone call from a certain person who I will name later so it won't spoil the happy news I'm about to tell you." Nathan replied.

"Okay, so tell me about the teams because you already told me about the number 1 draft place." Haley told him.

"I did?" Nathan asked sounding surprised.

"Yes you did." Haley replied as she laughed.

"When?" Nathan asked puzzled.

"When you came running to the admission office to talk to me about it." Haley reminded him.

"Oh yes, I remember now!" Nathan replied. He had been on an adrenaline rush when he had told her that and his brain had been all over the place.

"So the teams." Haley reminded him.

"Yes." Nathan replied.

"Damn, that phone call really messed your mind." Haley said as she laughed.

"The teams are four of the most important teams and one that is not so important." Nathan continued.

"Okay." Haley replied.

"The first team is Los Angeles Lakers." Nathan told her.

"Nate that is so good." Haley said in a happy tone.

"Yes it's good but that would mean we'd have to move to LA." Nathan replied.

"So what is the problem with that?" Haley asked.

"I don't know if you want to raise Jamie in LA and if you want to live there too." Nathan told her.

"Don't worry about that Nathan," Haley told him in reply. "You have fought for this dream for so long that Jamie and I will follow you until the end of the earth if it's necessary."

"Thanks Hales. I love you." Nathan said before he kissed her deeply. Haley eagerly returned it.

"I love you too," she replied. She then asked. "What is the second team?"

"The second one is the New York Knicks." He said.

"You said New York?" Haley asked as she began to get excited.

"Yeah I did and you know what the good part about that is?" Nathan asked in reply.

"Yes that I will be closer to my dear friend Brooke Davis!" Haley said happily.

"Yes that is one of the advantages," Nathan agreed. "The other one is that you like singing so we will be so close to Broadway."

"Music theatre I like that." Haley said as she smiled widely.

"The downfall of LA and New York is that both cities are not ones you can say they are quiet." Nathan said as he laughed slightly.

"But also the good thing with New York that we are not going to be on the other side of the United States." Haley pointed out with a laugh.

"That is true." Nathan agreed.

"And option number 3 is?" Haley coaxed.

"Boston Celtics." He answered.

"That is okay. Its closer to New York so I can still visit my friends or the city whenever I want to go to Broadway or see a concert show." Haley replied.

"But the downfall is that winter there is pretty rough." Nathan pointed out.

"It is in New York as well." Haley pointed out.

"The good thing is that Boston is a little bit quieter than New York plus if you want to continue studying Hales, Harvard and other university are right there." Nathan pointed out.

"I know but I don't know if I will continue studying." She replied.

"Why not?" he asked curious.

"Because I want to get a job too and I have to take care of Jamie." She replied.

"Well you do what you want." Nathan told her.

"Thanks honey." Haley said as she smiled.

"The last of the big teams is The Chicago Bulls." Nathan told her.

"Wow Chicago! I like Chicago a lot." Haley told him.

"I know but the winters there are way much harder than in New York or Boston." Nathan pointed out.

"I know and I didn't know that we were picking the city according its weather." Haley replied with a laugh.

"And I didn't know that we were picking the city according the Brooke Davis closeness factor." Nathan replied with a laugh of his own.

"Don't be mean." She said as she hit his arm.

"Sorry, sorry." Nathan replied as he rubbed his arm where she had hit him.

"You better be," she replied. "So what is the final team?"

"The final team is the Charlotte Bobcats." He replied.

"Uhhh that is close to home." Haley said.

"I know and we would be a lot closer to Karen, Lilly and Mom." Nathan pointed out.

"Yeah like an hour away approximately." She said as she thought.

"Yes." Nathan confirmed.

"Honey it's your dream, you pick whatever you want and we will follow." Haley told him.

"Thanks Haley but this is a family decision and don't worry I don't have to pick yet." He replied.

"Okay. When do you have to pick?" she asked.

"Soon." He said as he stroked her hair.

"Don't worry, we will figure it out together." She assured him.

Nathan then proceeded to tell her all about Dan's phone call including what he had said. He told her that he didn't believe a word that had come out of the man's mouth. Haley listened to him in silent shock and a look of surprise on her face.

**~X~**

MANCHESTER, ENGLAND

It was 12.30 pm when Lucas heard the announcement over the airport speakers that his mom's flight had arrived at terminal 3. He checked the screen and went to stand where the baggage claim for the flight was. He was glad that it wasn't full of people so that his mother could see him.

The clock marked 12.40 when the first people started to exit through the arrivals door and it took another 5 minutes for Lucas to be able to see the figure of his mother in the distance, through the corridor that connected the plane with the gate door.

When he saw that his mother and little sister were about to emerge from it, he waved his hand at them several times. However, they didn't recognize him and he saw his mom starting to walk away from the gate and looking around frantic. He had to yell at them several times before they recognized him. Once they did, they stayed where they were and Lucas headed over to them.

"Hi Mom. Hi Lily." Lucas greeted as he hugged each of them in turn. He still wore his sunglasses.

"Son, what is this look?" Karen asked not sounding impressed.

"What look?" Lucas asked as he played dumb.

"That look." She said as she pointed to his shaved head.

"This?" he asked as he reached a hand up and touched his head.

"Yes that." Karen replied.

"I lost a bet with a couple of friends." He admitted.

"Can I touch it Luke?" Lily asked.

"Yes, come here little monster." Lucas said as he grabbed Lily in his arms and began to tickle her.

"No Luke," Lily squealed as she laughed. "No tickle."

"You don't want the tickle monster eh Princess?" he asked in a funny voice.

"No, no tickle." Lily said as she continued to laugh.

"Okay then it's time to fly in the air!" Lucas said as he threw her up in the air and caught her again.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lily squealed.

"Again." Lucas said as he repeated his actions.

"Don't drop me!" Lily told him as she continued to laugh.

"Never Princess." Lucas promised as he continued to throw her in the air and catch her.

"Lucas, can you put your sister down and listen to me?" Karen asked.

"Okay mom," Lucas said as he put his sister down. "Sorry Lills, we continue to play later."

"Okay." Lily replied.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Lucas asked his mother.

"How about what kind of bet did you do to lose all your hair?" Karen replied.

"I think you look nice like that." Lily told him.

"Thanks little Princess," he told her before he asked Karen. "Mom, do you really want to know about the bet?"

"Really." Karen insisted.

"Let's just say that it involved girls," Lucas replied. "Is that enough?"

"For now." Karen told him in a tone that made it obvious that it wasn't the end of the subject.

"Okay let's get your bags and get moving," Lucas said. He looked at Lily and said. "Princess you're coming with me so grab my hand and mom follow me close, airports in here can be tricky sometimes."

"Come on Luke." Lily said as she grabbed his hand.

They headed over to the baggage carousel and Karen was relieved to see that her bags were already on there and she didn't have to wait. Lucas grabbed a baggage trolley before he retrieved the cases. He then began to lead the way out as he pushed the trolley with one hand and held Lily's with the other.

"Wait a minute." Karen suddenly said as she studied him.

"What mom?" Lucas asked.

"What are you doing still wearing your sunglasses inside the airport?" Karen asked him.

"It's too bright in here." Lucas replied sounding casual.

"Lucas?" Karen pried.

"Mom?" Lucas replied.

"Take those sunglasses off now and don't make me cause a scene in here." Karen told him in her firm mom tone.

"Okay, okay." Lucas said with a sigh as he removed the sunglasses and revealed his black left eye.

"What happened to your left eye?" Karen asked in a shocked tone.

"A bar fight." Lucas replied.

"Really?" Karen asked as her eyes widened.

"Really." Lucas confirmed.

"No wonder you smell like a brewery. Did the last fight in a bar teach you nothing?" Karen asked.

"You mean the fight I had in your bar?" Lucas asked.

"Yes." Karen replied.

"Yes," Lucas told her. "It taught me a lot but I have to defend a friend."

"When did all of this happen? Because the last time I talked to you last week you were your normal self." Karen said.

"You mean the eye and baldness?" Lucas asked.

"Yes." Karen confirmed.

"Well me becoming bald happened on Monday and the black eye happened last night." Lucas replied.

"Come on Luke." Lily said as she pulled on his hand to signal she wanted to leave.

"Princess, you should tell mom that." Lucas told her.

"Mommy I want to go." Lily said as she looked at Karen.

"Okay sweetheart, I will continue to talk to your brother later." Karen told her as she smiled

"Great." Lily said happily.

"And you don't you think you are off the hook yet, we have a lot to talk about." Karen told him firmly as she looked at her son.

With that they exited the terminal, Lucas leading the way while he continued to talk more with his mom and his sister. When they reached the car, Karen thought that it was his but he explained that it was Gavin's. They jumped into the car and Lucas started driving to the flat. He hoped that the place was in a fit state for his mom to see.


	18. Chapter 17

**FIRST I WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR THE DELAY, I STARTED THE UNIVERSITY AGAIN AND IT´S KICKING MY BEHIND WITH PAPERS AND FIELD WORK IN EVERY SINGLE SUBJECT.**

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: PAIGEMATTHEWSFAN21, PRINCESAKARLITA411, LITALOVE, CRAXYGIRL54, DIANEHERMANS, ARUBAGIRL0926, xXALIENATEDXx, TVADDICT1992, YALEACEBELLA12, DRUMMERGRL10, TANYA2BYOUR21, TIFFANY, TINKERBELL1025, MEANAS, BOOKFREAK25, .9840, SHAKEYSHAY69, AND XTHEUNFORBIDDENXS2 FOR CHAPTER 10. **

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT. SO KUDDOS TO HER. **

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO NICK LACHEY, AND HIS RECORD COMPANY.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

**BY THE WAY I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER STORY NAMED TAKING CHANCES, HERE IS THE LINK: ** s/7133371/1/TAKING_CHANCES

Chapter 17

_It was December and New York was extremely cold. Ben, who was now 5 months old, was sleeping soundly in his crib. Brooke was alone in the apartment since Rachel was away on a photo shoot in Tahiti for some summer collection. She hadn't wanted to leave Brooke alone with the baby, but Brooke had practically forced her out of the house after telling her that it was an opportunity she couldn't miss._

_Brooke was in the lounge relaxing on the sofa as she flipped through a magazine. The peacefulness was broken as Ben began to cry. Brooke was instantly off the sofa and she quickly headed to his nursery. She went in and picked him up from the crib and began to rock him in her arms gently. Ben continued to cry._

_She tried everything to calm him down. She tried to give him a bottle but he didn't want it and she changed his diaper. However, he was still crying his heart out. It broke Brooke's heart to hear it. She then touched his forehead and realized that it was a bit warm so she grabbed the thermometer and took his temperature._

_5 minutes later, she started to freak out when she saw that Ben had a high fever. She didn't know what to do as he hadn't been sick before. So she did the only thing she could think of. She headed back to the lounge with Ben in her arms and began to look through her address book._

"_It's okay baby, mommy is going to make it all right. I promise," She said in a soothing tone to her baby boy. When she found the number she was looking for, she dialled and waited impatiently for someone to answer. She was relieved when it was picked up. _

"_Jason?"_

"_Brooke?" Jason asked in a surprised tone._

"_Yes, I need your help." Brooke told him._

"_What's wrong?" Jason asked hearing the panic in her voice._

"_I need you to come to my place."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Ben has a high fever and I don't know what to do." Brooke told him sounding close to tears._

"_Okay. Where is Rachel?" Jason asked._

"_She is at a photo shoot in Tahiti for some summer collection." She explained._

"_Why did she leave you alone?" he asked in a concerned tone._

"_She didn't want to, I convinced her plus Ben was not sick then." Brooke replied._

"_Okay. How high is the fever?"_

"_102." Brooke said as she tried to calm Ben. Jason could hear his incessant crying._

"_Okay, keep calm. I'm getting dressed and I'll be there in a few minutes." Jason told her in a calm tone._

"_Thanks," Brooke told him in a grateful tone. "I don't want to go to the hospital alone."_

"_Don't worry I'm going to be there but in the meantime why don't you prepare a bath with warm water and put Ben there?" Jason suggested._

"_Okay." Brooke replied._

"_That should help get the fever to back down a bit." Jason added._

"_Thanks."_

"_Don't mention it." Jason replied. "I'll be there in a few."_

"_Bye." Brooke said before she hung up._

_Brooke did as she was told and prepared the bath for Ben as the baby kept fussing and crying. When she felt the water getting cold she took him out, dried him and dressed him. She had to admit that he was a bit calmer and seconds after she had finished dressing him, she heard the doorbell ringing. She answered it and was relieved to see that her back up had arrived._

"_Hi Brooke, how is he?" Jason asked as he headed into the apartment._

"_He's calmed a bit but he still has high fever." She answered._

"_Well give him to me. Go grab his bag and everything that you need so we can go." Jason said as he held his arms out._

"_Thanks and sorry." Brooke replied as she carefully handed Ben to him._

"_For what?" Jason asked as he cradled the baby in his arms._

"_For calling you like this, out of the blue but I didn't know what to do and you were the first person that came to mind." Brooke explained._

"_You don't have to be sorry; I was genuine and sincere when I offered my help." Jason assured her._

"_I know, you are a great person." Brooke told him in a grateful tone._

"_Thanks, now go get his stuff so we can get this buddy checked out," Jason told her. He then rocked the baby gently and spoke in a funny voice as he added. "Right mister?"_

_In a matter of minutes they were out of the door and heading to the hospital. Brooke had wrapped Ben up really well so that he wouldn't be cold. Three long hours later, they were back home and Brooke was carrying Ben in her arms._

"_Well you heard the doctor; it's just a cold nothing to be worry about." Jason said as he closed the door._

"_Yeah thank god. I was so scared." Brooke said as she dropped the bag on the couch with one hand and held Ben with the other._

"_You don't have to be. Here are the meds for him." Jason said as he placed a little bag full of meds in the dining table._

"_Thanks again, Jason." Brooke told him in a grateful tone._

"_Nah don't mention it." Jason told her._

"_You are truly a good guy." Brooke repeated._

"_If you say so," Jason told her as he laughed softly. "Why don't we do this-"_

"_What?" Brooke asked. She still had Ben in her arms._

"_Why don't you go to bed and I will bring you a cup of tea." Jason told her._

"_Okay but this little guy is coming with me." Brooke replied as she kissed Ben's forehead._

"_Okay, do you have a portable crib so he can sleep there?" Jason asked her._

"_Yes it's in his room right next to his regular crib."_

"_Okay I'll bring that crib to your room." He said as he smiled._

"_Thanks." Brooke replied as she grabbed the little bag full of meds and headed to her room._

_Half an hour later Jason took the tea to Brooke. He went into her room and found her fast asleep as she hugged a sleeping Ben to her chest. He left the tea on the night stand and covered them with blankets so they wouldn't get cold. After that he put the portable crib in Brooke's room and went to the living room. He led on the couch to sleep since he didn't want to leave Brooke alone in case she needed something._

**~X~**

In Manchester, Karen had gone out with Lily and Gavin to buy some food at a restaurant located in a complex called The Printworks. Lucas stayed home and watched television as he slumped on the sofa. He had been on the couch for a while when the doorbell rang. He reluctantly got up and made his way to the door.

"Gavin, you bloody idiot, you forgot your key again." He mumbled as he opened the door. He was surprised to see that it wasn't Gavin.

"Hi, Lucas!"

"Emily, hi. What are you doing here?" Lucas asked as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's Thursday. We always meet on Thursday." Emily replied.

"I know that!" Lucas replied as he looked at the natural brunette who had bleacher her hair blonde. The dark roots were a complete giveaway.

"Since you didn't call, I thought I would drop by." She told him as she walked through the door and into the living room.

"If I didn't call you it's because of something." Lucas said as he closed the door.

"What could be better than being with me on one of our wild nights?" she asked as she walked towards him. Lucas backed away and ended up in a corner of the room.

"Well I'm happy that you appreciate my talents," Lucas said as he laughed. "But I have people over from home."

"Ditch them." Emily said as she started to kiss Lucas's jaw.

"I can't do that." Lucas replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes you can." Emily coaxed as she kissed Lucas's neck and started to toy with the buttons on his pants.

"Emily, I can't do that. They are kind of important." He replied as he removed her hands from his pants.

"Then meet them later." She said as she continued to kiss Lucas and went for the buttons on his pants once again.

"No Emily," Lucas said as he moved her hands once again. "You need to leave."

"Do you really want me to leave?" she asked as she pushed him against the wall and kissed him furiously.

"Yes." Lucas insisted, not returning the kiss.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked as she kissed him furiously again.

"Yes." Lucas replied not sounding entirely convinced.

"Are you _absolutely_ sure?" she asked as she kissed him furiously one more time.

"What the hell. I'm only a man." Lucas replied as he kissed her back just as furious.

Thirty minutes later, Karen opened the door to the flat with one hand while she held Lily with the other. Gavin trailed behind with the food. The image that welcomed her was not a pretty one; at least not for her. She found Lucas in the process of making out hard and heavy with a girl she didn't know. His pants were round his ankles and his T- shirt on the floor, while the girl in question was minus her shirt.

"Lucas!" Karen said in a shocked tone as she covered Lily's eyes. On hearing his mother, Lucas stopped dead in his tracks and looked over at her.

"Mom, this is not what it looks like." He replied as he grabbed his pants and tried to pull them back up.

"Hi Emily, How are you? Are you staying for dinner?" Gavin asked as he put the food on the dining table. Karen couldn't believe how casual he seemed, like it was a normal event. Gavin then turned back to face Emily and Lucas and added. "Shall I get an extra plate then?"

**~X~**

Rachel and Ben had a especial routine on Friday's that would vary due to the seasons. In summer they would use the morning to go to the park and play on the swings and games like hide and seek, soccer, frisbee, tag and catch. Once they had finished a round of catch, Rachel asked Ben to sit down.

"Ben, you are full of energy aren't you?" she asked sounding a little out of breath.

"I'm a kid." Ben replied as he smiled.

"Yes you are but you have to understand that your Aunt can't always keep up with you." Rachel said as she laughed.

"Why not? You are a kid too." Ben replied.

"I wish kiddo, I wish!" Rachel said as she laughed and hugged him.

"Then what are you? Some alien?" Ben asked as he giggled.

"Don't be a smarty pants." Rachel told him as she tickled him.

"Stop Aunt Rachel!" Ben squealed as he giggled louder.

"I won't until you apologize!" she said as she continued.

"But you always say that I'm too smart for my own good." Ben pointed out through his giggles and squeals.

"Apologize or we are not going for ice cream." Rachel continued.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry Aunt Rachel." Ben said not wanting to miss out on his treat.

"What there's more?" Rachel asked as she held her hands up but moved to strike again.

"You are not an alien or kid just a grown up." Ben quickly added.

"Very good kiddo. I love you, do you know that?" Rachel said as she kissed his head.

"Yes, Aunt Rachel. I love you too." Ben replied.

"I'm happy to hear that." Rachel said with a laugh.

"The ice cream is still on?" Ben asked with the innocence that only a child could have.

"Yes, don't worry. The ice cream is on." Rachel said still laughing.

"Can we go to the Ben & Jerry's homemade ice cream store?" Ben asked hopefully.

"Of course. What are you going to have?" Rachel asked.

"I want some coffee coffee buzz buzz." Ben replied.

"No, munchkin." Rachel replied immediately.

"Why?"

"Because your mother will kill me. Choose another flavour okay?" she told him.

"Okay then I think I will pick one scoop of chocolate fudge brownie and a scoop of milk and cookies." Ben said as he thought.

"Two scoops?" Rachel asked as she raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Yes, I deserve it. I was a good boy today." Ben told her as he smiled.

"Yes, you were." Rachel confirmed.

"What are you going to pick Aunt Rachel?" Ben asked.

"I will have one scoop of chocolate therapy." Rachel told him.

"Why only one scoop?" Ben asked with a curious frown.

"Because when we are grown ups we need to start taking care of our figure." She told him.

"Ahh okay. Wait I will have to do it too when I'm a grown up right?" he asked as his frown deepened.

"Right," Rachel replied. "If you want to have a girlfriend."

"What is that?" Ben asked in a puzzled tone.

"A girlfriend is a girl that you pick to spend your life with." She told him.

"Noooo I will never do that. Girls have cooties." Ben said as he pulled a disgusted expression.

"Your mom and I are girls do we have cooties too?" Rachel asked as she laughed.

"No you don't. Both of you are special." Ben told her.

"Well thank you." Rachel replied as she continued to laugh.

"You are welcome Aunt Rachel." Ben said with a smile.

"You know that when your mommy was pregnant with you, I spent every day buying chocolate fudge brownie ice cream for her." Rachel told him.

"Really?" Ben asked as his eyes widened.

"Really. She ate a pint of that every day. I still don't know how she did it." Rachel said as she smiled.

"How was my mommy when she was pregnant with me?" Ben asked curiously.

"She was cranky, sometimes annoying but nothing that baked goods couldn't solve," Rachel told him as she thought back. She got a fond smile on her face as she did. "Most of all she was happy that you were coming and she talked to you a lot."

"Okay. Can I ask you another thing?"

"Of course buddy. What is it?"

"I see other kids and I can't help wonder about something Aunt Rachel," Ben began. "Do I have a dad?"

"Of course Ben, everyone has a dad." Rachel replied, trying to hide her shock.

"Then where is he? Why is he not with us?" Ben asked with a frown that made him look even more like Lucas.

"I don't know munchkin, you should ask your mom." Rachel said as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Do you know who he is?" Ben asked her.

"Ben, I would love to answer those questions for you but they are questions that you should ask your mom about it." Rachel said. She didn't want to tell him something that Brooke didn't want him to know.

"Okay," Ben replied. "But can I ask you one final question?"

"Okay, what is it?"

"Did you know my dad?" He asked as looked at her with puppy eyes that nobody could say no to.

"I did." She admitted.

"How was he?"

"He was a good person, he loved reading." Rachel told him.

"Like me." Ben said as he smiled.

"Like you," Rachel confirmed as she ruffled his hair.

"Did he love my mom?"

"He loved your mom very much." Rachel replied honestly.

"So why isn't he here?" Ben asked with a deeper frown.

"Listen to me Ben; the only person who can answer that is your mom," Rachel said as she hugged him and looked him in the eye. "The only thing I can say to you is that you are the result of how much your mom and dad loved each other. Okay?"

"Okay." Ben replied as he looked into his Aunt's eyes.

"Now enough with the heavy and lets go get our ice cream!" Rachel said as she lifted him up in her arms. "What do we want?"

"Ice cream! Ice cream!" Ben chanted as he smiled.

"You got that right buddy." Rachel replied as she carried him in the direction of the ice cream parlour.

**~X~**

After the incident that his mother had witnessed, Lucas and Karen ate with the promise of talking later. Now Lucas was on the balcony contemplating the night sky, deep in thought while he enjoyed a cigarette. He heard the door open and his mother's voice quickly followed. Lucas instantly turned around and hid the cigarette he was holding in his hand behind his back.

"Now that Lily is in bed we should use this time to talk about what happened." She said to him.

"Okay." Lucas said as he tried not to cough.

"Lucas?"

"Yes mom?" Lucas asked in response, still fighting the urge to cough.

"What are you hiding?" she asked as she frowned.

"Nothing mom." Lucas replied. He tried to sound casual but failed.

"Then why do you have your right hand behind your back?" she pressed.

"Sometimes I put it there." Lucas replied feebly.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, show me what are you hiding in that hand before I figure it out myself." Karen ordered in a tone that Lucas knew meant trouble if he didn't comply.

"Okay okay." He relented as he brought his hand forward and showed Karen the cigarette he held.

"Are you _smoking_?" Karen asked in disbelief.

"Yes ma, I'm smoking."

"Since when?" Karen demanded as her anger rose.

"About two years." He replied.

"Are you out of your mind?" Karen asked as she looked at him and shook her head.

"No mom."

"Do you know that you can't do that with your heart problem?" she reminded him.

"I know." He replied with a sigh.

"Then why do you do it?" she asked, unable to figure out why he would do something like that with his health worries.

"I like it okay?" he told her. Karen reached a whole new level of pissed off at his reply.

"Who are you? And what did you do with my son?" she asked.

"What are you talking about mom? I'm your son." Lucas told her.

"No you are not because _my son_, _my Lucas_, the one I raised would not be smoking knowing that is bad for his health," Karen told him. "He wouldn't be drinking until he blacks out-"

"How do you know if I black out when I drink?" Lucas asked cutting her off.

"Because half the times I called you, Gavin told me that you were sleeping since you both went out the night before and drank too much." She told him.

"Oh." Lucas replied at a loss for words.

"Yeah, oh is the right word." Karen told him.

"Well mom, what do you want? I'm young; I want to enjoy my life." Lucas retorted.

"There are ways to enjoy your life but drinking yourself into oblivion and smoking are _not_ one of them. In fact you have to step away from them in order to have a life to enjoy in your case." Karen told him in a firm tone.

"Mom, all my life I have lived like I was an old man, now I have the chance to live the life I should have at my age! So leave me alone! Okay?" Lucas yelled angrily.

"It is _not_ okay Lucas! I can't be understanding about this!" Karen told him.

"Then don't and let me be for once."

"Who was that girl that was half naked in the living room?" Karen asked.

"You said it mom, just a girl." Lucas told her.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Karen asked curious.

"No." Lucas replied bluntly.

"Then who is she?" Karen asked as she frowned.

"Just a girl that I go out with sometimes." Lucas replied.

"Sometimes?" Karen pressed.

"What are you the police?" Lucas asked getting angry.

"Lucas, answer the question." Karen demanded.

"Every Thursday okay?" Lucas replied. He then added. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes," Karen told him. "So she _is_ your girlfriend?"

"No!"

"Then explain it to me because according to you she is not your girlfriend but you see her once a week. What is she then?" Karen asked.

"We hook up once a week. A man has needs." Lucas told her. As he spoke it was like the cosmos was playing a cruel joke on him. Gavin stepped out onto the balcony with a phone in his hand.

"Sorry to bother you but Lucas you have a call." Gavin told him.

"From whom?" Lucas asked with a frown.

"It's Elizabeth." Gavin replied.

"Tell her I call her later." Lucas replied with a sigh.

"Okay." Gavin said before he headed back inside.

"How many girls do you have Lucas?" Karen asked somehow sounding even more shocked.

"Mom-" Lucas began, but Karen cut him off.

"Answer me or I swear to god that I will slap you just like I did when you told me that Brooke was pregnant back in junior year." Karen told him in a severely pissed tone.

"Okay, I have a couple." Lucas admitted.

"How much is a couple?" Karen asked.

"Do we have to do this?" Lucas asked in an angry tone. "I'm a grown man now!"

"Yes we do and I don't argue with the fact that you are a grown man but you are still my son." Karen replied.

"A couple means one for every day of the week." Lucas told her hesitantly.

"I still can't wrap my head around this and the only question that is still ringing in my head is who are you? And what did you do with my son?" Karen said as she shook her head at Lucas.

"Again with this." Lucas said as he sighed again.

"Yes, again with this. As I told you before _my_ Lucas, the son I raised with morals would _not_ smoke knowing the health implications. He wouldn't drink until he was in an alcoholic coma and he _definitely_ wouldn't be a complete manwhore!" Karen said in an exasperated tone.

"I'm _not_ a manwhore." Lucas said in an offended tone.

"Yes, you are because I raised you to respect women, to treat them with respect, to love and care for them." Karen told him.

"I do love them and I respect them." Lucas insisted.

"You don't respect them the moment you have one for each day of the week," Karen told him. "And for god sakes you have a sister. Do you want that for her?"

"No I don't." Lucas replied.

"I know how to solve this. It's settled you are coming with me back to Tree Hill." Karen told him.

"I don't want to solve it and I'm not going back to Tree Hill." Lucas told her in response.

"What?" Karen asked in a surprised tone.

"You heard me mom, I'm not going back," Lucas said. "I'm staying in England."

"No, you are coming back with me like it or not." Karen insisted.

"You can't force me to do anything, I'm a grown up now." Lucas reminded her.

"I know you are but the experience is over. You don't have reasons to legally stay in the country." Karen said.

"Yes I do. I already have a job waiting." Lucas informed her.

"Son, you need to stop running away and come back home." Karen told him.

"I'm not running away from anything!" Lucas said getting angrier by the second.

"Yes, you are! Since Brooke left you, you have been running. You need to come back to Tree Hill." Karen told him.

"Why did you have to bring _her_ up?" Lucas asked in an angry and hurt tone.

"Because like it or not she is the reason for you running," Karen told him. "The pain of losing her and not wanting to see the places that could remind you of your time with her is why you don't want to come back."

"Leave me alone." Lucas replied in a low angry tone. He was beyond pissed that his mother had mentioned Brooke.

"No son, we are going to talk about this like we should have done before," Karen told him. "I go through the same thing every day. Don't you think that it doesn't hurt me going around Tree Hill? To see places that remind me of Keith and knowing that he is not here with me, with your sister? But you don't see me running."

"Okay you wanna see me running? Goodbye Mom." Lucas said as he stormed into the house.

"Your Uncle Keith would be disappointed in this version of you." Karen yelled at his retreating form.

**~X~**

The next day for Naley started early when the clock started buzzing at 7 am. Neither of them felt any urgency to get up. Nathan grinned as an idea formed in his head and he moved around in the bed until he was perched over Haley.

"Hales." Nathan said as he grinned and looked down into her eyes.

"What?" Haley replied as she looked back up at him.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the entire world." He told her softly.

"Don't be a dufus." Haley replied as she laughed and patted his arm.

"I'm not." Nathan told her as he tried to be serious.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not." Nathan told her as he lowered his head and kissed Haley's lips lovingly. Haley returned it.

"What was that for?" she asked once their lips had separated.

"Because I love you and to prove you that you are the most beautiful woman in the entire world," he told her sincerely. He then grinned as he asked. "Want more proof?"

"Another kiss like that would be nice." She replied with a slight smile of her own.

"Okay," Nathan replied. He lowered his head and kissed Haley again. This time with a little more force. "How about that?"

"Not convinced yet." Haley replied.

"How about this?" Nathan asked as he lowered his head once more. However this time he kissed her neck and jaw as well as her lips. Haley laughed softly as he did.

"I think you're starting a game that we can't finish." She murmured.

"Why not?" Nathan asked as he continued to feather kisses over Haley's face, neck and jaw.

"Because I have to go to work." Haley said as she revelled in the attention he was bestowing upon her.

"Take the day off." Nathan urged, still kissing the areas from before. Only now he kissed the uncovered part of her chest too.

"I can't do that." Haley told him.

"Then quit." Nathan mumbled from his spot at Haley's neck.

"I can't do that either." Haley told him.

"Why not?" Nathan mumbled as he kissed her jaw.

"I can't do that to the dean after everything that he did for us." Haley said. Her words caused Nathan to stop what he was doing and look into her eyes.

"You're right." He said with a sigh.

"I need to get Jamie up so I can take him to daycare." Haley said.

"Let him sleep." Nathan said as he returned to his previous spot on the bed.

"No I'll take him." Haley replied.

"What for?" Nathan asked curious.

"So you can go practice." Haley said before she kissed him. Nathan eagerly returned it.

"No, I'm not going to practice today, so you can leave him with me." Nathan replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. We can have a Nathan – Jamie Day." Nathan replied.

"Or a Father – Son Day." Haley corrected.

"Whatever you want to name it Hales." Nathan said as he laughed.

"Okay I'll leave him with you," she replied. She then asked. "Where are you going?"

"That is something between my son and I." Nathan replied as he laughed.

"You are such a dork." She said as she kissed him again. Nathan once again returned it.

"But you love this dork." He told her.

"I do. Now look at the time, I have to get going if I'm going to be there in time." Haley said with a sigh.

"Okay," Nathan replied before he grabbed Haley's arm. "One more kiss?"

"One more kiss," Haley agreed before she kissed him again. "Now sleep some more."

"Love you." Nathan replied as he smiled.

"Love you too."

**~X~**

Brooke was busy working on some sketches in her office at Victoria Secret. She was so focused on her work that she didn't see the person standing in the threshold until she knocked the door.

"Ohhh Brooke." Rachel called.

"Hey Rach." Brooke greeted as she turned round.

"Can I come in?" Rachel asked. "Or you are too busy?"

"I'm busy but I always have time for you." Brooke told her.

"Okay." Rachel said as she walked into the office.

"Wait, isn't today yours and Ben special day?" Brooke asked with a frown.

"Yes." Rachel confirmed.

"So what are you doing in here?" Brooke asked confused.

"I needed to talk to you about something important." Rachel said.

"Okay but where did you leave my son?" Brooke asked.

"Don't worry Brooke, he's with Jason." Rachel assured her.

"I'm calmer now," Brooke said as she let out a long breath. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Actually its more a heads up about a real problem." Rachel replied.

"Okay. So what is it about?" Brooke asked.

"I don't how to say it." Rachel admitted.

"Wow, it must be something important because you are always a straight shooter and now you're beating around the bushes." Brooke said in a surprised tone.

"It's…" Rachel began but trailed off.

"Don't tell me you are pregnant?!" Brooke asked as her eyes widened slightly.

"Really Brooke that is the first thing that came to your mind?" Rachel asked as she shook her head.

"I was trying to lighten the mood." Brooke said as she grinned.

"Well you are not very good at it." Rachel told her.

"Can you just tell me already?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, get ready." Rachel told her.

"I am ready." Brooke replied.

"Ben isaskingquestionsaboutLucas." Rachel blurted extremely fast so it almost sounded like one word.

"Rach, slow down I couldn't catch a word." Brooke told her.

"None?" Rachel asked in surprise.

"Only Ben." Brooke told her.

"Ben is asking questions about Lucas." Rachel managed in an almost normal speed.

"What?" Brooke asked in surprise.

"Like you heard." Rachel replied.

"Okay, I knew this was going to happen eventually," Brooke said as her brain tried to process it. "Did you tell him something?"

"He asked a lot of questions some I responded to and some not." Rachel told her.

"Okay. What did he ask?"

"He asked if he had a dad, where is he and why he was not with us."

"What did you say to him?" Brooke asked with a frown.

"I said that everyone had a dad and about the other things I told him that I didn't know and that he should ask you." Rachel answered.

"Good, Good. Anything else?" Brooke asked.

"He asked who his father was." Rachel said quietly.

"What did you say?" Brooke asked as she got out of her seat and began to pace around her office.

"I said again that he should ask you."

"Thanks Rach." Brooke said as she sighed.

"What did you want me to say? That his mom was too stubborn to even pick up the phone and tell his dad about him when she had the chance and later it was too late." Rachel asked as she rolled her eyes.

"What more did he ask?" Brooke asked as she gave Rachel a glare for her sarcasm.

"He asked if I knew him and how was he." Rachel added.

"And?" Brooke coaxed when Rachel said nothing more.

"I told him I did and that he was a good guy and loved reading."

"Did he ask anything more?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, a couple of questions more." Rachel said as she flipped her hair back over her shoulder.

"What?" Brooke asked with a sigh.

"He asked that if he loved you and why wasn't he here." Rachel said softly.

"He asked that?" Brooke asked in a stunned tone.

"Yes."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that Lucas loved you very much which he did even though you don't think that.," Rachel replied. "About the other question, I told him again to ask you and that the only thing I could tell him was that he was the result of how much you and Lucas loved each other."

"Good answer. Thanks Rach." Brooke said gratefully.

"I only came here to let you know about it so it wouldn't caught you off guard like I was." Rachel replied.

"I know and I appreciate that." Brooke told her as she gave her a smile.

"Also in order for you to have time to think what are you going to tell him." Rachel added.

"Yes I will have to think about I'm going to tell him." Brooke admitted with a sigh.

"Good but remember he is only 4 years old even though he acts like a much older kid sometimes." Rachel said as she laughed.

"I know, he gets that from his dad." Brooke said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm going." Rachel said as she stood to leave.

"Don't go yet." Brooke said.

"Why?"

"Because I need to ask you something." Brooke said.

"Okay, shoot." Rachel said as she sat back down.

"Is there something going on between you and Jason? Romantically speaking I mean."

"What? Why?" Rachel stuttered. It was clear to see that she was uncomfortable with the question.

"Because your godson picked up on something." Brooke said as she laughed.

"What?"

"He said and I quote "Because they have this weird sexual energy going on between them"." Brooke said as she kinked her eyebrow at the redhead.

"He said that?" Rachel asked as her eyes widened.

"Yes, so spill." Brooke said as she folded her arms. She grinned as she saw Rachel become even more nervous and uncomfortable again.

"There is nothing going on." Rachel stuttered, a complete giveaway that she was lying.

"C'mon Rach, I know you and I know when you are lying." Brooke told her.

"Okay. I like him, we talk a lot and we are friends but I don't know if how he feels is the friendship talking or if he feels something about me. Plus is the whole thing with you." Rachel rambled.

"With me?" Brooke asked in confusion.

"Yeah, how are you going to react if we became something more than friendship?" Rachel asked.

"I will feel happy that my friend has found someone to love and don't worry about me because I was never in love with him. Don't worry the girl code is safe." Brooke told her with a smile.

"Really?" Rachel asked sounding relieved.

"Really. Go for it. Talk to him." Brooke encouraged.

"But I'm afraid that if he doesn't feel the same thing, I will ruin an awesome friendship." Rachel said with a sigh.

"I love to watch this insecure Rachel." Brooke said as she smiled again.

"Ohh Stop it. It's the first time I've felt something like this for someone." Rachel told her.

"I know and maybe he is feeling the same and won't talk to you for the same reasons." Brooke suggested.

"You think?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"That could be a possibility and every time that Jason comes to the house he spends more time with you and Ben than with me." Brooke pointed out.

"Really? I hadn't notice that." Rachel said as she frowned in thought.

"Well I did," Brooke said as she laughed. "Go talk to him and tell him how you feel."

"Okay, thanks Brookie." Rachel said as she smiled.

"You are welcome and by the way stop watching soaps when you are with Ben." Brooke told her.

"How did you find out?" Rachel asked with a chuckle.

"I found out when my kid told me," Brooke answered. She laughed as she added. "And him using that language."

"Okay. I will refrain from doing that with him." Rachel assured her.

"Good. You do what you have to do and let me work." Brooke told her as she got up to leave.

"Bye Brooke."

"Bye Rach."

**~X~**

After Lucas had jumped on his motorbike, he had just driven around town. He was so pissed that he had no destination in mind. He had been driving for a while when the solution of what to do came to him. He went to the nearest liquor store and bought a couple of beers and a bottle of vodka to share with the person he was going to see. He parked the motorbike in front of the building, grabbed everything, climbed the stairs and pressed the 3- A button. When he heard a voice, he mumbled a response and then the door opened. He climbed the stairs to the floor he needed and once in front of the door he heard someone opening it.

"I didn't think I would see you here tonight after what happened earlier." Emily said to him.

"Well you can see that people change their mind." He replied.

"I like when that happens." Emily said with a coy smile.

"I know you do." Lucas said as he grinned.

"So what are you plans?" Emily asked.

"How about we finish what we started in my flat?" Lucas suggested.

"I would love that." Emily replied as her eyes lit up.

"Me too." Lucas replied.

"So come in sexy." She said as she stood back to let him in.

"First an apology." Lucas told her.

"How is that apology going to come?" she asked in a suggestive tone.

"In the form of this beers and Vodka." Lucas said as he handed the bag to her.

"You sure know how to apologize." Emily said as she took them from him.

"In 4 years here you tend to pick up on things." Lucas said as he laughed. Emily joined in.

"What do you want to do first, the apology or the other?" Emily asked.

"How about we apologize first and then finish what we started?" Lucas suggested.

"Yeah that works with me." Emily agreed.

She let Lucas into her apartment and closed the door. After they had made their way through the alcohol Lucas had brought with him, the proceeded to pick up where they had left off earlier; both on the couch and in the bedroom.

**~X~**

"Jamie, what do you want to do know?" Nathan asked him. It was noon and they had been playing with the basketball hoop that Jamie had got for his third birthday all morning.

"What time is it?" Jamie asked.

"It's noon son." Nathan replied as he looked at his watch.

"We can eat." Jamie suggested.

"How about we eat out?" Nathan suggested in response.

"Yes! Can we go to Chuck E. Cheese?" Jamie asked hopefully.

"Okay, but don't tell your mom." Nathan replied as he laughed.

"Yes!" Jamie said happily as he jumped for joy.

"She will kick my ass if she finds out now that she is on that eat healthy vibe." Nathan told him as they headed towards the car.

They went to the restaurant and both Nathan and Jamie had a great time playing there. They ate a super combo pizza with large fries on top of it thanks to Jamie's suggestion. After that they decided to watch a movie. Nathan was lucky that the movie theatre had a kids movie even thought he wanted to watch an action movie but he knew if he had his way, his son would get bored and eventually he will hear Haley nagging all day. The movie wasn't that boring for him surprisingly and Jamie had a great time.

"So buddy what do you want to do now?" Nathan asked as they left the movie theatre.

"Ummm let me think." Jamie replied as he pulled a thoughtful expression.

"Okay," Nathan replied with a slight laugh. A few minutes passed before Nathan asked. "Have you decided yet?"

"Yes."

"So what will it be?" Nathan asked.

"How about we go swimming dad?" Jamie asked.

"Okay. That sounds like fun." Nathan replied.

"And we can also play in the water." Jamie added.

"Very good choice son, so let's go to the house to grab our swimsuits and then let hit the pool."

They went home, grabbed their swimsuits and spent the day at Hillside Swimming Pool. Nathan took the time to teach Jamie how to swim and made sure that he had more than enough floats attached to him to prevent him from drowning. He taught Jamie how to move under the water and how to hold his breath. He also made sure that there was plenty of time for them to just kid around and splash each other. Nathan loved these kind of days where they had a father/son day without any ulterior motives. When he had had those with Dan it always came with a hidden agenda.

A while later they went home, and ate dinner. Afterwards they played a little playstation as they sat on the couch and then they watched tv.

It was 8 pm when Haley got home and found the two men of her life laying on the couch sleeping like a logs next to each other. It was such cute picture to see. She went to her room and grabbed a blanket to cover them since she didn't want to wake them up. When she was covering them Nathan woke up.

"Hi gorgeous." He said as he gave her a sleepy grin.

"Hey." She replied softly.

"When did you get here?" he asked her as he stretched.

"A few minutes ago." She answered.

"What time is it?"

"It's 8 pm." She said as she smiled.

"I didn't know it was so late. I think we fell asleep." He said as he sat up.

"Yes I saw that," she said as she chuckled softly. "Pretty tiring day huh?"

"Yes. Jamie has like a non stop battery." Nathan said as he laughed. Haley joined in.

"Yes he does." She agreed.

"How do you do it?" Nathan asked in an awe filled voice.

"Well, part of my work, the daycare handles it and the rest is just patience." Haley said as she laughed.

"I will take note of that." Nathan told her.

"Did you have fun?" she asked as she stroked his hair.

"Yes."

"What did you do?" she asked curious.

"We played basketball in the mini hoop, ate out, went to the movies, the pool and then back here for some dinner, playstation and tv." Nathan rhymed off.

"You ate out?" Haley asked as she gave him a sideways look.

"Don't worry Hales it was all healthy." Nathan fibbed.

"Okay. Sounds like you had quite a day." She replied.

"Yes."

"Well," Haley began before she gave Nathan a kiss. "Why don't you put Jamie in his bed so I can change his clothes and then you can get ready to finish what we started this morning?"

"Hales, are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?" Nathan asked after he had returned the kiss.

"Yes, I am." She told him as she gave him a suggestive smile.

"I'm putting Jamie to bed this instant." Nathan said as he practically jumped from the couch and grabbed his son in his arms. He then raced upstairs and Haley could only laugh as she watched him.

**~X~**

A few days later, Rachel and Brooke were discussing some issue concerning the apartment in Brooke's office when they heard a knock on the door.

"Hi girls, how are you today?" Jason asked as he came inside.

"Hi Jason. I'm good." Brooke replied.

"Hi Jason, I'm good too." Rachel told him.

"Good to know. This is for you Rach." Jason said as he gave her the rose he had in his hand.

"Thanks Jason." Rachel replied as she took it and blushed slightly.

"You are welcome. So Brooke how is my favourite nephew doing?" Jason asked.

"He is fine, growing." Brooke told him as she laughed.

"Where is he?"

"He is at daycare." Brooke told him.

"And where is that?" Jason asked.

"At the end of the hall." Rachel told him.

"So Brooke, why don't you go get him because I invite you all to lunch," Jason said. He then moved his eyes to Rachel as he said. "I'm looking forward to spend time with all of you."

Brooke went to get Ben, who made a lot of fuss about his Uncle Jason being there. When they had calmed him down enough, they went to eat in the restaurant that was Rachel's favourite and was suggested by Jason. After they had eaten they all decided to walk back to the office.

The boys walked in front of the girls and they stayed behind chatting. They passed in front of the Fao Schwartz building and Ben stopped in his tracks.

"Uncle Jason can we go inside and buy something?" Ben asked hopefully.

"I don't know buddy, you will have to ask your mom about it." Jason replied.

"Mommy can we go inside and buy something?" he asked.

"No Ben, let's go back to the office." Brooke replied.

"Come on mommy." Ben pleaded.

"No Ben," Brooke replied. "Don't you think you have enough toys already?"

"No mommy." Ben replied trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Brookie, let my godson go and buy whatever he wants." Rachel piped up.

"Yes Brooke, let me take him." Jason agreed.

"Nice you two ganging on me," Brooke said to them. "He has enough toys already and we three need to get back to work, we have stuff to do."

"Actually I have to work in the tonight so I have plenty of time." Jason pointed out.

"My photo shoot is done so I don't have anything to do this afternoon other then spend time with my favourite godson." Rachel said as she hugged Ben from behind and kissed him.

"Well I have work to do." Brooke replied.

"Mommy please, I will be super quick!" Ben pleaded again.

"I've heard that before," Brooke said as she laughed. "Your super quick could take us a whole afternoon."

"I remember that time." Rachel said as she too laughed.

"Plus you'll get a lot of presents next week on your birthday." Brooke reminded him.

"But I don't want to wait." Ben said as he pulled a sad face.

"Brookie please, I can't watch my godson suffer so what about if only the guys go in and we wait outside. If they take long we go and they can come later, how about that?" Rachel suggested.

"Plus I owe my nephew a gift since I didn't bring any from my trip and whatever we buy today would not be a birthday gift." Jason added.

"Please mommy let them and I promise I will never ask you this again." Ben said in a slight whine.

"Okay," Brooke relented. "You can go but don't take long."

"Yayyyyyyyy!" Ben said happily as he grabbed Jason's hand. "Let's go!"

"Let's go buddy!" Jason agreed.

When they got inside, Ben felt like he was in paradise and it was a sensation that never went away no matter how many times he went here. Jason reminded him that they couldn't go to all floors so he made him pick a couple of floors to see. Ben ended up picking the floors where the action figures, books, music and DVD sections were, plus the floors where the building sets and blocks, games and puzzles, video games and sporting goods were. After looking at almost all the floors Ben picked, the only one left was the one with the sporting goods. They wandered around for a fair few minutes.

"Did you pick something yet?" Jason asked him.

"No." Ben said with a sigh as he continued looking at the shelves.

"Well it's been half an hour already and your mom is going to kill us." Jason said as he laughed. Suddenly Ben stopped in front of something that got his attention.

"I know what I want Uncle Jason." Ben said after he had stared at the item for a fair few minutes.

"What buddy?"

"That orange ball." Ben said as he pointed to a shelf.

"That orange ball?" Jason asked as he looked to where Ben was pointing and laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Ben asked.

"Because that orange ball is called a basketball." Jason told him.

"Ahh okay." Ben replied.

"Are you sure buddy?" Jason asked him.

"I'm sure Uncle Jason." Ben replied as he nodded to emphasize his answer.

"I think it's a little big for you, little guy." Jason said as he took the ball from the shelf.

"No, it's not."

"Are you going to be able to handle it?" Jason asked in a humour filled tone.

"Yes, Uncle Jason." Ben insisted.

"Here." Jason said as he handed the ball to him.

"Thanks." Ben said as he happily took it.

"Wow where is my nephew?" Jason asked as he pretended to search for Ben.

"I'm here Uncle Jason." Ben said as he giggled.

"I couldn't see you that big basketball was covering your head." Jason told him in a serious tone. However, he couldn't keep it up and ended up laughing.

"Don't be silly Uncle Jason." Ben told him as he shook his head at the grown up.

"I'll buy this for you but is for using it in the park okay?" Jason told him.

"Why not at home?"

"Because it's too big for use it at home plus your mom will kill me." Jason answered.

"Okay Uncle Jason." Ben replied a little sullenly.

"Now I will have to show you how to use it." Jason said.

"Yeay!" Ben said happily.

"Now grab it tight and let's head to pay for it." Jason said as he took hold of one of Ben's hands. Ten minutes later they came out of the store and found the two girls sitting in a bench as they talked.

"Mommy, mommy look what Uncle Jason bought me." Ben said as he showed her the basketball.

"Hey he picked that thing not me." Jason said as he laughed.

"Do you know what that is Ben?" Brooke asked in a shocked tone.

"I didn't but Uncle Jason told me it was a Basketball." Ben informed her.

"Nice basketball buddy. Great choice of picking that." Rachel said. She too was shocked but tried not to show it. She then looked at Brooke with an expression that said "like I told you he is his father son".

"Okay then why did you pick it?" Brooke asked still sounding shocked..

"The whole orange colour got my attention plus I kinda like it." Ben told her.

"Okay Ben but it's not for playing inside." Brooke said trying not to show how shocked she was. She couldn't believe how prominent Lucas Scott's genes were in the little boy.

"I told him that." Jason told her.

"Good." Brooke replied.

"Uncle Jason, can you teach me how to use it now?" Ben asked hopefully.

"I don't know, ask your mom." Jason replied.

"Mommy, can he?" Ben asked as he looked at her with a hopeful expression.

"Okay Ben. I need your Aunt Rachel's help in my office anyway." Brooke said as she gave Rachel a look. Rachel knew that the look meant Brooke needed to talk.

"Yeayyyy!" Ben squealed happily

"Then let's go buddy," Jason said as he grabbed the ball from Ben's hands. "Jump on my back."

After that conversation they all went their separate ways. Jason with Ben on his back they went to the park to test the new basketball and Brooke and Rachel went to the office to talk.

* * *

**I HAVE A QUESTION, DO YOU WANT TO SEE MORE OF JASON AND RACHEL (ROMANTICALLY SPEAKING) IN THE FUTURE OR NOT?**

**LOOKING FORWARD TO THE ANSWER.**


	19. Chapter 18

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: PRINCESAKARLITA411, HOPELFULME, CRAXYGIRL54, DIANEHERMANS, LITALOVE, DEARY 2013, TANYA2BYOUR21, RUEKAWAIIBUNNY, MICKEI, ROSESCOTT, RHIANNONRUE, xXALIENATEDXx, EMO, CHRISSY (PEACHYKEEN89), MR TALAVEGA, ARUBAGIRL0926, ESTRELLASKIE, GOODGIRLGONEBAD1984, WRESTLINGFAN29, PAIGEMATTHEWSFAN21, BABYGIRL24680, CLAIRKAY, QUIKSILVERTWENTY, GINNYW25, BFIESTY, MILATHEDON, .**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT. SO KUDDOS TO HER. **

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO NICK LACHEY, AND HIS RECORD COMPANY.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

**BY THE WAY I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER STORY NAMED TAKING CHANCES, HERE IS THE LINK: ** s/7133371/1/TAKING_CHANCES

Chapter 18

11 Years Later

Light shone through the numerous windows of the expansive and elegant mansion. However, it still wasn't enough to illuminate the vastness of the interior. The ground floor of the building was bustling with noise. The female cook was busy in the kitchen preparing the menu for the day and the butler was making his way to the grand staircase to go and wake up the owner of the exquisite house.

His footsteps echoed as he made his way up to the first floor and down a long hallway. He reached a set of double doors, opened them and went inside. He went into the large en-suite and began to run the water into the large bathtub. He then made his way over to one of the numerous windows and pulled the drapes back. Sunlight flooded in immediately and fell onto the sleeping figure in the bed. The butler turned and headed over to the bed to wake them up.

"Mr. Lucas, wake up." He said loudly.

"Let me sleep, Alfred. I had a long night." Came the sleepy reply.

"I know you did Sir and there is nothing that I would love more than to let you sleep," Alfred replied. He then added. "But you have a reunion with the Chairman of one of your charities."

"When?" Lucas asked in a groggy voice.

"At 10 a.m. Sir." Alfred told him.

"And what time is it now?" Lucas asked.

"8 a.m. Sir." Alfred replied.

"Damn." Lucas murmured.

"Language Mr. Lucas." Alfred gently scolded.

"Sorry Alfred," Lucas apologized. "How is the day so far?"

"As you can see Sir the day is sunny and I think it will be a good day." Alfred informed him.

"For you every day is a good day." Lucas said as he sat up in bed.

"Always Sir." Alfred replied.

"How is the weather?" Lucas asked.

"It's 25 degrees Celsius Sir."

"That's pretty unusual." Lucas remarked.

"Not so much Sir. Don't forget about global warming." Alfred told him.

"I don't know how you manage to be so chirpy sometimes." Lucas replied as he laughed.

"I don't know what you mean." Alfred responded.

"Forget about it Alfred." Lucas told him.

"As you wish Sir."

"How is my day looking today?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know about your day." Alfred replied.

"Alfred, just give a run through of what I'm doing today." Lucas told him.

"Okay Sir. Sorry." Alfred replied.

"Nine years with me and you still don't know what I mean when I say that," Lucas stated as he laughed. "Thanks for making me laugh since I woke up."

"Shall I continue Sir?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, please."

"Well you have your 10 a.m. meeting with the Chairwoman of your charity for Single Mothers." Alfred reminded him.

"Do you know why she asked for the meeting?" Lucas asked in response.

"She said something about festivities, anniversary. She specifically said she wanted to talk to you in person." Alfred replied.

"Okay. What else?"

"At 1 p.m. you are having lunch with Mr. Harris at the restaurant," Alfred continued. "Do you need to know why?"

"No, Alfred," Lucas replied. "Not on this one I don't. It's our monthly meeting. Please continue."

"And then at 4 p.m., you have that TV appearance on BBC one on the Nigella show." Alfred continued.

"Ahh okay. Is there anything else that I have to do today?" Lucas asked.

"No, Sir," Alfred replied. He then said. "Your bath is ready and when you are done your breakfast will be ready in the dinning room."

"Thanks Alfred." Lucas replied.

"Just one more question Sir."

"Yes Alfred."

"What are you going to do with that box full of old pictures?" Alfred enquired.

"What box full of pictures?" Lucas asked as he frowned.

"The one that is full of pictures of a brunette girl; both alone and with you," Alfred explained. "The one that has been in the room next to the garage since you moved in."

"Why do you want to know?" Lucas asked. He still had the frown on his face.

"Because the handyman will be here today to fix up the room Sir and I don't know what to do with them," Alfred clarified. "Should I move them or put them into the rubbish?"

"Move them," Lucas replied as he pulled a thoughtful expression. "I don't have the heart to throw them."

"Okay Sir I will do that." Alfred assured him.

"That's it?" Lucas asked.

"Yes Sir," Alfred replied. "Your clothes will be ready for when you get out of the bath."

"Thanks Alfred," Lucas said. He quickly added. "But please don't choose a suit."

"I think a suit is necessary for today Sir."

"Okay," Lucas relented. "But sans the tie."

"As you wish Sir."

**~X~**

Brooke was in the kitchen of her house having an informal reunion with Rachel and Millie. They had gathered to discuss some things about her company. They were deep in conversation as they drank their coffee when they heard Ben yelling.

"Mom! Where's my basketball T-Shirt?"

"Which one?" Brooke asked as her 15 year old son came into the kitchen.

"The one I always wear when I play basketball with Uncle Jason." Ben replied.

"I haven't touched that one so it's in your room." Brooke replied.

"It's not there." Ben insisted as he folded his arms.

"By the way what did I tell you about being half dressed and barefoot in the kitchen?" Brooke asked him. "Don't you see that we have company?"

"Sorry mom but I can't finish dressing if I can't find the T-Shirt." Ben pointed out.

"Did you look in the fourth drawer in your wardrobe?" Brooke asked.

"Yes and I couldn't find it." He replied.

"Then wear another T-Shirt, Ben." Brooke told him.

"No Mom, I need to wear that." Ben insisted.

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"It's my lucky basketball T-Shirt." He explained.

"Are you sure it's not there?" she asked.

"Yes. Go look for it yourself mom, see if you can find it." Ben replied.

"Sorry girls. I need to get away for a second. Mother duties call," Brooke said to Rachel and Millie. She then turned to Ben and said. "By the way Ben say hello."

"Don't worry Brooke." Millie said as Brooke left to go and hunt for the T-Shirt.

"Sorry," Ben replied as he gave Millie a sheepish look. "Hi Millie. How are you?"

"Hi Ben. I'm good. You?" Millie replied as she smiled.

"I'm good." Ben answered as Rachel went over to him and grabbed his cheeks playfully.

"How is my fav. Godson doing this morning?" she asked.

"Aunt Rachel, I can't talk." He whined.

"Now you can talk," Rachel said as she laughed and released his face. "Can I make you some breakfast?"

"No, I'll grab something on my way out I don't want to interrupt your meeting." Ben replied.

"Millie you know that he's the spoiled baby of the house right?" Rachel asked.

"Yes I know." Millie replied as she laughed.

"I'm not a baby." Ben said as he blushed.

"To your mother and I, you will always be our baby." Rachel told him, just as Brooke came back into the kitchen with a T-Shirt in her hand.

"Ben, is this the T-Shirt you're looking for?" she asked her son as she held it up.

"Yes, where did you find it?" Ben asked.

"In the place I told you." Brooke said as she rolled her eyes and handed it to him.

"I didn't see it." Ben told her.

"You would have seen it if your room wasn't the mess that it is." She told him.

"My room is perfectly fine." Ben said. He tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably.

"No Ben, your room is a mess. There are living organisms in there." Brooke told him.

"Mom, don't be so melodramatic." Ben told her.

"I'm not being melodramatic," Brooke told him. "I'm giving you until tomorrow to clean that room."

"Aunt Rachel, tell my mom that she's being overly dramatic about it." Ben said as he gave the redhead a hopeful look.

"Sorry munchkin I can't help you with that, your mom is right." Rachel replied.

"Listen to me Ben," Brooke began, drawing Ben's action back to her. "If you don't clean that room, you can forget about going to that concert with your aunt and uncle on Sunday."

"Mom!" Ben whined in response.

"Ben, I mean it. Go get dressed." Brooke told him.

The teenager then left the kitchen to obey his mother's wishes. Twenty minutes later, a now fully dressed Ben entered the kitchen once again. He grabbed an apple and he was on his way out when he heard.

"Ben."

"What mom?" he asked as he retraced his steps.

"Come to say goodbye to your mom." Brooke told him.

"Mom, I'm in a rush." Ben whined.

"Ben." Brooke said as she gave him a look.

"Okay, okay! Bye Mom," Ben said as he went over to her. He kissed her cheek before he gave her a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too son," Brooke replied as she returned the hug. "Say good bye to Millie and your Aunt."

"Bye Millie. Bye Aunt Rachel." Ben said as he kissed each one on the cheek.

"Ben wait." Rachel said as he headed towards the door once again.

"What Aunt Rachel?" Ben asked before he sank his teeth into the apple.

"Can you tell your Uncle something?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes." Ben told her.

"Tell him that he better not forget to pick me up tonight as we need to go to that gala." She told him.

"Nothing more?" he asked.

"Nothing more." Rachel confirmed.

"Okay, I'm going." Ben said as he walked towards the door with his basketball under his right arm.

"Ben, don't forget that tomorrow is our special day." Rachel called after him.

"I won't. Bye!" Ben yelled back before he closed the door behind him.

**~X~**

Over in Tree Hill it was breakfast time. Surprisingly, it was relatively quiet in Nathan and Haley´s house. Deb was watching her grandchildren as they sat at the breakfast bar and ate the pancakes she had prepared for them. Jamie was now 15 years old and sat beside him was his 7 year old sister Sophia. Deb heard footsteps heading down the hallway and it moved her attention away from the Jamie and Sophia.

"Hi kids!" Haley greeted brightly as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Mom." Jamie replied.

"Hi mommy." Sophia said as she smiled.

"Having Breakfast?" Haley asked.

"Yes." Jamie replied as he gave his mother a look that told her not to ask stupid questions.

"Grandma Deb made us pancakes." Sophia explained.

"Sophia," Deb began. "It's nanny Deb."

"Okay nanny Deb." Sophia replied as she laughed.

"Do you want a cup of coffee and some pancakes?" Deb asked Haley.

"Yes, please." Haley answered.

"Coming right up." Deb assured her. She then set about sorting breakfast for her daughter in law.

"Mom do you think that dad can come to my game today?" Jamie asked hopefully.

"I don't know buddy but I'm sure he will try." Haley replied softly.

"That is okay for me." Jamie said.

"Here Haley." Deb said as she passed Haley her breakfast.

"Thanks Deb." Haley replied gratefully as she took it.

"Should I take Nathan some breakfast to his room?" Deb asked her.

"No, Deb. Don't worry," Haley began. "I already helped him into his chair so he should be coming in a few minutes."

"I like to ride in daddy's chair." Sophia said as she laughed.

"I know you do." Haley replied as she smiled and kissed her daughters head.

"Nanny Deb, breakfast was tasty but I need to leave. Bye Mom, Nanny Deb, Soph." Jamie said as he got up from his seat.

He left the kitchen, picked up his bag and headed towards the front door. As he went into the hallway he saw Nathan making his way towards the kitchen in his wheelchair.

"Hi Dad!" Jamie greeted. "Do you need a lift to the kitchen?"

"No. I'm good son, thanks," Nathan replied as he stopped wheeling himself along. "Big game today!"

"I know. Will you be coming?" Jamie asked as he grinned.

"I'll try. I love watching you play, let's see if I can find a ride," Nathan replied as he laughed slightly. "But if I can't I'm definitely not missing the next one."

"Okay. If you can't make it don't worry dad." Jamie assured him.

"I will try to be there." Nathan promised him.

"Well I have to go," Jamie said. "Bye dad."

"Bye son." Nathan replied as he watched Jamie go through the front door. He then began wheeling himself towards the kitchen once again. He manoeuvred himself through the door and went inside. He spoke in a joking tone as he said. "Hey the fact that I'm in a wheelchair doesn't mean that I don't want my breakfast."

"Good morning son." Deb greeted.

"Good morning Mom." Nathan replied.

"Good morning daddy." Sophia said in a happy tone.

"Good morning princess!" he said as he smiled at her.

"What took you so long?" Haley asked as she got up from her seat. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss him in the lips. Nathan eagerly returned it.

"Well I was contemplating a picture of you from the day we got married," he replied when their lips separated. "And thank my lucky stars that I still have you."

"You will always have me Nathan," Haley assured him. "Always."

"And forever." He finished as he smiled.

"Nanny Deb," Sophia asked as she giggled. "Were my parents always like that?"

"Always, baby girl." Deb told her as she smiled.

"You two stop chatting," Nathan said in a fake bossy tone. "What am I going to be eating?"

"I made pancakes, want some?" Deb asked.

"With bacon and scrambled eggs?" Nathan asked hopefully.

"No, solo." Haley told him.

"If you want bacon and eggs I could do it." Deb offered.

"No that's okay mom. You can do it tomorrow." He replied.

"Okay," Deb said. "Your breakfast is coming right up."

"Thanks mom," Nathan told her. He then moved his attention to Sophia. "Come here Princess and give daddy a kiss and a hug."

Sophia obediently did and Haley seized the opportunity to talk with Deb again while she was making Nathan's breakfast.

"I want to thank you again for everything that you've done for us the past few months since Nathan's car accident," she said. "What with the kids and the house."

"Haley, you don't have to say thanks. You are my family and I'm happy to help." Deb reassured her.

"I'm sorry that you had to put up with Nathan's behaviour and his bad temper the first couple of months." Haley continued.

"Well he is his father's son in that department and to suddenly lose basketball like that would be hard for him," Deb replied. "But I'm happy that he finally came around last month."

"Yeah me too. I think what helped him was finding out that there is an operation that he can have that will make it so that he can walk again." Haley said.

"Did the doctor tell you when he can have it?" Deb asked.

"No, he said that Nathan wasn't ready yet," Haley replied. "He also said that it could take a couple of weeks or even months before it can happen."

"Well I'm hopping that it's sooner rather than later." Deb said.

"Me too." Haley agreed as she moved away from Deb.

A few minutes later, she said good bye to everyone and left the house. She had some errands to do before she returned to help Deb with lunch.

**~X~**

Ben and Jason were sitting on a bench that was next to the basketball court. They were taking a breather from shooting hoops and used the opportunity to have a well earned drink of water.

"So I know I was away the last couple of months on photo shoots," Jason began, breaking the silence. "How hard did your Aunt Rachel take it?"

"She took it hard at first. She was cursing you every couple of seconds and getting mom and me crazy but later she was okay," Ben replied. "You think she would be used to it by now huh?"

"You would," Jason agreed. "But don't forget that I've never been away this long before."

"Yes, you have a point," Ben replied. "Mom said that you are the best thing that happened to Aunt Rachel."

"Well kiddo that goes both ways. Your Aunt Rachel is an amazing women and she is the love of my live." Jason confessed.

"I'm glad to hear that because if you dare to hurt my Aunt and you will have to deal with me." Ben told him.

"Okay, okay. I got the message," Jason replied as he faked a shocked expression. "Let's change the subject."

"To what?"

"How is school going?" Jason asked.

"It's going good." Ben told him.

"Care to explain more?" Jason asked as he chuckled.

"I'm getting a lot of A´s." Ben said as he shrugged.

"That is awesome buddy." Jason said in a happy tone.

"Back to the subject of my Aunt," Ben said as he frowned slightly. "Uncle Jason when are you going to make her an honest woman?"

"An honest woman?" Jason asked in a shocked tone. His expression was one of surprise.

"Yeah."

"Where did you get that expression?" Jason asked as he gulped his water.

"My mom uses it all the time." Ben explained.

"What?" Jason asked as he almost choked on his water.

"Don't worry she doesn't use all the time on you." Ben said as he laughed.

"So back to school." Jason said, again trying to get off the subject.

"Uncle, answer the question." Ben told him.

"Okay," Jason said as he sighed. He then asked. "Do you even know what that phrase means?"

"Of course." Ben replied.

"What does it mean?" Jason asked, wanting to see if he did know.

"It means when are you going to marry my Aunt?" Ben asked as he gave him a curious look.

"You've got me a bit off guard here Ben." Jason admitted.

"Why?" Ben asked as he frowned. "You've been a couple for the last 10 years. I think it's time Uncle Jason."

"10 years already?" Jason asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Ben confirmed.

"Damn," Jason muttered. "I'll have to give your Aunt a spectacular gift on our next anniversary."

"I think so," Ben agreed. "So?"

"You want the truth right?" Jason asked.

"Right." Ben confirmed.

"The thing is that I would love to marry your aunt. Make her my wife and give you cousins." Jason began.

"So what are you waiting for?" Ben asked when he trailed off.

"I'm waiting for your Aunt." Jason replied.

"My Aunt?" Ben asked in a confused tone.

"Yes. I already proposed to her several times so I'm waiting for her to say yes." Jason said as he laughed.

"And what is she waiting for?" Ben asked even more confused.

"I don't know kiddo." Jason replied as he ruffled Ben's hair like he did when he was a kid. The truth was he did know, he just wasn't going to tell Ben.

"By the way before I forget Aunt Rachel said don't forget to pick her up tonight for that gala you have." Ben said as the thought came into his head.

"Don't worry I won't," Jason assured him. "Your Aunt wouldn't let me hear the end of it."

"You can bet on that. I missed one _us_ Friday because I totally forgot and went to a friend's house. She nagged me for like two weeks." Ben said as he laughed.

"Yeah," Jason agreed as he laughed. He then changed the subject again. "I like what I'm seeing."

"What?" Ben asked in confusion.

"That you're getting better with your game." Jason told him.

"Thanks Uncle Jason."

"Congrats on that jumpshot." He said and Ben beamed.

"Thanks."

"Did you learn while I was away over the past couple of months?" Jason asked.

"I didn't learn it," Ben told him. "Last month I came here by myself and I felt like doing it. So I did and it was perfect on the first try. Why?"

"Because it's very difficult to do a good jumpshot," Jason told him. "Even some professional ballers can't do it."

"Really?" Ben asked in surprise.

"Really," Jason confirmed. "Did you find it difficult?"

"No, it was pretty natural to me." Ben revealed.

"Well then it must be some family legacy." Jason said as he laughed.

"I don't know." Ben replied.

"Let's play a bit more." Jason said as he put his water bottle down on the bench.

"Yes, let's do it!" Ben said eagerly as he jumped to his feet. He grinned as he added. "And at the same time you can keep score of how I beat your ass."

"Hey! Respect that I'm your Uncle!" Jason said as he tried to keep a straight face.

"Pass the ball, old man!" Ben said as he laughed.

**~X~**

It was 1 pm and Lucas was making his way through the entrance to Frontline Restaurant. He hadn't long finished his meeting with the charity chairwoman and was looking forward to having some lunch and catching up with Gavin. As always he was greeted by the usher as he went inside.

"Mr. Scott, it's a pleasure to see you again sir." The usher told him in a polite tone.

"Thanks Santino," Lucas replied. "Is Gavin here yet?"

"Yes, Mr. Harris is at your usual table." Santino replied.

"Thanks again Santino." Lucas told him.

"It's no problem, Mr. Scott. I will let Jamie know that you are here so he can prepare your usual meal." Santino told him.

"Okay," Lucas replied. He then navigated his way through the crowded restaurant until he reached the familiar table. He found that Gavin was sitting reading the newspaper as he sat across from him. "Hey mate."

"Hey Luke." Gavin replied as he looked up from the paper.

"Anything new in there?" Lucas asked as he pointed to the paper.

"Nothing much," Gavin replied in a bored tone. "The magpies lost again and the financial part is not that pretty."

"Why? Did we lose money?" Lucas asked as he frowned slightly.

"Nah, we're good mate," Gavin assured him. "But world's economy is sinking."

"Yeah I heard that," Lucas replied. "Today I had to give permission to the chairwoman of one of my charities to expand the budget on the anniversary party."

"And did you?" Gavin asked.

"Of course," Lucas replied. "I have the money."

"Yeah you have the money," Gavin agreed. "But I'm your business manager. So you have run that decision through me mate."

"It was only a million more don't worry." Lucas told him as if he was talking about small change.

"Of course I worry because I know how hard you worked. And suffered to get where you are now," Gavin told him. "I don't want you to lose it."

"I know mate. And that is why I have you as my business manager," Lucas said as a plate of food was placed in front of him by a waitress. "Thanks Carrie."

"You're welcome Mr. Scott." Carrie replied as she placed a plate in front of Gavin.

"Thanks Carrie. I will tell George the manager to give you a raise at the end of month." Gavin said as he laughed.

"Thank you sir." Carrie replied as she smiled and walked away.

"Where were we?" Lucas asked.

"We were talking about your businesses." Gavin reminded him.

"Oh yes," Lucas said as he remembered. "How are my businesses?"

"They are great don't worry. It benefited us greatly to make those cuts so we wouldn't lose liquidity now that the economies are changing." Gavin assured him.

"Thanks," Lucas said in a relieved tone. "I'm more at ease now and you always had a special way to see the future almost since the days we worked in the bank."

"Yeah." Gavin said in a thoughtful tone.

"What are you thinking about?" Lucas asked curious.

"I'm thinking who would have thought 15 years ago that you could achieve all that you have." Gavin told him.

"Yeah, crazy right?" Lucas asked as he grinned.

"Yes. We have a business partnership that includes this restaurant, you also have a wine bar on the other block and you are close to opening a coffee shop in the business district." Gavin said in a proud tone.

"And don't forget the two charities." Lucas said as he laughed.

"I won't," Gavin replied as he laughed. "You have the single moms and the teenage pregnancy charities".

"You know that I'm a son of a single mom and my mom was a teenager when she got pregnant with me." Lucas reminded him.

"I know but what I mean by that is that people who have your kind of fortune don't spend it on doing good for the rest of the citizens," Gavin clarified. "They keep the money to themselves."

"I feel good giving back." Lucas replied.

"I know you do mate." Gavin said.

"And I should thank you." Lucas added.

"Why?" Gavin asked in a curious tone.

"Because if it hadn't been for you telling me that my writing was good and encouraging me to write after we graduated from University, I wouldn't have what I have now." Lucas told him.

"I remember how you used any free time we had between work and the occasional Saturday night pub get away with the guys." Gavin said as he smiled.

"I know," Lucas said as he smiled fondly. "It took me a whole year to finish the book."

"And it took you another year until a publishing house, read it, loved it and published it." Gavin added.

"Yeah," Lucas said as he thought back. "If it was for my publishing editor, I don't know where I would be."

"Probably still working at the bank or in Tree Hill." Gavin replied as he laughed.

"Probably." Lucas agreed.

"What is the name of your editor?" Gavin asked. "I always remember her body and face but never her name."

"It's Lindsey." Lucas replied.

"She is so hot." Gavin said.

"Mate you're married." Lucas reminded him.

"I know. But that doesn't mean that I can't look," Gavin retorted as he laughed. "She gave you a contract and now after an Unkindness of Ravens and many more that came after, you are bloody rich with a mansion and a butler."

"Yeah I do have that. But you're not far behind." Lucas said as he laughed.

"Mate, I don't have a mansion or a butler," Gavin reminded him as he chuckled. "I live in a comfy house with the wife and kids and have a nice backyard to do a barbecue when I want."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Lucas asked.

"What?"

"Your business management company." Lucas reminded him.

"Yes, I totally forgot that," Gavin said as he laughed again. "And before I forget the wife wants you to come to the barbecue this Sunday with us and the whole Harris clan."

"Okay, I'll be there." Lucas told him.

"The kids are going to be thrilled to see Uncle Lucas." Gavin said.

"Me too." Lucas replied.

"Back to how much you gained these past 15 years. Don't forget that you are well known all over Europe and that your books sell better than a Shepard's pie." Gavin said as he laughed.

"I know." Lucas replied as he joined in with his own laughter. They then focused on their food and the conversation flowed freely between them.

**~X~**

A couple of days later, Brooke was in her office at Clothes over Bros. headquarters. She was daydreaming as she looked through the window. She was drawn out of her trance when heard someone knocking at the door.

"You wanted to see me?" Rachel asked as she came into the office.

"Yes," Brooke replied as she moved her attention to the redhead. "Rach come in and have a seat."

"Okay," Rachel said as she sat down. "What do you want to talk about?"

"How do you know that I want to talk to you?" Brooke asked with a slight frown.

"Because you have that "Rach I need to talk" face." Rachel replied.

"Can't fool you right?" Brooke asked as she managed a smile.

"No you can't," Rachel replied. "After all we have lived together since before Ben was born. Not to mention that we've also been through the good, the bad and the ugly together."

"We have haven't we?" Brooke asked as she realized it was true.

"Yeah so?" Rachel coaxed.

"Okay I better start." Brooke said as she sighed.

"Yes you better!" Rachel told her.

"New York is great and everything but I need to go back home." Brooke revealed.

"Brooke, are you high?" Rachel asked as she frowned in disbelief.

"No, why?" Brooke asked in response.

"Because this is your home." Rachel clarified.

"No, Rach. New York is temporary." Brooke told her.

"Since when?"

"Since ever." Brooke said with another sigh. Rachel's expression turned to one of surprise as she realized what Brooke was getting at.

"Don't tell me your home is-" Rachel began, but Brooke cut her off.

"Tree Hill."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked softly as she processed what Brooke had just revealed.

"Yes Rach."

"Are you prepared for everything that is going to come your way you when you step foot in Tree Hill for the first time in 15 years with Ben?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know Rach," Brooke admitted. "But I feel like I need to do this. Even with all the doubts and consequences that the decision will bring."

"Are you doing this for Ben?" Rachel asked.

"In part it's for him. I feel that it's time for him to spend some time with his grandma and his aunt, uncle and cousins," Brooke answered. She then added. "But I'm also doing it for me."

"For you?"

"Yes for me. I've tried to feel at home here but I don't. The only home for me is Tree Hill.

There I have been extremely happy, sad and heartbroken," Brooke explained. "But it gave me Lucas which gave me Ben."

"I can understand that and I agree with you about Ben spending time with the rest of his family," Rachel told her. "But that would mean you have to come clean about who he is to him and to the Scott family. Are you ready for that?"

"Right now no I'm not," Brooke admitted. "But I wish that in time, being there will give me the confidence and the strength I need to be able to come clean."

"That is all pretty and everything but until you "gain your strength" but how would you manage the situation?" Rachel asked as she tried to make her see that it was a bad idea. "Because lying to a complete stranger is one thing. Lying to the people you care about is a whole different matter."

"Who says I'm going to lie?" Brooke asked.

"Hello! Ben is just like his father. He's a smart boy with great GPA, loves to read and he has a close bond to us." Rachel pointed out.

"The only thing that he got from his father physically is his blue eyes," Brooke pointed out. "The rest is all from me."

"What about his basketball abilities? What about the whole time issue?" Rachel asked. "Haley's kid is barely a couple of weeks old than Ben. How are you going to explain that to her?"

"I don't know Rach. I'll figure that out when I'm there. What are you being so difficult?" Brooke asked as she frowned.

"I'm not being difficult; I'm trying to make you see the errors in your way of thinking." Rachel told her.

"Thanks Rach." Brooke replied.

"You're welcome."

"You're right," Brooke admitted. "Even I'm still shocked by how much Ben looks like his dad; he even got his basketball talent."

"Well you know that basketball talent runs through the Scott's blood." Rachel pointed out.

"I know."

"When are you planning to leave?" Rachel asked. She knew that Brooke's mind was already made up.

"I don't know," Brooke replied. "Probably in a couple of weeks."

"Well I'm coming with you." Rachel announced.

"No Rach," Brooke said instantly. "You have to stay here and run the company."

"You are seriously insane if you think that I will let you go back to Tree Hill alone. Hell NO!" Rachel objected. "You will need me there."

"But-"

"No buts."

"What about Jason, your boyfriend?" Brooke asked.

"He'll understand Brookie, don't worry." Rachel assured her.

"I don't want you to lose him by coming with me." Brooke said in a quiet tone.

"I won't," Rachel replied. She then laughed as she said. "If he knows what is good for him, he won't leave me."

"I still think that you should stay and run the company," Brooke said. "You are my right hand here."

"Brookie this point is not up for discussion. I'm going." Rachel said in a firm tone.

"What about the marketing department?" Brooke asked.

"I'll run it from there," Rachel told her. "And eventually I'll fly back and spend a week or two here."

"Really?"

"Really. What about you there? What are you going to do?" Rachel asked.

"I'll run the company from there and I will open a boutique." Brooke told her.

"So the big question here is who will be in charge of NY?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." Brooke said as she sighed.

"How about Millicent?" Rachel suggested.

"What about her?" Brooke asked in response.

"She is the second in command after me and she pretty much knows every little thing about the company and how to run it. She can be our girl." Rachel said.

"You think?"

"Yes I do," Rachel replied. "But think about it."

"I will, thanks for the suggestion." Brooke told her.

"Don't worry," Rachel said as she stood. She got a naughty expression on her face as she added. "I have to go and make a super long call to my boyfriend. I'm thinking strawberries and chocolate for tonight."

"You naughty girl." Brooke replied as she laughed.

**~X~**

In Tree Hill the basketball game hadn't been over for long. The people were still making their way out of the Whitey Durham gymnasium. The Ravens had won and it was mainly down to Jamie who had played even better than how his father had in the same gym. Haley was pushing Nathan's wheelchair when she heard someone calling their name. She turned to see who it was and saw that it was the new principal of the school, Mr. Holbrook. Haley stopped and waited for him.

"Thanks for waiting." Principal Holbrook said as he came up to them.

"Damian, how are you?" Haley asked. "Nice to see you again."

"I'm good, thanks for asking." Damian replied with a warm smile.

"Nate, do you remember Damian from our senior year?" Haley asked.

"No, I don't," Nathan replied as he thought back. "Sorry."

"You wouldn't. Don't worry. I transferred from school before we won the state championship. Plus I was always tutoring someone." Damian said as he laughed.

"Now I know how you and Haley met." Nathan said as he joined in with his own laughter.

"How can we help you, Damian?" Haley asked.

"Actually I can help you." Damian corrected.

"How?" Nathan asked curious.

"Well, I know that Haley used to be a teacher here until Nathan got injured." He began.

"Yes." Haley confirmed.

"Well, I'm offering you that position back," Damian told her. "You can start teaching again."

"I can't while Nathan is like this. Plus the position is already taken I think." Haley replied.

"Let me finish," Damian said as he grinned. "The position is vacant and you can have your spot back when Nathan is okay again. When he can fend for himself and had healed from the operation. What do you say?"

"I don't know what to say." Haley said in a shocked tone.

"Take it Hales." Nathan encouraged.

"Are you sure Nate?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Okay," Haley replied. She then looked at Damian and said. "Principal Holbrook, I'm taking the job."

"Awesome!" Damian replied. "I can also help you Nathan. Want to know how?!

"Okay."

"How about when you can walk again, you become the second in command of the basketball team?" Damian asked.

"You mean be Skills assistant coach?" Nathan asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes. What do you think?"

"I would have to talk about it with my friend." Nathan told him.

"I already did," Damian told him. "And he will be more than happy to have you on board. And they were his own words."

"I would still love to talk about it with him first." Nathan insisted.

"Be my guest," Damian replied. "But if he tells you the same thing I did. Are you on?"

"Yes, I'm on." Nathan told him.

"Then looking forward to your answer," Damian told him. "I'll let you two get going. Bye Nathan, Bye Haley."

After he left both Nathan and Haley were stunned by the proposal they just received. They shared shocked looks as they waited for their son to come out of the gym so that they could go home.

**~X~**

In another part of Tree Hill a removal truck was parked outside a house. The shutters on the windows of the house were wide open, letting light flood inside. It wasn't an overly big house, but it was perfect for them. It was however, fully furnished. The lounge was large and spacious and there was a huge television right in the centre of one wall opposite the sofa. The peacefulness was broken by heavy footsteps as someone stomped into the house. They then threw themselves onto the sofa and sulked.

"I DON´T KNOW WHY WE HAD TO LEAVE NEW YORK!" the whine that was almost a yell asked as the footsteps of a woman could be heard.

"We left because your mother wanted to come back to the town where she grew up and was happy," Rachel said as she placed the box she was holding on the floor. "Plus she wanted you to know it and live in it."

"But this town looks like a crappy one!" Ben whined as he pouted.

"It isn't a crappy one, you will enjoy it. Plus your mother will open a store here." Rachel told him.

"What can I enjoy here?" Ben asked in disbelief. "It looks so dead."

"There's a basketball court by the river for you to play on." Rachel told him.

"Then I'm off to play as soon as I find my ball." Ben said as he began to look in the box Rachel had brought in. Rachel stopped him by grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Where do you think you're going mister? You are going to help me, your mom and the moving guys to unpack everything from the truck. Understood?" she said in a firm tone as she gave him a serious look.

"Okay Aunt Rachel." Ben said as he sighed and stopped looking for his ball.


	20. Chapter 19

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: PAIGEMATTHEWSFAN21, PRINCESAKARLITA411, ARUBAGIRL0926, MICKEIBLUE, xXALIENATEDXx, BJQ, DIANEHERMANS, NIGHTWATCHMEN002, LITALOVE, JOSH´S GIRL, NEVERLAST690, MIAKEILA, TROUBLE6859, TANYA2BYOUR21, ARANMOTLEY, CARRIEUNDERWOODMIKEFISHER.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT. SO KUDDOS TO HER.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO NICK LACHEY, AND HIS RECORD COMPANY.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

**BY THE WAY I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER STORY NAMED TAKING CHANCES, HERE IS THE LINK: ** s/7133371/1/TAKING_CHANCES

Chapter 19

By the time Brooke, Rachel and Ben had finished unloading everything from the truck and had put everything in its right place it was early evening. They had somehow even managed to decorate Ben's room the way he wanted in the process. The house was furnished but there wasn't any food in it.

"Mom, I'm hungry." Ben whined as the three of them were sat on the sofa taking a well earned rest.

"Me too." Rachel added.

"Why don't we go out to eat?" Ben suggested.

"I'm tired." Brooke replied.

"Me too." Rachel repeated.

"Aunt Rachel, are you going to answer everything with a me too?" Ben asked as he grinned.

"Hey, don't be a smarty pants." Rachel told him.

"Sorry Aunt Rachel," Ben apologized before he asked. "So what are we going to do?"

"I'll grab us some take out." Brooke told him.

"Mom, we're not in NY, sadly." Ben reminded her.

"I know, but for your information son there is take out in Tree Hill." Brooke told him.

"But at this hour probably everything is more than likely closed." Rachel said.

"I know one place that could be open," Brooke replied. "That's if it still exists."

"Are you going to Karen's?" Rachel asked.

"How did you know that?" Brooke asked in response.

"I know you Brooke." Rachel told her with a smile.

"Who is Karen?" Ben asked curiously.

"Karen is like a second mother to your mom." Rachel told him.

"So that would make her my fake grandma then," Ben said. "Since I'm lacking in that department."

"Kinda," Rachel replied as she looked at Brooke. "So are you going?"

"Huh?" Brooke asked as Rachel's question drew her out of her thoughts. Ben's words had made her think.

"Aunt Rachel asked if you were going to go to Karen's." Ben told her.

"Yes, I am." Brooke said as she forced her mind to focus. She then got up from the sofa and went to get her purse from her room.

"Good," Ben said. He then called after her. "Don't take too long because I'm starving."

"Like every teenager, you're always exaggerating things." Rachel said as she laughed.

"Shut up, Aunt Rachel." Ben said as he rolled his eyes.

"What? I think someone deserves a punishment." Rachel said as she grabbed him and began to hug and tickle him like she had done when he was little.

"Stop Aunt Rachel," Ben squealed as he laughed. "Stop!"

"You don't mess with the Zohan, my dear godson," Rachel told him. "Say you are sorry."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry Aunt Rachel. I'm sorry." Ben said in response.

"Good," Rachel said as she gave him a big kiss on his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Aunt Rachel." Ben replied.

"Rach, stay with Ben while I get the food." Brooke said as she emerged from her room.

"Don't worry, my godson and I know how to hang and have a good time right?" Rachel replied.

"Right. Don't worry mom and bring some good stuff back with you." Ben replied.

"I will." Brooke replied as she headed out of the front door.

**~X~**

It was Sunday and Lucas was arrived at Gavin's house in time for the barbecue. For the first time in years, he had decided to give his driver a rest and grabbed one of the many cars he owned and had driven there. He went through the back door and the first thing he heard was a greeting from Momma Harris.

"Lucas!" she said as she hugged him. "It's so nice to see you here. It's been a couple of months since the last time I saw you."

"I know momma Harris," Lucas replied as he returned the hug. "I've been busy with the book and the TV tour appearances."

"I know. You looked great with Nigella the other day." She told him.

"Thanks," Lucas replied. "But you have to agree that you are biased towards me."

"I know, I know." Mrs. Harris replied.

"Where is Pappa Harris?" Lucas asked.

"He went to buy the dessert. He'll be right back."

"Okay. Where's Gavin? By the grill right?" Lucas asked with a grin.

"Yes."

"Hey Luke! How is my fave fake brother doing?" James asked as he hugged Lucas.

"Good mate. You?" Lucas asked in reply as he returned the hug.

"I'm good, just hanging with the family mate." James replied.

"Awesome," Lucas replied. He then grinned as he asked. "Is that gorgeous model girlfriend with you?"

"No, she is in Tahiti for a photo shoot. By the way thanks for that." James answered as he laughed.

"You're welcome mate. I'm off to speak to Gavin," Lucas replied as he went in search of Gavin. He found him a few minutes later stood by the grill. "Mate, what are you cooking there?"

"Mate, you came!" Gavin said as he grinned at Lucas.

"Did I ever fail you?" Lucas asked.

"Never mate, never." Gavin admitted.

"So what are you cooking?" Lucas asked as he inspected the items that were on the grill.

"The usual; burgers, sausages, chicken legs, kebabs. You name and its here." Gavin said as he laughed.

"It smells really good and I can't wait to eat it." Lucas said as his mouth watered.

"So how was the rest of the week?" Gavin asked.

"Fine," Lucas replied. "I just wrote and I had a couple of meetings with Lindsay. That was pretty much it."

"Okay," Gavin replied. "Hey I have being meaning to ask you something."

"What?" Lucas asked.

"How is your brother after the accident?"

"The last time I talked to him he was in a pretty dark place." Lucas told him.

"And when was that?" Gavin asked.

"A couple of months ago." Lucas admitted sounding ashamed.

"Mate you suck!" Gavin said as he shook his head.

"I know," Lucas replied. "I have no excuse."

"Is he still in a wheelchair?" Gavin asked.

"As far as I know yes."

"You know what you could do to fix that?" Gavin asked.

"What the wheelchair?" Lucas asked with a confused frown.

"No dummy," Gavin replied as he rolled his eyes. "You not calling him in months."

"What?"

"How about you go to back to Tree Hill and see him?" Gavin suggested.

"I don't know mate." Lucas said not sounding impressed by the idea.

"Mate its been 15 years since the last time you were there and I think now is a good time and occasion to do so," Gavin told him. "Plus you can surprise Karen and stay there a few days to be with your brother."

"I don't know mate," Lucas said as he sighed. "I don't feel safe about it yet and I don't think it will be the right move now."

"Luke mate, don't start with me." Gavin told him.

"What do I do?" Lucas asked.

"You over analyze things." Gavin said.

"I don't." Lucas insisted.

"Yes, you do. You think too much then don't do anything."

"I don't Gavin."

"You are kidding me right?" Gavin asked in an incredulous tone.

"No Gav." Lucas replied.

"You have to go back there eventually and it might as well be now than when Karen will die." Gavin said.

"Mate!" Lucas exclaimed as his eyes went wide.

"It's true," Gavin replied. "She will die eventually. So will my mom and you and me."

"Okay, okay," Lucas replied in an exasperated tone. "If I agree to go, will you get off my back?"

"Most certainly." Gavin assured him.

"Okay I'll go." Lucas relented.

"Awesome mate!" Gavin said as he smiled. "Why don't you go next week?"

"I can't." Lucas replied,

"Why?" Gavin asked as he frowned.

"Because I have a tour to do in Italy." Lucas informed him. As Lucas spoke a woman came up to them and hugged Gavin from behind.

"What are you two talking about?" she asked.

"Just mate stuff, love." Gavin told her.

"Hi Miranda." Lucas greeted.

"Hi Luke." Miranda greeted in response as she smiled.

"How are the kids?" Gavin asked.

"They're good," she told her husband. "Our boys are watching a movie and our little Princess is sleeping in her crib."

"Good." Gavin replied.

"How are you Luke?" Miranda asked.

"I'm good Miranda, just working a lot." He replied.

"That's not good." She said as she laughed.

"Well someone has to help your husband gain some money." Lucas said as he too laughed.

"That is true." Miranda said as she continued to laugh.

"Hey, you two always are ganging up on me. Not fair." Gavin said as he pretended to pout.

"Sweetie, you know you are my favorite man." She said as she hugged him again and gave him a kiss on the lips

"Aww look at you two. It seems like yesterday that I introduced you guys." Lucas said in a fake mushy tone.

"Stop it!" Miranda said as she hit Lucas on the arm. "And by the way you should find a girl to be like this too."

"I'm fine this way." Lucas replied.

"No one can be fine being alone all the time," Miranda said. She then frowned as she added. "And I think you will get a better chance with the girls if you lose the beard."

"Hey, don't hate the beard. The beard has feelings plus it's been with me for the past 15 years." Lucas said in an offended tone.

"Yes I know," Miranda said as she laughed again. Gavin joined in. "Tell that to another person."

"Mate, don't laugh, help me here." Lucas whined.

"Okay, okay," Gavin replied as he continued to laugh. "Actually love Lucas's full face beard has been with him for 10 years."

"Really?" Miranda asked.

"Really." Gavin confirmed.

"What did he have before?" Miranda asked curious.

"I had this goatee that was awesome but your husband wanted me to have a moustache." Lucas replied.

"Baby, a moustache really?" Miranda asked as she gave Gavin a skeptical look.

"Well in my defense, I found it very fashionable then." Gavin replied.

"That is why I don't let you make decisions when it comes to fashion." She said as she shook her head.

"Ding, ding we have a winner." Lucas said as he laughed.

"Now really Luke. You should find someone and if you are afraid to do it alone I can help you if you want." Miranda said.

"She has a lot of friends." Gavin added.

"Yes I do and like I said if you want I can arrange a blind date with one of them." Miranda offered.

"I don't know okay. Let me think about it." Lucas said as he frowned.

"Okay think about it." Miranda replied. As she did, a loud wail from hers and Gavin's baby girl sounded through the baby monitor. Miranda quickly left the two men to talk as she headed back into the house to see to the baby.

**~X~**

When Brooke entered Karen's café, she found that it was empty as closing time was approaching. She found Karen with her back to the door cleaning some of the things that were in the counter.

"Sorry, we're closing," Karen said without turning round. "You should come back tomorrow."

"Even for me?" Brooke asked with a hint of doubt in her voice.

"I can't believe it," Karen said as she turned around. She had recognized the voice instantly. She immediately stopped what she was doing, hurried over to Brooke and enveloped her into a hug. "Brooke Davis."

"Hi Karen!" Brooke said as she returned the hug.

"I never thought I would see the day when you came back to Tree Hill." Karen said as she pulled back from Brooke slightly and looked into her eyes.

"Well, here it is." Brooke replied.

"Let me turn the sign to closed so we can talk without anyone disturbing us." Karen said as she moved to the door and turned the sign around. A few minutes later, both Brooke and Karen were sat at one of the tables.

"So is it closed for me too?" Brooke asked.

"For you, it will never be closed." Karen assured her in a warm tone.

"Good because I need some food." Brooke said as she laughed slightly.

"Don't worry, you will get it," Karen replied. "Now tell me did you come to visit?"

"No Karen. I'm here to stay for good." Brooke told her.

"What wonderful news!" Karen said in a happy tone.

"It is," Brooke replied. "How are you Karen?"

"I'm good, taking care of the café, Tric and of course Lily." She replied.

"How is she? She must be so big." Brooke asked.

"She is fine, living the normal life of a teenager." Karen replied as she laughed.

"15 years old already?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, 15 years old. I just can't believe it," Karen replied. "It seems like it was only yesterday that I brought her home from the hospital."

"I just remember when you told me that she was coming." Brooke said as she laughed.

"Yes I remember that. Did you know that she shares a birthday with Jamie?" Karen asked.

"No, I didn't." Brooke replied,

"Yes, they were both born on the same day." Karen told her.

"Who would have thought it?" Brooke asked in a surprised tone. She then asked. "So Karen do you have someone special in your life?"

"No. I don't have time for someone special." Karen said as she laughed.

"You can always find time." Brooke told her.

"No, I'm good the way I am," Karen said. "But enough about me tell me about you. I'm still kind of mad at you because you stopped writing me."

"I know and I'm sorry," Brooke replied. "But after I graduated from college, between my job and starting to form the company, it got really hectic."

"You have a company?" Karen asked in surprise.

"Yes." Brooke said as she smiled proudly.

"What is it called?" Karen asked.

"It's called Clothes over Bros." Brooke replied.

"Wow I heard that name once, but I never thought it was yours." Karen said in a shocked voice.

"Yes its mine," Brooke confirmed. "I left Victoria's Secret after I got all the money and the investors that I needed. Now after 8 years since it was formed, its a multinational company and the number 1 in its market."

"Oh honey, I'm so proud of you." Karen said as she took hold of Brooke's hands.

"Thanks Karen. I had a great role model," Brooke replied. She then looked into Karen's eyes as she added. "You."

"I don't know if I'm a role model." Karen told her feeling a little self conscious.

"You are to me," Brooke assured her. "More than you think."

"So what more can you tell me?" Karen asked.

"I graduated from college with a fashion design major and a minor in business administration." Brooke continued.

"Really?" Karen asked sounding surprised.

"Yes, Rachel convinced me of the last one." Brooke admitted.

"Well I'm glad that she did." Karen said.

"Me too," Brooke said before she continued. "And I have a great penthouse in Manhattan and more money that I will ever need."

"But New York wasn't home right?" Karen asked in a knowing tone.

"No," Brooke admitted. She then asked. "How did you know?"

"Because I saw it in your eyes." Karen told her.

"What?" Brooke asked as she frowned slightly.

"That 'I'm finally home' look." Karen said as she smiled.

"Ah, yes." Brooke replied as she too smiled.

"So you came back and I couldn't be happier about it." Karen said, still not quite able to believe that Brooke was finally back after all these years.

"Yes I came here to live," Brooke said. She then added. "And to open Clothes over Bros store here."

"The girls in here will love that and I think the husbands will too." Karen said as she laughed.

"I hope so." Brooke said as she joined in with Karen's laughter.

"So did Rachel stay in New York?" Karen asked.

"No, she is here with me." Brooke answered.

"So who did you leave in New York?" Karen asked curious.

"I left a person that is my second right hand. I trust her to do a good job plus I will be traveling there probably once a month or every two months," Brooke answered. "Rachel will travel there more often since she is in charge of the marketing department."

"You have no idea how happy I am that you're here." Karen told her.

"I am too." Brooke replied.

"Well now that we caught up a bit, you told me that you needed take out food right?" Karen asked.

"Yes." Brooke confirmed.

"What do you want?" Karen asked.

"A little bit of everything." Brooke replied, unable to make up her mind.

"Okay I'll see what I can do you." Karen told her.

"Let me know how much it is, so I can pay you." Brooke said.

"Nonsense, it's on the house." Karen replied.

"Karen-" Brooke began, but Karen cut her off.

"Leave it. Take it as a welcome home gift." Karen insisted.

"Okay." Brooke replied.

"You should come home to eat one night." Karen told her.

"Okay," Brooke replied. "I'll call you about when I can come because these next few weeks are going to be hectic."

"Okay." Karen replied with a smile.

"Can I bring company?" Brooke asked.

"Yes no problem." Karen assured her as she started to get up.

"One more favor." Brooke asked.

"Okay." Karen said as she smiled.

"Please don't tell Haley yet, I want to surprise her." Brooke told her.

"Okay and she will be surprised." Karen said as she laughed.

"Do you have her address? Because I imagine that she moved out of Deb´s house."

"Don't worry after I give you the food, I will give you her address." Karen said as she went to sort out the food for Brooke.

**~X~**

A week had passed since Lucas and Gavin's talk and Lucas had returned from his tour of Italy. Alfred hurried up to open the door after he saw Lucas's limousine park outside the mansion. Once he did that he saw the driver walking in with Lucas's baggage, quickly followed by Lucas himself.

"Welcome back, Sir." Alfred greeted as Lucas entered the house.

"Thanks Alfred." Lucas replied in a weary tone.

"How was the tour?" Alfred enquired.

"Tiring and busy as always." Lucas told him.

"Good to know, Sir." Alfred replied.

"Thanks, Alfred."

"Sir?"

"Yes Alfred?" Lucas asked in reply.

"The personal secretary for the Queen called yesterday."

"What did he want?" Lucas asked as he frowned slightly.

"He wanted to know if you are going to be able to go to the Queen's reception." Alfred replied.

"When is it being held?" Lucas asked.

"The middle of the next month." Alfred informed him.

"Okay, tell him yes. We don't want to get the Queen upset since I'm her favorite author." Lucas replied with a tired smile.

"Very good Sir." Alfred said.

"I'll be in my study." Lucas told him.

"Okay Sir." Alfred replied as Lucas headed in the direction of his study.

He entered his study and walked over to the mahogany cabinet where he kept his best whisky and poured himself a glass. He then headed over to his large mahogany desk and sat on his chair. He sat in silence for a few minutes as he looked out of his window and sipped his drink. He then placed his glass down and looked at the pictures of Nathan, Haley, Jamie, his mom and Lily that were in frames on his desk.

He felt a little nostalgic as he did so he took the lid off a small box that sat on his desk and pulled out a key. He placed it into the lock on the drawers and turned it. He then opened the top drawer and revealed a picture in a frame. He carefully lifted it from the drawer and picked his drink back up before he looked at the picture. It was a picture of him and Brooke when they were boyfriend and girlfriend, all happy, smiling, hugging each other. He looked at it with longing in his eyes and began to stroke the part of the picture that Brooke was in with his fingertips as he finished his drink.

"Alfred!" he suddenly yelled as he placed his glass back down on his desk. It was about ten minutes later when Alfred appeared at the doorway of the study.

"What is it Sir?" Alfred asked.

"Where were you that took you so long to get here?" Lucas asked as he frowned. He didn't take his eyes off the picture.

"I was in the kitchen Sir." Alfred said in an apologetic tone.

"Ah okay."

"What do you need Sir?"

"I need you to pack a suitcase for me." Lucas said.

"Where are you going Sir?" Alfred enquired, so he would know what type of clothing to pack.

"To Tree Hill to visit my brother." Lucas explained.

"Sir, do you think its wise to leave now?" Alfred asked. "You just got back."

"I know and please do what I tell you." Lucas replied in a weary tone.

"Okay. How long are you planning to stay?"

"I don't know, 15 days maybe." Lucas said.

"Okay Sir. I'll get working on it right away." Alfred said as he started to leave the room.

"Alfred?" Lucas asked, stopping him in his tracks.

"Yes Sir?"

"Please call the pilot and tell him to prepare the jet." Lucas said as his eyes remaine don the picture.

"I will do that Sir." Alfred assured him.

"Thanks." Lucas replied as Alfred left the room. Lucas then tore his eyes away from the picture, placed it back into the drawer and locked it.

**~X~**

The next morning, Brooke was about to press the doorbell on Nathan and Haley's front door when it swung open and Deb walked out.

"Hi Deb." Brooke greeted brightly.

"Brooke Davis!" Deb exclaimed in surprise.

"The one and only." Brooke said as she laughed.

"How are you?" Deb asked.

"I'm good."

"That is good to know." Deb replied.

"Is Haley at home?" Brooke enquired.

"Yes she is in the kitchen." Deb told her.

"Great."

"You go down the hallway all the way to the end." Deb explained as she remembered that Brooke wouldn't have known where it was.

"Thanks Deb." Brooke said in a grateful tone.

"You're welcome. Haley will be so happy to see you." Deb said as she let Brooke into the house before heading to her car.

In the kitchen Haley was drinking a cup of coffee as she looked through some of the newspapers that were on the kitchen counter. She was just taking a sip from her mug when she heard a voice coming from the other side of the kitchen door.

"Hi Tutor Girl!"

When Haley heard those words and that voice she almost choked on her coffee. There was only one person in the world who would call her that. She quickly slammed her mug onto the counter and made a mess as the liquid spilled everywhere. She then turned around and saw Brooke at the doorway.

"I can't believe it! Brooke!" Haley said as she leapt out of her seat and hurried towards Brooke. She then pulled her into the biggest hug ever.

"Well believe it because it's me." Brooke said as she returned the hug.

"I'm so happy right now!" Haley said in an excited tone.

"Thanks Haley but first I have to apologize twice." Brooke said as the two of them ended their hug.

"For what?" Haley asked curious.

"Firstly for not calling you in the past year, it got so hectic with fashion shows, designing the new line plus we had this problem with our supplier. I won't bore you with the details," Brooke began. "The second thing I need to apologize for is that I wanted to come to see you last week when I saw Karen, but I just had to take an emergency flight to set some last minute things with the company and I only came back yesterday."

"I was wondering why Karen was acting all weird." Haley said as she laughed.

"I made her promise not to tell you because I wanted to surprise you." Brooke explained.

"Now everything makes sense." Haley said in a thoughtful tone.

"What?" Brooke asked curious.

"I think I saw Rachel last week too. She is in town, isn't it?" Haley asked.

"Yes, she is with me and taking care of one of my most precious possessions." Brooke told her.

"Do tell." Haley said as they sat down.

"And now I remember that I have to ask your forgiveness on another matter." Brooke said.

"What did you do Tigger?" Haley asked.

"I'm sorry Haley," Brooke began looking ashamed. "I never told you that I have a son."

"You what?" Haley asked in a surprised tone.

"I have a son." Brooke repeated.

"My god," Haley said in shock. "You're a mom?"

"Yes."

"So that is your most precious possession." Haley said as it dawned on her.

"Yes."

"Congrats," Haley said as she hugged Brooke again. "What is his name?"

"His name is Ben Davis." Brooke said as she returned the hug.

"I like that name." Haley told her.

"Thanks." Brooke replied.

"How old is he?" Haley asked curiously.

"He's just turned 15 years old." Brooke said after a moment's hesitation.

"Oh my god, you have a teenage son?" Haley asked in surprise.

"Yes."

"Wait, who is his father?" Haley asked as she did the math in her head.

"Some one night stand I had when Lucas and I were over." Brooke lied. She wasn't ready to come clean just yet.

"Really?" Haley asked as she studied Brooke's face.

"Really." Brooke replied.

"I hope that you're not lying to me, Brooke Davis." Haley said as she continued to study Brooke's face.

"I'm not." Brooke insisted. As she did she silently apologized to Haley in her head.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Haley asked.

"Because I found out in New York and I didn't want you to worry for me." Brooke told her.

"I will always worry for you, you are my friend," Haley told her. "And before I forget, I want to tell you that I'm so proud of you."

"Really?" Brooke asked in surprise.

"Really. Every time I see you or your stuff in the magazines I tell everyone that you are my friend," Haley told her. "I'm like a groupie for Clothes over Bros."

"That is so funny Haley." Brooke said as she laughed.

"And to think that I gave you the idea for it to get you out of that Lucas funk you were in." Haley said as she smiled.

"Yes, I remember. It was so bad that I was watching Latin-American soaps." Brooke said as she laughed again.

"Yeah and poor Mouth came riding his bicycle the day that you went online freaking out about a malfunction with it." Haley reminded her.

"Poor Mouth." Brooke said as she thought back.

"Brooke would you change anything?" Haley asked her.

"Absolutely nothing." Brooke replied.

"And now that little company is taking over the US." Haley said.

"We're not a little company anymore; we are a multinational one with stores in practically all the states of the country." Brooke corrected.

"How long are you staying?" Haley asked her.

"How about for good?" Brooke asked in response.

"No way!" Haley said in a shocked tone. "You're kidding me right?"

"No Haley. I'm staying in Tree Hill for good." Brooke replied.

"I'm so happy to have my friend back." Haley said as she leapt up from her seat and hugged Brooke once again.

"Me too." Brooke said as she returned the hug.

"Then who did you leave there to run your company?" Haley asked. "Because you are here and Rachel is here."

"I left a person who I trust completely." Brooke told her.

"So are you planning on opening a store here?" Haley asked curious.

"Actually yes." Brooke replied.

"I thought so because you are not one who stays anywhere without doing anything." Haley remarked.

"Well you know me too well." Brooke told her as she smiled.

"I do." Haley agreed.

"Enough about me, tell me about you. Are you still teaching?" Brooke asked her.

"Ummm no, I resigned," Haley replied. "I haven't done anything in 7 months."

As she finished speaking, they both heard Nathan's voice coming along the hallway.

"Hales, I think I heard Brooke. Is that possible?" he asked as he wheeled himself into the kitchen.

"I think it is Hot Shot." Brooke called back.

"Oh my god! Brooke it is you!" Nathan said as he saw Brooke.

"Yes it's me." Brooke said. She was shocked to see him in his wheelchair.

"I would love to get up and hug you but I can't. I'm too tired." Nathan said as he managed a laugh.

"What happened to you Nate? Is this why you had to stop teaching Haley?" Brooke asked. Haley nodded in response.

"There was a car accident." Nathan told her.

"At least now he makes jokes," Haley said. "You should have seen him a couple of month ago. He was in a dark place."

"How did it happen?" Brooke asked.

"I was on my way back from a game in Charlotte when a stupid drunk driver ran a red light and hit me full in my side," Nathan began. "Even though I was wearing my seatbelt, the crash was too severe and I suffered some damage in my spine that left me unable to walk."

"Ever?" Brooke asked with tears in her eyes.

"At first the doctors thought that I wouldn't be able to walk ever again." Nathan replied as he trailed off.

"He was in a hospital in Charlotte for over a month and during that time you couldn't speak to him because he was so rude." Haley added.

"Yeah," Nathan said in an ashamed voice. "Let's just say that I was the nastiest version of Dan."

"Oh," Brooke replied. She then asked. "And now? What did the doctor say now?"

"Now I found a doctor here that he said that I might need an operation so I can walk again." Nathan told her.

"But the same one told him that he can forget about basketball if he wants to walk." Haley added.

"Brooke, he pretty much told me that if I think of playing again then might as well stay in this chair." Nathan said.

"So what did you decide?" Brooke asked.

"After thinking long and hard, I decided to give up basketball in order for my family and especially my kids to have a walking father again." He replied.

"Good choice Nate. I just still can't believe that you are like this," Brooke said. "Now I feel even guiltier for not being in touch with you and Haley this year."

"Now you are here and it's all forgotten." Haley told her.

"You are such a good friend and I don't deserve you." Brooke said.

"Yes you do." Haley assured her.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Brooke asked them.

"No Brooke. But thanks anyway," Nathan replied. "We're just waiting for the doctor to tell me when it's time for me to have the operation."

"And Brooke has some other good news for us Nate." Haley said as she smiled.

"What?" Nathan asked eagerly.

"I'm staying for good." Brooke told him.

"That is fantastic news," Nathan said as he smiled widely. "Come give me a hug Brookie."

"I will." Brooke said as she went over to him and bent down to hug him.

**~X~**

A jet was rolling down the landing strip looking for the allocated place to stop. When the pilot found where he was looking for, he stopped the jet, shut down the system and informed the passenger that they had arrived. Ten minutes later the door opened on the jet and male figure emerged.

"Welcome home Luke." Lucas muttered to himself as he walked down the steps of his jet. He looked around at his surroundings as he did.

Almost directly in front of him was a limousine waiting for him. While he was waiting for the pilot to give him his luggage, he used that time to look around and see if anything had changed in all the time he had been away. He took deep breaths and enjoyed the North Carolina air that was worlds apart compared to the air quality in London as he did. The air here was as pure. When the luggage was in the trunk of the limousine, Lucas climbed into the back and sat down before he told the driver the directions to his mother's house. He couldn't wait to see her and see the surprise on her face.

After around thirty minutes, the limousine parked outside his mother's house. Lucas took a few minutes to contemplate everything from behind the security of the tinted windows of the car. As he studied the building, he realized that nothing had changed in the past 15 years. The house looked the same; even the neighborhood looked the same.

So he climbed out of the limousine after the driver had opened the door for him and instructed him to wait for him. Lucas walked down the path that led to the front door and pressed the doorbell. He heard the all too familiar voice of his mother yelling that she was coming and seconds later she opened the door.

"Lucas?" she asked in a shocked tone as she saw him stood there. The look on her face was priceless.

"Hi mom." He greeted as he smiled.

"Oh my god." Karen replied, looking like she would faint. Lucas quickly stepped forward and grabbed her.

"Hey mom, don't go fainting on me or I'll think that this was a bad idea." Lucas said as he laughed.

"Don't worry I'm not going to faint. And it was a fantastic idea. Come on inside," Karen assured him as she moved away from him. They headed into the house and into the living room. They sat down on the couch and began to talk about numerous things before Karen said. "I still can't believe you're here."

"Well you can blame or say thanks to Gavin," Lucas told her. "He convinced me to come."

"Really?" Karen asked in surprise.

"Really." Lucas confirmed.

"That kid never ceases to amaze me." Karen murmured.

"He is not a kid anymore." Lucas said as he laughed.

"I know," Karen replied with a slight smile. "He is married now with two kids."

"Actually three mom." Lucas corrected.

"Really? He had another?" Karen asked. She again sounded surprised.

"Yes."

"When?"

"A couple of months ago." Lucas told her.

"Well, I'm happy for him." Karen said as she smiled.

"Me too," Lucas replied. "Like I told you he convinced me to come to visit you. And Nathan to make up for being the crappy brother I have to him for the last couple of months."

"Yes he told me how you haven't called him in a couple of months." Karen admitted.

"I'm here to fix that." Lucas assured her.

"Good. How long are you staying?" Karen asked. She hadn't mentioned Brooke being back in Tree Hill during their conversation. She didn't want to send him running for the hills again.

"Maybe two weeks or so." Lucas replied.

"Then you have to stay here." Karen told him.

"Mom, there is no room here because Lily has my old room." Lucas pointed out.

"There is always the couch." Karen told him.

"Mom, really I can go to Nathan and Haley´s or a hotel." Lucas replied.

"No, you are going to stay here in this house. I will not let my son sleep somewhere else the first time he comes home in 15 years," Karen insisted. "And I will _not_ hear a complaint about it."

"Okay, Mom," Lucas relented. "I'll let the driver know that he has to leave my luggage here."

"I'm so happy." Karen said as she hugged him.

**~X~**

Nathan and Haley were lying in bed that night as they talked about a number of things; the kids, the day and the most important subject of Brooke's return.

"How good is that Brooke is in Tree Hill?" Haley asked in a happy tone.

"Very good and I'm very happy for you Hales." Nathan replied with a smile.

"I know. I'm so happy to have my friend back again." Haley said as she returned his smile.

"And she's staying for good." Nathan reminded her.

"That's the best part of her return." Haley told him.

"Yes it is," Nathan agreed. "You'll have someone to vent to besides Karen when I'm not in my best mood."

"How did-" Haley began, but Nathan cut her off.

"I know you Hales," he said as he laughed. "It's okay that you vent your feelings and frustrations."

"Thanks." Haley replied in a soft tone.

"You're welcome," Nathan replied. "But you don't have to thank me."

"Back to the subject of Brooke," Haley said. "What shocked the most was finding out that she has a kid."

"I already knew that she had a kid." Nathan confessed.

"How did you find out?" Haley asked in a curious tone.

"One time a few years ago when I was with the Lakers and we were in New York, I called her to meet for a coffee and chat," Nathan explained. "We did that but she had to rush off because her kid was sick and that's when I found out."

"What did he have?"

"I don't know because after that I didn't get the chance to ask about it and the next day we returned to LA." Nathan told her.

"Why didn't you tell me when you got back to L.A?" Haley asked.

"Because she asked me not to say anything that she wanted to be the one to tell you." Nathan answered.

"But you are my husband." Haley said.

"But I'm also her friend." Nathan explained.

"I think the wife card trumps the friend card." Haley told him.

"Hales, I was between a rock and hard place so I decided to keep my mouth shut." Nathan told her.

"Really?" Haley asked skeptically.

"Really," Nathan insisted. "I didn't want to interfere with any problems you two may have."

"Why?"

"Because I knew that you two would patch everything up in the end," Nathan said. "And I would be one to get all the hate. So that's why I didn't say anything."

"You know something?" Haley asked.

"What?" Nathan asked a little hesitantly.

"You are the best husband and friend." Haley told him as she smiled.

"Thanks Hales. Now let's go to sleep." Nathan replied.

**~X~**

The next day Brooke was in her house busy on the computer as she checked information on the Clothes over Bros. intranet. She was glad that she had made the technician create it a few years back as it meant she didn't always have to be in the office to get work done. She was home alone as Rachel had gone to New York to visit her boyfriend and to close a couple of marketing campaigns. Ben was in his first day of school as he had only received his transcripts the day before. After she finished her work, she decided to call Karen to ask her when they could go to have that dinner. She thought that it was time for Ben to meet his grandma. She grabbed the phone and after a lot of thinking, dialed the number for Karen's café.

"_Karen's café, how can I help you?_" an employee asked as she answered the phone.

"Hi, can I talk to Karen?" Brooke asked.

"_Who's calling?"_ the employee asked.

"It's Brooke."

"_Give me a minute."_ The employee said. Brooke heard the phone being put down and waited patiently for Karen to come to the phone.

"_Hi Brooke_," Karen greeted as she picked up the phone. "_How are you?"_

"Hi Karen, I'm good." Brooke replied.

"_Well that is always good to know."_ Karen said in an amused tone.

"I was calling you to see when is best to come over to yours for dinner." Brooke told her.

"_Today is Thursday_," Karen said as she went through her plans in her head. "_Why don't you come on Sunday?"_

"Sunday's good," Brooke replied. "What time?"

"_How about 7 pm?"_ Karen asked.

"Yes seven is fine with me." Brooke told her.

"_Then 7 pm it is_." Karen said.

"I can still bring company right?" Brooke asked.

"_Of course,"_ Karen replied. "_Feel free to bring whoever you like_."

"Okay, thank you Karen," Brooke said. "I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier but this past week has been insane. I had to make an emergency flight to New York."

"_What happened?"_ Karen asked in a concerned tone.

"Nothing serious, don't worry," Brooke replied. "It was just some last minute things that came up with the company. I ended up staying there for a few days."

"_Well I'm happy that it was nothing serious."_ Karen said sounding relieved.

"Me too," Brooke agreed. "Karen, I need to go and get some more work done. But I will see you on Sunday okay?"

"_Okay Brooke, see you Sunday. Bye."_

"Bye."

**~X~**

Lucas stood in front of Nathan and Haley´s front door and took a deep breath. He then rang the bell and only had to wait a few seconds before the door was opened. He grinned as he saw who had answered it.

"Uncle Lucas?" Jamie asked as his eyes went wide.

"Hi Jamie." Lucas replied as Jamie enveloped him in a hug.

"Uncle Lucas what are you doing here?" Jamie asked. He then laughed as he added. "I thought you had forbidden yourself from coming to this little town."

"I never said that," Lucas said as he laughed. "I came to see your father."

"He's in the living room watching TV." Jamie told him.

"Thanks kid and my god, you grew a foot since the last time I saw you." Lucas replied.

"Not that much Uncle Lucas." Jamie replied as he laughed.

"Are you staying?" Lucas asked him.

"No, I need to take Sophia to one of her friends houses," Jamie explained. "If I don't then mom will kill me because Nanny Deb is out doing errands with her."

"Okay," Lucas replied. He then asked. "And the living room is where exactly?"

"Down the hall. It's the first "open" space to your right." Jamie told him.

"Thanks Jamie."

"It's good to have you back Uncle Lucas," Jamie told him. He then yelled. "Come on Sophia let's go!"

A few minutes later, Lucas was leaning against the frame where the door should have been. He watched Nathan as he sat on an extremely comfortable looking sofa. He was engrossed in some movie that was on television and completely oblivious to Lucas's presence.

"Is there room for your big brother to sit on the couch with you?" Lucas asked. The sound of his voice made Nathan jump. Nathan then muted the television and turned his head to look at Lucas.

"I don't freaking believe it," he said in a shocked tone. "Lucas?"

"Yes, it's me little brother." Lucas replied as he smiled.

"Are you really here? Or Am I starting to imagine things?" Nathan asked as he began to reach for his wheelchair.

"Don't bother getting off the sofa," Lucas said as he headed towards the sofa. He then hugged Nathan as he said. "And no you're not imaging things. I'm really here."

"Nice to see you here man." Nathan said as he returned the hug.

"It's nice to be back." Lucas admitted.

"How did this miracle happen?" Nathan asked in a joking tone.

"What? Me being here?" Lucas asked in response.

"Yes."

"Well you should thank Gavin for that,2 Lucas said as he laughed. "He made me realize what a crappy brother I've been to you for the past couple of months."

"Honestly?" Nathan asked in surprise.

"Yes."

"You were crappy by not calling me," Nathan agreed. "Not even to say hello."

"I know and I'm sorry for that," Lucas replied. "But in my defense I was swamped with work."

"How did he do it?" Nathan asked.

"What? Convince me?"

"Yes."

"He told me how crappy I was as a brother and gave me this long lecture about being one, about brotherhood and about the fact that you might need me." Lucas explained.

"Well I'll congratulate him the next time I see him." Nathan said as he grinned.

"Plus he told me that the only way to compensate for being a crappy brother was to come here and spend a couple of days with you." Lucas added.

"I need to congratulate him twice because he managed to do something neither of us could," Nathan said. "And that was bringing you back to Tree Hill."

"Yes," Lucas agreed. "He told me, and I quote, "Mate it's been 15 years since the last time you were there and I think now is a good time to do so"

"He has a point." Nathan told him.

"He ended his speech with "You have to go back there eventually and it might as well be now than when Karen is dead."

"Touché for Gavin." Nathan said as he laughed.

"Yes but enough about that," Lucas said. "How are you brother?"

"Well I'm as good as I can be in this situation." Nathan admitted.

"I notice you have a better attitude now." Lucas remarked.

"Now I have," Nathan agreed. "It's been a rough couple of months for Haley, mom and the kids."

"That bad?" Lucas asked feeling bad for not being in touch for so long. "Because when I talked to you the last time, you were in a bad mood but I didn't think it was that bad."

"The last time we spoke it wasn't," Nathan replied. "But after that I turned into the worst version of Dan."

"Ouch!" Lucas said as he pulled a pained expression.

"Yes, you said it." Nathan replied.

"What made you change?" Lucas asked curious.

"I changed last month, when the doctor told me that there was an operation I could have that would allow me to walk again," Nathan told him. "But it'll mean no more basketball."

"Nate that is amazing news." Lucas told him. He was genuinely happy for him.

"I know," Nathan replied. "He told me to think about it."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't need to think about it," Nathan replied. "I told him right away that I want to do the surgery."

"That is a great decision Nate." Lucas told him.

"I love basketball but I love my family more and I want them to have a walking father," Nathan told him. "But most of all I want Haley to have her life back because now all she does is looking out for me. Sometimes I feel like I took her music career away and I don't want to take her life too."

"Wow Nate, I'm impressed," Lucas told him. "And don't ever think that you took her music career away. She came back all those years ago because she loved you. You know I saw her on the road."

"Yes, I know."

"And even though she was happy there, I've never seen Haley happier than when she is with you." Lucas told him.

"Thanks bro." Nathan replied.

"So did the doctor already give you a date for your operation?" Lucas asked.

"He said that I'm not ready yet. It could a couple of weeks or even months. He'll tell me when I'm ready," Nathan told him. As he finished speaking, the two brothers heard Haley yelling that she was home. Nathan yelled for her to come into the lounge and she did. "Surprise!"

"Hi Hales!" Lucas greeted. Haley's jaw dropped as did the two bags that she still held. They landed with a thud.

"Oh my god! Lucas!" Haley squealed as she jumped over the shopping bags and ran to Lucas. She enveloped him in a hug as she reached him.

"Easy Hales or you are going to break my bones." Lucas joked as he returned the hug.

"I just can't believe you're really here." Haley said as tears fell down her face.

"Aww Hales, I'm here. Don't cry." Lucas said as he extracted himself from Haley's embrace. He then wiped her tears from her face.

"When did you arrive?" Haley asked.

"Yesterday."

"How long are you going to stay?" Haley asked.

"A couple of weeks maybe." Lucas told her.

"Not forever?" Haley asked in a sad tone.

"No Hales. Sorry." Lucas said in an apologetic tone.

"To who we owe this miracle?" Haley asked.

"To Gavin, Hales." Nathan told her.

"I think Nate already give you an answer." Lucas said as he laughed.

"Nate, honey remind me to thank him when I see him." Haley said.

"Will do." Nathan replied as he laughed.

The three of them then chatted for several hours like they used to do, until night fell and Lucas headed back to his mother's house.

**~X~**

The next day Karen headed to the café. She had called Nathan and Haley and asked them to meet her in the café before opening time. She wanted to talk to them about a serious issue.

"Thanks for coming." Karen said to Nathan and Haley as she sat at the table they were at.

"What did you want to talk about?" Haley asked.

"I think I have an idea." Nathan said.

"I wanted to talk about Brooke and Lucas." Karen replied.

"Yes, that is what I was thinking." Nathan said as he laughed slightly.

"We can't tell Lucas that Brooke moved here permanently." Karen said.

"Why not?" Nathan asked with a slight frown.

"Because if he knows-" Karen began. However, Haley interrupted her.

"He will run from this town like he was a vampire in the 18th century." Haley said.

"So you're afraid that he will leave at the sole mention of Brooke being in town right?" Nathan asked.

"Right." Karen confirmed.

"You're crazy." Nathan replied.

"Are we honey? Do you remember why he left?" Haley asked.

"Yes I do remember and I also remembered being worried that he made that decision," Nathan replied. "But he needs to know that she's in town. It's time for him to confront her. It's being 15 freaking years."

"I know that!" Haley replied. "And I don't agree with you."

"I know where this coming from." Nathan said in a thoughtful tone.

"What?" Karen asked.

"You're afraid that if he knows she is in town for good, he will leave." Nathan began.

"You already said that." Haley reminded him.

"I know, my dear wife," Nathan replied in a slightly sarcastic tone. "But let me finish. I was saying that he will leave and never come back not even for a visit. Is that what you are thinking right?"

"Yes." Both Karen and Haley whispered.

"You should be ashamed for thinking like that." Nathan said.

"I am." Haley and Karen said in unison.

"Okay let's assume we don't tell him," Nathan began. "He will eventually run into her. Tree Hill is not a big place and he will be as pissed as hell for not telling him."

"I can live with that since he will be pissed with me anyway since Brooke is coming to the house for dinner on Sunday." Karen said.

"Oh really?" Haley asked in surprise.

"Really" Karen confirmed.

"I would love to be a fly on the wall so I can hear everything that will happen there." Haley said.

"So we agree on not telling Lucas about Brooke living here and he will find out on Sunday?" Karen asked.

"Agreed." Haley said as she looked at Nathan.

"Hell no!" Nathan said.

"Come on honey. Do it for me." Haley said in a tone that she used that always made it so she got her own way with Nathan.

"Haley!" Nathan said as he whined.

"Please Nathan," Haley begged. "For the first time in 15 years I have both of my best friends in town. I want to enjoy them for a while. Please!"

"Now I know where Sophia got the look that can make me do anything," Nathan said as he sighed. "Even if I don't want to."

"So you are saying yes?" Haley asked.

"I'm saying okay." Nathan replied.

"Thanks Nathan. I love you." Haley said happily before she kissed him. Nathan quickly returned it.

"I love you too." Nathan said once their lips had separated.

"Thanks Nathan." Karen said in a grateful tone.

"Don't thank me yet." He replied.

**~X~**

It had been a few days since Lucas had returned to Tree Hill and it was now Sunday. Lucas hadn't left Karen's house much. He had only done so to go and visit Nathan and Haley. The only other friend who was in town was Skills and he went to Karen's house to chat with Lucas.

That morning, Lucas decided to go to the river court. Even though the place had a lot of memories that he didn't want to remember, it was the place where he did his serious thinking. His mom had offered to take him but he said no. He needed the walk to stretch his legs a bit.

He was on his journey to the river court and he was about to reach a corner of the street. He saw a young boy, who couldn't be more that 15 years old, crossing the street without looking. Lucas saw that he was listening to music and bounced a basketball. He also saw that a car was coming with no intention of stopping at the light. His instinctive reaction was to run to the corner and towards the boy.

He got there just in time to grab the boy from behind and pull him back. It resulted in both of them falling on the street. The car missed them by just a bit. After that the kid reacted to what had happened.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked as he moved away from Lucas.

"What's wrong with me is that I just saved your life," Lucas told the teen. "You know you should never cross the street without looking; especially if you're listening to music and you can't hear the sound of traffic."

"Thanks," the teen replied. "And I'm sorry for reacting like that."

"That's okay." Lucas replied.

"I'm still trying to get used to the people here being so touchy feely with each other." He told Lucas.

"You will. Trust me," Lucas said as he laughed. "Where are you from?"

"New York born and raised."

"I understand now," Lucas said. "Like I said you will. And if you're anything like me who was born and raised here, then when you leave this place you kinda miss the touchy feely people."

"Yeah probably." The teen replied.

"You know there was one time when I wasn't much older than you and did the same thing you did; it was night time and there wasn't a single soul on the street that could save me." Lucas said.

"So what happened?"

"I almost died. But I was lucky enough that the brakes on the girl's car worked perfectly fine," Lucas said as he laughed. "But leaving that aside you shouldn't do that anymore."

"I know and I'm sorry." The teen replied as Lucas grabbed the ball.

"I'm assuming that this is yours" Lucas said as he held the ball out to the teen.

"Yes, thanks." He replied as he grabbed the basketball.

"You're welcome," Lucas replied. "What's your name?"

"I'm Ben." He replied as he extended his hand.

"Nice name," Lucas said as he shook his hand. "Hi Ben, I'm Lucas."

"Nice name too." Ben replied.

"Are you good?" Lucas asked.

"With what?" Ben asked.

"With the basketball." Lucas clarified.

"My Uncle Jason says that I'm really good." Ben told him.

"The Ravens always could use a good player." Lucas said,

"What's that?" Ben asked with a slight frown.

"The local high school basketball team." Lucas told him.

"Right now I just want to concentrate on getting used to here." Ben told him.

"Smart move," Lucas said. "I think we were both heading the same way."

"The river court?" Ben asked.

"Yes."

"We can share the court if you want." Ben offered.

"No that's okay, you can play. I'm just going to sit and do some thinking; you know it's a great place for that." Lucas replied.

"Thanks for the tip Lucas." Ben replied.

"You're welcome Ben." Lucas said in response.

**~X~**

Skills was waiting at Nathan and Haley's house. He was sat on the couch in the living room waiting for Nathan to return. Haley had called him and had asked him to be there for when Nathan returned. He was wondering what Nathan wanted to talk about and he was glad when he saw that Nathan was wheeling himself into the lounge. He had been dying to know why he had been asked to go to the house.

"Skills, my man." Nathan greeted cheerfully.

"Yo Nate," Skills replied. "What's up boy?"

"Good and nothing much. I just wanted to talk to you." Nathan replied as Skills hugged him.

"Okay, Nate. What did you want to talk about?" Skills asked.

"A couple of weeks ago, I was at Jamie's game. Great win by the way." Nathan began.

"Thanks Nate."

"I was leaving the gym with Haley when Principal Holbrook approached me and offered me a job to be your assistant coach when I'm all better and I can walk again." Nathan continued.

"Yes I know." Skills told him.

"I told him that I needed to talk to you first," Nathan explained. "But he said that you were okay with it."

"I know and I told him that I will be more than happy to have you on board." Skills told him.

"He told me that you said that so I need to ask you again," Nathan repeated. He then asked. "Are you okay with it?"

"Nate, I'm more than okay. It will be the best thing ever to have one of my friends helping me," Skills replied. He then grinned as he added. "Plus I need an assistant coach with the knowledge and experience you have."

"I don't know how to coach." Nathan told him.

"8 out of every 10 great players know how to coach and you Nate are not the exception." Skills told him.

"Is that a true statistic?" Nathan asked as he frowned.

"Yes," Skills assured him. "Plus you have been under the order of three amazing coaches like Whitey, Coach K and Phil Jackson."

"Yeah that is true. I learned a lot from them." Nathan said.

"We can use that knowledge you have and revolutionize the way this school plays basketball." Skills said.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked with a frown.

"I mean I want to implement the ethics, the way of playing that the NBA has to our Ravens. I think we can achieve a lot if we do that." Skills told him.

"Do you think it's wise to do that? They are just high school kids remember?" Nathan replied, sounding a little hesitant.

"Yes it's wise," Skills told him. "Plus a couple of those kids will end up playing for an NBA team. So it will be good for them to be already used to that kind of work."

"You are right," Nathan replied. "It's a very good idea."

"And don't forget that the kids will benefit greatly from your experience and your teachings," Skills added. "Because to some of them you are a god."

"Yeah really." Nathan replied as he laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Really Nate." Skills replied with a grin.

"Okay okay," Nathan relented. "I believe you."

"So are you in?" Skills asked as he extended his hand out to Nathan.

"Okay I'm in!" Nathan said as he slapped Skills extended hand.

"Glad to hear it," Skills replied. "You know if you feel like coming in when you're on crutches then you're more than welcome."

"Don't let Haley hear you or she will kill you." Nathan said as he laughed.

**~X~**

It was Sunday night and Karen was busy making dinner in the kitchen. Lucas kept asking her why she was making so much food. She told him that she just wanted him well fed as she wondered what his reaction would be when 7 p.m. arrived. After being kicked out of the kitchen by his mother for the hundredth time, Lucas was sitting on the sofa in the living room, talking with Lily.

"You can't seriously like that movie." Lily said as she pulled.

"Why not? It's good movie." Lucas replied.

"Really? People who eat mice for dinner! Give me a break! Lily scoffed.

"Wow you are tough cookie to crack." Lucas said.

"It's the Scott gene, big brother." Lily replied.

"Yeah, it is," Lucas replied. "So changing the subject."

"To what?" Lily asked.

"Is there any boy in your life which means I need to act like big brother Lucas?" Lucas asked.

"Shut up." Lily said as she began to get uncomfortable.

"Lils, tell me or I will make you experience a pain that only a big brother knows how to deliver and don't worry I won't tell mom." Lucas replied. At that moment the doorbell rang. Karen yelled to say that she would get it and ran out of the kitchen towards the door.

"Hi Brooke." Karen greeted as she opened the door.

"Hi Karen." Brooke greeted in return. Karen then saw who was behind her.

"And who is this young man that is with you?" Karen asked.

"Karen, I want you to meet my son Ben." Brooke said as she introduced.

"Your son?" Karen asked.

"Yes, my son." Brooke replied proudly.

"Well you will tell me all about it in a little while," Karen said as she studied Ben's features. "Is Rachel coming too?"

"No, she's still in New York." Brooke replied.

"Ah okay. Come on in," Karen told them. "Dinner will be ready in a little while."

Lucas was so engrossed in the conversation he was having with Lilly that he hadn't realized that the doorbell had rung, that his mother had answered it or that the people who was at the door had come into the house. He came back to reality and began to pay attention to the conversation at the doorway, when he thought he heard a particular voice that he knew too well. The voice said his name and belonged to the person he loved most in the world. And someone who, still after all this time, he was trying to forget.

"Lucas?" Brooke said in a shaky tone. The shock was visible on her face as she stared at the person in front of her.


	21. Chapter 20

**FIRST I WANT TO APOLOGIZE BUT I UNEXPECTABLY HAD TO LEAVE TOWN FOR A FEW WEEKS, SOME ISSUES I NEEDED TO TAKE CARE PERSONALLY THAT CAME OUT OF THE BLUE SO THAT IS WHY I COULDN´T POST EARLIER BUT I JUST GOT HOME.**

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: XTINYDANCERX, BROOKEDAVIS23, ALYSEF, NEVERLAST690, THELAMBANDTHELION, MICKEIBLUE, GOODGIRLGONEBAD, TANYABYOUR21, DIANEHERMANS, BJQ, PAIGEMATTHEWSFAN21, K-MAD17, JDCUBED13, KIMMIE 613, 100PERCENTLOVELY, SURPRISE_ROSE1023, LOUISEMP11, ARUBAGIRL0926, LITALOVE, JENNY14, GARYTHESNAILx3, TWOLYSE, LAUREN, BRUCAS, MISSPRETTYGIRL, MARYMARY 567, LOVEISLOUDER14, LUVETERNITY.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT . SO KUDDOS TO HER. **

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO NICK LACHEY, AND HIS RECORD COMPANY.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

**BY THE WAY I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER STORY NAMED TAKING CHANCES, HERE IS THE LINK: ** s/7133371/1/TAKING_CHANCES

Chapter 20

It was Sunday night and Karen was busy making dinner in the kitchen. Lucas kept asking her why she was making so much food. She told him that she just wanted him well fed as she wondered what his reaction would be when 7 p.m. arrived. After being kicked out of the kitchen by his mother for the hundredth time, Lucas was sitting on the sofa in the living room, talking with Lily.

"You can't seriously like that movie." Lily said as she pulled an unimpressed expression.

"Why not? It's good movie." Lucas replied.

"Really? People who eat mice for dinner! Give me a break! Lily scoffed.

"Wow you are tough cookie to crack." Lucas said.

"It's the Scott gene, big brother." Lily replied.

"Yeah, it is," Lucas replied. "So changing the subject."

"To what?" Lily asked.

"Is there any boy in your life which means I need to act like big brother Lucas?" Lucas asked.

"Shut up." Lily said as she began to get uncomfortable.

"Lils, tell me or I will make you experience a pain that only a big brother knows how to deliver and don't worry I won't tell mom." Lucas replied. At that moment the doorbell rang. Karen yelled to say that she would get it and ran out of the kitchen towards the door.

"Hi Brooke." Karen greeted as she opened the door.

"Hi Karen." Brooke greeted in return. Karen then saw who was behind her.

"And who is this young man that is with you?" Karen asked.

"Karen, I want you to meet my son Ben." Brooke said as she introduced.

"Your son?" Karen asked.

"Yes, my son." Brooke replied proudly.

"Well you will tell me all about it in a little while," Karen said as she studied Ben's features. "Is Rachel coming too?"

"No, she's still in New York." Brooke replied.

"Ah okay. Come on in," Karen told them. "Dinner will be ready in a little while."

Lucas was so engrossed in the conversation he was having with Lilly that he hadn't realized that the doorbell had rung, that his mother had answered it or that the people who was at the door had come into the house. He came back to reality and began to pay attention to the conversation at the doorway, when he thought he heard a particular voice that he knew too well. The voice said his name and belonged to the person he loved most in the world. And someone who, still after all this time, he was trying to forget.

"Lucas?" Brooke said in a shaky tone. The shock was visible on her face as she stared at the person in front of her.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked in a shocked tone as he stood.

"Yes, it's me." Brooke replied sounding just as shocked as Lucas.

"What are you doing here?" he asked before he looked at his mother.

"Your mom invited me." Brooke told him.

"She did. Did she?"

"Yes, I did. She moved back to town and I haven't seen her in years so I did." Karen said defending her decision.

"You moved back?" Lucas asked in surprise.

"I did." Brooke confirmed.

"I didn't know that you left." Lucas remarked.

"I did." Brooke repeated.

"We can all do this I moved back, I didn't know that you move etc. later," Karen said as she sensed the tension between Brooke and Lucas. "Lucas are you not going to say hi to her?"

"Oh yes. I'm sorry." Lucas replied.

"It's okay." Brooke told him.

"Hi Brooke." Lucas said as he held his hand out towards her.

"Hi Lucas." Brooke greeted as she took his hand and shook it.

"Really? Is that the best you both can do?" Karen asked as she watched the exchange between them. "Come on give her a kiss in the cheek for god's sake."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my mother and her charming self." Lucas said in a sarcastic tone.

"Karen, it's okay." Brooke assured her.

"It's okay. I'll do it." Lucas said as he closed the distance between them and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good, that's my boy." Karen said as she smiled.

"Sorry if my beard pricked you, I haven't trimmed it down in a few days." Lucas apologised.

"It didn't," Brooke replied. She then studied him for a few moments before she said. "I never pictured you to be someone who likes to have a beard."

"Me neither," Lucas replied. "But you don't know if you like it until you start doing it."

"You're right." Brooke agreed. Lucas then noticed the other person who had arrived with Brooke.

"Hi Ben." Lucas greeted as he extended his hand once again.

"Hi Lucas!" Ben greeted brightly as he took Lucas's hand and shook it.

"How do you know each other?" Brooke asked in a shocked tone.

"Are you going to tell her or should I?" Lucas asked as he looked at Ben with raised eyebrows.

"I think it'll be better if you do it." Ben said as he looked away. He knew that he was going to get a lecture from his mother once she knew. And more than likely grounded.

"Please someone tell me." Brooke insisted.

"This morning I was going to the river court and I saved him from being run over by a car." Lucas explained.

"What?" Brooke asked as her eyes almost fell out of her head.

"Like you heard," Lucas said. "He was crossing the street without looking and listening to music while he bounced a basketball."

"You and me are going to talk later." Brooke said in a stern tone as she looked at Ben.

"I know." Ben replied in a defeated tone.

"Lucas, Ben is Brooke's-" Karen began, but Brooke cut her off by saying.

"Ben is my son."

"Your _son_?" Lucas asked in shock.

"Yes." Brooke confirmed.

"Congratulations." Lucas told her, unable to believe his ears.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Lucas mumbled.

"Ben." Brooke began.

"Yes mom?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Since you already know Lucas, he is my ex- boyfriend." Brooke told him. In her head she silently added _and your father_. However she stayed quiet as she still wasn't ready to come clean.

"You two dated? When?" Ben asked in a shocked tone.

"When we were teenagers." Brooke told him.

"Just like you." Lucas added.

"Now that all the introductions were done," Karen began. "Brooke can accompany me to the kitchen to finish the food. And we can have a girly chat while we're doing it."

"Okay." Brooke replied.

"We can leave the boys to chat," Karen said. "Lily are you coming?"

"Yes mom, I'm coming." Lily said. She was happy to escape Lucas for the time being.

"We need to finish that talk later Lily." Lucas told her as she followed Brooke and Karen into the kitchen.

**~X~**

Karen, Brooke and Lily were in the kitchen talking girls stuff while Karen stirred the food she was cooking. They talked about several issues, like fashion, Brooke's company, the café and Tric until Brooke said.

"Lily I can't believe you're already a teenager. I still remember the day when your mom told me you were coming."

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Really. But in fair honesty I think it was your brother who told me first and then I confirmed it with Karen." Brooke said as she laughed.

"I think that is correct order of what happened." Karen agreed as she laughed.

"So I can go buy clothes at your store when you open right?" Lily asked eagerly.

"Lily!" Karen scolded.

"What?"

"It's okay Karen, don't worry," Brooke told her. She then turned to Lily and said. "Yes you can and you will get family discount. How about that?"

"Awesome!" Lily said in a happy tone. "I'm so going to be the envy of all the girls at Tree Hill High."

"Yes, you will." Brooke agreed as she laughed.

"I _so_ have to go and tell my friend Marcy!" Lily exclaimed as she left the kitchen and ran to her room to go on her computer.

"Don't take long that the dinner is almost ready." Karen called after her.

"I won't." Lily yelled back.

"Now that we're alone, tell me all about you being a mom." Karen told her.

"What do you want me to tell you?" Brooke asked.

"Everything." Karen replied.

"I found out that I was pregnant when I got to New York," Brooke lied. She hoped that she was convincing. "With everything that was going on in my life at that time, I didn't realize other things that were happening."

"Like you being pregnant?" Karen asked.

"Exactly."

"How was it?" Karen asked in a concerned tone.

"When I found out it was heavy. I was full of fears and I didn't know if I could do it. You don't see yourself being someone mom until it actually happens, until someone tells you that you're pregnant." Brooke said. She didn't have to lie about that.

"It hits you hard at first and more when you are 18 years old. I experience the same thing." Karen said in a sympathetic tone.

"Plus I had my job in Victoria Secret," Brooke continued. "They were very understanding about my condition and then there was finishing school."

"You had a lot on your plate; the good thing about when I found out is that school was already over." Karen told her.

"It was a lot to take in," Brooke admitted. "But if it wasn't for Rachel who encouraged me and said that I could do it all, I don't know where I would be."

"Rachel turned out to be a good friend." Karen commented.

"She is a great friend," Brooke said as she smiled fondly. "She is Ben's godmother and the sister I never had."

"Tell me more about the early months." Karen said.

"The first few months were rough because I had school, work, morning sickness, me wanting to eat every single food item I saw," Brooke began. "And I wanted to sleep so much."

"But you couldn't." Karen said in an understanding tone.

"I couldn't." Brooke admitted.

"And that is why you stopped writing me." Karen said as it dawned on her.

"Yes," Brooke admitted. "When I hit the 6 months mark. It was too much to keep up."

"I understand."

"The last part of pregnancy I was suffering a lot." Brooke told her.

"Why?" Karen asked in a worried tone.

"Easy Karen, don't worry. I was suffering because I was big as a balloon and it was summer." Brooke told her.

"That couldn't be pretty." Karen said as she grimaced.

"Yes and that summer was so hot." Brooke said as she made a similar expression at the memory.

"I remember."

"The good thing is that in my job they gave me the final month and half as my maternity leave." Brooke explained.

"How thoughtful."

"I think it's the law Karen," Brooke said as she laughed. "But I was so miserable and Rachel was nice enough to handle everything house related on her own. Then one day she made me go out because she had organized a baby shower for me."

"How was it?" Karen asked curiously.

"It was a good baby shower in a fancy hotel in New York," Brooke revealed. She then frowned slightly as she added. "Until this day I don't know how she managed to pay for the whole thing."

"How was labour?" Karen asked already knowing what the answer would be.

"Extremely painful." Brooke replied almost instantly.

"Did you get the drugs?"

"No," Brooke replied. "It was a natural birth from the beginning to the end."

"That is very brave of you!" Karen said in a surprised tone.

"I know and believe me I wanted to take them when the doctor told me it could take until 8 hours for Ben to be born." Brooke told her.

"How long did it take in the end?"

"It took 7 hours to bring Ben into this world. Seven long and extremely painful hours." Brooke replied.

"How much did he weigh?" Karen asked as she continued to stir the food.

"He weighed six pounds eight ounces." Brooke replied as she smiled.

"Wow that is a big boy!" Karen said in surprise.

"Yes he was." Brooke agreed.

"Well you told me everything about you being pregnant and the birth," Karen said. "Now tell me who is the father?"

"It was a guy I had a one night stand when Lucas and I were broken up." Brooke replied quickly. She wasn't ready to tell Karen the truth just yet.

"Where did you meet him?" Karen asked curiously.

"I met him in a bar used to go." Brooke replied. She was glad that Lily decided to come back into the kitchen at that point and began to ask questions of her own. She breathed a sigh of relief as their conversation moved away from who Ben's father was.

**~X~**

In the living room, Lucas and Ben were sat on the couch. They had clicked instantly and were deep in conversation. They had talked about a huge range of things and Lucas was impressed at how knowledgeable Ben was.

"So you two dated huh?" Ben asked Lucas.

"Yes."

"How long did you date each other?"

"The first time was just a couple of weeks," Lucas replied. "But the second time was a longer period."

"You dated twice?" Ben asked in surprise.

"Yes but let's not talk about that okay?" Lucas asked in response.

"Why?" Ben asked curiously.

"We didn't exactly break up on good terms." Lucas replied with a sigh.

"Oh now I understand all the awkwardness around the two of you." Ben replied.

"You sensed that?" Lucas asked.

"Even a blind guy could sense that Lucas." Ben told him as he laughed.

"Well I guess I wasn't too subtle." Lucas admitted as he laughed slightly.

"No you weren't." Ben confirmed.

"So let's change the subject." Lucas said. He was beginning to feel a little awkward again.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"I was wondering who won this morning? You or the court?" Lucas asked with a laugh.

"Me always." Ben told him as he laughed once again.

"Good," Lucas replied. He then asked. "Want to know something?"

"What?"

"You have Brooke's laugh." Lucas told him.

"Really?" Ben asked in surprise. He hadn't even noticed before.

"Really." Lucas confirmed.

"No one had told me that before." Ben informed him.

"Well I'm glad that I can be the first." Lucas said with a smile.

"What do you do for living?" Ben asked him in a curious tone.

"I'm a writer."

"You write books right?" Ben asked with a slight frown.

"Yes." Lucas replied with another smile. He was enjoying Ben's curiosity.

"I love books and I love reading." Ben told him in an enthusiastic tone.

"Really?" Lucas asked. Now it was his turn to sound surprised.

"Yes." Ben told him.

"Well you didn't get that from Brooke." Lucas said as he laughed.

"Why?" Ben asked with a curious frown.

"Your mother wasn't much of a reader when she was a teen," Lucas said still laughing. He then pointed to the books that were on the shelves as he asked. "See all the books on those shelves?"

"Yes." Ben replied as he looked to where Lucas was pointing.

"They are all mine." Lucas told him.

"Really? You wrote all those books?" Ben asked as his eyes went wide.

"Yes, I wrote them all." Lucas confirmed.

"Woooow." Ben said in an awe struck voice as he stood and headed over to the shelves for a better look.

"Now that is a first." Lucas said as he watched him.

"What is?" Ben asked as his eyes stayed on the books.

"Someone reacting like that when they see all my books." Lucas told him with a laugh.

"Sorry." Ben apologized.

"Don't be. I like it." Lucas assured him.

"Which one is the first?" Ben asked as he looked at a row of books.

"This one." Lucas said as he stood, went over to the shelf and pulled out the book in question.

"An Unkindness of Ravens," Ben read out loud. "Wow! How did you come up with the title?"

"I just remembered a conversation that I had with my best friend Haley." He replied.

"Ravens? Ravens?" Ben said as something jogged at his memory. "Wasn't that the team you told me to join this morning?"

"Yes, good memory." Lucas replied.

"So what is the book about?" Ben asked.

"The book is a bit autobiographical." Lucas informed him.

"How old were you when you wrote it?" Ban asked him.

"I was 22." Lucas replied.

"Don't you think it's a bit young to write one of those?" Ben asked as he laughed.

"Maybe." Lucas replied as he too laughed.

"So if it's autobiographical like you said then my mom is in it right?" Ben asked as it dawned on him.

"Yes, but it's only slightly autobiographical; the ending is pure fantasy," Lucas told him. He then decided to change the subject. "But enough about me. Tell me how your passion for reading was born."

"My mom always read me books when I was growing up," Ben replied with a fond smile. "It was the special time she and I shared every day after her busy schedule."

"Do you continue reading now?" Lucas asked.

"Yes."

"What do you like to read?"

"I like to read Steinbeck and the rest of the American authors; I also like Shakespeare and some European authors." Ben told him.

"Wow impressive," Lucas said. It was clear to hear from his tone that he wasn't lying. "That is heavy reading for a 15 year old."

"Thanks," Ben replied. "But they're not difficult to me."

"I can see," Lucas replied still sounding impressed. "What is your favourite book from Shakespeare?"

"I have two; Othello and Julius Cesar." Ben informed him.

"That last one is my favourite too." Lucas replied.

"Cool!" Ben replied with a grin.

"I was wondering what draws a kid of your age to those authors?" Lucas asked.

"I like the way how both of them describe the society of their time and its complexity." Ben replied.

"Good answer." Lucas said, again sounding impressed.

"Thanks."

"What are you reading now?" Lucas asked curious.

"I just started Les Miserables by Victor Hugo; my mom gave it to me as a birthday present." Ben replied.

"That is quite a book." Lucas said, unable to change his voice from the impressed tone that it seemed to have been locked in. With that they continued talking about books and sports. However as they did, Brooke looked at them every now and then and contemplated at what a great and beautiful father and son bonding session they were having.

**~X~**

A while later it was time to sit at the table for dinner. Karen was sat at the head of the table. Next to her on her right were Lucas and Lily. On her left were Brooke and Ben.

There was an air of awkwardness around the table and Lucas was a bit uncomfortable with the situation. The five of them began to eat the meat of roast chicken with salad, mashed potatoes and grilled vegetables.

"Karen this is _so_ good." Brooke said in an appreciative tone.

"Thanks." Karen replied with a smile.

"I really missed your food." Brooke told her.

"Yes, Mrs. Roe this is really good." Ben agreed.

"Just call me Karen, Ben." She told him as she gave him a friendly smile.

"Okay, Karen." Ben replied as he returned her smile.

"Lucas, did you know that Brooke has a company?" Karen asked.

"No, I didn't." Lucas replied after swallowing his mouthful of food.

"Brooke, why don't you tell him?" Karen suggested.

"Yes Lucas, I have a company that is called Clothes over Bros." Brooke replied.

"Is it the same one that you started when you were a teen?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Yes." Brooke confirmed.

"Well I'm happy that you could achieve that," Lucas told her. "Is it big?"

"Yes, it's a multinational company." Brooke told him.

"Congratulations Brooke." Lucas replied sounding genuinely happy for her success.

"Thanks."

"Tell him how it started?" Karen insisted.

"I know how it started," Lucas replied. He then added. "Mom stop steering the conversation."

"I have to steer the conversations otherwise no one would talk at this table." Karen told him.

"It's okay Lucas, I don't mind." Brooke assured him.

"Okay." Lucas said with a slight sigh.

"Yes like I said it's the same one you know," Brooke began. "But I only started working seriously on it 8 years ago."

"Why did you wait so long?" Lucas asked. E was trying to be polite, however, he was still uncomfortable about the situation.

"I got a job offer before that." Brooke informed him.

"From who?" he asked, before quickly adding. "That's if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind," Brooke replied. "It was from Victoria Secret."

"Look at that. I always knew that you were talented." Lucas told her.

"Me too," Karen agreed as she patted Brooke's hand. "I still remember when you came to say good bye. Did you know Lucas that she left shortly after you?"

"No," Lucas replied sounding surprised. "So you didn't graduate here?"

"No because I got the job offer and I couldn't say no." Brooke replied.

"I understand," Lucas replied. "And I know more than anyone that there are things you can't say no to."

"Like Friday's hangout with Aunt Rachel.2 Ben said as he laughed.

"Don't let Aunt Rachel hear you say that." Brooke told him.

"You're still in contact with Rachel?" Lucas asked surprised.

"Yes." Brooke confirmed.

"She's my godmother." Ben added.

"Well you have a great godmother. She is a good person." Lucas told him.

"Yes, she is." Brooke agreed.

"I'm glad for you Brooke," Lucas said. "That you have achieved everything you wanted out of life."

"Not everything but thanks." Brooke replied.

"I imagine that Ben's father should be arriving in town soon." Lucas added.

"I'm a single mother." Brooke told him.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Lucas replied as he mentally kicked himself.

"It's okay." Brooke murmured.

"If you don't mind asking but who is Ben's father?" Lucas asked. Brooke's heart felt like it had almost stopped beating as she heard him asked that. Lucas saw the look on her face and quickly added. "It's okay if you don't want to answer."

"It's okay. Ben's father is just a man I met in a bar before I went to New York." Brooke replied.

She hoped that he believed her. She knew that Lucas was bound to ask her the question sooner or later; however, she still hadn't been prepared for how it affected her when he did. She let out a silent breath of relief as Lucas's cell phone suddenly rang. Lucas excused himself after checking the caller ID and Brooke sent the person at the other end a silent thank you as Lucas headed outside.

Karen, Brooke, Lily and Ben continued to talk between themselves while Lucas was on the phone. Brooke was far beyond relieved for that phone call. She didn't really want to lie to Lucas but she didn't feel ready to tell him the truth yet. She also didn't feel like this was the moment or place to flat out tell him that Ben was his son. This was something that needed to be done in private. The only one happy at that table was Ben because for the first time he had got some information about his father. Even if he was just described as a man her mother had met in a bar.

Lucas on the other hand had never been more grateful for a phone call in his entire life. He was relieved that he could get away from that table where he was feeling more and more uncomfortable with every minute that passed. Once he stepped outside, he answered the call.

"Gav, what are you doing up so late?" Lucas asked as he put the phone to his ear.

"_The little princess has trouble sleeping so Miranda is trying to calm her down and I'm helping the best I can_." Gavin replied.

"Sorry to hear that," Lucas told him. "What's wrong?"

"_I don't know but Miranda says she has colic_." Gavin replied.

"What's that?" Lucas asked with a frown.

"_I don't know mate_." Gavin told him sounding clueless.

"You will never know how thankful I am that you called me mate." Lucas said.

"_Why_?" Gavin asked curiously.

"I will tell you when I get home." Lucas replied.

"_So how is everything mate? How is your brother?_" Gavin asked.

"He's still in a wheelchair but he's in a better mood since a doctor says there is an operation that can make him walk again. He even jokes about being in a wheelchair now." Lucas told him.

"_Good to know mate but you didn't answer my first question._" Gavin reminded him.

"Mate, I think you have to go." Lucas said as he heard Miranda's voice in the background at the other end of the phone.

"_Yes mate but you will answer that question later._" Gavin told him.

"We will see about that mate. Bye Gav and give my best to Miranda." Lucas replied.

"_Bye Luke, don't worry I will._" Gavin assured him. They both ended the call at the same time. Lucas then turned to head back inside. He took a deep breath before he walked back through the door and went back to his seat at the table.

"Sorry about that but I needed to take that call." Lucas said in an apologetic tone as he sat.

"That's okay." Brooke told him.

"Who was it?" Karen asked curiously.

"It was my business manager." Lucas replied.

"What was he doing up this late?" Karen asked with a slight frown as she realized what time it would be in England.

"His little girl didn't let them sleep." Lucas replied.

"Okay." Karen said in response.

"Where were we?" Lucas asked.

"Brooke was talking about her company." Karen reminded them.

"Actually I don't have anything more to say." Brooke admitted. She hoped that the subject wouldn't go back to Ben's father.

"Then Lucas why don't tell Brooke about your life?" Karen suggested.

"What did I tell you about steering the conversation?" Lucas reminded her.

"Hey I'm a proud mom can you blame me? Plus how many mothers can you hear say that her kid is the Queen's favourite author?" Karen responded.

"Mom." Lucas began, but Brooke cut him off by asking.

"What Queen?"

"I want to know. Please tell." Ben said in an excited tone.

"Brooke, who my mother is referring to is Queen Elizabeth the second of England." Lucas replied.

"Woowwwwwww." Ben said sounding amazed.

"How did you meet her?" Brooke asked in a curious and impressed tone.

"Actually she asked to meet me," Lucas said as he laughed. "She is a really nice lady."

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Karen suggested.

"Okay mom," Lucas replied. He then began the story. "I left here with the opportunity to study abroad thanks to Tree Hill High, the US government and the Department of Education of the United Kingdom. That program gave me the opportunity to finish my high school there and if I was good and played nice, I could stay to study at a university. So at the age of 17 I went to live to London. I finished High School there, went to university to become a writer and I graduated 4 years later."

"Did you have your success right away?" Ben asked.

"I wish," Lucas replied with a laugh. "But no. Then thanks to a friend who is like a brother to me got me, I got a job in a bank. I worked there for about a year while I wrote my book and lived the normal life of a 22 year old. It took me another year to get a publishing house to read it, love it and publish it. Then before I know it I had my first million. Soon after that I was working on my second book and buying my house.

After my second book was published I got a call from the private secretary of the Queen saying that she wanted to meet me and you can't say no to her. So I went and we had a lovely afternoon and she told me all about how I was her favourite author."

"Wowwwww." Ben repeated sounding comepletely awestruck.

"What was the name of your first book?" Brooke asked curious.

"An Unkindness of Ravens." Lucas told her.

"Lucas told me earlier mom that you appear in this book." Ben told her.

"Really?" Brooke asked sounding surprised.

"Really," Lucas confirmed. He then went on to add. "But everyone in Tree Hill appears there; even Coach Whitey."

"If Coach Whitey is in there, then I assume that its the teen version of everyone in there." Brooke replied.

"You assumption is correct." Lucas confirmed with a slight smile.

"I will have to read it." Brooke told him.

"If you want to feel free," Lucas told her. "Mom always has extra copy of my books."

"When you want, you can ask me Brooke." Karen told her.

"Thanks Karen." Brooke replied.

"Now finish the story Lucas." Karen told him.

"Is there more?" Brooke asked as her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Yes," Lucas replied. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Now I'm one of the richest people in the United Kingdom. I'm just a few steps below J.K. Rowling and I have few businesses too."

"What businesses?" Brooke asked.

"I have a restaurant, a wine bar and I'm close to opening a coffee shop in the business district." He told her.

"Congratulations Lucas." Brooke told him.

"Thanks," he replied. "But enough about me. Let's talk about other things and finish eating."

They finished and when everyone was done Karen and Lily began to clear the table. When they were taking the last of the dishes into the kitchen, Karen spoke.

"Why don't we go all to the living room to continue talking?" she suggested. "We can have some coffee too when everybody is ready for it."

"Okay," Brooke replied. "I'd like that."

At this point, Lucas was beyond uncomfortable with the situation. Plus he felt like somebody had hit in the gut really hard when he heard his mom saying that. He felt like he was short of air and needed to get out of the situation he was in as soon as he could.

"You two go ahead." He said.

"Are you coming?" Karen asked.

"No." Lucas replied.

"Why?" Karen asked as she looked at him.

"Because I need to make some very important calls," he lied. "Sorry Mom, Brooke and Ben."

"I understand, don't worry." Brooke replied.

"Can you just make those calls tomorrow?" Karen asked.

"No mom. I can't." Lucas told her.

"Nobody is working in England, it's really late." Karen pointed out.

"But in other parts of the world it's already morning and I need to discuss certain issues with certain people that live there. So if you excuse me all of you. It was nice seeing you all." He replied, hoping he sounded calm. Inside meeting Brooke again felt like it was a knife to his heart and as it twisted around and filled him with pain inside.

"Okay. If you have to." Karen said, knowing that Lucas had made his mind up that he didn't want to be there any longer. She knew that anything she tried wouldn't get him to stay there any longer.

"I really do." Lucas insisted.

He left the room and headed towards the front door. He stopped for a minute where his mom stashed the hard drinks and grabbed a bottle of whisky and a glass. He needed that so much after tonight. Once he reached the front porch he could breathe again. He checked his messages as he really didn't need to make any calls. He just wanted to get out of there and contemplate the night sky and drink his whisky. While Lucas sat alone on the porch, drinking his pain away, Brooke, Karen and the kids were already sitting in the living room talking with each other.

**~X~**

It was 11.30 pm and Brooke thought that it was time for her and Ben to leave. She waited for Karen to finish telling her about what Lily had done when she was 4 years old before she spoke.

"It's getting late so I think it's time for Ben and I to go." She said softly.

"So soon?" Karen asked.

"Mom it's 11.30." Lily pointed out.

"Really?" Karen asked in surprise.

"Really." Brooke confirmed.

"The time went so fast," Karen said. She then asked. "Why don't you stay a little while longer?"

"I would love to but tomorrow is Monday and Ben has school and I have to work." Brooke replied.

"Will you come back again?" Karen asked.

"Yes Karen. Every time you invite us." Brooke told her in a sincere tone.

"Well okay, come here." Karen said as she ushered Brooke into a hug.

"Bye Karen, I will see you another day." Brooke said as she hugged her.

"Bye Brooke. It was lovely to see today. I love you." Karen said as she hugged her back and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too." Brooke replied.

"Bye Ben. It was lovely to see you too today, come on so I can give you hug." Karen said.

"Go on Ben, give Karen a hug." Brooke told him.

"Bye Mrs. Roe. It was nice to meet you." Ben said as he gave her a hug.

"It was nice to meet you too," Karen said returning the hug. When they separated she took hold of his face with her hands and really looking into his eyes for a couple of seconds before she said. "And I told you before to call me Karen."

"Is it okay mom?" Ben asked Brooke.

"If she asked you to then it's okay." Brooke assured him.

"Okay, Karen." Ben replied.

"I'm looking forward to seeing both again," Karen said as she finally removed her hands from Ben's face. "I'll walk you to the door."

"That is not necessary, Karen." Brooke told her.

"Nonsense I want to." Karen replied as they headed towards the door.

**~X~**

Outside, Lucas was sitting on the steps of the house, drinking what it was either his second or third glass of whisky. He had lost track already as he was lost in his own thoughts while he stared at the sky. He was remembering the last time he had felt this kind of pain again six years ago.

_Lindsey, his editor, had spent the whole week trying to convince him to go out to celebrate the success; success that people rarely got to experience. His writing career had taken off. Only 3 years after The Unkindness of Ravens had been first published his second book "Compromise" had just hit the shelves. He had earned his first million and was labelled the most successful writer of the publishing house._

_Plus he had gotten an invitation for a private meeting with the Queen, who declared that she was a fan of his work. He had also appeared in several magazines as a young writer to watch so for. Lindsey rhymed off one life changing event after the other as she had tried to convince him to have at least one night of celebrating what he had accomplished. _

_Finally he had conceded to her wishes as her idea was to go to the West End and watch one of the shows at a theatre. He was relieved that all it really required him to do was sit and watch; even if he did have to wear a suit and tie. She had chose Les Miserables and had managed to get them excellent seats through her contact. He had been fine once they had got to the theatre. However halfway through "I Dream A Dream" Lucas couldn't take the pain anymore._

"_Sorry Lindsey, I need to get out." He muttered as he stood and quickly left the theatre. He went out into the fresh London air, lit up a cigarette and removed his tie. He had needed to get out as that song was too much for him. A few seconds later he heard a voice._

"_Why did you leave? What's wrong?" Lindsey asked him in a concerned tone._

"_I left because I was in pain." Lucas told her._

"_In pain? Where?" Lindsey asked in concern._

"_That song brought back all the pain that I'm trying to forget." He confessed._

"_What pain? Tell me." Lindsey insisted._

"_The pain of how the song says to have dream of living my life in a certain way, with a certain someone and that reality killed that dream." Lucas explained._

"_How?" Lindsey asked._

"_That certain someone didn't have the same dream." Lucas told her before he took a long drag of his cigarette._

"_Uh oh." Lindsey replied as she understood._

"_Yes and I'm still trying to forget her," Lucas said. "So far I thought I was doing an okay job until I heard that song and realized that a tiny part of me still dreams about her coming back to me. Plus my life is hell until I can forget for sure."_

"_I don't know what to say except time heals all wounds." Lindsey said softly._

"_Thanks Lindsey but I've heard that before and so far it's not healing me." Lucas replied._

"_How about we forget about this and go to eat as a way to celebrate?" Lindsey suggested._

"_I don't know," Lucas replied. "I just want to go home."_

"_No come on. Let's celebrate," Lindsey insisted. "It took me a lot to get you out of the house."_

"_Okay, I'll come." Lucas relented._

"_Good," Lindsey replied. She then added. "And please stop smoking."_

"_Why?" he asked as he frowned._

"_Because the Queen doesn't like people who smoke." She said as she gave him a playful smile._

"_Okay, I'll try."_

Lucas was brought back from his memory lane visit by the voice of his mother.

"Lucas," she said. "Brooke and Ben are leaving."

"Oh okay," Lucas said as he stood from where he was sat. He still held the glass of whisky in his hand. He didn't move from his spot as he said. "Bye Brooke."

"Bye Lucas." Brooke replied. She too didn't move from her spot.

"Bye Ben. Keep working on your game." Lucas told him.

"Bye Lucas and I will." Ben told him.

"Lucas?" Brooke asked softly.

"Yes?" he asked in response.

"You've changed." She said in the same soft tone.

"Everybody eventually changes Brooke," he replied before he drained his glass in one gulp. He then picked up the bottle as he said. "If you would excuse me."

He then walked past her and Ben and headed into the house without another word.

**~X~**

Ten minutes later, a visibly upset Karen walked into the house looking for Lucas. She found him in the living room sat on a sofa.

"What the hell was that?" she asked him in an upset tone.

"What?" Lucas asked in response.

"What just happened there with Brooke?" she clarified.

"Nothing," Lucas replied. "You have no reason to be upset."

"How come I have no reason to be upset? When my son acts so weird with people I invite." She asked now sounding angry.

"You have no reason to be upset," he repeated. "I should be the one who is upset because one of people you invited just happens to be my ex- girlfriend who I'm still trying to get over."

"Why should you be upset?" Karen asked.

"I'm upset, mad, name it whatever you like, because you didn't tell me she was here or the fact that you invited to dinner." Lucas told her angrily.

"I didn't tell you for a reason." Karen replied.

"Yes, you didn't tell me because you wanted to ambush me!" Lucas almost yelled.

"No!" Karen replied.

"You wanted to force a meeting between us when you clearly know that breaking up with her was one of the reasons that I left Tree Hill in the first place."

"I didn't want that and yes I know that very well." Karen replied.

"Because I couldn't stand to see her with another man," Lucas rambled on. "You did that knowing that it would break my heart more than it already was.!

"I know." Karen replied softly.

"So tell me this reason you have for not telling me." He said in an angry tone.

"I didn't tell you because I was afraid that you would run off again," Karen confessed. "Because for the first time in 15 years I have you home again and I wasn't planning on ruining that. Happy? Now tell me something. If you knew she was here would you have come?"

"No." Lucas admitted as he began to calm down.

"See I rest my case! Luke, stop running from the pain," Karen begged. "That is the legacy that you have of your relationship."

"Mom, I don't want a constant reminder of what I lost." Lucas told her.

"Don't see it like that. See it as a reminder of what you had was real, pure and beautiful. Face the pain son and get through it." Karen told him.

"It's easy for you to say." Lucas replied.

"No it's not," Karen told him. "But I have the same fight every day. When I look at places that remind me of Keith or what we had, I try not to be sad but to be happy that it existed and that it changed and gave me Lily."

"It's not that easy." Lucas mumbled.

"I know someday it will be." Karen told him.

"But I don't have a Lily." Lucas replied sadly.

"Life is full of surprises son," Karen told him. "But one thing is for sure. Even if you don't think so, _you_ changed Brooke for the better and she changed you."

"Why are you saying all this?" Lucas asked.

"Because I want you to keep coming to visit me now that you know that Brooke is here," she told him. "And to get used to her being in town. Because I want you to stop running son. It's time. It's been 15 years; the running _has_ to stop."

"Go to sleep mom." Lucas told her. He didn't want to hear anymore.

"You will think about what I told you won't you?" Karen asked.

"I will don't worry." Lucas replied.

**~X~**

After Karen and Lily had gone to bed, Lucas decided to go to Tric. He wanted to get wasted to numb the pain that was eating him alive. When he got there, he sat at the bar on one of the stools as he called the bartender.

"Barman." He almost yelled. When the bartender turned round, Lucas was surprised by who he saw.

"Actually is Bar _Manager_," Chase replied putting an emphasis on manager. He grinned as he said. "Hi Luke long time no see."

"Hi Chase," Lucas greeted as the two of them shook hands. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mother hired me to run the bar." Chase explained.

"When?" Lucas asked.

"A couple years ago." Chase told him.

"Well congratulations." Lucas told him.

"Thanks." Chase replied as he laughed.

"Is she paying you a good salary?" Lucas asked.

"Don't worry she is more than generous," Chase told him still laughing. "So you?"

"Me what?" Lucas asked in confusion.

"Your life." Chase clarified.

"Not much, live in England. Just in here to visit mom and Nate. Did you get to fly planes?" Lucas asked.

"Yes I did for the air force." Chase informed him.

"Really?" Lucas asked in surprise.

"Really." Chase confirmed.

"For how long?"

"A couple of years." Chase answered.

"Why did you leave?" Lucas asked with a frown.

"I got discharged because I kicked the crap out of Chuck's father." Chase admitted.

"Who is Chuck?" Lucas asked in a clueless tone.

"He's a kid I'm big brother to," Chase told him. "He's also a friend of Jamie's."

"Sorry to hear that." Lucas told him.

"I'm not sorry. The guy had it coming because he was beating Chuck," Chase told him. "So how long have you being in England?"

"Since I was 17." Lucas replied.

"Now I remember that neither you nor Brooke was at graduation." Chase replied.

"Yes."

"What did you study there man?" Chase asked.

"I'm a professional writer." Lucas told him.

"Cool but now let's get into business, what are you drinking?" Chase asked.

"Just give me a bottle of English whisky and a glass." Lucas told him.

"I have Scottish not English," Chase told him. "Will that do?"

"Yes."

Chase gave him the full bottle and a glass and left after another client called him. A couple of hours later, the bottle was almost empty. It went without saying that Lucas was totally wasted. He was using the bar as his personal pillow but didn't let go of his glass of whisky. Chase shook his head at the sight and decided to call Skills so he could pick Lucas up and take him wherever he needed to be. So at 4 am Skills walked into the bar.

"Chase, where is he?" Skills asked.

"Over there." Chase said as he pointed to a sleeping Lucas who had his head resting on the bar.

"Damn!" Skills said as he saw him. "Why did you let him drink that much?"

"I couldn't take the bottle _or_ the glass out of his hand. What did you want me to do?" Chase asked.

"I don't know something." Skills replied.

"Very easy for you to say, he is the son of the owner." Chase reminded him.

"Point taken," Skills said as he laughed slightly. "I'm going to need your help."

"Okay, let me close up," Chase replied. He then asked. "Where should we take him?"

"Not to Karen's that is for sure." Skills replied.

"So where to?" Chase asked.

"Let's take him to Nathan's and Haley's." Skills said.

"Okay." Chase agreed.

Half an hour later, they were both at Nathan and Haley´s house carrying an almost comatose Lucas between them. They were greeted by a grumpy Haley and a very amused Nathan. Nathan escorted them to the guest room followed by Haley and showed them where to leave Lucas's drunken form. After both boys left, Haley took Lucas's shoes off and Nathan put a trash can next to the bed in case he puked. He then took out the cell phone, keys and other things in his pocket and placed them on the night stand.

When they finished with everything, they left the room. Nathan wondered if this was the Lucas that Karen had told him she saw the first time she travelled to England. His amusement quickly faded at the unamused expression on his wife's face as they headed back to bed.

**~X~**

It was past noon and Nathan and Haley still hadn't seen or heard anything from Lucas. Haley went to the guest room to see how he was. She found him still sleeping in the same position they had left him in. She was about to leave when she heard Lucas's cell phone ringing so she grabbed it and left the room to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked as she put it to her ear.

"_Who is this?"_ the voice at the other end asked.

"With whom do you want to talk to?" Haley asked.

"_With Lucas."_

"He can't come to the phone right now." Haley told them.

"_Who are you?"_ the voice asked.

"I'm Haley." Haley told them.

"_Oh Haley, it's me Gavin."_ Gavin told her.

"Hey Gavin, I didn't recognize your voice." Haley greeted in response.

"_Me neither._" Gavin admitted.

"Sorry."

"_That is okay. Why are you picking up his phone? And why he can't come?"_ Gavin asked.

"Well Lucas is sleeping because two of our friends brought him to my house at 4 am drunken as a sailor on vacation." Haley explained.

"_What?"_ Gavin asked in a slightly amused tone.

"You heard me." Haley told him.

"_It's been years since my mate got that drunk."_ Gavin told her.

"Really?" Haley asked in a sceptical tone.

"_Really, he quit drinking like that since he sold his first book. Now he only drinks one or two whisky's every night. What did he drink?" _Gavin asked_._

"The guys told me whisky," Haley replied. "He practically drank the whole bottle himself."

"_Do you know what happened?"_ Gavin asked.

"I-" Haley began.

"_Don't tell me,"_ Gavin said interrupting her. He then thought for a moment before he said. "_The only reason that makes him drink like that is_…"

"What?" Haley asked when Gavin trailed off.

"_Brooke. Tell me that I'm wrong and nothing related to that subject happened." _Gavin said.

"I wish I could." Haley replied.

"_What_ _happened_?" Gavin asked.

"Brooke is in town for good and yesterday Karen invited her to dinner and they both saw the other one there," Haley explained. "Plus I have to add that neither Lucas nor Brooke knew that the other one was in town."

"_Oh boy!"_ Gavin said as he sighed.

"I think that is a correct reaction," Haley told him. "Because of the way Lucas was when he was brought here I don't think it turned all that good."

"_Haley do you have a pen and paper near"_ Gavin asked.

"Yes, why?" Haley asked in reply.

"_Because I will give the recipe for my secret drink for the massive hangover that Lucas is going to have when he wakes up_," Gavin told her. "_Please don't share it with any one_."

"Okay, let me get the pen and paper." Haley replied.

"_You give this to him the moment he wakes up otherwise Lucas with a hangover is not a pretty picture."_ Gavin said as he laughed.

"Tell me." Haley said as she got the pen an paper ready to take notes.

"_I will warn you that you will find it disgusting but it actually works." _Gavin told her. He then gave her the recipe and instructions on how to make it. He heard the noises that left Haley's mouth. They confirmed his suspicions of her finding it disgusting.

"Did you call Lucas for something important?" Haley asked once she had finished taking notes of Gavin's horrific concoction.

"_No, nothing important. I was just checking up him."_ Gavin told her.

"Ah okay." Haley replied.

"_When he wakes up and sobers it up a bit tell him to call me._" Gavin told her.

"Will do." Haley assured him.

"_Thanks Haley. Bye."_

"Bye Gavin." Haley said as they ended the call. She then picked up the piece of paper she had written on and pulled her face in disgust as she read it. She then headed to the kitchen to bein making it.

**~X~**

Brooke got to her house half an hour after she and Ben had left Karen's house. They both didn't want to sleep right away and stayed up chatting in the kitchen about the evening at Karen's while they ate ice cream. When they finished they both went to their rooms and to bed. Ben fell asleep the second he put his head on his pillow. Brooke however, was tossing and turning. She just couldn't sleep after seeing Lucas again. He had changed from the Lucas she knew and he even drank now. She decided that she couldn't go on like this, that she needed her friend to talk about tonight. She grabbed the phone that was on her night stand and dialled Rachel´s cell phone number.

The phone rang and rang until before the fourth one, Rachel picked up.

"_Brooke what is wrong that you are calling me at this hour?_" Rachel's sleepy voice asked.

"You don't who I ran into tonight when we had dinner in Karen's house." Brooke told her.

"_I won't know if you don't tell me."_ Rachel pointed out.

"Are you sitting?" Brooke asked.

"_Yes Brooke. Who was it?"_ Rachel asked.

"Lucas." Brooke told her.

"_What_?!" Rachel almost yelled. "_You are kidding me right?"_

"I would like to say yes but no I'm not." Brooke replied with a sigh.

"_Was Ben there?_" Rachel asked.

"Yes and there is more to tell." Brooke told her.

"_Don't worry Brookie,"_ Rachel told her. _"I'll catch the first plane that goes to Tree Hill. In a few hours I'll be there and you can tell me all about it."_

"No stay with Jason." Brooke told her.

"_After what you told me no,"_ Rachel told her._ "I'm coming. He will understand."_

"Okay," Brooke replied in a grateful tone. "I really need my friend right now."

"_I'll be there in a few hours. Bye Brooke_." Rachel said as she ended the call.

**~X~**

After she had hung up the phone, Rachel she quickly got out of bed. She grabbed her bag and started to hurriedly fill it with her clothes. When Jason turned over and felt that Rachel's side of the bed was empty, he opened his eyes and saw Rachel collecting her clothes together in a rush.

"Babe, where are you going this late at night? Come back to bed." He said sleepily as he patted her side of the bed.

"I'm going to the airport." She told him as she continued to pack.

"To do what?" Jason asked as he rubbed at his eyes.

"I need to get the first flight to Tree Hill." She answered.

"Babe, you still have one more week with me here." He said in a whine. Rachel stopped her packing and went over to him. She sat on the bed and gently stroked his cheek before she spoke.

"I know but Brooke called and she needs me." She said softly.

"I need you too. I missed you." Jason said as he grabbed her by her T-Shirt and pulled her to him for a kiss.

"I missed you too," Rachel said after she had returned his kiss. "You know that Brooke wouldn't call me at this hour if she wasn't in trouble."

"I know, I know." Jason said with a sigh.

"Baby, she needs me." Rachel said before she kissed him again.

"I know," he said before they shared yet another kiss. "Go! But don't take a month to come back."

"I won't," she promised. "Love you."

"Love you too!" he replied with a sleepy grin.

"Go back to sleep." She told him. With that she left the bed and finished packing her clothes. She then quickly dressed and then left for the airport.

* * *

**SORRY IF IT HAS ERRORS I PUBLISH AS I GOT SO YOU CAN HAVE IT AS SOON AS I POSSIBLY AFTER WHAT I TOLD YOU IN THE FIRST PART. **

**ENJOY AND LEAVE A REVIEW**


	22. Chapter 21

**FIRST OF ALL I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND I´M VERY HAPPY THAT WE (YES YOU READ RIGHT) PASSED THE BARRIER OF THE 300 REVIEWS. YOUR REVIEWS IS WHAT KEEPS ME GOING AND THE FACT THAT I HAD TO DO MY VERY BEST TO GIVE YOU ALL OF YOU THE VERY BEST CHAPTERS POSSIBLE!. THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME PEEPS!**

**NOW I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: OTHDRAMAQUEEN, BRUCASFAN2008, BJQ, GOODGIRLGONEBAD1984, DIANEHERMANS, PAIGEMATTHEWSFAN21, TANYA2BYOUR21, TOYLADY, ARUBAGIRL0926, ALEXL509, LUNALOPI, LITALOVE, GOTTALOVETHIS, CRISSDQ, CITCAT.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT. SO KUDDOS TO HER. **

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO NICK LACHEY, AND HIS RECORD COMPANY.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

**BY THE WAY I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER STORY NAMED TAKING CHANCES, HERE IS THE LINK: ** s/7133371/1/TAKING_CHANCES

Chapter 21

It was 5 am when Rachel arrived at the house she shared with Brooke. She left her bags by the door and went straight to Brooke's room. She went straight through the door and found Brooke dozing on her bed. Rachel sat next to her and began to wake her up.

"Brookie." She said as she shook her friend.

"Mmm?" Brooke replied incoherently.

"Brookie, I'm here." Rachel said in a louder tone.

"Rach?" Brooke asked as she opened her eyes.

"Yes, it's me." Rachel replied.

"I fell asleep waiting for you. When did arrive?" Brooke asked.

"I arrived like a minute ago," Rachel replied. She then asked. "So are you going to tell me everything?"

"What time is it?" Brooke asked.

"5 am." Rachel replied as she looked at the clock on Brooke's nightstand.

"What took you so long?" Brooke asked.

"I took the first flight that left 2.30." Rachel told her.

"Why didn't you take the company jet?" Brooke asked her.

"Because I was half sleep and I didn't remember about it." Rachel replied.

"Okay."

"I left my boyfriend's warm arms to come to you," Rachel reminded her. "Are you going to tell me or what?"

"Okay, okay. Sorry." Brooke replied.

"Tell me everything from the beginning." Rachel said. Brooke then sighed before she began to speak.

"Well you know that Karen invited me to dinner at her house. So the week after you left for New York, I arranged to go to her house on Sunday."

"Yes, I remember you telling me about it and how you planned to take Ben with you." Rachel said.

"And I did take him. I didn't know until I got there that Lucas was there too. He was visiting his mother," Brooke continued. "It was a shock seeing him again."

"No!" Rachel said as her eyes almost fell out of her head.

"Yes," Brooke confirmed. "Actually saying that I was shocked is the understatement of the year."

"Maybe he orchestrated-" Rachel began. However, Brooke cut her off.

"No Rach," she said. "He was just as shocked as I was. Maybe more."

"So what did he do?" Rachel asked.

"He asked me what I was doing there but I think it was more of a question to his mom than me." Brooke told her.

"He feels that Karen initiated the whole thing does he?"

"Probably," Brooke replied quietly. She then added. "I don't know."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that Karen had invited me."

"Good," Rachel replied before asking. "What did he do then?"

"He got all sarcastic and Karen told him that I moved back and she wanted to see me." Brooke explained.

"Way to go Karen." Rachel said as she laughed.

"He didn't even know that I left in the first place." Brooke continued.

"Really?" Rachel asked, yet again sounding surprised.

"Really." Brooke confirmed.

"Maybe they don't talk to him about you." Rachel suggested.

"Why wouldn't they?" Brooke asked as she frowned.

"Brookie, darling, you pretty much broke his heart." Rachel told her in a soft tone.

"And he broke mine," Brooke reminded her. "_Twice_."

"Okay let's move on," Rachel said. "What happened next? Did he hug you or something?"

"We shook hands." Brooke told her.

"Really?" Rachel asked in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me."

"No I'm not."

"After everything you went through together that is how you greet each other?" Rachel asked in a disbelieving tone.

"That was exactly what Karen said so she forced Lucas to give me a kiss in the cheek. I told her not to force him if he didn't want to do it." Brooke told her.

"What did he say?" Rachel asked.

"He was sarcastic with Karen but he agreed to do it." Brooke answered.

"How did you feel about it?"

"Feeling his lips on my skin again; it was like a tingling sensation. The same one I had every time we kissed in the past." Brooke admitted.

"I knew that you still loved him." Rachel said as she smiled.

"After that he asked me to forgive him if his beard pricked me." Brooke continued.

"A beard?" Rachel asked in a sceptical tone.

"Yes like you heard it."

"I never pictured him to be someone who would have a beard." Rachel said.

"I said the same thing to him and he told me that he never pictured himself with a beard either," Brooke explained. "He then said that you don't know if you like it until you start doing it."

"Look at that." Rachel said as she shook her head.

"He's changed so much." Brooke said in response.

"How?" Rachel asked curiously.

"He has short hair, a beard, the way he talks, the way he looks at you and not only that the way he behaves," Brooke listed. "Plus there's other thing."

"Was the beard a bushy one?" Rachel asked.

"It was a bushy one." Brooke confirmed.

"Okay," Rachel replied as she tried to picture it. "Continue."

"Here comes the shocker of the night." Brooke said.

"What?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"Are you sitting?" Brooke asked, dragging the suspense out longer.

"Are you blind? You can see that I am," Rachel said as she rolled her eyes. "Just tell me."

"He already knew Ben." Brooke told her.

"What?! How?!" Rachel asked loudly.

"Shh you'll wake Ben up," Brooke told her. "And you heard me."

"How did…?" Rachel asked. She trailed off when her brain wouldn't come up with the words.

"Apparently Lucas saved him from getting run over by a car when he was going to the river court." Brooke explained.

"Ben wasn't looking?" Rachel asked in an alarmed tone.

"No, he was bouncing his basketball and listening to music." Brooke explained.

"Aww Ben!" Rachel said in disbelief.

"Don't yell at him. I already scolded him for it," Brooke told her. "He promised not to do it again."

"So how did you introduce him? As your son right?" Rachel asked.

"Yes and Lucas was shocked again to hear that I have a son." Brooke told her.

"How did you introduce Lucas to Ben?" Rachel asked.

"I told Ben that he was my ex- boyfriend." Brooke replied.

"Brooke." Rachel began.

"I'm not ready yet." Brooke said cutting her off.

"How much longer is it going to take?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know okay?" Brooke said in a frustrated tone.

"Okay but it's been 15 years," Rachel told her. "So don't take too much time."

"Okay."

"How did Ben react to that?" Rachel asked her.

"He was surprised." Brooke told her.

"So did they talk alone?"

"Who?"

"Duh!" Rachel said as she rolled her eyes. "Lucas and Ben."

"Yes," Brooke replied. She then smiled softly as she said. "You should have seen them bonding. It was beautiful for me to watch them."

"I would have loved to watch that," Rachel said in a fond tone. "What else happened?"

"Karen urged me to tell him about everything I've done since the last time we saw each other so I told him about the company. He asked me if it was the same one he knew so I told him yes," Brooke continued. "Lucas asked Karen to stop steering the conversation and Karen responded that she had to do it otherwise no one would talk."

"I understand Karen's point," Rachel said. "The room must have been filled with awkwardness."

"It was full of that so I told him how it started and he asked me why I took so long so I told him," Brooke explained. "He congratulated me for both jobs. Plus he said he knew I was talented and after that I wanted the floor to crack open and swallowed me."

"Why?" Rachel asked with a frown.

"He asked me who Ben's father was." Brooke told her.

"No?!" Rachel asked as her eyes widened again.

"Yes."

"What did you do?" Rachel asked.

"I lied," Brooke told her in a whisper. "I told him that it was a guy I met in a bar before I went to New York."

"Brooke." Rachel replied as she frowned.

"Rachel, again?" Brooke replied sounding pissed off.

"You shouldn't lie." Rachel told her in a whisper.

"I know but what you do want me to do?" Brooke asked with a sigh.

"Tell the truth." Rachel said.

"You know that I'm not ready yet and if I was it was not the time or the place." Brooke told her.

"My god Brooke, you are going to kill me someday." Rachel told her.

"How?" Brooke asked.

"Because of all the bad blood I get sometimes with you." She explained.

"I don't think so." Brooke said as she laughed.

"What happened next?" Rachel asked.

"He got up from the table to answer his phone and when he got back Karen ushered him to tell me all about his life." Brooke told her.

"So what did he do?"

"He told me that thanks to Tree Hill High, the US government and the Department of Education of the United Kingdom he finished high school there. They gave him the opportunity to study at university so he became a writer" Brooke informed her.

"A writer?"

"Yes."

"I don't know how but I always thought that he would become one." Rachel said.

"He also told me how he had to work for a year in a bank before he could sell his first book," Brooke continued on. "Guess what he named the book and what it's."

"What?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"He's called it An Unkindness of Ravens." Brooke told him.

"Ravens? Like the basketball team?" Rachel asked interrupting her.

"Yes," Brooke confirmed. "And it's about us when we were teenagers."

"No!"

"Although according to him the finale is fictional." Brooke added.

"So in the book I'm portrayed as my slutty teenage self?" Rachel asked.

"I didn't read it but I guess so." Brooke said as she laughed.

"Don't laugh that you weren't a saint either from what you told me." Rachel pointed out.

"Okay I won't." Brooke replied as she stopped laughing.

"I need to get my hands on that book." Rachel said.

"Lucas told me that Karen has extra copies so you can ask her." Brooke informed.

"Maybe I will." Rachel said in a thoughtful tone.

"He also told me that he was one of the richest people in the United Kingdom," Brooke said. "Just a few steps below J.K. Rowling. Plus he also told me that he has a few businesses too."

"Wow! I'm impressed." Rachel said. Brooke could tell she was from the tone that she used.

"I was too," Brooke agreed. "I forgot to tell you that by the time he got his second book out he got a call from the personal secretary of the Queen to invite him to meet her and she told him that he was her favourite author."

"The Queen of England? Really?" Rachel asked in surprise.

"Really."

"Way to go Lucas!"

"We finished eating and he left the table saying that he had to make some calls but by the time Ben and I left he was outside sitting on the steps of the house, drinking whisky alone." Brooke continued.

"Drinking whisky?" Rachel asked as she frowned.

"Yes apparently now Lucas drinks a lot more than when he was a teen." Brooke replied.

"How could you tell?"

"Because of the unhappy face Karen got when she saw Lucas with a bottle of whisky and a glass." Brooke replied.

"Oh." Rachel said in a soft tone.

"He said goodbye to me and Ben but he didn't move from his spot," Brooke carried on. "He didn't even offer a hand shake. He just stood there."

"You mean he stayed there like a statue?" Rachel asked.

"Yes," Brooke answered. "So I told him that he had changed and you know what he said in response?"

"No I don't."

"He told me that everybody eventually changes," Brooke said in a quiet tone. "Then he walked back into the house."

"I think with everything that you told me, he is in fact changed," Rachel said to her. "But that can happen when you live somewhere else."

"I don't know," Brooke said in a weary tone. "What time is it Rach?"

"It's 7 am." Rachel replied as she checked the time.

"I need to wake up Ben or he'll be late for school," Brooke said as she moved to climb off the bed. "I need to make him breakfast."

"Okay you go wake him up and I'll make his favourite breakfast." Rachel said.

"Deal!"

**~X~**

It was four pm and Haley was making a snack for Sophia. She heard a noise coming from the hallway and looked up. She saw a male figure coming into the kitchen looking a little worse for wear.

"Honey go and eat this with your daddy in the living," Haley said as she handed Sophia her snack. "Mommy has to talk to Uncle Lucas."

"Okay mommy." Sophia said before she left the room.

"I'm glad that you finally showed up in the world of the living." Haley said as she turned back to Lucas.

"Not right now Hales," Lucas said in a groggy tone. "I have a major hangover in process."

"I can imagine." Haley replied.

"Lower your voice," Lucas said as he massaged his temples. "What time is it?"

"4 pm." Haley replied.

"That late?" Lucas asked sounding surprised.

"Yes. Here drink this." She said as she handed him a glass of Gavin's secret juice.

"How did you know about this?" Lucas asked as he looked at the glass.

"Who do you think gave me the recipe?" Haley asked in reply.

"Gavin." Lucas said as he began to drink it.

"Yes."

"He called right?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, he was checking up on you. He told me that you should call him when you're sober." Haley replied.

"I will." Lucas replied before he finished the rest of the mystery drink.

"Lucas, what happened with Brooke last night?" Haley asked.

"How do you know that something happened with her?" he asked in a slightly defensive tone.

"Because Gavin told me that the only reason you get wasted like that is when it's something related to her." Haley explained.

"Damn you Gav." Lucas muttered.

"Plus I know from a good source that Brooke was at Karen's house eating with you." Haley added.

"My mother told you that right?" Lucas asked.

"Yes she did. She already called you like four times," Haley replied. "First she wondered if you were here so I told her that you were. The other three times she called, she asked if you had woken up."

"Sorry Hales for bothering you but the truth is that I didn't know how I got here." Lucas said sounding ashamed.

"You got here because Chase and Skills brought you; they didn't think that Karen should see you in that state." Haley told him.

"They did good." Lucas replied.

"So what happened with Brooke?" Haley asked in a soft tone.

"I don't want to talk about it okay?" Lucas replied.

"No it's not okay," Haley replied. "Come on Luke. Talk to me."

"Hales." He said as he frowned.

"Talk to me like you used to do when we were in high school." Haley said as she took hold of his hand.

"I don't want to. It hurts." He said in a sad tone.

"What hurts?"

"Everything," Lucas replied. Haley could see he looked defeated and hurt. "It hurts seeing her again, being in the same room as her, knowing that she moved on with her life. And let's be realistic here Hales, I didn't."

"How do you know if she moved on with her life?" Haley asked.

"Hales for god's sake she has a freaking kid that is Jamie's age and if we didn't break up maybe we could be together and that kid could be mine. "

"I understand." Haley said as she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"This is what I didn't want when I left all those years ago," he said in a desperate tone. "This pain is eating away at me inside again. The last time I felt this kind of pain was 9 years ago when a stupid song reminded me of everything I lost. Seeing her is exactly that, a reminder that I lost her."

"I really understand you Luke. I went through something similar." Haley told him in a quiet tone.

"How?"

"Every time I was on tour I saw that picture of Nathan and I felt pain." Haley told him.

"But in the end you came back and you got Nate back." Lucas pointed out.

"Yes because the retribution that I got from the shows ultimately didn't match the happiness I felt when I was with him. And who said that you can't get her back too." Haley said.

"No, I have to be real and not believe in pipe dreams. She doesn't love me anymore." Lucas replied.

"Okay but why alcohol?" Haley asked.

"It numbs the pain away and I forget about everything." Lucas told her.

"Alcohol is not the solution Luke." Haley told him in a disapproving tone.

"I know," Lucas replied with a sigh. "And for the record I haven't been this drunk in years."

"Gavin told me that too." Haley told him.

"He did?"

"Yes."

"Maybe I just need to get away from here until I'm ready." Lucas said.

"Are you planning to shorten your stay here and go back to England?" Haley asked in surprised.

"Yes probably." Lucas replied.

"Lucas." Haley said as she frowned.

"Haley." He replied.

"When?" she asked as she sighed.

"I don't know; maybe tonight or tomorrow." He told her.

"That early?" Haley asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Lucas replied. He then paused for a moment before he added. "I'll let you know."

An hour later, a sobered up Lucas left for his mother's house. He had the last words Haley had said to him when she had told him to stop running lingering in his ears.

**~X~**

The next day after opening the café, Karen left her staff running the place so she could go and get the grocery shopping done. She returned to her house with the bags, put everything in the fridge and went in the search for Lucas to ask him what he wanted to eat for lunch. She found him in her room and saw him packing his suitcase.

"Lucas, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm packing my suitcase." He replied.

"I can see that but why?"

"Because I'm going mom." He replied in a tired tone.

"You're going?" she asked in a shocked tone.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"To where?" Karen asked.

"Back to London."

"Why?" she asked again. "You have only been here for a week."

"I know." He replied.

"You told me that you would stay at least two weeks." She reminded him.

"I know but plans change."

"I know that plans can change but you didn't answer me as to why." Karen said.

"Because I can't take it anymore." He replied in a frustrated tone.

"What can't you take?" Karen asked in a shocked tone.

"This town." He clarified.

"What did this town do to you?" Karen asked.

"It's suffocating me. I can't breathe."

"Does this have something to do with Brooke?" she asked.

"Mom, please." Lucas said in a pained tone as he looked at her like she should already know the answer.

"Lucas answer the question." Karen told him.

"What do you want me to tell you mom?" Lucas asked as he sighed.

"The truth. I think I know the answer but I want to hear it from your mouth." Karen told him.

"Yes, mom. I'm not ready to be here yet okay?" he admitted.

"So you _are_ running again." Karen stated.

"I'm not running." Lucas insisted.

"Okay tell yourself whatever lets you sleep at night," Karen replied. She gave him a firm look as she added. "But we both know the truth."

"Mom."

"What am I supposed to tell your sister? The truth or a lie?" Karen asked.

"Mom, don't do this." Lucas said as he moved to hug her. Karen tried to avoid hugging him at first, but she eventually returned it.

"Are you ever coming back again?" she asked.

"I will, I promise you. I just need time," Lucas told her. "I need time to be ready to be here and time to get used to the fact that she is here."

"Okay Lucas. I'm taking your word for it." Karen replied.

"Alright mom." Lucas replied as he kissed her forehead.

"When are you going?" Karen asked.

"My private jet is set to leave in an hour." Lucas told her.

"Okay then," Karen replied. She then looked at his packing and added. "I might as well help you."

"Yes. You could be my Tree Hill Alfred." Lucas said as he laughed.

**~X~**

Later that night, Rachel and Brooke were doing the dishes in the kitchen. When they finished doing that they started straighten up the kitchen a bit. Rachel felt that Brooke was overly quiet and after the talk they had that morning things had seemed better with Brooke. She wondered why her friend was so quiet.

"Brookie what's wrong?" she asked.

"What?"

"You heard me." Rachel told her.

"Nothing is wrong." Brooke insisted.

"Yes something is wrong; you're so quiet and that's weird. I thought you were better after the talk this morning." Rachel said.

"I am." Brooke replied.

"Brookie don't you dare lie to me." Rachel said as she looked her friend in the eye.

"I'm not," Brooke told her. "From what we talked about this morning I feel better. But during the day I thought about other things and now I feel guilty."

"Guilty for what?" Rachel asked.

"Where's Ben?" Brooke asked.

"You're afraid he might hear right?" Rachel asked.

"Yes."

"Don't worry. He's in his room talking to one of his friends in New York via Skype," Rachel told her. "So you can talk freely because we know he will be on there for hours."

"Okay."

"What are you feeling guilty for?" Rachel asked her.

"I feel guilty for not saying anything about Ben's father." Brooke replied.

"Then tell everyone the truth." Rachel said.

"There's just one thing," Brooke said. "I don't feel ready for it."

"Then what do you want to do about it?" Rachel asked her.

"I don't know." Brooke said as she sighed.

"Then I can't help you Brooke," Rachel said. "I told you this would happen."

"I know."

"Maybe you can tell someone about it; somebody who you would feel comfortable knowing that information," Rachel said as the idea formed in her mind. "The only thing I know is that you will have to eventually start talking because it's better that they know from you than from someone else."

"I know that Rach but being there at Karen's with practically all Ben's family, now that I think about it, it makes me feel guilty to lie to Karen. She has been like a mother to me," Brooke said. "And I hate that I lied to Lucas's face but I knew that it wasn't the place or time to tell him something that will change his life. But most of all I'm afraid of his reaction."

"You have to do something Brooke because this guilt that you feel now won't go away until you come completely clean with them," Rachel told her. "By the way you _should_ be afraid of his reaction. But you will have to do it. He deserves to know and you can't keep that from him because he _will_ find out one way or the other eventually."

"I know." Brooke said as she sighed again.

"Plus you told me you came here to come clean so why don't you start relieving some of that guilt?" Rachel asked.

"I think you're right. What do you think if start with telling Karen about it?" Brooke asked in reply.

"I think that you have to start somewhere," Rachel replied. She then added. "And I also think you should have done that fifteen years ago."

"Yes you're right I have to start somewhere and she is like a mother to me," Brooke agreed. "Plus she _is_ Ben's grandma."

"Good" Rachel replied with a smile. She then asked. "How are you going to tell her? Are you gonna flat out tell her that she has a grandson?"

"No I won't flat out tell her that," Brooke replied. "I'm afraid I'll give her a heart attack."

"So how are you going to do it?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, let me think about it." Brooke replied.

"When are you going to do it?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. Maybe tomorrow." Brooke told her.

"Brooke now that you've made the decision don't back out or get cold feet," Rachel told her. "I don't want to go through what we went through 15 years ago with you sitting in a chair about to pop and crying your eyes out because you miss him."

"Don't worry Rachel. I've made my decision." Brooke assured her.

"Good," Rachel replied. "Do you want company?"

"For what?"

"Let me re phrase that," Rachel said. "Do you want me to go with you when you talk to Karen?"

"Thanks Rach but no," Brooke replied. "I need to do this by myself."

"Okay," Rachel said. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

"Now changing the subject," Rachel said. "Did you found a place to put the shop?"

"Yes finally." Brooke told her.

"Finally is the correct word," Rachel said. "Thank god because Millie has asked me about that every single day because she wants to know when she can send the clothes."

"Tell her to hold on because we will close the deal by the end of the week," Brooke told her. "Then the place needs fixing up to get it to Clothes over Bros standards."

"So how long?" Rachel asked.

"If we are in luck maybe a month, two at the most." Brooke told her.

"Okay," Rachel replied. "And don't forget I have to assemble the whole marketing campaign for Tree Hill. And a completely different one to launch nationally."

"I know Rach. Don't worry; you will be the first to know." Brooke assured her.

"Good," Rachel replied. She then asked. "Want to watch a movie in the living room? Like we did when you were pregnant with Ben."

"Yes, why not," Brooke replied. "I need some fun time."

**~X~**

Almost two days after he had left Tree Hill, Lucas was now sitting in the living room at Gavin's house. He was waiting patiently for him to return with two beers.

"Here." Gavin said as he came back into the room and handed him a bottle of beer.

"Thanks mate." Lucas replied as he took it from him.

"You're welcome." Gavin replied.

"Sorry I didn't come here yesterday. I was too tired from the trip and to be honest I wanted to stay at home." Lucas told him.

"I know."

"You do?" Lucas asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes," Gavin answered. "I talked to Alfred. He told me all about it."

"I know I owe you a talk." Lucas said.

"Yes, you do," Gavin agreed. "Are you ready?"

"I am, otherwise I wouldn't be here." Lucas told him.

"So tell me what happened? What led you to that massive drunken state that Haley told me about?" Gavin asked.

"She was there you know." He replied.

"Brooke?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Start from the beginning." Gavin urged.

"I arrived in Tree Hill and everything was fine during the first week. I visited my brother, Haley, my mom and talked to my good friend Skills. On Sunday night I saw that my mom was making too much food but she told me she wanted me well fed. I didn't think much of it. I just thought it was my mom being mom," Lucas began. "I was talking with my sister and I heard Brooke's voice calling me. I turned around and she was there. I was so shocked that I had to ask if it was her. I asked her what she was doing there and she told me that my mom invited her."

"Ah sneaky Karen. I didn't know she had it in her." Gavin said as he laughed.

"Well then you don't know my mother." Lucas replied.

"I think I don't," Gavin said as he laughed again. "Go on mate."

"I learned that Brooke moved out of town shortly after I left and now she just moved back. And according to my mom she wanted to see her. So that's why she invited her.

Mom being mom urged me to say hello."

"What did you do?" Gavin asked as he took a sip of his beer.

"What did you want me to do Gav?" Lucas asked. "I shook her hand."

"Ouch!"

"Mom told me that I could do better and to give her a kiss on the cheek." Lucas continued.

"Really?" Gavin asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Really."

"You've got to love Karen. She is a subtle as a gun." Gavin said as he laughed.

"You got that right." Lucas agreed.

"So what did you do?"

"I had to give her a kiss on the freaking cheek." Lucas replied with a sigh before he drank some of his beer.

"Sorry mate," Gavin said in a sympathetic tone. "I know that must have been so hard for you. And I'm not being sarcastic."

"Thanks Gav."

"Continue please mate."

"She was surprised about how I looked because according to her she never pictured me as someone who likes a beard," Lucas continued. "But she wasn't alone; she was with someone else."

"With whom? That Rachel friend you told me about?" Gavin asked before he took another sip of beer.

"No with her kid." Lucas replied.

"What?!" Gavin asked as he half spat out and half choked on his beer.

"You heard me; she has a 15 year old boy." Lucas told him.

"I don't believe you mate."

"Well believe me because I'm not kidding," Lucas told him. "Want to know something weird?"

"Yeah mate, tell me."

"I saved the boy's life that morning. I stopped him from getting run over by a car because he was crossing the street without looking." Lucas explained.

"Weird indeed and what a coincidence at the same time," Gavin said in a thoughtful tone. "What is the boy's name?"

"His name is Ben and he is really smart and likes basketball." Lucas told him.

"Huh!" Gavin said in a surprised tone. "Who is the father?"

"She told me that it was some guy she met in a bar after before she went to New York."

"Look at that." Gavin said in a thoughtful tone.

"That's what when you called me. I couldn't have been more thankful for it because I was getting more and more uncomfortable with every passing minute," Lucas said. "Before the call she told me all about how she worked for Victoria's Secret and how she funded her company Clothes over Bros."

"She has a company?"

"Yes, she designs clothes for women and, according to her, it's a multinational company." Lucas explained.

"Interesting."

"My mom kept steering the conversation all the time to the point of forcing me to tell her all that I had done from the moment I left Tree Hill. We talked about Unkindness of Ravens and how I'm one of the richest men in London, my business etc." Lucas continued.

"Karen steering the conversation." Gavin said with another laugh.

"Yes, I had to tell her several times not to do it," Lucas said. "And you know what she told me."

"What?"

"That she had to do that otherwise no one would talk."

"Well she is has a point because I imagine that the atmosphere there could have been cut it with a knife mate." Gavin remarked.

"Well you're right on that," Lucas said with a slight laugh. "Even Ben noticed that."

"Smart kid." Gavin said as he laughed.

"I told you he was." Lucas replied as he finished his beer.

"Want another?" Gavin asked as he pointed to the empty bottle in Lucas's hand.

"No mate, I'm okay." Lucas replied.

"Keep telling me about what happened then."

"After we ate, my mom told me to join them in the lounge for more talking and coffee but I just couldn't take it anymore. So I excused myself by making an excuse that I'm fairly sure my mom didn't believe. That's when I grabbed the bottle of whisky she had locked up and a glass and left for the porch," Lucas continued. "While I was there watching the night sky, trying to drown my pain in whisky and regaining my ability to breath, I couldn't help to go on a trip down memory lane."

"What did you remember?" Gavin asked.

"That time I went to see Les Mis with Lindsay just after I got that private invitation from the Queen," Lucas told him. "Remember that time?"

"Oh yes. I remember."

"I was brought back from that by mom telling me that Brooke and Ben were leaving. So I stood up from where I was with my glass of whisky and said bye Brooke and didn't move from where I was."

"Just bye Brooke?" Gavin asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Yes." Lucas confirmed.

"What did she do?"

"She stayed where she was and said bye Lucas."

"So she did the same thing you did?" Gavin asked.

"Yes. And then I said the same to her kid. Before she left she told me that I had changed and I told her that everybody eventually changes. I then finished my whisky and went back inside." Lucas continued.

"That was intense mate."

"Tell me about it." Lucas said with a sigh.

"How did we go from that to getting completely wasted like you did?" Gavin asked.

"After that I got into another fight with mom over the same subject."

"Brooke and you running from the pain right?" Gavin asked in a knowing tone.

"Yes so I told her to go to sleep and I went to my mom's bar and got wasted," Lucas said. "I practically drank a whole bottle of whisky by myself."

"Damn mate."

"So that is everything that happened." Lucas concluded.

"It sounds like it was quite and eventful trip." Gavin remarked.

"You think?" Lucas asked with a slight laugh.

"Luke," Gavin began in a thoughtful tone. "You just told me that Brooke has a 15 year old boy and you have been here for 15 years."

"Yes, what's your point?" Lucas asked.

"Didn't you think for a minute that Ben could be your son? I mean the maths works mate." Gavin said after a moment of deliberation.

"No Gav. I know Brooke and she would never do that to me." Lucas told him.

"Are you sure mate?"

"I'm sure. Brooke could be anything that you want, party girl, class president, you name it but she would never be able to do that to me or anyone for that matter especially knowing my life story." Lucas told him. As Lucas finished speaking, Miranda came back from tucking the kids into bed.

"Hi Luke." She greeted.

"Hi Miranda."

"Back so soon?" she asked in a curious tone.

"Yes," Lucas replied. "You gotta do what you gotta do."

"That's right," Miranda replied as she laughed. She then turned to Gavin and said. "Sweetie, I'm going to bed."

"Okay, love," Gavin replied. As she was about to leave, he stopped her. "Wait M. Come here I need your input on something."

"On what?"

"Think of this hypothetical situation okay?" he replied.

"Okay."

"Imagine that you have a friend who has a boyfriend and they both broke up." Gavin began before he paused.

"Yes." She said as she urged him to continue.

"They meet again 15 years later and when they do, this ex-boyfriend learns that your friend is single and has a kid aged 15. But she told him that the father is some random dude she met after they broke up. What did you think?" Gavin asked.

"I would think that this supposed friend of mine is lying and that the kid is from this ex boyfriend she ran into but she doesn't want him to know." Miranda told him.

"Thanks love," Gavin said as he kissed her on the lips. "I love you and I will go to bed soon."

"Why did you ask me that?" Miranda asked him.

"Just curious." Gavin replied.

"Okay. Bye Luke." Miranda said as she began to head out of the room once again.

"Bye Miranda." He replied.

"See mate. My wife who is a girl thinks the same." Gavin commented.

"Gav, knock it off," Lucas said as he frowned. "I'll say it to you again; Brooke would never do that to me."

"Okay mate. I'm dropping the subject." Gavin told him. Lucas remained quite for several minutes before he spoke again.

"After seeing Brooke with a kid, it made me realize that she moved on with her life," he said. "And in reality even though I have all that I have, I haven't. So I need to do something about it."

"I will help you mate; you can always count on me." Gavin assured him.

"I know and I'm thankful for that." Lucas replied. The two of them spent another half an hour talking about ways that Lucas could move on and how Nathan was doing. Lucas then left and Gavin headed up to bed.

**~X~**

The next morning, Brooke decided that it was the day that she would tell Karen about who Ben really was. She planned on doing it after she had dropped Ben off at school. When Ben found out her plans to drop him off he quickly responded with a fierce no as he didn't want the embarrassment of being dropped off by his mother. So once Ben had left for school, Brooke headed to the café.

"Hi Karen." She greeted as she walked into the café.

"Hey Brooke," Karen greeted with a bright smile. "It's good to see you here. Want some coffee?"

"No thanks." Brooke replied.

"What's wrong Brooke?" Karen asked when she realized that Brooke wasn't her usual self.

"Why do you ask?" Brooke replied.

"I'm noticing that you seem kind of nervous." Karen told her.

"I'm kinda am." Brooke admitted.

"Want to talk to me about it?" Karen asked.

"I want to talk to you about something," Brooke replied. "That is the reason why I'm nervous."

"If you haven't changed and if I still know you the way I did, I would say it's a very important subject in order for you to be nervous about it." Karen remarked.

"Yes, it's important and I would even say that is life changing." Brooke replied.

"I see," Karen said. "You are not moving back to New York are you?"

"No."

"Okay," Karen replied. She had a feeling she knew what Brooke wanted to tell her. "Just let me clear the café and I'll be all yours."

"But rush hour is not over yet and we can talk the same." Brooke said.

"If it's important like you say, its better that we are alone." Karen replied.

"Okay."

"People please can you leave now," Karen asked the customers. "I'm sorry for this but something important has come up. Don't worry breakfast in on the house."

Several minutes later the café was empty and closed. Brooke and Karen sat at one of the tables.

"Well Brooke we're alone. Start talking." Karen said.

"I don't know where to start." Brooke admitted.

"How about you start from the beginning?" Karen suggested.

"Yes that would be good," Brooke replied. "But it's a difficult subject for me."

"Brooke, you have to start somewhere." Karen said gently.

"I know."

"Well?"

"You know that the last time I went to your house I told you all about my pregnancy?" Brooke began.

"Yes, I remember."

"And I told you that the father was some random guy I met in a bar before going to New York."

"Yes," Karen replied. She knew what Brooke was going to say, but she wanted to hear Brooke say the words. "What about that?"

"Well that was a lie." Brooke said sounding ashamed.

"So who is the father then?" she asked.

"You will know when I tell you that Ben-" Brooke began before trailing off.

"That Ben what?"

"Ben is your grandson Karen." Brooke said. She then waited for Karen to explode at the revelation.

"I already knew it." Karen told her.

"How?" Brooke asked in a shocked tone.

"It's very simple Brooke. A as a mother and now a grandmother, I could tell that he was my grandson the moment I hugged him and looked into his eyes," Karen answered. "My heart was telling me that he was part of my family. And like I said I looked into his eyes and I saw Lucas. Plus in case you don't know there is a little proverb that says that the blood calls."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brooke asked.

"I didn't tell you because I thought that it was something that you should tell us; including my son, his father." Karen replied.

"I'm surprised that you're not mad and yelling me." Brooke said.

"Don't get me wrong, I am mad at you," Karen told her. "But not for the fact that you kept Ben from us for 15 years because what done is done and there is nothing we can do about it. I'm mad at you because I thought we had a close mother – daughter relationship even though we are not. And we had the confidence and trust for you to come tell me something like this or even in those letters you wrote me. Why Brooke? Why?"

"We have that relationship, but at first I was afraid that if I told you, you would tell Lucas and I have my reasons for him not knowing at that time." Brooke replied as she began to get upset.

"I would never tell Lucas because that is something you should do. The only thing I would encourage him to do is to talk to you," Karen said. She then asked. "what are the reasons?"

"I didn't want him to stay with me just for the baby and do the right thing," Brooke said as tears began to fall. "I wanted him to stay with me because he loved me. Yet clearly he loved Peyton."

"Brooke. He didn't love Peyton, He loved you." Karen said as she changed seats and hugged Brooke.

"No Karen. If he loved me just a little like he said he would never ever have kissed Peyton," Brooke said. "But I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. But I have just one question." Karen replied.

"What?"

"When did you realize that you were pregnant?"

"You mean when did I take the test?" Brooke asked.

"Yes."

"A week after Lucas and I broke up."

"So when you came to say good bye to me, you were pregnant right?" Karen asked after she worked the dates out in her head.

"Yes."

"How far along?"

"Four months." Brooke told her.

"Brooke, you stubborn child I could have helped you with everything. You are like a daughter to me and it was my grandchild after all," Karen told her. "Why did you have to go through that alone?"

"I wasn't alone." Brooke told her.

"Rachel knew?"

"Yes, in fact she was the one that pushed me to do the test since she was sick and tired to wake up with the sound of me vomiting every morning." Brooke informed her.

"I see."

"And the past 15 years, she never left me alone," Brooke said in a fond tone. "She was always there and I couldn't have asked for a better godmother to Ben."

"I'm thankful for that." Karen told her.

"Me too."

"Now I want to know is my grandson named Ben Davis or Scott? Does he have a middle name?" Karen asked.

"He is a Davis and yes he has two middle names." Brooke replied with a smile.

"Two middle names?" Karen asked in surprise.

"Yes. His full name is Benjamin Hudson Lucas Davis." Brooke told her.

"Lucas?"

"Yes I wanted him to have something of his father's and I love that name too." Brooke said.

After that they talked for a while longer. Brooke told Karen everything about Ben's childhood and his childish pranks. She then left with a promise to Karen to show her pictures of him when he was little. She felt so much better now.

**~X~**

Lily was at her locker picking up the books she needed for her next class when one of her popular classmates, began to bother her.

"Come on, Lil. Come with me to the dance." He said.

"No, Will. We are over." Lily told him in an annoyed tone.

"You mean because Andrea kissed me." Will asked.

"Exactly."

"She kissed me, I didn't do anything." Will insisted.

"You can't be for real." Lily said as she gave him a sceptical look.

"Come on Lil, I didn't reciprocate the kiss at all. The only girl that I like is you." Will insisted.

"You're lying, you are so a player." Lily said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not; you are the one that I want."

"Well I don't want you anymore so leave me alone." Lily told him in a firm tone. From across the hallway Ben was observing the exchange. He saw that it was escalating so he decided to do something.

"Come on." Will almost whined.

"Leave me alone Will." Lily repeated.

"You don't mean that." Will replied as Ben made his way over.

"She said to leave her alone. Didn't you hear her?" Ben asked Will.

"Mind your own business. This is a talk between my girl and me." Will said as he looked at Ben.

"I'm _not_ your girl." Lily clarified.

"Yes, you are Lily," Will said as he grabbed her wrist. "Come to the dance with me."

"Leave me alone," Lily again repeated. "You are annoying me."

"I think you didn't hear me or her. Leave her alone and let go of her wrist." Ben said in a firm tone.

"Who are you dude?" Will asked dismissively.

"She is a friend so cut the crap and leave. I'm asking you nicely." Ben replied.

"Or what are you going to do?"

"I will do anything in my power so you can leave her alone." Ben replied.

"I know who you are; you are that new kid, Ben. The one who is a bastard." Will said in a condescending tone.

"What did you call me?" Ben demanded. Will's words had hit a sore spot.

"I called you a bastard. Where is your daddy Ben?" Will asked as he laughed.

"You've made _two_ mistakes; the first one is to bother Lily," Ben said as he freed Lily from Will's grasp and stepped in front of her. "And the second one is calling me a bastard."

As he finished talking Ben punched Will hard in the face. Needless to say that after that both kids started to fight in the middle of the hallway. They fell on the floor and punches flew until a teacher broke up the fight, before taking them both to the principles office. The boys were sitting waiting for the principal to see them when Haley came in. She was looking at some files she heard the secretary speak.

"Ben Davis, there is no one in your house. Can you give me your mom's cell phone number?"

"Ben Davis?" Haley said as she turned around. She looked at Ben and added. "You're Brooke's kid."

"Yes, I am," Ben replied. "You are?"

"I'm one of your mom's best friends," Haley told him. She then turned back to the secretary. "Mary, I can take care of this."

"Cool." Ben said as he smiled.

"I'm Haley by the way." Haley told him.

"Nice to meet you." Ben replied.

"What happened?" Haley asked.

"This jackass was bothering Lily and he didn't understand that she wanted him to leave her alone," Ben began to explain. "So as the gentlemen that I am, I intervened and he attacked me so I reacted. I don't let anyone call me a bastard."

"I see. Well just stay here while I call your mom." Haley told him.

"I can't go anywhere." Ben said with a slight laugh.

An hour later everyone was gone from the principal's office. Ben was let off the hook since he was defending himself but Will was suspended as it wasn't the first time he had done something like that. Now the only people in that office were Haley and the secretary. Haley was about to leave when Mary stopped her.

"Haley before you left can you do me a favor?" Mary asked.

"Yes Mary. What do you need?" Haley asked in reply.

"Can you file away these files?

"Yes sure. Where are they?"

"They are on the counter." Mary told her.

"Okay." Haley said before she grabbed them from the counter.

She turned around and the one on the top slipped off and fell on the floor. The contents of the folder was now laying there for everyone to see. Haley bent down to pick the mess up when she noticed that it was Ben's file. While she was collecting the pages something got her attention. That something was Ben's second middle name. So before putting it back to the drawer in which the file belonged, she sat and read the whole thing.

**~X~**

That night, Haley and Nathan were lying in bed trying to sleep, when Nathan noticed that she was eerily quiet and pensive.

"Hales, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. Why?" Haley replied.

"Because I know you. You are eerily quiet and pensive so what's up."

"Am I showing it too much?" Haley asked with a sigh.

"Yes, plus I know you. Are you going to talk or should I wait until 3 am when you wake me up to talk?" he asked.

"I'm that predictable?" Haley asked with a laugh.

"Yes, so what is it going to be Hales?"

"Alright I'll tell you."

"Good." Nathan replied with a smile.

"I was at the school today." She began.

"I thought you didn't start until I was better." Nathan commented.

"Yes that was the deal. But I thought that maybe until that day I could get the handle on teaching again by doing some tutor work a few hours a day," Haley explained. "So I went there early to talk to the principal."

"What did he say?"

"He agreed to it."

"Congrats Haley."

"Thanks," she said with a slight smile. She then went back to the original subject. "So while I was doing some research on my future students, I found out that Brooke's kid is there."

"Ben?"

"Yes Ben."

"What did he do?" Nathan asked.

"He defended Lily from some boy who didn't want to leave her alone." Haley told him.

"Way to go Ben." Nathan said in an impressive tone.

"Well the point is that after they left, Mary the secretary asked me put away some files. And when I picked them up one of the folders fell on the floor and the pages went everywhere." Haley continued.

"And that is important why?" Nathan asked with a puzzled frown.

"It was Ben's file." She told him.

"Sorry Hales, I don't see the point."

"The point is that I think Lucas is Ben's father." Haley told him.

"What is the basis for you to say that?" Nathan asked in a curious tone.

"Well when I was collecting everything to put back into the folder, I noticed that Ben's second middle name is Lucas."

"Maybe she likes that name." Nathan suggested.

"Nathan please!" Haley said in a firm tone.

"Okay give me more evidence." He replied.

"What about the fact that he was born only 3 weeks after Jamie?" she asked.

"What about that?"

"I did the math Nathan, Brooke was pregnant while I was pregnant and they broke up only a week before I knew I was pregnant." She said.

"You don't know that for sure."

"Nathan, I did the whole nine months count and the result was the day of the thunderstorm that left Tree Hill without any power. Remember that day?" she asked.

"Yes I do." He said as he smiled.

"You and I spent it together."

"Discussing your ugly ass poncho." He said with a chuckle.

"Yes and Lucas spent it with Brooke."

"So if we take your theory that Ben is Lucas's son," Nathan began. "According to you that was the day he was conceived right?"

"Yes," Haley replied. "Plus now that I remember, Brooke was overly sensitive. She cried just as much as me when I took her to one of my pregnancy check ups. She was always asking me things about my doctor and she happened to know what I wanted before I even did."

"Every woman gets emotional when she attends an ultrasound," Nathan remarked. "Heck even some guys do."

"Nathan, he has blue eyes!"

"Wait right there because with that last statement you are implying that every kid with blue eyes in this world is a Scott and that is not it." Nathan told her.

"Nathan listen to me please!" Haley begged.

"I'm listening to you." He assured her.

"I think that you're not."

"Okay why don't we do this?" Nathan asked.

"What?"

"Why don't you go and talk to Brooke about it and tell her everything that you told me. If you're right and she lied to you, you can catch her on that lie and ask why she did it," Nathan explained. "What do you think?"

"Thanks Nathan," she said as she smiled. "I'll do it."

"Good. Now let's go to sleep that I'm tired."

"Me too."


	23. Chapter 22

**HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER AND I CAN SAY IT´S AN EXPLOSIVE ONE EVEN MY BETA TOLD ME IT WAS A GREAT CHAPTER SO BRACE YOURSELF FOR THE RIDE!.**

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: PAIGEMATTHEWSFAN21, MISSPRETTYGIRL, CRAZYCJZ, DIANEHERMANS, GOODGIRLGONEBAD1984, CITCAT, GLAMOURSEX4, BFIESTY, KIMANGO, NEVERLAST690, PRINCESAKARLITA411, GLEEOBBESSED86, ARUBAGIRL, LOVELULU, LITALOVE, CLARITY23, TREEHILLGIRL, MAKORRALOVE97, REDNIDI3, JISGOTE, CYNTHIAROTT, PAULA94, JDUBBS, SUNSHINE 2010, BRUCASTRUELOVE.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT. SO KUDDOS TO HER. **

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO NICK LACHEY, AND HIS RECORD COMPANY.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

**BY THE WAY I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER STORY NAMED TAKING CHANCES, HERE IS THE LINK: ** s/7133371/1/TAKING_CHANCES

Chapter 22

Rachel and Brooke where cooking breakfast when a sleepy Ben sat himself at the table. Brooke looked over at him and said.

"We couldn't talk yesterday because I had to leave for a business meeting. But we _are_ going to talk now."

"Okay." Ben said in a resigned tone.

"What were you thinking when you decided to fight in school?" Brooke asked.

"I was defending Lily." Ben replied.

"I know that and I'm pretty sure that she appreciates it," Brooke said. "But why the fist fight?"

"The guy wouldn't leave." Ben explained.

"Just because he wouldn't leave, you don't have to get him to with your fists buddy," Rachel told him. "Talk to him. That's what we taught you."

"Your Godmother is right." Brooke agreed.

"I talked to him _and_ asked him nicely to leave but he wouldn't." Ben clarified.

"Then you talk to him again." Brooke told him.

"I asked him several times but he wouldn't budge," Ben replied. "He even grabbed Lily's wrist mom. The guy looked like he could hurt her."

"You should have told him to cut the crap, let go of the wrist and walk away Ben." Rachel said.

"I swear Aunt Rachel that I did that, but he wouldn't budge. He went all 'who are you dude?' on me and 'what are you going to do?'" Ben began to explain. "So since you mom told me that Karen is like a mom to you, that makes her my sort of grandma. So Lily would be sort of family. And you both taught me to protect my family even if it's a fake one."

"He is right Brooke." Rachel pointed out.

"I know he is," Brooke whispered. She then spoke in her normal tone as she asked. "What did you do? Why did you have a fist fight?"

"I told him that I would do anything in my power so he can would her alone," Ben replied. "I hoped that he would get scared and let go of Lily's wrist and walk away."

"Good move." Rachel told him.

"Rach." Brooke said as she gave her a stern look.

"What?" Rachel asked with a slight frown. "I would do that too."

"I still don't get how you got into the fist fight." Brooke said to Ben.

"He taunted me." Ben replied.

"How?" Brooke asked in a concerned tone.

"I don't want to say it." Ben muttered.

"Buddy say it." Rachel encouraged.

"No, it's ugly." Ben replied.

"I imagine it is but I have to know." Brooke told her son.

"He called me a bastard and laughed about it right in front of me," Ben said in an irritated tone. "Okay?"

"Oh buddy. You are _not_ a bastard. Don't pay attention to what he says." Rachel said as she hugged him. As she did, she looked at Brooke with an expression that said 'I told you so'.

"I know Aunt Rachel." Ben replied as Brooke joined in the hug.

"I'm sorry son, your aunt is right," Brooke told him. "You're not a bastard. Boys are still mean in high school but you can't go through life hitting every person that calls you that."

"What do you want me to do mom?" Ben asked.

"Just grab Lily and walk away." Brooke told him.

"If I do that I'm going to be labelled as a coward for the rest of my high school years." Ben pointed out.

"He has a point there Brooke," Rachel said. She then asked Ben. "So what did you do?"

"I freed Lily's wrist and moved her behind me while I told him that he had made two mistakes; the first one was to bother Lily and the second one was calling me that," Ben explained. "When I finished that the fist fight started."

"Good job buddy," Rachel told him in a proud tone. "Good Job."

"Rach don't encourage him." Brooke told her.

"I'm not. But its good that we did a good job in teaching him how to defend himself," Rachel replied. She then laughed as she added. "Most of the boys raised by girls turned out to be such pussies."

"Rach." Brooke said as she frowned slightly.

"Okay, your mom is right Ben. No fighting." Rachel relented.

"Yes, son. No fighting please," Brooke told him. "You got lucky that you didn't get suspended because you were defending someone but I will ground you."

"I get it," Ben replied. "But please no grounding."

"Yes, mister." Brooke replied firmly.

"One question Ben." Rachel said.

"What Aunt Rachel?" Ben asked.

"Who got the most damage? Him or you?" Rachel couldn't help asking.

"Him," Ben replied with a slight grin. "You should have seen it Aunt Rachel."

"Rach!" Brooke said in a warning tone.

"Sorry." Rachel apologized.

"Back to what I was saying, you are grounded," Brooke said in a firm tone. "No X-Box or computer for two weeks. And you have to wash the dishes for a solid month."

"Mom!" Ben whined.

"Don't Mom me okay?" Brooke asked in reply as she gave him a stern look.

"Okay." Ben relented.

"Well I have to go now," Brooke said before she kissed Ben's forehead. "Let's see how the meeting with the constructor goes."

"Have a good day. Love you mom." He called after her.

"Love you too son." Brooke called back as she left the house.

"Ben." Rachel began.

"What?" he asked in reply.

"Next time you're in a fight, keep your arms up buddy." She said as she hugged him and kissed the top of his head.

"Okay." Ben said as he laughed.

"Now let's eat breakfast, munchkin." Rachel said as she let him go.

**~X~**

It was the afternoon in London. Lucas was at his mansion and was having a great time with his friends. They were having a catch up as they relaxed in the lounge.

"Thanks for inviting us Lucas." Miranda said to him.

"Yeah mate, thanks." Gavin agreed.

"It's the least that I can do," Lucas replied. He laughed slightly as he added. "I thought that it was time you came here instead of me always going to your house."

"I won't say anything, but Miranda was pretty pissed that you were eating and drinking our food." Gavin said as he laughed.

"Gavin!" Miranda said as she hit him on the arm.

"What love?" Gavin asked in reply.

"You know that is not true," Miranda replied as she gave him a look. She then looked at Lucas as she said. "It's not true Luke."

"Don't worry Miranda, I know it's not true." Lucas assured her as he laughed.

"See love, my mate knows that I'm joking." Gavin said.

"Well okay but don't do that to anyone else because if they don't know you, they will think it's true." Miranda told him.

"Okay okay." Gavin replied.

"Are the kids okay?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah I checked on them a while ago and they love your movie theatre room," Miranda told him. "They were all sitting comfortably, eating popcorn and watching the kid's movie that you put for them."

"In fair honesty, who wouldn't love that room. You should thank me for giving you the idea." Gavin said as he laughed.

"Yes, it's true. Thanks Gav." Lucas replied as he joined in with Gavin's laughter.

"You're welcome mate." Gavin told him.

"I love that we are talking and the little princess is still sleeping in her stroller." Lucas said with a fond smile.

"Yes, she is my little angel." Miranda said in a proud tone.

"A little angel who can heavy sleep when she wants to." Gavin added with another laugh.

"Lucas how is the moving on going?" Miranda asked in a soft tone.

"Miranda it's hard," Lucas admitted. "And I don't know exactly how to approach that."

"Why don't you start to go out more so that you're not in here all time when you're not travelling?" Miranda suggested.

"That is a good idea," Lucas agreed. "But going out alone? I don't know."

"Love, I told him he should get a girlfriend." Gavin said to his wife.

"Honey that is actually a good idea," Miranda told him. She then looked at Lucas and said. "You should start dating."

"Dating?" Lucas asked as if he had never heard of the concept.

"Yes dating." Miranda replied with a slight smile.

"I haven't been on a date since I was 17 years old," Lucas pointed out. "I don't know how to do it anymore."

"It's not that long mate," Gavin told him. "Don't forget our wild years in Manchester."

"That was not dating, that was hooking up." Lucas clarified as he gave his friend a look.

"Dating is like riding a bicycle, you never forget." Miranda assured him.

"Don't worry mate if you need a wingman, I'm your guy!" Gavin said.

"I hope you are joking with that comment," Miranda said as she gave Gavin a stern look. "Because if you're not, you will be sleeping with your parents tonight."

"Thanks Gav but I have enough game to do it on my own," Lucas told him as he laughed. He then cheekily added. "By the way you will always have a bed here, you know."

"I was joking love, I would never cheat on you," Gavin assured his wife. He then looked at Lucas gratefully and said. "Thanks mate."

"You better not." Miranda said in a firm tone.

"I love you and our kids too much to even think about it." Gavin said as he hugged her.

"Miranda, I would be willing put my hands into fire for Gavin," Lucas said. "And when he says that he wouldn't cheat on you, he is telling the truth."

"Thanks. You know what we can do to get you started?" Miranda began.

"What?" both Lucas and Gavin asked in unison.

"Why don't we fix you up a blind date with one of my friends?" she suggested.

"Good idea love," Gavin told her. "Luke she has a lot of friends that are easy on the eyes."

"No thanks, I prefer to meet women the traditional way and I don't like the whole blind date." Lucas replied.

"Why?" Gavin asked him in a curious tone.

"Because sometimes the women are completely different from what you get told," Lucas began to explain. "And your whole "easy on the eyes" comment scares the living crap out of me."

"Why do you feel scared about that?" Gavin asked in a puzzled tone.

"Because let's face it; until Miranda, you "ate" some really ugly chicks sometimes." Lucas told him as he laughed.

"Hey, a man has to survive," Gavin told him. He then laughed as he added. "But that is basically true."

"You bet is true and if it wasn't for me, you would never have Miranda." Lucas told him.

"It's true and I already thanked you for that." Gavin reminded him.

"This banter is really nice and funny and all," Miranda said as she joined in with their laughter. "But Luke, my husband is right. I have some friends that are really pretty."

"You saying it makes me more contented but I'm still iffy about it." He replied.

"Come on Luke, let me set you up with one of my friends. You won't regret it, trust me." Miranda assured him.

"Yeah mate, let her do that." Gavin encouraged.

"Okay. Set me up with one of your friends," Lucas relented. "But if this ends badly, it's all your fault. And with that I mean both of you."

"Don't worry." Gavin and Miranda said in unison. However, their assurance did little to ease his fears.

**~X~**

Ben was getting his books out of his locker when he heard a voice calling him.

"Hey Ben." Lily said as she walked up to him.

"Hey Lily." He greeted.

"You can call me Lills if you want." Lily told him as she grinned.

"Really?" Ben asked in surprise.

"Yes, all my friends and family call me that." Lily informed him.

"So I'm assuming I'm your friend." Ben said.

"Yes." Lily confirmed.

"Cool!" Ben said as he smiled widely.

"Can we talk?" Lily asked.

"Of course," Ben assured her. "What about?"

"I wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday." She told him.

"You're welcome." He replied.

"You didn't have to intervene and put yourself at risk."

"From that guy?" Ben asked with a scoff.

"Yes." Lily replied as she gave him a bewildered look.

"Believe me when I tell you that in New York there are guys bigger and meaner than him," Ben explained. "So he was nothing."

"Thanks again anyway." Lily told him.

"Again you're welcome," he replied. "And you're wrong."

"About what?" Lily asked with a frown.

"I had to intervene since it's the nature of pretty much every man to do that when a lady is in distress," Ben explained as he laughed slightly. "Plus my mother and aunt taught me manners. And since your mother is like family to my mom that kinda makes us family."

"Really?" Lily asked in surprise.

"Really. Fake family of course." He told her.

"So since according to you we are fake family and we are friends, I have proposition for you." Lily continued on.

"What?" Ben asked curiously.

"Why don't we eat together at lunch?" Lily suggested. "And after school we go to the café and do homework together."

"For me that is okay," Ben replied. "But I will have to let my mom know."

"Okay," Lily replied. "And I'm pretty sure that my mom would love to thank you personally for what you did."

"Does she know?" Ben asked in surprise.

"Yes she knows. I had to tell her." Lily told him.

"What did she say?"

"She was happy that you intervened and personally asked me to tell you that she would like to see you around the house every time that you can." Lily said as she laughed.

"Cool," Ben replied. "Tell her thanks."

"Why don't you tell her yourself this afternoon?" Lily suggested.

"Okay, I will." Ben replied.

"Well I have to go," Lily said. "See you at lunch."

"Yeah, see you." Ben said as he watched her walk back down the school hallway.

**~X~**

Later that morning, Haley rang the doorbell of Brooke's house. She was eager to call her out on the lie and finally confirm that Ben was her nephew. She heard footsteps approaching the door from inside and waited for the door to be opened.

"Hi, Haley," Brooke greeted with a smile as she opened the door. "Come on in."

"Hey, Brooke." Haley greeted as she stepped into the building.

"Welcome to my house." Brooke told her.

"Thanks." Haley replied.

"I was so glad that you called me," Brooke said as she closed the door. "You said that you needed to talk."

"Yes, Brooke. We need to talk." Haley confirmed.

"Well, let's head to the living room," Brooke told her. "That will be more comfortable."

"Okay," Haley replied. They then headed towards the lounge. "Is Ben in the house?"

"No, he went to Karen's. Lily invited him." Brooke told her.

"So you are alone in the house?" Haley asked.

"Yes. Rachel went out to do grocery shopping." Brooke answered.

"Ah okay." Haley replied.

"What is with all the questions?" Brooke asked in a curious tone.

"I just wanted to know if it was going to be quiet so we can talk." Haley explained as the two walked into the lounge. They then headed over to the sofa and sat down.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Brooke asked.

"There is no better way to talk about this so I'm going to flat out start." Haley said.

"Haley, you're scaring me? Is something wrong with Nate?" Brooke asked in a concerned tone.

"No Nathan is fine." Haley assured her.

"With the kids?" Brooke asked in the same concerned tone.

"No thank god, the kids are alright." Haley told her.

"Are you alright?" Brooke asked in the same tone.

"Yes," Haley replied. She then quickly changed her mind and said. "No."

"What is it Haley? Yes or no?" Brooke asked with a worried frown.

"I'm fine." Haley assured her.

"So?" Brooke asked sounding confused.

"You told me that Ben's father was some random guy that you met before going to New York right?" Haley asked.

"Yes." Brooke confirmed.

"I still don't get it." Haley told her.

"What Haley?" Brooke asked. She was still confused.

"Why did you lie to me?" Haley asked in a quiet tone.

"How did I lie to you?" Brooke asked as she tried to stay calm.

"You lied to me because I think Lucas is the father," Haley continued. "And how do I know that?"

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked in an uncertain tone.

"I accidentally saw his file Brooke. I know that Ben's second middle name is Lucas and I know how you think. You wouldn't use that name unless you wanted the baby to have something of his father's. And since he wasn't going to be around, it would be a reminder of him for you," Haley began to explain. "And he was born only three weeks after Jamie. And no premature baby would weigh what you told he weighed when he was born."

"What about that?" Brooke asked hoping to shrug it off.

"Brooke, I'm not stupid, I did the math. You were pregnant while I was pregnant. And I only found out I was pregnant a week later after you and Luke broke up. Plus I did the whole nine months count to be sure and the result was the day of the thunderstorm. And that day I can recall you spent it with Lucas in the apartment after you asked me to leave so you two could have couple time," Haley continued. "So it makes that day, the day he was conceived. Let's not forget that during the time you were here, you were overly sensitive, you cried just as much as me when you accompanied me to the ultrasound that time Nathan couldn't come. You were always fixed on knowing about what happened at my doctor appointments. You even knew what I wanted before I even did."

"Haley- " Brooke began. However, Haley interrupted.

"Let me finish Brooke," Haley told her. "Ben has blue eyes; the same kind of blue eyes that all Scott men have. So that is why I think that Lucas is Ben's dad. What do you have to say about that Brooke?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Brooke said, as she avoided looking at Haley.

"Brooke, look at me," Haley insisted. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that I'm wrong."

"You're not wrong." Brooke said as she looked Haley in the eyes. Her own were full of unshed tears. As she finished her answer, a tear slipped from her eye.

"What the fuck Brooke?" Haley asked in a pissed off tone. She was becoming angrier with each passing moment. "I thought that we were best friends; you were my maid of honour for god's sake."

"Haley." Brooke said once again, and again Haley stopped her.

"Don't Haley me," she said in an angry tone. "Why didn't you tell me? You had plenty of opportunities in the past 15 years to tell me something like this."

"I had my reasons." Brooke replied in a broken tone.

"What reasons could be _that_ important to deny us the chance to know and spend time with him? You denied him of his grandma, his aunts and uncle, his cousins. And what is more worse; his father!" Haley almost yelled with rage.

"Don't you think I know that Hales?" Brooke asked in reply. She was almost shouting.

"Then why the fuck did you do it?" Haley asked, unable to understand her friend. "I can't wrap my head around it, I just can't."

"Like I told you, I had my reasons." Brooke repeated.

"I want to know the reasons. No I demand to know what those mighty reasons are that prevented me from knowing and spending time with my nephew." Haley demanded.

"I'll tell you." Brooke replied.

"I'm all ears." Haley told her.

"I didn't tell you because I was afraid that you would tell Lucas." Brooke began.

"And that is so bad because?" Haley asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Because I knew that if Lucas found about it, he would do the right thing and stay with me for the baby and not because he loved me." Brooke replied.

"Are you hearing yourself? Lucas worshipped the ground you walked on. He adored you Brooke," Haley told her angrily. "He would have been jumping of joy if he knew that he was having a kid with you."

"If he loved me like you said he did, he wouldn't have kissed Peyton." Brooke pointed out.

"That was a difficult situation and it was a mistake," Haley told her. "But that didn't mean he didn't love you or that he loved you less."

"Haley, you and I know that a kiss _always_ mean something." Brooke reminded her.

"In majority of situations; yes. But I'm not defending Lucas by saying that it was an act of mercy. You don't know how bad it was there," Haley told her. "If it wasn't for Keith maybe _both_ of them could be dead. And I also said it was a mistake only because of the history between the three of you and the fact that he didn't tell you right away."

"Haley, I wasn't alone anymore. I had to think about the baby too and I couldn't subject him to Lucas leaving us for Peyton." Brooke told her.

"Because of your fears and insecurities coming back, you deprived us and most importantly you deprived Lucas from knowing that he was going to be a dad," Haley said in a bitter tone. "Like I said Lucas loved you and _still_ loves you. And he would never have left you."

"I'm not sure about that." Brooke replied.

"I'm freaking mad at you Brooke right now. And If I don't go now, I will say something that I will regret later." Haley said sounding the angriest Brooke had ever heard her. As she finished talking, she stood from the sofa and began to march out of the lounge.

"Haley!" Brooke called after her as she hurried behind her.

"Save it, Brooke." Haley said before she headed out of the front door. She slammed it behind her and it closed with a loud bang that echoed in the silent hallway.

**~X~**

A few days later, it was time for Lucas to go on the blind date that Miranda and Gavin had set up for him. He was sitting in the restaurant that was located in the 28th floor of a building that had a stunning panoramic view of London during the day. However at night, it became even more magnificent. He was a bit nervous about the situation so he focused on reading the menu while he was waiting. Gavin and Miranda told him that he should leave a red rose on the table so the girl would know it was him she was looking for. He was so focused on reading that he didn't see the girl walking over to him. It was only her voice that gained his attention.

"Hi, sorry I'm a bit late." She told him. Lucas looked up from the menu and was surprised at who he saw.

"Lindsey?" he asked as his eyebrows rose.

"Lucas?" she asked equalling his surprise.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"My sister set me up on a blind date with a guy." She explained.

"Gavin and Miranda did the same with me," Lucas replied. "But with a girl."

"She told me that I would know who the guy was because he would have a red rose on the table." Lindsey continued.

"They told me the same thing." Lucas said as it dawned on them both.

"So I guess you are my blind date." Lindsey said as Lucas gestured for her to sit at the table.

"How did this happen?" Lucas asked as she sat. "They know you're my editor."

"I don't know." Lindsey replied.

"Miranda told me that she asked her friend Patricia and she arranged everything." Lucas told her.

"Wait." Lindsey said as she began to figure it out.

"What?" Lucas asked in a curious tone.

"Patricia is the best friend of my sister Allison." Lindsey informed him.

"No." Lucas said in surprise.

"Yes," Lindsey confirmed. "And my sister told me that she asked if I was still single and if I wanted to go to a blind date with a guy."

"What did you tell your sister?" Lucas asked.

"I told her that she could tell Patricia that I would go to the date and to set it up and later give me the address," Lindsey replied. "She told me to come here but never gave me the name of the guy."

"Miranda told me to pick a restaurant so she could give her friend the directions so she can give it to the girl who was going to be my date." Lucas said.

"That would be me." Lindsey told him with a smile.

"I don't think Miranda knew that you would be the girl," Lucas told her. "Otherwise she would have told me since she knew you were my editor."

"I never knew that Miranda was a friend of Patricia's because all the times I talked to her she never mentioned anything about her." Lindsey told him.

"I've seen Patricia several times at Gavin and Miranda's parties and she never once gave me any indication that she knew you or that you had a connection." Lucas added.

"What are we going to do now? I don't think is right to mix business and pleasure." Lindsey said.

"I say since we are here, let's just stay and have a nice dinner," Lucas suggested. "Let's see how the evening pans out. Maybe we could be the exception to the rule. Plus we went out other times."

"Yes," Lindsey replied. "We can do it; but just as friends."

"So what are you going to order?" Lucas asked as he grinned.

**~X~**

Nathan was at the doctor for a check up; Haley was there next to him as always, comforting him. He was hoping that the doctor would tell him that it was time for him to have the surgery so that he could walk again. Every time he visited the doctor he wished that. Both of them were sat in the office waiting on the doctor. Nathan had been quiet since they had arrived and Haley knew what he was thinking.

"Nathan, I know that you want the doctor to tell you he will operate you tomorrow." Haley said in a soft tone.

"Am I that transparent?" Nathan asked her.

"Honey I know you." She reminded him.

"Yeah you do and I love you for that." He replied before he gave her a little peck on the lips.

"But let's see what he says okay?" she suggested as she looked into his eyes.

"Okay," Nathan agreed. She managed a small smile as he said. "You always know what to say to calm me down."

"We have been together for almost 17 years, if I didn't know how to do it, I would be a terrible wife." Haley told him as she laughed.

"Thanks." Nathan said as he chuckled slightly.

"For what?" Haley asked with a slight frown.

"For making me laugh and making the wait bearable." He told her.

"That is nothing." Haley told him as the doctor came into the room.

"Hi Nathan, Haley, How are you two doing today?" he asked as he closed the door.

"Good." Both Nathan and Haley replied.

"That is always a good thing to know. Before we speak about the result of the exams, I want you to tell me how you are doing Nathan." Dr. Hitchfield said.

"I feel better." Nathan replied.

"How better?"

"I can't stand on my own two feet but I feel my legs not so heavy, I don't know how to explain it." Nathan replied as he frowned in thought.

"You find it easier to move from the bed to the chair, is that what you mean?" the doctor asked him.

"Exactly." Nathan replied.

"Is that good?" Haley asked the doctor.

"Yes, that is a good sign Haley." Dr. Hitchfield told her as he smiled warmly.

"I'm glad to hear that." Haley said as she smiled widely. The doctor then studied the paperwork in his hands.

"Nathan, what I'm seeing in these exams are very promising." He said after a few moments.

"How promising?" Nathan asked.

"Promising enough to perform the operation a few months earlier." He replied.

"Really?" Nathan asked in an incredulous tone.

"Really Nathan," the doctor told him. "You _are_ getting better."

"I try to get him to do everything you said he should do." Haley told him.

"It's showing in these results. And if Nathan keeps improving at this rate then we could be talking about that operation in a couple of months." The doctor said.

"That is such a good news Nathan." Haley said in an excited tone.

"I know." Nathan said as he smiled.

"Well keep doing what I told you and I'll see you next month." Dr. Hitchfield told them.

"Okay Doctor." Nathan replied.

"Bye Nathan," the doctor said. "Bye Haley."

"Bye." The two of them replied.

"Have a good day."

"You too." They replied as they left the office.

**~X~**

A few months passed and now winter was upon Tree Hill. The night was the coldest one in the entire winter so far. It was so cold that it was snowing. Brooke and Rachel were snuggled up under a blanket watching a movie in the living room. Ben, after talking with his New York friends, had decided to go to sleep. He knew that he would need an extra blanket on his bed, so he went to his mother's room to get one from the closet.

When he got there, he opened the door and looked for the blanket. He found it but even though he was tall, he couldn't reach it. He saw that the tip of the blanket was hanging down loosely. So he reached up and grabbed it before he pulled it down. His actions brought the blanket down and the box that was sitting on the top of it. The box landed on the floor and the contents sprawled over the floor.

Ben left the blanket and concentrated on what was in the box. All he saw was letters with months and numbers on the front, along with pictures of his mother and Lucas together, looking happy. He bent down, grabbed a letter and opened it. To his surprise an ultrasound scan was in there along with several sheets of paper. He then began to read.

_Dear Lucas,_

_I'm eight months pregnant as I'm writing this letter... By the way don't worry the baby is fine... Rachel keeps trying to convince me to find out the sex of our baby but I don't want to, I want it to be a surprise. I also got to see his or her face and I can proudly say that I think he or she got your nose. The only thing I wish for is that he or she will not get my dimples... Well that is all for this month and I hope that in the future you can read all of this and not hate me for not speaking sooner but when I wanted to it was already late._

After reading that letter, Ben decided to sit down and read every single one of them. He knew that the answer to what he wanted to know all his life would be in the box. When he finished reading all the letters and seeing all pics of him as a baby, as a kid and all the ultrasound scans, Ben was in a state of scepticism, astonishment and anger towards his mother. Could Lucas Scott really be his father like the letters seemed to indicate?

He decided to put everything back in the box, before he grabbed it and left the room with the firm decision to confront his mother and ask her if it was true.

**~X~**

Gavin parked his car in front of Lucas's mansion. He was paying Lucas a visit to talk about some things, which included business. So he remembered to take his briefcase with him as he left the car. Like always he didn't need to knock on the door since, thanks to Alfred, it was already open for him to enter. Once he was inside he closed the door behind him.

"Good evening Mr. Gavin." Alfred greeted.

"Good evening Alfred. Is Lucas around?" Gavin asked in reply.

"Yes, he is in his study." Alfred told him.

"Is he alone? Or does he have company?" Gavin asked him.

"You mean Ms. Lindsey Sir?" Alfred asked.

"Yes."

"Ms. Lindsay will not come tonight." Alfred informed him.

"Great because we need to have a mates talk." Gavin told him as he laughed.

"Do you want me to announce you Sir?" Alfred asked.

"When did you ever do that?" Gavin asked in an amused tone.

"Never." Alfred replied.

"Then don't start now." Gavin said as he laughed again.

"Do you want me to bring you beverages?" Alfred asked.

"No that is okay, Alfred," Gavin assured him. "If we need you, we will call you."

"Very well Sir." Alfred said as he left him. A few minutes alter, Gavin walked into Lucas's office.

"Hey mate." He greeted.

"Hey Gav." Lucas greeted in response.

"What are you doing?" Gavin enquired.

"Nothing much, trying to finish this chapter," Lucas replied as he looked up from the computer. "You?"

"I'm here talking to you." Gavin told him with a chuckle.

"I know that but what are you doing in my house?" Lucas asked as he laughed.

"I came because we need to have our mate talking and bonding time," Gavin said. "Plus we need to discuss some inversions and other things."

"Well I see we have a long agenda since the last time I saw you last week." Lucas said as he laughed.

"Indeed we have." Gavin agreed.

"Okay like we say in my country, spill the beans mister." Lucas said.

"Well the first thing on this long agenda is; how are things with Lindsey?" Gavin asked.

"You really want to ask that?" Lucas asked in reply.

"Yes! Miranda and I are very concerned about your sentimental well-being." Gavin told him.

"I appreciate that. I do." Lucas replied.

"So tell me about it," Gavin said. "You told me everything in the past so you won't leave me to sit this one out."

"Yes, you are right," Lucas replied. "No I will not let you sit this out since you two were the matchmakers."

"I told you before that neither Miranda nor I knew that Patricia's best friend was Lindsey's sister." Gavin told him.

"Yes you told me and I believe you." Lucas replied.

"So?" Gavin asked.

"Me and Lindsey are good," Lucas informed him. "We're getting to know each other."

"You guys have been dating for what two months right?" Gavin asked.

"Yes, two months," Lucas confirmed. "You know that we took a few months to decide if we should take a chance at being boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Yes, I was the one who told you go for it and leave the whole not mixing business with pleasure thing behind." Gavin said.

"Lindsey was apprehensive about it too." Lucas told him.

"But the good thing is that you took my advice and went for it."

"Yes."

"How are you feeling now?" Gavin asked.

"Better," Lucas told him. "I feel like I'm taking small steps towards the big goal."

"That is?"

"Moving on." Lucas said in a quiet tone.

"Well that is a good thing." Gavin assured him.

"Yes but I still have that feeling of pain and loss in my heart," Lucas admitted. "I won't lie to you, after all this time I still love Brooke; but I'm confident that with time that will go away too."

"Mate, you will always love Brooke because you never forget your first love," Gavin told him. "Hey I still remember my first love, Gracie. But now that love that I feel for her, it's not the same kind of love I felt all those years ago. And you will experience the same thing."

"You sure?" Lucas asked in a doubtful tone.

"Trust me on this." Gavin told him.

"Okay I will trust you _love_ _guru_." Lucas replied.

"Continue," Gavin told him. "You are doing great. What else?"

"We have a great time together, she makes me laugh, she gives me hope that moving on is possible," Lucas admitted. "And I could say that the moments I spend with her, I feel some form of happiness."

"That is great mate. I'm ecstatic to hear that and Miranda will be too." Gavin said in a happy tone.

"Thanks mate for sticking with me through thick and thin during these past 15 years." Lucas said.

"Don't mention it mate," Gavin told him. "We might not be brothers through blood but we are brothers bonded by life."

"Great words. Do you mind if I steal that for my book?" Lucas asked with a smile.

"Yeah sure and don't worry about paying for it since I will deduct it from the expenses." Gavin said as he laughed.

"Okay." Lucas replied as he joined in with Gavin's laughter.

"Well now changing the subject, we need to discuss about your investments." Gavin told him.

"What about them?" Lucas asked.

"Do you want to leave them like they are now? Or do you want to cancel a few and invest in another ones?" Gavin asked.

"How is the market right now?"

"Not very good." Gavin admitted.

"Your advice will be?"

"My advice would be to keep them as they are, but monitor them closer and the second we see some changes that will not favour us in the future, cancel it and move on," Gavin told him. "But you do what you want since it's your money."

"Let's do what you say," Lucas told him. "After all you are the one with the business degree."

"I will take care of it first thing tomorrow." Gavin said.

"You're giving me this look." Lucas replied.

"What look?" Gavin asked.

"The look that says that there is something more that you want to talk about." Lucas clarified.

"Well in fact yes there is," Gavin said as he laughed. "But you didn't give me time to express myself."

"That sounds like we are going to get in trouble." Lucas said in a hesitant tone.

"Nah mate." Gavin assured him.

"Then talk." Lucas replied.

"I think it's about time that you and me have a mate road trip." Gavin told him.

"Mate road trip?" Lucas asked with a slight snigger.

"Yes, you and me travelling alone like we did tons of times before I got married." Gavin clarified.

"I'll play you along," Lucas replied in an amused tone. "Where do you plan for us to go?"

"Newcastle mate. It's about time we see some magpies action live." Gavin told him.

"Yes, you're right. How long do you plan us to stay?"

"4 days."

"Mate you are insane." Lucas told him.

"Why?" Gavin asked in a puzzled tone.

"Because first of all, Miranda won't let you go and second you plan to leave her alone with three children under the age of ten for four days. She will kill you." Lucas explained.

"No, she won't. She understands." Gavin insisted.

"Did you talk to her about it?" Lucas asked in surprise.

"Yes, I did and she understands that sometimes I need to have some mate bonding time," Gavin replied. "Plus she won't be alone. Her mother will be in town that week to visit my sister in law and she is staying at my house."

"So there is the catch." Lucas said as he laughed.

"C'mon mate, are you coming?" Gavin asked. "My cousins always ask about you."

"Okay. Give me time to think about it and then I'll let you know if I can." Lucas replied.

"Good."

"Did you eat?" Lucas asked.

"Not yet."

"C'mon, let's tell Alfred to prepare us something to snack on while the dinner is being made."

**~X~**

Brooke and Rachel were snuggled up under a blanket watching a movie in the living room, all warm and content. It had taken an entire month for Haley to talk to her again and forgive her from keeping Ben a secret. Haley had then spent time convincing Brooke that she needed to tell Ben the truth. Karen and Rachel had done the same thing.

After thinking what the three most important women in her life had told her, Brooke had decided. She had also managed to gain the courage to tell Ben.

"Hey Rach?" Brooke asked.

"Mmm?" Rachel replied.

"I want to tell you something." Brooke told her.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"I decided to tell Ben the truth about his father." Brooke told her.

"Really?" Rachel asked in surprise.

"Really." Brooke confirmed.

"Well I guess that the power of three nagging you for a few months worked better than me nagging you for 15 years." Rachel said as she laughed slightly.

"Yeah it worked." Brooke said as she too laughed.

"When are you going to tell him?" Rachel asked.

"I'm planning on doing it tomorrow." Brooke told her.

"Congrats Brooke," Rachel said. "Do you need my help?"

"No, this is something I need to do myself." Brooke replied.

"Are you sure you don't want me there for moral support?" Rachel asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Brooke told her. As she finished speaking, an angry and upset Ben walked into the living room, carrying a box. He went over to Brooke and practically threw it into her lap.

"What the fuck is this?" he demanded as he pointed at it. "Is it true what the letters say? Lucas Scott is my father?"

"Where did you find this?" Brooke asked in a shocked tone as she instantly recognized the box.

"That is not important." Ben said in an angry tone.

"Yes it is important." Brooke insisted.

"No it's not," Ben replied. "Is it true that Lucas Scott is my father?"

"It's a difficult subject." Brooke told him.

**~X~**

_Ben was four years old. He was sitting in the kitchen waiting for his breakfast. While his mom was making it, he decided to ask about a subject he was interested in._

"_Mommy?"_

"_Yes, baby?" Brooke replied._

"_Can I ask you a question?" he asked._

"_Yes of course. What is it my sweet baby boy?" Brooke told him._

"_Aunt Rachel told me that everyone has a dad," Ben said. "So where is my dad?"_

"_Do you want half grilled cheese with your oatmeal?" Brooke asked, trying to avoid the question._

"_No." Ben replied._

"_Okay."_

"_Why is my dad not here?" Ben asked._

"_Buddy, did you brush your teeth?" Brooke asked avoiding the question again._

"_Yes."_

"_Good job. You should never forget to brush your teeth." Brooke told him._

"_Mommy, who is my dad?" Ben asked._

"_I will tell your uncle Jason to take you to the park today and maybe let you have an ice cream." Brooke said once again avoiding the question as she placed the oatmeal in front of Ben._

"_Mom, do I have a dad?"_

"_Yes, you have a dad," Brooke said as Rachel came into the room. She kissed Ben's forehead before she said. "Oh look at the time I have to go it's late, love you baby."._

_Well into the night, Ben got up to go to the bathroom. He was about to pass his mother's room and saw that the door was slightly open. He also heard his mother crying and talking to Rachel._

"_Why did you leave in a hurry this morning?" Rachel asked._

"_Ben was asking about his father." Brooke said as she cried._

"_I told you he would." Rachel told her._

"_I don't know how to talk to Ben about his father. It's such a difficult subject." Brooke said as she cried harder._

"_I know." Rachel said as she hugged her friend._

_When Ben heard and saw that, even though he was only almost 4 years old, he promised himself not to ask about his father anymore because he didn't want to see his mother cry or suffer like tonight._

**~X~**

"It's not a difficult reply," Ben said angrily. "Just a yes Lucas Scott is your father or no he is not."

"Ben, son, I was planning on talking to you about your father tomorrow." Brooke told him.

"Why don't we talk today?" Ben asked in reply as he glared at her.

"Ben, I'm not-" Brooke replied. However, Ben cut her off.

"Don't tell me that you are not ready because you have had 15 years to prepare for it." Ben told her firmly.

"Okay, let's talk. Sit on the couch." Brooke told him.

"This is a conversation that you should have alone so I'm going to go to my room." Rachel said as she climbed off the sofa and quickly left the room.

"Okay Rach." Brooke replied.

"Start talking." Ben said as he sat.

"Okay," Brooke replied. She took a deep breath before she started to talk. "Your father and I never had the best relationship."

"Mom, you are not answering my question!" Ben exclaimed.

"You want the answer to your question?" Brooke asked in reply.

"Yes."

"Okay, yes. Lucas Scott is your father." She told him.

"How could you?" Ben replied. He was now even angrier than he was before.

"Before you say anything more, I want to tell you the whole story and then you can say whatever you want to me," Brooke told him. "Just listen please."

"Talk."

"Like I said, your father and I never had the best relationship. Your father was, is and will always be my first love and the only man I still love," Brooke began. "When I first met him, I was a loose canon. He had just joined the basketball team and I was a cheerleader. He was hot and I went after him but your father liked another girl; my friend, Peyton. But at that time she was in love with your uncle Nathan and they were a couple."

"Nathan?" Ben asked with a frown. "From Nathan and Haley?"

"Yes the same one." Brooke replied.

"Wow." Ben muttered in surprise.

"So your father started dating me. He was different to any boy I would have dated. He was kind, sweet, caring and slowly I fell in love with him so deeply. I was the first women in his life. Some time later, Peyton broke up with Nathan and I confessed to her my true feelings for your father and I was ready to do the same to him. But that night your father got into a car accident that had him hospitalized for a while. I never left his side and that is where I first met Karen. When he left the hospital, he dumped me and broke my heart," Brooke explained. "But I loved him so much that I didn't mind to be his friend just so I could be close to him. I started to frequent his house while he was recuperating and in the meantime I helped Karen who just got back from her trip. One day Karen asked me to wake him up from his nap so I went to his room and found it empty but the computer was on. And on the screen I saw him kissing my best friend."

"How?"

"My friend Peyton had this website where through her webcam she would show anyone who entered the site what she was doing." Brooke explained.

"Ah okay."

"I just couldn't believe it because she knew how I felt for him. Minutes later we received a phone saying that he got ill and that was rushed to the hospital. When Karen and I got there your father and my best friend lied to my face about where they had been. Later that day I confronted my friend and a few days later I confronted your father and he had nothing to say about it. That is how we broke up the first time," Brooke explained. "He later went out of town and I spent a long time not taking to my ex-friend. The second time your father and I started dating, well actually where he confessed his undying love for me was when I was living in Karen's house because my parents had moved to California. The school year was over and I was leaving to reunite with my family when your father stopped me in his room."

"In his room?" Ben asked.

"Yes, I was sleeping in his room." Brooke replied.

"Where was he sleeping?"

"On the couch on the living room."

"Okay."

"So back to the story. Your father stopped me in his room and declared his undying love for me with a kiss. I didn't know what to do because I had only recently realized that I still loved him with all my heart," Brooke continued. "But he got me in a moment where my cab was waiting outside and I didn't know what to do or how to react so I left."

"You left?"

"Yes but I came back at the start of the school year. I convinced your father to have an open relationship, he didn't want it but he accepted just to be with me. I was scared to open up to him again so I did things to not make the relationship serious with him despite your fathers efforts to convert it into one. I did things that I will regret all my life and your father found out about them and he didn't want to talk to me for a few days," Brooke continued. "After a lot of thinking, I decided not to lose your father and not to be afraid. So I went to his house and opened up to him by giving him a box just like this. It was full of letters that I wrote everyday for him, letting him know how I felt. In that moment he decided to forgive me and we were a couple again. Then Tragedy hit hard with the school shooting and Keith's death."

"Keith as in Lily's father?" Ben asked.

"Yes. He died in the school shooting when he went to save the life of your father," Brooke said. "And Peyton who had a bullet in her leg. We were friends again at that time."

"You were friends with Peyton again after what she did to you the first time?" Ben asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Was my father hurt?" Ben asked.

"No he wasn't," Brooke assured him. "He just went in to save Peyton because I told him that she was in there."

"Okay."

"So after that happened, your father was in a very dark place because his uncle Keith was like a father to him. He started to shut me out. They were rough times and we fought a lot until we managed to have a good relationship again," Brooke said. "Nathan and Haley's second wedding came and that is when things hit rock bottom."

"Why?"

"Because my so called friend Peyton told me the night before the wedding that

she still had romantic feelings for your father. At the wedding while I danced with him, he told me that he had kissed her while they were trapped in the school. His excuse was that Peyton asked him as her dying wish," Brooke continued to explain. "We got into another fight, the worst we had so far and I left to give my maid of honour speech. Later that day there was an accident involving your Uncle Nathan and I found your father and Peyton hugging at the hospital."

"What happened to Uncle Nathan?" Ben asked.

"He jumped from the bridge to save your Aunt Rachel and his Uncle that just had an accident with their car."

"Aunt Rachel was there?" Ben asked in surprise.

"Yes. That night I went to talk to your father and I found him with Peyton again so I decided to end the relationship and save myself a lot of heartbreak. One week later, thanks to your Aunt Rachel, I found out that you were on your way." Brooke told him.

"Why didn't you tell him you were expecting me?" Ben asked as his anger returned.

"Because I know your father. And he would do the right thing and stay with me even if he didn't love me. I wanted him to stay because he loved me not because you were coming. Plus I knew that he wanted Peyton and what she wants she always gets. Your father and I never had anything in common and Peyton and him have a lot of things in common," Brooke explained. "I grew up in a marriage that didn't have love and I didn't want that for you. So I did it for you and I was not alone anymore, I had to think about you too. It was one thing if he left me but I didn't want him to leave you. I didn't want you to feel abandoned by him."

"Did my father do anything to win you back?"

"Yes, he spent an entire month demonstrating me how much he loved me with flowers, gifts, letters and songs but I couldn't believe him." Brooke admitted.

"Why?"

"Think Ben," Brooke replied. "If he really loved me like he said, he wouldn't have kissed Peyton again and then wait months to tell me."

"But Mom what if he was being honest?" Ben asked.

"Your Aunt Rachel tried to convince me of that too. And one day she did. I went to talk to your father and tell him about you and wanting to start our relationship again." Brooke answered.

"What happened?"

"I found him in the quad of our high school hugging Peyton. Very cosy they were.

Time passed and your father realized I was serious about our break up so he stopped trying and decided to leave the country. When your Aunt Rachel knew about your father's decision, she dragged me out of bed and took me to the airport telling me on the way there what he decided to do. At first I didn't believe what she was telling me but you know that your aunt is not a morning person so if she was up that early it was because it's true," Brooke explained once again. "Your father had gave her his good bye letter and a song for me. Those two things woke me up and made me realize that your aunt was right. So I decided to tell your father everything and see what happened.

But I arrived too late, the flight was gone. And that was when I decided to continue with my plan of raising you alone, accept the offer from Victoria's Secret and move to New Year."

"That is it?" Ben asked in a shocked tone.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell someone so he could have known?"

"Because I wanted to tell your father myself," Brooke told him. "I thought about looking for him when I had money but later got scared of his reaction and I didn't do anything."

"So that is the end of the story and the reason why my father isn't here?" Ben asked.

"Yes."

"How could you Brooke?" Ben asked in an angry tone.

"You have to understand." Brooke told him not quite able to believe that he was calling her by her name and not mom.

"What did I have to understand Brooke?" Ben yelled.

"Peyton is the reason why your father and I aren't together." Brooke told him.

"She is not a hundred percent to blame here. Yes she was part of it but the majority of the blame of me not growing up with a father, not knowing his love, not being around my aunts and grandmas, it's yours Brooke." Ben said in a harsh tone.

"Don't say that to me." Brooke said as her eyes filled with tears.

"What do you want me to say? Do you want to pat you in the back and say good job Brooke?" Ben asked in a sarcastic tone. "I won't say that, because he tried to win you back, to show you that he loved you and you pushed him away knowing that I was coming. You, your insecurities, your fears and your stubbornness prevented me from having a father, from growing up in a loving family. Because I'm pretty sure that my father loved you and we could have been that. If you don't love someone, you don't do what he did for that long to win you back."

"Again you have to understand son." Brooke said. She was devastated by his reaction.

"Don't call me that. I will not understand because you only thought about yourself Brooke. Not for one moment did you think about me or what I would have needed in the future," Ben yelled. "All those years of love right now don't compensate the damage you did."

"Ben." Brooke said as he got up from the sofa and stomped into his room.

She followed him. Rachel was in the hallway and had heard everything. She then saw a fuming Ben heading towards his room and Brooke following him. When Brooke got to his room, she saw that he was grabbing a bag and putting all his clothes in it.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked as tears fell down her face.

"What you do think I'm doing Brooke? I'm leaving." Ben yelled.

"Where are you going to go?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know," Ben told her. "Somewhere that isn't here."

"Please don't leave." Brooke begged.

"I can't stay under a roof with people who lied to me for 15 years," Ben replied. "That even being face to face with my father couldn't tell him or me that we were related."

"You have to understand that it was not the time or the place." Brooke insisted.

"For you," Ben scoffed. "It will never be the time or the place and right now you are just a stranger who raised me because my mother would know better."

"Don't say those kind of things to me. You are breaking my heart." Brooke told him as her tears continued to fall.

"You broke mine before I was born so what is the difference?" Ben asked as he finished gathering his belongings. He then saw that Brooke was blocking the door. "Move."

"You won't leave this house." Brooke yelled as she continued to cry.

"I said _move_!" Ben yelled in her face. At that moment Rachel appeared from behind Brooke.

"Brooke, let him go," she said in a gentle tone. "There is nothing you can do right now to hold him here."

"But Rach." Brooke replied.

"I think he needs to be alone and process everything. Once he does that he will come back." Rachel told her. After listening to Rachel's words, Brooke moved away from the door. Ben passed and headed toward the main door. When he was half way there, he turned around to face his mother.

"Brooke if you ever tell my father and he hates you, remember you deserve that." He said in an icy tone.

With that he left the house. As soon as he closed the door he started running with no direction in mind. As he ran he cried. Somehow he ended up in front of Karen's house. He reached her door and still had tears running down his face. He knocked on the door and waited a few minutes until she answered.

"Ben, what is wrong?" Karen asked. She was shocked to see the distraught boy at her door.

"Is it true?" Ben asked.

"What?" Karen asked in reply. She had a feeling that she knew what he meant.

"That you are my grandmother." He clarified.

"Yes." Karen said in a gentle tone.

After hearing her response, Ben launched himself towards her and embraced her in a hug. As he did he broke down even more.


	24. Chapter 23

**HEY HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER. I´LL WARN YOU IT´S NOT THE BEST CHAPTER IN THE WORLD SINCE IT WAS WRITTEN IN A RUSH, I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE THAT.**

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: DIANEHERMANS, BROOKEDAVIS23, GOODGIRLGONEBAD1984, BJQ, JDUBBS, SAVANNARAMIREZ35, , SOPHIA405, HALESMARIELOU1, BRUCAS3SMUT, CITCAT, ARUBAGIRL0926, JUBILEE.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT. SO KUDDOS TO HER. **

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO NICK LACHEY, AND HIS RECORD COMPANY.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

**BY THE WAY I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER STORY NAMED TAKING CHANCES, HERE IS THE LINK: ** s/7133371/1/TAKING_CHANCES

**THERE WILL BE A SPECIAL NOTE AT THE END, READ IT PLEASE!.**

Chapter 23

It took Karen a few minutes to convince Ben to go inside so that she could close the door. Once that was done they both sat on the couch. Karen was still holding a crying Ben in her arms who was holding onto her like his life depended on it. After she managed to calm him down, they started talking.

"How long did you know?" Ben asked.

"Just a couple of months." Karen told him.

"How did you find out?"

"I had a suspicion and later your mother came to talk to me and told me." Karen explained.

"When did your suspicions start?" he asked curiously.

"The second that I held you in my arms for the first time and when I saw your eyes." Karen answered.

"I don't understand," Ben said as he tried to get his head around everything. "How?"

"How?" Karen asked as she hugged him once again. "It was easy. When I hugged you, just like I'm doing now I felt a sensation that can't be described. Something inside of me was telling me that we were family. Some people call that 'the calling of the blood.'

When I looked into your eyes and I had all the answers I needed."

"What did you see?" Ben asked.

"I saw my Lucas," Karen said in a fond tone. "I saw your father and I kind of knew and that suspicion grew stronger."

"Why didn't you say something then?" Ben asked with a slight frown.

"Because I didn't have any certainty," Karen told him softly. "And I knew that your mother would tell me in future."

"How can you be so sure about that?" Ben asked as he began to get angry once again. "Brooke didn't tell me for 15 years."

"There are only a few people who know your mother like the back of her hand and I'm one of them," Karen replied. "I knew that if you were my grandson, she would tell me all about it in time."

"Why didn't you tell my father then?" Ben asked.

"I told you. I wasn't a hundred percent certain. I didn't want to give your father false hope with something that may not have been true," Karen explained. "Your father suffered, and is still suffering now, about how that relationship ended; he went through some pretty dark places."

"How dark?" Ben asked in a hesitant tone.

"Let's just say that he wasn't the boy I raised."

"How is he now?" Ben asked.

"Now he is trying to keep his head above water but trying to forget your mother is not an easy task," Karen replied. "All that he has to do is just find a way of not thinking about her and keeps him occupied."

"Why don't you tell him now? You know for certain now. It could make him happy." Ben told her.

"Yes it will make him happy." Karen told her grandson.

"So why don't you?" Ben asked.

"Because your mother needs to tell him that. It has to come from her. She has to confront the aftermath of her decisions," Karen told him. "Plus it will be ten times worse if I told him instead of her."

"But don't you think that he could react badly to you for not telling him?" Ben asked.

"He will probably be mad at me for a few hours but then he will forgive me because he will know that I meant no harm." Karen replied.

"It will be with Brooke he will be angry with, right?" Ben asked.

"Yes."

"Well she deserves that." Ben said in an angry tone.

"Ben." Karen began. However Ben cut her off.

"No!"

"Don't be so hard on her. She probably had her reasons." Karen told him.

"Stubbornness and insecurities are not reasons," Ben replied. He found himself becoming angry again as he asked. "Are you defending her?"

"I'm not defending her," Karen told him. "What she did was wrong and I already told her what I think. But she is your mother."

"She is not my mother because my mother would know better." Ben replied.

"Okay, let's drop this conversation for the moment. It will lead us to nothing," Karen told him. "It's a happy time right now."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Karen replied. "You are my grandson. You can ask anything you want."

"Can I stay here and live with you?" Ben asked in a hopeful tone.

"You can stay tonight." Karen told him.

"Grandma, I meant forever."

"Why?" Karen asked. She felt herself beginning to get emotional at hearing Ben call her grandma.

"So we can get back some of the time that was lost," Ben replied. He then added. "And I don't want to see Brooke anymore."

"Awww Ben," Karen said as she hugged him again. "I would love for you to stay with me but you have to go home."

"Why?" Ben asked with a frown. "You don't want me here, is that it?"

"No Ben," Karen assured him. "There is nothing that I would love more that to have the grandson that I never knew I had live here."

"So why is the problem?"

"Because all that you are feeling, all this hurt and pain, it will go away. And then you will feel bad for not spending time with your mother. Plus Brooke loves you. Yeah she made mistakes like every mom does and the thought of not having you will kill her," Karen told him. "It kills me not having your father here every day. But there isn't anything I can do since he is across the pond. Your mother is just a few streets away."

"You can say whatever you want grandma but I'm not going back to that house of lies. If you don't want me here, I can go to another place." Ben said as he moved to stand up from the couch.

"No, stay here," Karen said as she grabbed his hand. "What better place is there than with your grandma who already loves you like she has been in your life since you were born."

"Thanks." Ben replied as he hugged her.

"You should sleep in your father's room." Karen told him.

"I take the couch since that is Lily's room."

"No couch." Karen insisted.

"Hey if the couch was good enough for my dad, it will be good enough for me." Ben said as he smiled.

"So your mother told you that story?" Karen asked.

"Yes, she did."

"Let me change the sheets and you can go to bed there." Karen insisted.

"Really?"

"Really, humour me. Lily can sleep with me." Karen told him.

"Okay Grandma if you want to."

**~X~**

After Ben had left, Brooke went to her room. She had lay in her bed and cried her eyes out. All that Rachel could do was hold her and let her cry; just like she had when Lucas left all those years ago. After a while, Rachel got up and went to prepare a lime flower tea to calm Brooke down. When that was ready she returned with the cup of tea in her hand.

"Brooke, sit up a bit." Rachel said as she sat beside her.

"Why?" Brooke asked. It was clear from her tone that she was still crying.

"I made you some lime flower tea to calm you down." Rachel explained.

"Okay," Brooke replied as she sat up. She then took the cup from Rachel. "Thanks."

"Drink the tea so you can calm down," Rachel told her. "Then we can talk a bit."

The two sat in silence as Brooke drank the tea. There was an occasional sniffle from Brooke as she did. Once Brooke finished the cup of tea, she handed the cup to Rachel, who then placed it on the night stand.

"I still can't believe how Ben reacted." Brooke said before she blew her nose.

"I love you Brooke and I'm all for comforting you," Rachel said. "But seriously what did you expect?"

"I don't know," Brooke replied. "I thought that once I told him the entire story he would understand me."

"Brooke, you didn't tell him for 15 years who his father was," Rachel reminded her. "So I think his reaction was in the normal cannon of what could have happened."

"I guess you're right," Brooke admitted with a sigh. "But I think what hurt me the most was how hurtful he was towards me with his words."

"You don't have to pay attention to what he said," Rachel said as she tried to offer Brooke some comfort. "He was hurt and angry."

"I don't know Rach I've never seen Ben like that," Brooke told her. "It was like he was carefully measuring every word and tried to hurt me with it."

"Yes, I saw that. But like I said he was very angry," Rachel replied. "I think he thought that by doing that, he could hurt you just as much as he thinks you hurt him."

"Yes, I think he wanted to do that." Brooke agreed.

"Plus the fact that he was face to face with his father and you didn't say anything would have made him angrier." Rachel continued.

"Yeah you could be right."

"I _know_ I'm right," Rachel replied. "Don't pay attention to what he said. You know that I don't agree with what you did, but you did what you thought was good for you back then."

"Why did he have to leave Rach?" Brooke asked in a sad tone.

"Because if we force him to stay, he will handle this ten times worst than if we let him go," Rachel said. "And by that I mean his behaviour, his actions and so forth."

"But-"

"But nothing; we will gain nothing with that attitude. We need to let him go and be alone to process everything that you told him," Rachel said. "He went from having four people in his life to six or more that are now his family. Sometimes it's a tough thing to process and when he does that he will come back to us and to this house."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am," Rachel said. "Have I ever told you something that wasn't true?"

"Never."

"Then trust me." Rachel replied.

"I will."

"Now we know where he got his character from." Rachel said as she smiled.

"Who?! Brooke asked curiously.

"I think he got it from his dad," Rachel replied. She laughed slightly as she added. "Because you are stubborn but you don't have that temper."

"Now that I remember, yes the Scott men have that temper." Brooke told her.

"And now that I think about it Ben has a bit of Davis temper in there too." Rachel added.

"How?" Brooke asked as she frowned.

"For a moment I think I saw Bitchtoria when she was trash talking me at the hospital the day he was born." Rachel said.

"Oh you're right," Brooke said as the memories of that day flooded back. "Yes the Davis gene is present."

**~X~**

After Karen left him, Ben settled in the bedroom that used to be his father's. Karen decided to call Brooke to let her know where he was. She felt that was something she needed to do because as a mom, she knew from experience that moms always worry about where their children are. She grabbed the phone and dialled Brooke's number. She then waited for someone to answer.

"_Hello."_ Brooke answered. Karen could tell from her tone that she was crying.

"Hey Brooke it's me, Karen." Karen told her.

"_Hey Karen, what do you need?"_ Brooke asked.

"Are you crying?"

"_Yes. I told Ben the truth and he took it pretty bad_," Brooke told her. "_He was really harsh on me. He grabbed his things and left the house. I don't know where he is."_

"That is why I was calling you." Karen replied.

"_He's there isn't he_?" Brooke asked in an anxious tone.

"Yes, don't worry he is here." Karen assured her.

"_Thank god_," Brooke said sounding relieved. "_I was so worry about where he could have gone_."

"I knew you would be," Karen replied. "That's why I called you."

"_Is he staying the night_?"

"Brooke, he asked me if he could live with me instead of you." Karen said in a soft tone.

"_Really_?" Brooke asked through her new batch of tears.

"I tried to convince him to go back to your house, but he doesn't want that," Karen told her. "He even told me if I didn't want him here he would leave. So I'd rather have him here than somewhere else."

"_Yes, you did well. I would rather want him to be with his grandma than with someone else."_ Brooke replied as she sniffled.

"Same here," Karen agreed. "Listen, stop by the café tomorrow or another day and we can talk. Okay?"

"_Okay_." Brooke replied.

"Are you alone?"

"_No Rachel is with me comforting me_." Brooke told her.

"Okay, I feel a lot better now. Goodnight Brooke."

"_Goodnight Karen_."

**~X~**

Lucas was leaning on the doorframe of an open door in Lindsey's office. He was watching her do her work. After a few moments he decided to let his presence known.

"Hello gorgeous." He said as he smiled at her.

"Hey Luke," Lindsey said as she looked up from the book she was reading. "Come on in."

"Thanks." Lucas said as he walked into the office. He made his way over to her and gave her a kiss. Lindsey returned it.

"You're welcome. What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"Don't you remember what day it is today?" Lucas asked.

"Our two month anniversary?" Lindsey asked in reply.

"Yes and what more?" Lucas asked as he showed her a stack of paper pages.

"Your deadline." Lindsey said as she laughed.

"Bingo," Lucas replied as he too laughed. He then handed the papers to her. "So here is the pages you asked me for. Read it and let me know if I have to change something."

"Okay, I will do that tomorrow at home," Lindsey told him as she took them. She then stood and gave him another kiss. "Thank you."

"Ummmm I like that kiss." Lucas said after returning it.

"I like that you like it." Lindsey replied.

"Do you have plans for tonight?" Lucas asked.

"No," Lindsey replied. She then smiled as she added. "Unless that means going out to celebrate with my boyfriend."

"Well that is exactly what it meant." Lucas told her.

"Cool. Pick me up at eight?" Lindsey replied.

"Sure." Lucas confirmed as he sat.

"Anything else, sweety?" she asked.

"Actually yes." Lucas replied.

"What?"

"I was wondering if I have any editorial commitments to fulfil in the next fifteen days." Lucas said as he took hold of Lindsey's hands.

"Why?" Lindsey asked in a suspicious tone.

"Because Gavin invited me on a road trip to Newcastle and I would really like to

go." He explained. Lindsey then checked through his agenda.

"No you have nothing." She informed him.

"So I can go, right?" Lucas asked.

"It's fine by me," Lindsey replied. "But how did Miranda let Gavin go?"

"It turns out that her mother is going to be in town so that is why she let him go." Lucas explained with a chuckle.

"Look at that," Lindsey said as she laughed. "Have you already planned what are you going to do?"

"No," Lucas replied. "We will probably go to a Magpies game and hang out with Gavin's family."

"Have fun." Lindsey said as she moved from her seat to Lucas's lap. She then kissed him again.

"Thanks." Lucas replied after returning the kiss.

"I need to get back to work." Lindsey said as she reluctantly moved from his lap. Lucas then stood.

"Okay. See you tonight." Lucas said as he headed out of the office.

"See you." Lindsey called after him.

**~X~**

Nathan entered the kitchen in his chair, with a pile of magazines on his lap to throw in the garbage. Plus he wanted to know who had called.

"Hey Hales, who was at the phone?" he asked.

"What phone?" Haley asked.

"Come on Hales," Nathan replied as he raised his eyebrows. "The one you just put down."

"Ohhh that one."

"Yes that one."

"I wanted to talk to Brooke but she was unavailable so I was talking with Rachel." Haley explained.

"You talking with Rachel?" Nathan asked as he sniggered. "All hell is going to break lose."

"You are a funny guy you know that?" Haley replied as she laughed slightly.

"I know," he replied. "What happened?"

"Why does something have to have happened?" Haley asked trying to be casual.

"Come on Hales don't lie to me." Nathan said as he frowned slightly.

"Okay, Brooke couldn't come to the phone because she was under the weather," Haley began. "Rachel told me that Brooke told Ben everything. And his reaction left her devastated."

"He reacted that bad?" Nathan asked in surprise.

"Rachel told me that he did," Haley replied. "To the point that Ben no longer lives there."

"What?" Nathan asked in a shocked tone.

"Like you heard it. He grabbed all his stuff and left."

"To where?"

"According to Rachel, he is living in Karen's house." Haley informed him.

"Well at least he is with his grandma." Nathan replied.

"Yes."

"But Hales let's be realistic, it was logical that the kid reacted the way he did. What can you expect from him after 15 years of silence?" Nathan asked.

"I think you have a point there." Haley agreed.

"Even you would have reacted badly."

"I know."

"I'm surprised that Brooke let him go to Karen's." Nathan said.

"Rachel told me that she didn't want to and that she had to convince Brooke to let him

go because he was beyond furious." Haley explained.

"Sometimes all we need is to be alone and think things through." Nathan said.

"Yeah maybe." Haley said with a sigh.

"Changing the subject can you throw these magazines out for me and take me somewhere?" Nathan asked.

"Okay," Haley replied as she grabbed the magazines. "Where?"

"Maybe Ben needs someone from the family to talk to. And if he is like all Scott men, he is probably at the river court," Nathan explained. "Can you take me?"

"Yes."

**~X~**

Later that day, Brooke headed to the café to talk to Karen and to find out how was Ben doing. She missed her son terribly. She headed to a booth and sat and waited for Karen to appear.

"Hey Brooke." Karen greeted.

"Hey Karen." Brooke replied in a quiet tone.

"I know what you have come for." She said in a sympathetic tone.

"How is he?"

"He is fine Brooke." Karen assured her.

"That is so good to hear." Brooke said sounding relieved.

"He is a good kid. He hasn't give me any trouble and he's stayed in the house pretty

much all day," Karen told her. "He only went out to head to the river court. You taught him well."

"Thanks. How did he spend the first night in your house?"

"It took him a while to get to sleep," Karen answered. "I put him in Lucas's old room and Lily is sleeping with me."

"Yeah, he always does that when he is somewhere that is not his house." Brooke replied in a fond tone.

"He helped me with chores and I didn't even have to ask like someone I know." Karen said as she laughed slightly.

"Did he tell you more of what happened between him and me?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah he did and you have to have patience Brooke. Right now he is very angry and hurt with you for keeping the truth from him for so long," Karen said gently. "He needs to think about everything you told him and process it."

"I know." Brooke said as she sighed.

"I think what hurt him the most was that he was face to face with his dad and you didn't tell him a thing." Karen remarked.

"I know. I told him it wasn't the time or the place." Brooke replied.

"You have to give him time and space. When he can understand everything, I can assure you he will come back with you." Karen assured her.

"Rachel told me the same."

"See two people can't be wrong." Karen replied,

"But it's so difficult. I miss him." Brooke said as her eyes welled with tears.

"I know honey," Karen said as she took hold of Brooke's hands. "There is not a day that goes by that I don't miss Lucas. But you have to give Ben time to think and reconsider his decision of not living with you."

"But he is my baby," Brooke said as several tears escaped her eyes. "I can't stand the thought of him never coming back."

"To a mother, our kids will always be our babies. He _will_ come back. Sometimes all we need is time to bring perspective and light to a matter." Karen told her.

"I understand," Brooke said as she wiped at her tears. "But how much time?"

"I don't know."

"I hope it's not long."

"It's so difficult to be the mother of teenagers right?" Karen asked with a slight smile.

"Yes." Brooke agreed.

"But you did a great job so far."

**~X~**

Haley parked in front of the river court so she didn't have to drag the wheelchair through an extensive part of the grass. She and Nathan stayed in the car for a few minutes watching and waiting for the boys that were playing with Ben to leave. Once the boys had left, Ben continued to play there.

"See I told you," Nathan said. "He is a Scott through and through."

"I still don't get what it is with all Scott men and the river court," Haley said as she laughed. "Let me get the wheelchair."

Haley got out of the car and went to the trunk to get the wheelchair. Once she had done that, she took the chair to Nathan's side of the car. She then placed in front of him so he could sit in it. Once Nathan sat in it, she pushed the chair until he reached the start of the court. He was then able to manage the chair himself. Ben saw them approaching him.

"Hey Haley." Ben greeted.

"Hey Ben," she greeted in response. "But I think it will be more appropriate if you call me Aunt Haley. And not because I'm your mom best friend."

"You know?" Ben asked in surprise.

"Yes I know." She confirmed.

"Okay, Aunt Haley." Ben replied.

"Now that the cat is out of the bag, I can call you nephew." Nathan said as he grinned.

"Sure why not," Ben replied. "You're Nathan right?"

"No," Nathan replied. "I'm Uncle Nathan to you."

"Okay Uncle Nathan," Ben said as he laughed. He then asked. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Me nothing," Haley replied. "I just brought your Uncle Nathan; he wanted to talk to you so he figured you would be here."

"You did?" Ben asked in surprise.

"Yes, all Scott men love the river court," Nathan told him. "You can always find us here."

"Honey, I'll wait for you in the car okay?" Haley said to her husband.

"Okay." Nathan replied.

"Don't worry Aunt Haley," Ben said. "I will bring him over there when we're finished."

"Thank you." Haley told him.

"Uncle Nathan, what did you want to talk to me about?" Ben asked.

"I know how difficult it is what you're going through. I wouldn't wish it on anyone," Nathan began. "But as I say this I also say that I want you to know that you can count on me and your aunt for everything you want and need."

"Really?"

"Really, I meant what I said," Nathan assured him. "Until your dad knows the truth, if you need someone to talk to, you can come to me or your aunt. Or if there's any other thing that you need, come to us. We are family and family have to stick together."

"Thank you Uncle Nathan." Ben said. Nathan could see the tears in his eyes.

"You don't need to thank me. You need to come to our house often, we want to get to know you," Nathan told him. "Plus your Aunt makes a mean mac and cheese. Do you like mac and cheese?"

"I _love_ mac and cheese." Ben replied with a smile.

"Well you should come."

"I will."

"Hey, I saw you play and I have to say it was like looking at your father." Nathan told him.

"Really?" Ben asked in surprise.

"Really," Nathan confirmed. "You can't deny you are your father's son and the Scott talents run in your blood."

"Thanks." Ben said sounding happy.

"If you put your mind to it, you can be better than me or what your father was the short time he played." Nathan assured him.

"Thanks again," Ben said as he smiled widely. "That means a lot."

"When did you get your first basketball?" Nathan asked curiously.

"My Uncle Jason gave me one when I turned 4," Ben told him. He then laughed as he added. "Well actually I picked it."

"You did?"

"Yes, my Uncle Jason and I had and have this routine where he takes me to a place and I pick whatever I want for my birthday," Ben explained. "So when I was 4 he took me to FAO Schwartz and I picked a Basketball."

"You can't deny that you are a Scott." Nathan said as he laughed.

"Okay." Ben replied joining in with Nathan's laughter.

"Why don't you join the Ravens?" Nathan asked.

"You mean the basketball team right?"

"Yes."

"My father told me about them when he met me." Ben told him.

"So why don't you join?" Nathan asked. "You have the skills."

"I don't know." Ben replied sounding doubtful.

"If you join you can spend time with your cousin Jamie," Nathan told him. "He's your age. You'll get to know him well."

"I have a cousin?" Ben asked in surprise.

"You have two cousins," Nathan told him. "Jamie who is your age and Sophia who is seven years old."

"Wow!" Ben said in a surprised tone. "Yes I would really like to get to know them."

"So join the team," Nathan told him. "Maybe you and your cousin can achieve all the things that we couldn't."

"What couldn't you and my dad achieve?" Ben asked.

"I would have loved to win the state championship with your dad on the team but that didn't happen." Nathan said in a sad tone.

"What? The State championship?" Ben asked with a slight frown.

"No," Nathan replied. "Your dad being on the team when we won it. He left earlier to London."

"Because of the whole thing with Brooke?" Ben asked.

"Yes," Nathan confirmed. He then added. "You need to call Brooke your mom."

"Please don't go into that subject because I don't want to fight with this new cool

Uncle I didn't know I had." Ben told him.

"Okay, but we will have to talk about that eventually," Nathan told him. "Going back to the ravens, I would also love you to join the team since its being coached by one of your dad's best friends. And once I'm all better I will help him. Think about it nephew."

"Okay, I will Uncle Nathan."

"Good, now take me to my car." Nathan told him as he grinned.

"Okay." Ben said. He then took hold of the handles of Nathan's wheelchair and began to push him towards the car.

**~X~**

Lucas was in his room finishing putting all the things that he needed for the trip with Gavin to Newcastle into his case. He was so out of practice in packing that it was taking a lot to finish this one. Now he was definitely blaming it on being rich and having a butler. He heard a knock on the door and invited the person to come in.

"Mate, are you ready?" Gavin asked.

"Almost. Just need to finish closing this zipper." Lucas replied.

"Okay," Gavin asked as he came into the room. "Why didn't you ask Alfred to do it?"

"This one I wanted to do it by myself," Lucas replied as he finally zipped the case up. "There done, the zipper is now closed."

"Woot!" Gavin said faking enthusiasm. He laughed as he asked. "Now we can go?"

"Knob head." Lucas replied with a laugh as he threw a pillow at Gavin.

"That hurt this poor guy feelings." Gavin replied in a fake hurt tone as he tried to look wounded.

"The last time I checked you weren't poor." Lucas said as he laughed.

"Thanks to you, smart ass." Gavin retorted.

"What car shall we take? The Aston Martin, the Lamborghini, the Ferrari." Lucas listed. Gavin cut him off.

"Are you out of your mind?" he asked.

"What?" Lucas replied in a puzzled tone.

"We are not taking any of your cars, we are going with mine." Gavin replied.

"Why?"

"Because your cars are not modest to Newcastle and I don't want to be robbed." Gavin said as he laughed.

"You have a point there." Lucas replied as he joined in with Gavin's laughter.

"Well mate let's go before it gets late."

"Yes, let's go."

* * *

**I TRIED TO POST THIS BEFORE JUNE 12TH BECAUSE TODAY MY BETA HAD SURGERY ON HER HANDS, I DON´T KNOW WHEN SHE WILL BE ABLE TO COME BACK TO WORK. THOSE WHO READ HER STORIES KNOW THAT SHE HAS A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS ALREADY WRITTEN FOR HER STORIES BUT I´M NOT SINCE MY UNIVERSITY DIDN´T LET TAKE ALL THE TIME THAT I NEED TO WRITE SO STARTING TODAY THIS STORY WILL GO INTO A PUBLISHING HIATUS UNTIL MY BETA CAN START USING HER HANDS AGAIN.**

**DON´T WORRY I WILL CONTINUE WRITTING THIS STORY SO AS SOON AS SHE CAN WORK AGAIN, I´LL BEGIN WITH THE UPDATES AGAIN.**

**HAVE A GREAT DAY**

**DANI**


	25. Chapter 24

**HEY I THINK IT´S TIME TO UN-HIATUS THIS STORY AFTER HAVING THE OK FROM LISA. SHE IS DOING BETTER, THANK GOD.**

**IF DON´T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED IN THE LAST CHAPTER I WOULD RECOMEND READ THE LAST ONE AGAIN TO GET SITUATED.**

**THE ONLY BAD THING IS THAT THE UNIVERSITY DIDN´T HELP ME IN THIS LITTLE PUBLISHING HIATUS TO GIVE ME TIME TO WRITE MORE CHAPTERS AS I HOPED SO THIS ONE IS THE ONLY ONE WRITTEN SO FAR. ENJOY.**

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: GOODGIRLGONEBAD1984, ARUBAGIRL0926, NEVERLAST690, BJQ, DIANEHERMANS, FRAN87, CHARMINGMISSY, OPHIUCHUS, CITCAT, BOO, TANYA2BYOUR21, MARYRIZZO11, JESYEJESIGIRL, EMMA217, DEATHLYHOLLOWSGIRL, MARTHIE4EVER, KANODUM, LAURENKERRY, . .**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT BECAUSE THIS IS NOT MY WRITTING STYLE AND EVEN THOUGH I TRY TO CHANGE IT, I CAN´T. SO KUDDOS TO HER. **

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO NICK LACHEY, AND HIS RECORD COMPANY.**

**HERE IT IS... AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

**BY THE WAY I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER STORY NAMED TAKING CHANCES, HERE IS THE LINK: ** s/7133371/1/TAKING_CHANCES

Chapter 24

It was Sunday in London. It was a warm, spring day and the sun was shining. It was one of the rare days of good weather that Lucas had seen in the capital of Great Britain since he had moved there. Everyone was at Gavin's house for the Christening party for his younger daughter. Lucas was sitting at one of tables with his best friend and his family as they chatted about a number of different topics.

"Great Party mate." Lucas said to Gavin as he watched the kids run around outside.

"Thanks." Gavin replied with a smile.

"You did great with this." Lucas told him.

"Wait, you think I did this?" Gavin asked in surprise.

"Yes."

"I have nothing to do with this," Gavin told him. "This is all Miranda."

"Really?"

"Yes. Didn't you realize in the past 15 years that we have known each other that I suck at planning parties?" Gavin asked his friend in an amused tone. "Especially baby ones."

"Actually I never realized that," Lucas replied. He then grinned as he added. "Because our _parties_ were always successful."

"And that was because you saved those parties." Gavin told him as he laughed.

"Well I know I did," Lucas said as he chuckled. His laughter increased as he added. "And I am a hottie so thanks."

"Leave Mr. Vanity out please," Gavin said as he rolled his eyes and joined in with Lucas's chuckling. "So what's up with you? We haven't seen each other these past few days."

"I already finished the last book and submitted it to the publishing house." Lucas replied.

"Really?" Gavin asked in surprise.

"Really."

"Glad to hear that." Gavin told him.

"I had a little bit of writer's block for the finale but after that talk we had the other day, the finale just suddenly came to me." Lucas told him.

"So I inadvertently helped you with your writing?" Gavin asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you did mate so thanks." Lucas assured him.

"Mate, you are more then welcome," Gavin told him. He couldn't help adding. "Is it a good ending?"

"I think so, yes." Lucas replied.

"Well then you can totally tell me about it." Gavin said.

"Hell no." Lucas said as he laughed.

"Why not?" Gavin asked with a slight frown. "Don't you forget that I convinced you to become a paid writer".

"I know that and you are not going to read it because you will have to wait like the rest of the common people." Lucas said as he chuckled again.

"I'm not part of the common people. I'm your friend and practically your brother." Gavin reminded him.

"Yes you are but that doesn't give you any special privileges." Lucas told him.

"Luke, come on mate!" Gavin pleaded.

"Gav, stop asking now _and_ for the next few days." Lucas said as he laughed again.

"How?" Gavin began to ask. However, Lucas cut him off.

"I know you Gav, that's why. Now changing the subject. I wanted to say how grateful I am that you have chosen me to be Anna's Godfather."

"It's nothing mate." Gavin assured him.

"It means everything to me." Lucas admitted.

"There is no one that can be a better Godfather to Anna than you." Gavin told him in a sincere tone.

"Thanks."

"Really, Miranda and I saw how you are with our children and we saw how great a Godfather you are to our Henry so we know we are not making a mistake by choosing you to take care of our children when we are gone." Gavin told him.

"Thanks Mate," Lucas said as he patted his friend on the back. "These words mean a lot because you know that I don't have kids so my niece, nephew and your kids are like my kids."

"I know mate, I know." Gavin replied in a soft tone.

"Plus I get to spoil them." Lucas added as he laughed. Gavin shook his head playfully as he joined in with Lucas's laughter. They continued chatting for a while longer before all the ladies joined them with pieces of the Christening cake.

**~X~X~X~X~**

Brooke didn't want to be where she was. She had flown to NY a week ago to organize a fashion show to present the new collection. She had wanted to do it in Tree Hill but since everyone in the fashion world insisted on New York, she had no choice but to do it there. Now she was finishing up the latest details for it. She sat on the chair at her desk to grab something from one of the drawers in her desk and as she did her eyes inadvertently landed on a picture of her and Ben.

She could clearly remember when that picture was taken. Ben had been 12 at the time and had insisted that everyone go to Central Park for a picnic. He had also insisted on taking that picture. It was of mother and son sitting on top of the blanket hugging. He had insisted upon it as he had said that she needed a more updated picture of them together. After she came out of the happy fog of the memory, a sense of sadness crept over her. She stayed sat in her seat and stared at the picture that was now in her hands

"Hey Brooke, I need to talk to you about the finale of the show," Rachel said as she came into the office. She trailed off as she saw the sad expression on Brooke's face. "Hey what's wrong Brookie?"

"Nothing is wrong." Brooke replied in a quiet tone.

"You have your sad face on." Rachel told her.

"This is my regular face." Brooke replied.

"Come on," Rachel said as she walked over to her friend. She then saw the picture in her hands. "It's Ben isn't it?"

"Always." Brooke replied as she handed the framed picture to the redhead.

"I remember that pic. We had a great day, he was so excited and you two were so happy, laughing and being you." Rachel said in a fond tone.

"I know. And what is strange is how we could go from this," Brooke began in a sad tone as she pointed at the picture. "To him not speaking to me?"

"Brookie, I don't know what to say." Rachel admitted.

"The truth." Brooke murmured.

"He is taking it harder than everyone expected." Rachel told her.

"You think Rach?" Brooke asked with a sigh. "He hasn't come home yet and when I go near him on the street, he turns around and goes the other way."

"Yeah I saw that." Rachel replied.

"Not to mention when I go into Karen's Café and he is there." Brooke continued.

"You never told me about that."

"Well he sees me and goes to Karen and he says that he has to go then turns around like I'm not there and walks away. Not even a look, I'm invisible to my son." Brooke said in a distraught tone.

"Don't say that."

"What do you want me to say?" Brooke asked sounding close to tears. "That my son hates me with everything he has? Sorry but I think I prefer to be invisible."

"Brooke he doesn't hate you." Rachel said, trying to calm her.

"I haven't heard a word from him in 3 months Rach." Brooke pointed out.

"Ben is half Scott, half Davis; he has a temper from both sides of the family and has difficulty to forgive," Rachel began. She gave Brooke a pointed look as she added. "Just like someone I know."

"I don't have that." Brooke insisted.

"This is too much for him to process. Give him time," Rachel said as she sat beside her friend and hugged her. "He will come back and I can assure you he will love you more than before. It takes a lot of ovaries to raise a kid on your own."

"How much time Rach?"

"As long as he needs."

"What if I never get him back?" Brooke asked in a worried tone.

"That won't happen." Rachel told her.

"How do you know?"

"Because besides his temper, Ben is a good kid with a good heart and genuine feelings," Rachel told her. "He thinks that I don't know but Jason and I lost track of the times he talked to any of us about getting married because he wants his aunt to be happy."

"Well he talked to me about that too." Brooke replied.

"See," Rachel said as she smiled. "He _will_ come back Brooke, just be patient."

"But I miss him." Brooke said sadly.

"We all do." Rachel assured her.

"At least you get a hi from him." Brooke pointed out.

"Come on let's fix the last part of the show." Rachel said after a few moments of silence. She placed the picture back on the desk as she did.

"Ok."

**~X~X~X~X~**

Ben walked into Nathan and Haley's house as if it was his own. He loved their house and how his uncle and aunt treated him not only as their nephew; but as their own son too. The only thing that made him glad about suffering the pain of what Brooke had done was that he now had uncle and an aunt.

"Aunt Haley, Uncle Nathan." He yelled as he closed the front door.

"I'm in the kitchen Ben." Haley called back.

"Just the person I wanted to see." Ben said as he headed into the kitchen.

"First of all; hi Ben." Haley said as she smiled.

"Okay hi Aunt Haley." Ben replied as she laughed.

"It's called being polite," Haley said as she laughed slightly. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Ben replied.

"Good to know," Haley said. She then asked. "So what is my lovely nephew doing here?"

"Well I was sitting in Grandma Karen's living room watching TV and I was wondering if my Aunt Haley needed some help seeing as though Uncle Nathan recently had surgery." Ben replied.

"Awww Ben that is very thoughtful of you," Haley replied as he smiled at her nephew. "Thank you but I don't need anything."

"Okay," Ben replied as he returned the smile. "It doesn't hurt to ask."

"No it doesn't," Haley confirmed. "Were you bored in that house?"

"No," Ben told her. "You both treated me so well since you found out that I want to repay you."

"You don't have to repay us. We treat you like what you are; family," Haley told him softly. "Your uncle already told you about it."

"I know and thanks. Speaking of the devil." Ben replied trailing off.

"Yeah?" Haley asked when he didn't say anything more.

"I was wondering if I can go see him in his room."

"He is not in his room." Haley told him.

"What? Where is he? Is he back in the hospital?" Ben asked worriedly.

"Ben, relax," Haley said as she laughed. "Do you think that if your uncle was in the hospital I would be here and be so calm?"

"Then where is he aunt Haley?" Ben asked.

"He is out back in the pool working with the physiotherapist." Haley told him.

"What?" Ben asked in surprise.

"You heard me."

"How could that be? He only had the surgery 3 weeks ago." Ben said as he frowned.

"I know. But I wouldn't be surprised. The Scott men tend to progress rapidly when it comes to health issues," Haley told her nephew. "When your uncle had that car crash when he was a teenager he was practising basketball again in two weeks. And it was _not_ a regular car crash; we are talking about NASCAR cars."

"Really?" Ben asked sounding even more surprised.

"Really. In fact your dad also had a car crash when he was a teenager; but that was just a regular car crash. He pulled his shoulder out of its socket and needed surgery on his spleen so the doctor told him no more basketball. Do you know what he did?"

"No. What did he do?" Ben asked curiously.

"He started practising basketball as soon as he could." She told him as she smiled at the memory.

"He did that?" Ben asked sounding slightly sceptical.

"Yeah, he did."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Ben asked again sounding curious.

"About your father, well he told me. And we have been best friends since we were 8 years old." Haley answered.

"Another thing." Ben said as he frowned slightly.

"What?"

"What is it with Scott's men and car crashes?" Ben asked inquisitively.

"I don't know." Haley replied as she laughed.

"Well good for my uncle Nathan," Ben replied before asking. "By the way is Jamie home?"

"Yeah he is."

"Awesome," Ben replied happily. "After I talk with my uncle, I'm going to invite him to shoot some hoops at the river court. So tell him not to move."

"Ok, don't worry I will tell him." Haley assured him.

"Thanks Aunt Haley." Ben said as he left the kitchen.

**~X~X~X~X~**

Lucas, Gavin, Miranda and Lindsey were all sitting at the table in backyard eating the last remains of christening cake on their plate. When Lindsey finished eating her piece she seized the moment to speak.

"Thank you Gavin and Miranda for inviting me to Anna's christening."

"You're welcome." Miranda told her in a friendly tone.

"Yes, you are welcome," Gavin replied. "It's nice to see my mate happy."

"I'm happy to make him happy," Lindsey said as she smiled. "But what I was trying to say is that since today is Anna's christening, it's a good day to give good news. So I want to take advantage of that and give a good news."

"Are you pregnant?" Gavin asked trying to be funny.

"Gavin!" Miranda said as she hit her husband on the arm and shook her head. "Let her talk".

"No I'm not. I'm not," Lindsey replied as she looked at Lucas briefly. "What I want to say is that yesterday I talked to my bosses and they told me that they have made a deal with a publishing house in the US. So they will sell Lucas's new book in his home country."

"Really?" Lucas asked sounding surprised.

"Really. But not only that, it will also have the promo tour that it deserves so congrats Luke." Lindsey said before she leaned over and kissed him. Lucas returned it before he smiled and said.

"Thank you."

"Congratulations mate. You totally deserve everything that is happening. I won't kiss you like she did so a male hug is the proper thing." Gavin said to his friend as he and Lucas shared a man hug.

"Thanks mate." Lucas replied in a happy tone.

"Congratulation Lucas," Miranda told him as she took her turn in hugging him. "I agree with Gavin that you totally deserve this."

"Thanks Miranda." Lucas said as he returned the hug.

"I still remember when I met Gavin that he couldn't shut up about his magnificent brother from another family that was one heck of a writer," she told Lucas. She smiled as she added. "Those are his words not mine."

"He said that?" Lucas asked sounding surprised.

"Yes he did." Miranda confirmed.

"I never knew that." Lucas admitted.

"Well you know now." Miranda said as she smiled.

"Do you really did that?" Lucas asked as he looked at Gavin.

"What can I say?" Gavin asked in reply. He sounded slightly embarrassed at the revelation. "I'm really proud of you mate and everything that you achieved."

"Thanks Gav. You knew me at my absolute worst and now you are with me when I'm successful and happy." Lucas told him.

"Hey Miranda. Later they'll say that we are the sentimental ones." Lindsey said as she laughed.

"Yes that's true." Miranda agreed as she too laughed.

"Shut up, you are just jealous of this bromance." Gavin told the women.

"Bromance mate?" Lucas asked with a frown as he gave his friend a dubious look.

"Yes."

"Where did you hear that?" Lucas asked.

"On the TV the other day," Gavin told him. "I was watching some series from your country."

"Really? Which one?" Lucas asked curious.

"I was watching Fringe." Gavin answered.

"Isn't that show over?" Lucas asked him.

"Yes, it was a re- run but I love that show." Gavin told him.

"I know you do." Lucas said in amusement.

"It was followed by a new episode of Almost Human." Gavin continued.

"I was planning on watching that show." Lucas admitted.

"It's so good but I will forever love Fringe more than any TV show that's ever been created," Gavin said. "It's an epic Science Fiction show and Anna Torv could be the only person I will seriously consider to cheat on Miranda with."

"Hey!" Miranda said as she slapped her husband's arm once more.

"Watch what you say." Lucas told him as he laughed.

"Sorry love but it's true." Gavin told her.

"Will you cheat on me with her too Luke?" Lindsey asked with a slight smile on her lips.

"Indeed she is gorgeous," Lucas replied. "But I'm a one woman kind of guy."

"You better be." Lindsey told him as she laughed.

"Lucas if you ever meet her, I will kick your ass if you give her number to

Gavin." Miranda warned him.

"Love; you don't mess with this bromance." Gavin told his wife.

"Don't worry Miranda, I won't." Lucas assured her.

"Mate!" Gavin said in a disappointed tone.

"Sorry Gav, I got you two together and I don't want to be the reason why you break up." Lucas told him.

"Smart choice, honey." Lindsey said before she kissed Lucas gently on the lips. Lucas eagerly returned it before the two of them embraced.

**~X~X~X~X~**

Brooke was looking at some paperwork in her office that the financial department had left for her, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Brooke asked not looking up from the paperwork.

"Rachel said that you called for me." A voice said from the doorway.

"Yes," Brooke said as she looked up and saw Jason. "Yes come in and sit down."

"Okay." Jason said as he went into the office and sat in the chair at the opposite side of the desk to where Brooke sat.

"Hectic day today." Brooke said in a weary tone.

"Aren't all fashion show days like that?" Jason asked with a slight laugh.

"Sadly yes."

"What do you need from me?" Jason asked her.

"I wanted to know if you are ready to take the pictures of the fashion show." Brooke replied.

"Don't worry Brooke," Jason replied. "I'm always ready."

"Well that is always good to know." Brooke told him.

"Okay."

"Did you set all the lights?" Brooke asked.

"I'm not your light people," Jason said with another light chuckle. "I'm just a photographer."

"Okay," Brooke replied. "Did you do your measurements with the different show of light we are going to use?"

"Yes I did."

"Don't forget that from one side of the room to the other, the telemetry changes a bit," Brooke told him. "And it's not the same if you took them from the back or if you took them from the front."

"Are you seriously going to teach me how to do my job?" Jason asked in amusement.

"No I'm not," Brooke replied with a sigh. "Sorry."

"Relax," Jason told her in a reassuring tone. "I have taken care of everything and don't forget that it's not the first Clothes Over Bros. fashion show that you have hired me to do."

"I know and I trust you. That is why I hired you." Brooke said as she reached over and gave his hand a friendly squeeze.

"Brooke." Jason began in a soft tone.

"Yes?"

"Rach told me how Ben doesn't speak to you and how hard it's been on you." He said gently.

"Yes, I'm taking it hard." Brooke admitted.

"I know because I have been there by your side since he was a few months old," Jason told her. "I saw everything you did for him. Yes some things I did not agree but on others I did and still do."

"I know that you and Rach have your opinions."

"What I wanted to say is do you want me to go back with you and Rach to Tree Hill?" Jason asked. "If you need me, if you need your friend, I'm there."

"What about your job?" Brooke asked with a concerned frown.

"My job is fine," Jason assured her. "Since I'm my own boss, I can take free time whenever I want to."

"But isn't this your busiest season?" Brooke asked.

"Don't tell Rachel but I will confess to you that I have enough money saved and I can afford to miss this season." Jason told her as he gave her a cheeky grin.

"Well look at that. But what will be the point? It's enough for Rach to pick up my pieces every time I wake up and pass by his bedroom and realized that he is not there and I don't know if or when he is coming back," Brooke said sadly. "I don't want that for you too."

"Hey don't say that. I'm your friend through thick and thin," Jason told her. "I was also thinking since I always have had a special relationship with Ben, maybe I can talk to him and convince him to talk to you; to forgive you."

"You're right; you always had a special relationship with him." Brooke agreed.

"See," Jason told her. "Maybe I can make it work."

"It doesn't hurt to try right?" Brooke asked trying to sound optimistic.

"Right."

"Thanks Jason." Brooke said in a grateful tone.

"You don't need to thank me," Jason told her. "You, Rach and Ben are my family. I'm willing to do everything for my family."

"Okay."

"Well now this body is leaving since I need to prep the very last thing to do the job." Jason said as he stood.

"See you tonight right?" Brooke asked him.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

**~X~X~X~X~**

Ben stepped out into backyard, looking for the pool. He easily located it after a few seconds. He saw his uncle being sustained by some kind of belt that held him under his arms to keep him straight. It was then attached to some mechanical arm. He also saw that the water covered Nathan right up to his arm pits. Next to his uncle was a physiotherapist helping Nathan to move his legs.

"Hi Uncle Nate." Ben said as he walked closer to the pool.

"Hey nephew!" Nathan greeted as he moved his gaze from the physiotherapist and to Ben,

"Aunt Haley told me you were out here," Ben explained. "And now that I've seen it with my own two eyes, I just can't believe it!"

"Pretty great right?" Nathan asked as he grinned.

"Yes." Ben confirmed.

"Hey Mark this is my nephew Ben." Nathan said as he began the introductions.

"Hello." Mark greeted Ben.

"Ben this is my physiotherapist Mark." Nathan continued.

"Hi," Ben greeted in response. "How is my uncle doing?"

"Well we just started today but I see promise." Mark informed Ben.

"Great," Ben said happily. "We all want to see my uncle walking soon."

"Kiddo, I want that more than anything," Nathan told him. He then asked. "So how are you?"

"I'm good Uncle Nathan."

"Looking for Jamie right?" Nathan asked with another grin.

"Yeah but that's not the only reason that I came." Ben told him.

"So what's the other reason?" Nathan asked.

"I came to see if Aunt Haley needed help." Ben answered.

"Thanks buddy for offering," Nathan said sounding grateful. "What did she say?"

"She said no."

"If she said that then it's true." Nathan told Ben as he chuckled.

"Does it hurt to be "grabbed" like that?" Ben asked with a frown.

"Do you mean by this safety harness?" Nathan asked to clarify.

"Yeah."

"So far not at all" Nathan admitted.

"Okay"

"Buddy, it's a good thing that you're here. I was going to tell your aunt to call you," Nathan told Ben. "There is something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure, what's up?" Ben asked.

"About your mom." Nathan began.

"I don't want to talk about her or anything related to her." Ben said in a firm tone.

"Ben listen," Nathan began. "Don't be as stubborn as your mom."

"If you are going to talk about her, I'm leaving." Ben warned.

"Hear me out for a few minutes; there are things you should know." Nathan said.

"I think I already know everything." Ben scoffed.

"No, you don't. You don't know how your mother or I grew up okay? We didn't have

the best childhoods. She and I grew up together so in a way we are kind of brother and sister. Her parents, your grandparents were never there for her; they preferred parties and social events than be at home with her. For as long as she can remember she had a nanny at her side and when she met her friend Peyton, she practically lived in her house. When she became a teenager, the nannies stopped working there and she was truly alone," Nathan began to explain. "The money your grandparents used for the nannies now went to your mom. So imagine a girl with all that money and with no love from the people that brought her to this world, she went wild. The only good thing in her life was your father, my brother; he gave her a direction, love, goals to achieve. In two years she stopped being a wild child and became class president. And she created Clothes Over Bros."

"So that is when the company started?" Ben asked.

"Well yes. So imagine how she felt when everything that you already know went down.

She wanted you to grow up in a house full of love. Not like her that was in a house full of fights and hate. You name it, it was there. She didn't care if it was a house with one parent or a house with two parents. She had two but it was like none." Nathan continued.

"Did you finish?" Ben asked sounding bored.

"Yes."

"What is the point of all of this?" Ben asked.

"The point is so that you understand a bit better why she made the choices she did," Nathan told him. "Whether they were bad or good, she had reasons and she was by your side all the time."

"I'm glad that you are getting better uncle. I'm going to get Jamie so we can go to

the river court." Ben replied.

"Think about it okay Ben?" Nathan asked.

"Bye Uncle Nathan." Ben said as he turned and walked away from the pool.

**~X~X~X~X~**

A few days later Brooke was back in Tree Hill with Rachel and Jason. She desperately wanted to know how Ben was. She knew that for that information she needed to talk to two people; one was Karen and the other was Haley. She decided that she would speak with Haley first, so she went to her house and knocked on the door. She waited for a few minutes and got no reply. She decided to see if the door was unlocked. It turned out that it was so she went into the house. She found Haley in the kitchen doing some dishes.

"Hey Hales." Brooke greeted. The sound of her voice almost caused Haley to drop the plate she held.

"Damn you scared me Brooke." Haley replied before she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"I knocked but there was no answer so I decided to let myself in." Brooke explained in an apologetic tone.

"No problem," Haley replied as her heartbeat returned to normal. "This house is your house too."

"Thanks Hales," Brooke replied in a grateful tone. She then added. "The same goes with my house."

"You're welcome," Haley replied. "I'm surprised that you're back from New York already. How was the fashion show?"

"It came out great." Brooke told her as she smiled.

"So happy for you." Haley said with a smile of her own.

"Do you want me to help you with the dishes?" Brooke offered.

"No I'll finish them up later. I'm going to let them soak for a bit because I swear to God I don't know what Jamie does when he is eating," Haley replied. "He manages to get his food stuck on the plates in a way that makes it look like he's welded it on."

"Okay." Brooke replied with a laugh.

"Let's go and sit," Haley said. "You probably want to talk and it's better to be comfy."

"How do you know me so well?" Brooke asked.

"15 years of friendship. You might be rich and famous but deep down inside; you are still the same old Brooke that I became friends with 15 years ago. Come," Haley said as she dragged Brooke to the couch, where the two of them sat side by side. "Shoot."

"I was wondering-" Brooke began. However, Haley cut her off.

"Ben right?" she asked in a knowing tone.

"Yeah." Brooke confirmed.

"What do you want to know?" Haley asked.

"How was he while I was gone in New York?" Brooke asked in a concerned tone.

"Ben was fine; he was hanging out with Jamie a lot or with Nathan and me. He also helped Karen in the cafe for a few days," Haley began to explain. "He was here a few days ago asking me if I needed help now that Nathan is getting over his surgery. Then later he went out with Jamie."

"So he didn't miss me at all." Brooke asked in a hurt and disappointed tone.

"I don't what you want me to say. He is so stubborn just like you and Lucas. Every time Karen or I want to talk with him about forgiving you, he gets really mad and walks away," Haley replied. "The only one he pays a little bit of attention to is Nathan when it comes to the subject. He is so hurt."

"But it's been 3 months Hales." Brooke said in a frustrated tone.

"I know and I know how are you feeling because we are both moms," Haley replied in a sympathetic tone. "And I sincerely don't know what I would do if I was in your place."

"How have the rest of the family welcomed him?"

"I can only speak for my family," Haley replied. "We told Jamie and Sophia that Ben was their cousin. Of course Sophia had to ask that how could he be our cousin if Uncle Lucas doesn't have kids."

"What did you say?"

"Since we all think that you should be the one to tell Lucas the truth; we told her that since you are like a sister to me, he is my nephew," Haley replied. "Both statements are the truth."

"How did you tell Jamie?" Brooke asked.

"With him we both sat down and explained everything to him; no lying. We also told him that he shouldn't say anything until you do." Haley replied.

"How did he respond?" Brooke asked hesitantly.

"He asked what he should call him."

"What did you guys say?"

"We told him he should call him Cousin Ben or whatever makes him comfortable." Haley replied.

"Good answer."

"So I learned that he is calling him Ben," Haley continued. "And when they are in the presence of strangers he refers to him as his cousin Ben."

"I feel at peace that everyone is treating him so well." Brooke said sounding relieved.

"I know that Karen already talked to Lily but I don't know what she told her." Haley added.

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know."

"You don't have to thank me," Haley told her. "You are both family."

"How is he doing in school?"

"Now he is good."

"What happened before?" Brooke asked in a worried tone.

"He went through a little slump when he first found out the truth. But now he's caught up and is getting all A´s. Like father like son." Haley said as she laughed slightly.

"But he is going to pass right?" Brooke asked in concern.

"Yes don't worry," Haley assured her. "And don't forget that if he needs it, he has his aunt that could tutor him."

"Thanks Haley, for everything," Brooke said gratefully. "I don't know what I would have done if I told him the truth when we were back in New York."

"Well you don't have to worry about that since that didn't happen."

"Yes you're right." Brooke murmured.

"Here you and him will always have a support net." Haley added.

"You're going to make me cry." Brooke said as she leaned over and hugged Haley.

"Not my intention, believe me." Haley said as she returned the hug.

**~X~X~X~X~**

Back in England, Lucas and Lindsey had just arrived back at Lucas's mansion after leaving Anna's christening. They went straight up to the master bedroom room since Lindsey was spending the night. Lucas was sat on the bed and Lindsey was currently stood between his legs as she relieved him of his tie. Lucas had his hands on her slender waist as she did.

"Lindsey, answer me something okay?" he said suddenly.

"Okay. What?" she asked in reply.

"It would be wrong if I go back to the States for the tour and I didn't visit my mom right?" he asked with a frown.

"Why don't you want to visit your mom?" Lindsey asked in a puzzled tone.

"Because there are things in Tree Hill that don't make me feel good." He admitted.

"Your Uncle Keith's memories right?" Lindsey asked softly.

"Yes." Lucas lied.

"You have to go there," Lindsey told him in the same soft tone. "Because if your mom knows that you are there and you didn't go to see her; she will feel devastated."

"So you are telling me it would be wrong right?" he asked.

"Right."

"Can I ask you another thing?" Lucas asked.

"Of course." Lindsey replied as she removed his jacket.

"Is there any possibility that you can work the dates in the schedule so I can have a week off between the European Promotion Tour and the American?" he asked.

"Is that really what you want?" she asked as she began to unbutton his shirt.

"Yes."

"Well I will definitely try to do that for you," she replied. "And I can probably say that I could. But let me see okay?"

"Okay," Lucas replied. "Can I ask you another thing?"

"You are very inquisitive tonight mister." Lindsey said before she kissed him. Lucas quickly returned it.

"I am." Lucas replied as their lips separated.

"Okay what do you want to ask now?" Lindsey asked him.

"Can you come with me?"

"Where?"

"To America." Lucas answered.

"You know honey," Lindsey began before she gave him a peck on the lips. "That I can't go there as your editor. The office from there will assign you a person that will be there for you through the entire tour."

"I don't want you there as my editor," Lucas explained. "I want you to be there in that week off so you can meet my mom and the rest of the family. So I can tell them all that you are my girlfriend."

"Oh honey that is so sweet." Lindsey said as she smiled.

"You know I'm a sweet guy." Lucas replied as he returned the smile.

"Yes, you are."

"So what is your answer?"

"Well I will try to make a hole on my schedule so I can go and meet your family." Lindsey told him.

"I think that everyone will love you." He said in a happy tone.

"I'm sure that I will love them too."

"So why don't we stop talking and do something more productive?" Lucas asked in a seductive tone.

"Like what?" Lindsey asked faking ignorance. She knew exactly what was on his mind.

"Like this." Lucas said as he manoeuvred them so that she was beneath him on the bed. As their lips joined both of them instinctively knew that sleep would be at least several hours away.


End file.
